


The Downfall of Zhan Zheng Xi

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: 19days - Lost before you [1]
Category: 19days, Old xian - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dominant Zhan Zheng Xi, Dont worry it will all turn out in the end!, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild S&M, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Some angst, blowjob, old xian, same sex, sexually frustrated Jian Yi, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 57
Words: 87,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: Jian Yi longed for his best friend Zhan Zheng Xi with such a fervent passion, but the thought of confessing his love to his beloved friend terrified the fuck out of him. So our devious, I mean valiant hero vowed to finally conquer Xixi's heart and give his body over into Zhan Zheng Xi's lustful arms forever.This is a story of longing, beautiful friendship and courage in the face of adversity.





	1. Desperate Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a small tentative fanfic and turned into effing War and Peace!
> 
> I adore Jian Yi and Zhan Xixi, their friendship and how they love each other unfailingly makes heart shapes appear in my eyes! Please leave me kudos or comments if you like this fic!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is on the premise that Jian Yi never went missing and continued middle school and high school with everyone.! I’m aware that really he left first day of high school, was gone for 2-3 years and returned when everybody was at university and had to redo high school, but it’s a complex back and forth so I went for simple!!

Jian Yi had a cunning plan...it was going to be diabolically perfect, no other plan he had ever hatched was going to have such a guaranteed success rate, he was so confident of its success that if he’d made a wager with He Tian, Jian Yi was almost certain he would win.

Since middle school, even now in high school he had suffered at the hands of thwarted plan after thwarted plan, it was so frustrating! Every situation he could advantageously place himself in with Zhan Zheng Xi had all ended with empty frustration and heart break on his side, earning him more sympathetic looks from Xixi.

In his life there were few people who he loved so dearly as Zhan Zheng Xi (yes sometimes even more so than his mother), Xixi was the be all and end all. He was the only person that knew Jian Yi was a selfish, dizzy, clueless fuck and would still loyally call him “friend”.

This love for his beloved friend started out pure and noble at first during elementary school, then morphed into barely contained ‘in the closet’ hero worshiping during middle school. Now moving on to his current sad situation in high school, which needless to say was fucking dire. What did he have to do, put a sign above his head saying “Gay for Zhan Zheng Xi!”, “I’m yours, take me already!” or his personal favourite “I can’t take this anymore bastard it’s slowly killing me inside”?

Sometimes he wished he could just forget and move on. He Tian probably would have pounced on him in a heart beat back in middle school, but these days he was gaga for Mo Guan Shan and unbelievably faithful for a guy who was such a slutty whore (okay admit to being a tiny bit jealous damn it!).

Jian Yi was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures...... This is where the plan came in, it was hatched after one of those nights when he was lying on the crumpled sheets of his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks after another failed attempt to confess to Zhan Zheng Xi. What was so hard about saying those words out loud to his best friend? If he had to listen to another one of those “You can tell me anything Jian Yi...” speeches he was going to lose his fucking mind!

As he lay there he shouted to the empty room.

“I like you, you big dork! I want you to say you like me, I want you to push me down on this bed and kiss me until we’re both a panting mess. Please, say you love me too asshole!”

By the time the last word left his lips he’s tears are running freely again and he falls into a deep exhausted sleep. In his dreams they always made love, and he would finally lose his virginity to someone he cherished above all things. In his dreams Zhan Zheng Xi always dominated him, pushing him to the heights of dizzy pleasure, making him come so hard he would wake up spurting all over his stomach, his hand gripping his cock. He didn’t want his first time to be with anyone other than Zhan Zheng Xi, he felt like it would cheapen what he felt if he attempted to sleep with some faceless nobody.

He was in class the next day, the heat was so thick it was hard to breathe so he lay his head listlessly down on his desk. Trying to ignore the noisy chatter, he grimaced as his shirt stuck to his sweaty back.

Enough was enough. He had to get real, no more tiptoeing around the subject! He had to step his game up. Xixi was thickheaded would require a more direct approach, this was it, one last ditched effort to confess his feelings to Zhan Zheng Xi, to finally get Xixi to forget the words “best friend” and embrace the word “lover”. Well that’s if his fiercely straight friend would be willing to change everything about his sexuality just for Jian Yi. That could happen right?

“Fuck” he banged his head on his desk futilely.

His ears perked up when one of the louder groups of girls conversations drifted over to him.

“I listened in on my mum talking to her single friend on the phone the other day. They were talking about how to get a man to notice you if you want to nudge things along sexually!”

The girls in the group giggle madly at the mention of sex.

“Stupid girls, don’t pretend you’re virgins”. He muttered under his breath still blatantly listening.

“Apparently if you’re in their room and you want to make a boy notice you, you have to strip everything off!”

“What do you mean strip to your underwear?!”

“I can do that, I’ve just been on a crash diet and lost 2kgs!”

“No completely naked! You stand there naked, and then you stare at them, maintaining eye contact until he can’t take it any more and leaps on you!”

“Kyaaa! I can’t do that it sounds so bold!”

The girls squealed, looking scandalised but intrigued enough to lean in and listen carefully for more. This was advice from someone who was older and therefore wiser.

Jian Yi leaned a bit closer. Zhan Zheng Xi had seen him in his boxers thousands of times, how was that going to help in anyway? In fact Xixi had seen him naked and he had seen Xixi naked so many times he’d lost count. It was just normal in their earlier years, and in school they changed in front of each other all the time. It was Xixi’s fault he never noticed Jian Yi’s longing looks, what did he have to do stand in front of Zhan completely erect and crook a finger?

That’s all it took really, Jian Yi started thinking on how he could move their relationship on by using blatant body language, that could work right? Xixi might just get the picture.... He spent the rest of the day dreaming in class of how he was going to get Zhan Zheng Xi in a position where he could walk in dick hanging out and they could move their relationship firmly into “Yes! Yes, fuck yes, more Xixi!” territory.  This cheered him up no end and by the end of the day he was eager to meet with Zhan Zheng Xi at his classroom.

Jian Yi walked along the corridor, waving a two fingered salute at He Tian and Mo Guan Shan who were walking in the opposite direction, their shoulders touching slightly and their heads close together. Whipping out his mobile Jian Yi tapped out a lightning quick text to He Tian.

JIAN YI: DONT BE SO OBVIOUS DICK!. He Tian came back almost instantaneously.

HE TIAN: So jealous.......

Jian Yi flounced past the smirking black haired boy and his red headed side kick, muttering “asshole” as he went. He screamed bloody murder when He Tian tripped him up deliberately. Picking himself up he dusted himself off and cursed as He Tian put an arm around Mo Guan Shan’s shoulders strolling off triumphantly. Fucking He Tian!

Jian Yi stalked towards Xixi’s classroom and pressed his face up against the window to see if he could see his friend. Scowling he swivelled his head back and forth but there was no sign of Zhan. Nabbing one of the girls from his class he questioned her about his whereabouts.

“Did he tell you where he went?”. I’m his best friend, who leaves his best friend behind!

“He went home, he never mentioned anything about meeting you, you really shouldn’t bother him so much you know. He’s an honour student, he’s probably studying, we do have exams coming. You are aware of that aren’t you?”

“Listen bitch, tell me what time he left or I’ll tell Zhan Zheng Xi that you like him.”

This seemed to shut her up, stupid long haired cow. Looking down his long nose he about turned and headed for Xixi’s house.

As he walked he worked out that Zhan’s sister would be out at cram school and his parents worked late anyway, so he would be alone for at least 2-3 hours. It was now or never.

He feet started to move at a clipped pace, then he broke into a slow run which turned into out and out sprinting, his school bag flapping behind him. His homework was lost, but he’d copy from his honey Xixi, that’s what friends ehem lovers are for right?

“Wait for me Xixi!”


	2. Looking is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sneaking over to Xixi’s house, Jian Yi can’t believe his eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating the chapters as and when I can, they won’t be big epic chapters but I hope they will be enjoyable reading!

Jian Yi couldn’t help but be jubilant as he ran towards Zhan Zheng Xi’s house, he was literally beaming at the thought of there being any sort of progress with his unrequited love. Anything at all was a vast improvement on what he’s had to put up with lately. He ground to a halt at a pharmacy, they would need supplies right? Better to have something than nothing at all, otherwise it’s going to hurt like a bastard (or so he’s heard). Jian Yi looked down at his hands, the long fingers had a fine tremor to them. Would tonight be the night Xixi takes his virginity?

“Bloody hell! I can’t think straight, keep calm Jian Yi!” He slapped his cheeks hard with both palms, taking a deep breath he covertly adjusted his hard on and proceeded to buy enough lube and condoms in all sizes to protect the whole population of Beijing. The man behind the counter gave him a knowing look.

“Better to be prepared eh? Good luck! Thank you for your custom.”

Jian Yi was ready to die by the time he escaped the shop, it’s beyond embarrassing like getting caught having a wank by your mum or being caught buying porn by your grandmother. Stuffing the lube and condoms into his school bag, he jogged the rest of the of the way to Zhan Zheng Xi’s building.

As he approached the area around the building it was quiet, he remembered that the bedrooms were situated at the back of the building and he had a vague memory that Xixi’s mum showed him where the spare key was if he ever wanted to let himself in. Grinning madly he crept towards Zhan Zheng Xi’s bedroom window, maybe he would peek like a pervert through the window and perhaps he’d catch Zhan doing bizarre things. Maybe he was pleasuring himself with a huge dildo whilst putting clamps on his nipples! Giggling quietly he waved a hand in front of his face and shook his head at his whimsical thoughts, he brushed that thought off as something he would actually genuinely like to try with Xixi. If it was Xixi, he would probably try anything! The things his virginal mind had pulled from his subconscious were always a bit dark.

Maybe Zhan Zheng Xi was in there stroking one off to pictures of some girl with big tits.... When his heart clenched at the thought, he couldn’t help but consider what if the reason Xixi left early was to meet with a girl in his room, what if he was in there right now shoving his dick into some bitch with a beautiful face, pale skin, high big breasts and of course the one thing Jian Yi sadly didn’t have, a wet cunt. Swiping at angry tears he turned around to leave, planning on walking back to his own house.

He stopped suddenly, no he was going to go ahead with his original plan, he walked back collecting the spare key as he went and made the executive decision to still go to Zhan Zheng Xi’s bedroom and surprise him one way of the other. If he was with a girl, Jian Yi planned on bursting in there and scaring them, it might make a nervous girl run away, hopefully.... he shrugged as plans went it was pretty diabolical.

Xixi’s mother and father worked until 8-9 pm, looking at his watch he had plenty of time to convince Xixi he could pleasure him significantly more than some girl could. Unlocking the front door he crept in ninja like, stealthily shedding his shoes, bag and coat at the door leaving him in his school shirt and trousers. Nothing much to take off if the opportunity should arise! Jian Yi begin making his way across the shiny wood floor, his socks meant it was easy to be quiet. He walked up to Xixi’s bedroom door and was surprised to find it wide open, living with a younger sister in the house he tended to keep it firmly shut against prying eyes.

Jian Yi’s heart was beating so fast and loud he couldn’t hear if there were any noises coming from the bedroom. Flattening himself along the wall he shuffled along until he could peek around the end of the partion wall. Jian Yi was able to establish two things 1) There were no girls in Zhan Zheng Xi’s room, none! YESSS. 2) His friend was standing by his bed with no clothes on, completely, gloriously naked.

Jian Yi ducked back round again incase Xixi realised he was there. He’d never felt so alive in his life and he had had a few moments over the last few years which had made his heart race madly, but this was different. He had seen his friend naked before, he knew Zhan was put together well. He was well muscled from playing sports, he normally always had a bandage on his body somewhere from some sports related injury. He was pale all of over, but apart from that he’d only ever really gawked at him quickly in the changing room. So he’d never actually stood there and appreciated the whole picture before. Zhan Zheng Xi had a strong neck, his back was a thing of beauty the muscles were gorgeously symmetrical. His big shoulder muscles made him look hunky. The rest of his back was long and tapered nicely to a quite frankly epic ass, wow that thing was just mouth watering. He could literally bite it slowly all day long. Xixi’s ass curved down to his strong thighs and finely muscled calves, he was standing with one leg slightly cocked. Jian Yi wiped the corner of his mouth at the sight. Even Xixi’s feet were strong looking, high arches, perfect toes, just right for sucking on!

Jian Yi stifled a moan at the sight of his best friend placing a hand over his mouth. If he had been hopelessly in love with XiXi before, he was now even more so after seeing all the beauty on offer. Gulping he peeked again and noticed that because of the cocked leg he could clearly see a hint of balls dangling heavily between spread thighs. He brought a finger to his lips and brushed his the bottom lip wishing will all of his might for Zhan Zheng Xi to turn around.

Hearing a rustling sound he looked again and this time Xixi had moved to his bed and was lying on his back. Jian Yi eyes slid over his friend’s form taking in his flushed face, firm pecs and little brown nipples which were perfect for nibbling on and biting, oh fuck he really just wanted to run in there and jump on that body right this second! It was so hard to focus and restrain himself, that he nearly turned away and walked to the living room to cool off. Nearly..... looking around the wall again this time he slid his gaze to Zhan Zheng Xi’s abs, firm and taunt just right for tracing with his tongue.

Now here is where he was shocked to the core of his being. Zhan Zheng Xi’s cock was standing to attention, it had a beautiful thick dusky shaft and large dark pink mushroomed head. He had never seen his friend hard ever, this was truly a moment in his life where he needed to stop and appreciate what was going on in front of his eyes. He rubbed them for good measure, yup there was still a flushed and hard Xixi lying there with his legs sprawled, one thigh was splayed wide to the side probably to give him better access to his balls.

Jian Yi may have died and gone to heaven, for before his eyes was an angel with his friend’s grumpy face. When Zhan Zheng Xi rubbed his hand over his chest and trailed his fingers over his abs, moving it all the way down until he had that swollen cock in his hand, Jian Yi nearly fainted.

This was it, this was it, he was going to stand there like a huge pervert with a impressive boner tenting his school trousers and watch his friend jerk himself off until he came, and he was going to enjoy every single minute!


	3. Take Advantage of Presented Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi cannot resist Zhan Zheng Xi charms, he is helplessly drawn like a big goofy blond moth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, these chapters are short and I will update them when I can, but I like to think they’re following in the footsteps of 19days which also has very short chapters! That’s my excuse and I’m sticking to it! 
> 
> Also anyone who wants to Beta is welcome! All the characters are the work of Old Xian entirety this is just my small look into their lives.
> 
> Thank you!

Jian Yi literally could not believe his luck, somewhere out there all the planets were aligning with the universe and the person in charge of his fate had put him in this exact place at this exact time.

Pressed tightly to the wall inside Zhan Zheng Xi’s bedroom, he was breathing so fast he was in danger of giving away his presence with his perverted hyperventilating. Xixi was right on the other side of the wall with his hand on his spectacularly hard cock and as a man Jian Yi knew where the scenario was going..... sometimes you just had to rub one out and your body did not care where you were or who you are with, it just wanted release from all the pent up desire which had been roiling around in your balls all day.

Right now Zhan Zheng Xi must be fit to burst if he deliberately finished school early, avoided Jian Yi and raced home to have privacy so he could make himself come without fear of his mother and sister bursting in. Jian Yi never had that problem, the joys of living virtually alone, his mother was never there, he could lie naked on top of his covers for hours making himself come over and over to wicked thoughts of what Xixi might do to him.

Hearing a hiss and a sharp intake of breath he peeked around the edge of the wall in time to see Zhan Zheng Xi’s fist stroke upwards in a strong pull, then it reversed and tugged downwards, his other hand came into play he cupped and squeezed the balls dangling beneath. Jian Yi would literally give his right kidney to be the one to stroke Xixi, he really wanted to get down between his legs to lick and suck on the balls, rolling them around in his mouth, feasting with his tongue on the thin skin between them.

Jian Yi was so hard he felt like his boner was trying to rip through his zip and the awkward angle his shaft was in was agonising. Unzipping his school trousers he pushed his boxers down enough to pull out his swollen cock with a silent relieved exhalation. Fisting the slimmer, slightly shorter shaft (in comparison with Zhan Zheng Xi’s meatier cock) he looked around the wall again and began matching the movements of Xixi’s fist.

He watched Xixi’s face as his eyes slid shut, the colour was high on his cheekbones, his mouth was open gasping for air tongue flicking over his full bottom lip. Jian Yi moaned quietly at the sight of his friend biting his lip hard until he feared blood might appear. Xixi’s torso began to bow up off the bed as his fist stroked hard and fast. His thighs were spread wide, knees raised slightly and Jian Yi noticed belatedly that Xixi was moaning loudly, he was a moaner, who knew!

“Fuck, shit ahh!” Zhan Zheng Xi was panting and Jian Yi wanted to curse, shout and moan along with his friend, he wanted to be the one to wring such sounds from him. He was so close himself, the smorgasbord of a masturbating Xixi was too much for his already pumped up libido.

Just as Zhan Zheng Xi inhaled as his orgasm hit, Jian Yi quickly pulled his boxers up over his cock to catch the come that was shooting from the tip. He shivered quietly, watching as Xixi covered his rock hard abs in hot release, it felt like it was never going to stop, Xixi was coming hard! “Fucking hell, hmm, ahh I need yes......Jian Yi!”

Jian Yi froze, quicker than he had ever had in his sick perverted voyeuristic life he zipped his trousers, turned back towards the door where he grabbed his stuff, pulled his shoes on and opened the door as quietly as he could. Pushing the door shut, he flung his bag over his shoulder and ran as fast as his long legs would carry him. He ran back to his own house, slammed his bedroom door and flung himself onto his back on the bed.

Had Zhan Zheng Xi heard him? Had he saw Jian Yi peeping around the corner? His heart clenched with panic, what would Xixi say, would he call him a dirty prick, would he tell him to fuck off that they were no longer friends? Tears gathered in his eyes and flowed down his temples, he was so fucked, stupid fucking plan! He pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets and lay there for a while contemplating his shitty life.

Suddenly the door chimed loudly and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Scrubbing at the tears, he walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Zhan Zheng Xi standing there, looking grumpy as usual.

He had gotten through his entire gay life by laughing off any attempts he had made at approaching the fact that he was besotted with Xixi, his pain was always brushed under the carpet whenever situations like this arose. Zhan Xi had never once questioned his preferences or pushed him to be “normal”. Not once had Xixi batted an eye at the fact that Jian Yi never attended the group parties where most of his class met to hook up. He never pushed him to get a girlfriend.

He always thought Zhan Zheng Xi would be by his side forever, they were attached at the hip and it was hugely presumptions of him to assume that he could change the dynamics of their friendship by forcing Xixi into a sexual relationship. He could still love though? Loving Xixi was something he did without thought, it was effortless. He couldn’t bear the thought that he had ruined their weird, kooky relationship.

He couldn’t bear it.......


	4. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Jian Yi get over the trauma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> All characters belong to Old Xian..
> 
> Enjoy

Jian Yi rested his forehead briefly on the door while he composed himself, when the doorbell sounded again, more incessantly this time, he plastered on his usual fake smile and opened the door to let Zhan Zheng Xi in. He had brushed off every other encounter they had had, why should this be any different?

“Xixi!” He pounced on his friend with his normal exuberance.

As usual he was soon elbowed in the face for his attempts at a bear hug. Pulling away Zhan Zheng Xi pushed past Jian Yi and strolled towards his bedroom boycotting the living room his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants. Jian Yi now had full colour HD images in his brain of Zhan Xi, now he knew exactly what was under those clothes, he knew exactly what he looked like when he orgasmed. He now knew things about his friend that would make him incredibly uncomfortable. It still didn’t stop his brain pulling images from earlier, and shoving them right under his nose!

Zhan Zheng Xi’s orgasm face  
Zhan Zheng Xi’s orgasm face  
Zhan Zheng Xi’s orgasm face  
Zhan Zheng Xi’s orgasm face  
Zhan Zheng Xi’s orgasm face

Oh shit he was getting hard would this day never end?!

“Umm I think you spilled something on your trousers dude, you didn’t come home from school like that did you?”. Xixi’s face was red, he turned his head away and he was waving his finger at Jian Yi’s crotch. Confused he looked down and was instantly mortified because he’d forgotten about the fact that he had orgasmed in his boxers and they had subsequently leaked through to his trousers. Great there was now a suspicious white stain, laughing he shrugged it off.

“I had a quick bathroom break after 5th period” he grinned at Zhan Zheng Xi, who grimaced at him. When did he get so good at lying when it came to him.?

“Erm what are you doing here? I’m stuck on my history homework will you help me? I have snacks.” Turning his back Jian Yi quickly shucked his stained clothes and pulled on clean boxers, sweat pants and he swapped his sweaty school shirt for a soft white T-shirt. He’d have a bath later, there was plenty fapping fodder for him to have a long pleasurable soak.

Zhan Zheng Xi nodded striding over to his bed and flopped down on it, he bent down to pick up a magazine that was face down on the floor. He flipped through it for a moment before placing it neatly back on the pile on Jian Yi’s desk. 

“Jian Yi....” 

Jian Yi just about jumped through the ceiling when Xixi murmured his name. Nervously he turned around, this was it he was going to pull him up for his voyeuristic behaviour. Jian died a little inside at the thought of never being Zhan Zheng Xi’s friend, their friendship meant the world to him.

“Jian Yi you have to stop”. Xixi look embarrassed which for him meant he looked insanely adorable.

“Listen Xixi I am sorry it won’t happen again, it was an accident, I just couldn’t stop!” Jian Yi looked down he couldn’t look Zhan in eye. When things went quiet he peeked through the curtain of his blond hair.

Zhan Zheng Xi now looked confused which meant he had that little crease between his eyebrows, fuck be still my heart and my cock, no really cock be still!!

“I just meant can you stop just whipping off your clothes in front of me, I don’t want to see your bony ass or your hairy balls. Go to the bathroom in future okay?”

“Err okay...?” okay yes! Somebody up there loved him. Xixi hadn’t noticed him standing there peeking at him during that most private and precious moment. Jian Yi suddenly felt privileged that he got to see Zhan Zheng Xi like that. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

His cheeks suddenly flooded with colour and he was so flustered that he couldn’t think straight. Tucking his hair behind his ear, he went for the table he used for studying and picked it up. Walking towards the bed, he tried to remember where he had put his stash of crispy seaweed strips, and he was sure there was some in the drawer of his desk.

“Jian Yi!”

The warning came too late he tripped over his school bag strap, launching himself and the table in two different directions.

“Aaaah!” Jian Yi groaned as he smacked into something hard then he fell forward landing with an oof, a large crash sounded off to the right. Wincing he lay still while he got his bearings.

“Fuck! Why in birds balls do you always do this you asshole! Oi!”

When he finally opened his eyes he was in the most extraordinary position. He blinked down at Zhan Zheng Xi, their faces were so close he could see the tips of his eyelashes and their lips were so close that if either of them spoke there would be some major lip brushing going on. Jian Yi had to physically restrain himself not to sing the National anthem. 

He was splayed on top of Xixi, their groins were mashed together because by happy coincidence Jian Yi’s thighs were split over Zhan’s lap and his elbows were pressed into the bed by Xixi’s head. Any movement of any kind would cause some erotic friction.

Jian Yi pulled back a little so he could looked down into Zhan Zheng Xi’s perpetually pissed off face and it was like the dam he had erected around his feelings for his best friend had finally filled to the brim and it was bursting free. His fingers moved of their own accord and he lightly traced his fingertips over Xixi’s cheek bone, letting his gaze show all of the love and passion he felt until they blazed bright. In his head he said over and over and over again “I love you, Zhan Zheng Xi”. Tracing his thumb back and forth over Xixi’s bottom lip, he opened his mouth as if to finally say what he wanted to say to his beloved friend for many years now.

Jian Yi cried out when Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head down until their noses practically touched.

“You brought this on yourself you gay bastard”. Jian Yi’s breath caught in his throat.


	5. Disbelief Works Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi gets Zhan Zheng Xi out of this arrangement and he quite frankly does not know what to do with him. Thankfully Zhan has a few ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> Please continue to read I am getting into the swing of it, it’s been 3 years since I wrote a thing. Again apologies for grammar and typos.
> 
> All characters for the property of Old Xian.
> 
> Thank you, until next time!

Upon hearing those words Jian Yi’s heart wrenched and broke into a thousand pieces, his eyes teared instantaneously and he tried (unsuccessfully due to Xixi’s tight grip in his hair at the back of his nape) to shake his head in denial. His friend was not an asshole, homophobia was not a word in his vocabulary. In fact when He Tian and Mo Guan Shan came out to their small social circle, namely to Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi, Xixi had wished them well and made promises to ensure their relationship would be kept a secret.

Why was Jian Yi different? Why was Zhan Zheng Xi being like this? An angry tear spilled down his cheek and plopped onto Xixi’s forehead. He flinched when he saw Xixi’s other hand reaching up, was he going to punch him now?

“Jian Yi!” He jumped when Zhan shouted his name loudly “Hey I think you’ve got this all wrong, those words were not meant for you, I was saying it with regard to myself. Those words, I was calling myself a gay bastard, I have been saying them in my head for ages now. I spoke them out loud? Fuck, perhaps it’s time they escaped.” Xixi reached up with his free hand and wiped at Jian Yi’s tears with his thumb and the hand fisted in his hair pulled until their lips were back hovering mere millimetres apart.

Jian Yi’s shattered heart rewound, reformed and started beating faster than it ever had, it was racing because against his ass he could feel how hard Zhan Zheng Xi was. He didn’t know exactly where this was going to go or if Xixi would even follow through, but he was a very willing participant. Their kiss when it began was a soft virginal press of lips, their eyes were open and they never stopped looking at each other. Jian Yi imagined his eye’s were wide with shock and Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes he could see that he was......scared?

Xixi took matters into his own hands, rolling Jian Yi beneath him it felt amazing having Xixi’s body between his thighs, he was in uncharted territory seeing as he was a virgin, but who was to blame for that? Zhan Zheng Xi took that moment to fist his other hand gently in his long hair tilting his head he pressed his parted lips against Jian Yi’s and slid his tongue over the bottom lip, before biting it firmly drawing a gasp from him. 

He felt like Zhan Xi was directing their kiss entirely and it infuriated him that Xi knew so much about kissing, he was aware Xixi was no virgin. He had been with girls from their middle/high schools as well as some mystery older woman, whom he had never asked about. The less he knew the better. It didn’t matter.

“Are you okay?” Xixi said in between kissing his way to Jian Yi’s earlobe so he could lick and suck on it before kissing his way back to his mouth. He guided kiss after kiss, showing him how to do his own explorations until he was definitely getting the hang of it. The sooner the better, then he would be able to drive Zhan Zheng Xi crazy too.

“Hmmmm, aah is there supposed to be no air, its so hard to breath”. Jian Yi was panting, Zhan Zheng Xi was kissing him on his bed and he was panting! So how to upgrade this kiss to “panting mess” then? That was one thing he knew a thing or two about.

“Xixi please” he boldly pressed his cock against his friend “I feel like I’m going to burst”

He didn’t know what to think when Xixi laughed in a menacing way 

“Oh Jian Yi you have so much you must pay for, so much which requires punishment, I don’t even know where to start.” when Xi sat up and began stripping Jian Yi of his sweats, tshirt and boxers, leaving him bare before tugging his own clothes completely off, he admitted to being slightly panicked before he remembered this was Zhan Zheng Xi. No hang on, this was Zhan Zheng Xi!! This was the guy who had taken great pains during their life to beat the shit out of him whenever the opportunity arose (mainly instigated by Jian Yi) which was often.

Jian Yi didn’t know whether to the be terrified or titivated when Xixi flipped him over and dragged his ass into the air kneeing his thighs apart with his own.

“Umm Xixi” Jian Yi looked over his shoulder and had to marvel at the naked sight behind him. “You’re so beautiful you take my breath away.” Zhan looked like those words had shook him to his core. 

Leaning forward he captured Jian Yi’s chin and pulled their lips together in a surprisingly sweet kiss considering the position they were currently in.

“Back at you, you’ve alway taken my breath away too”. They both blushed seven kinds of red and it was worth it. It wasn’t a declaration of love, it wasn’t a confession but it felt like they were saying it in their own way. It was good enough for Jian Yi for the moment, it satisfied enough of his relationship goals boxes.

“Shit, I don’t have any condoms or lube.” Jian Yi nearly orgasmed just hearing those words from Xixi’s lips, it was so fucking hot.  
“My school bag, the main pocket, white pharmacy bag.” Zhan got up went to his bag. He started rummaged around until he found the bag, he looked inside briefly then got back on the bed.

“So do I have to ask about why you have a mountain of lube and condoms easily accessible in your bag? I haven’t mentioned this before but I get jealous easily, so if you’re with someone at the moment I want you to stop seeing them. You belong to me and only me now.” Xixi smacked his ass in warning. Jian Yi jumped, he couldn’t believe he was going to have to tell Xixi he was a virgin, great.

“No, no you’ve misinterpreted everything. I just bought those today with thoughts of seducing you into fucking me, I am actually a virgin.” Jian Yi looked embarrassed. “Anyway I had this plan and well it kind of didn’t pan out.” He really wasn’t ready to tell Xixi he watched him masturbate earlier this afternoon. There was a time and a place for these things and this wasn’t it.

Zhan Zheng Xi rubbed a hand over the back of his head, he looked like all his christmases had come at once, like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.  
“Is that so?” He rubbed his hands together and Jian Yi got the impression that he was fucked both figuratively and soon to be literally.

“That’s perfect, I hoped I would be your first I dreamed that no one else knew what it was like to fuck you but me. Now I know I’m going to be the only one, it’s making me crazy. I feel so horny I can’t function. Now we’ve got that shit out of the way, your ass is mine!”


	6. Too Hot to Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi has a point to make and regardless of the mess Jian Yi will hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Another chapter, i hope it’s good, I hope I got their characters right, I am enjoying writing this fanfic at lot!
> 
> All credit for the characters is for Old Xian.
> 
> See you next time!

Jian Yi watched as Zhan Zheng Xi sat next to him, Xixi’s hand was lovingly caressing Yi’s ass and he gasped when he carefully trailed his fingers all over his back, tracing the shoulder blades and his spine with such attention it nearly made Yi weep. When kisses were pressed all the way up his spine he was hyperventilating because the whole scenario was dreamlike.

“Hmm, I never want to wake up, more Xixi...”. His’s eyes kept sliding shut but he fought it because he wanted to watch the way the muscles in Zhan’s forearms contracted and how his biceps flexed and curled with each stroke. He reached out a hand and Zhan Zheng Xi placed his in Jian Yi’s. He brought his lovers finger tips to his lips and kissed them before tracing the pads with his tongue.

“Fuck! You drive me crazy.” Zhan Zheng Xi leaned over clasped his head firmly and kissed the shit out of him, his tongue was diving in and swirling over Yi’s. He was shocked this was his first French kiss, by the time Xixi pulled away he was gasping for air. When did it get so hot in his room?

“You know you have the most beautiful cock.” Having a completely naked Xixi with a raging hard on was a feast for his eyes, what a privilege. Jian Yi was fully aware that his beloved friend was about to do something completely filthy to him and he didn’t care. His cock felt like it was going to explode, the anticipation was palpable.

“Xixi..... I feel like I’m going to come, I’m throbbing it hurts.” Jian squeaked when his shoulders were suddenly pressed to the bed by a large, hot hand, and he could feel Zhan climbing onto the bed behind him, then his friend”s cock was there rubbing against his thigh as Zhan Zheng Xi kneed his legs apart effectively pinning him to the bed. When he tried to move Xi would press harder and bite him where his shoulder met his neck, making him cry out weakly. Zhan Zheng Xi’s mouth pressed to his ear and his hand reached around his thigh to grasp his cock in a tight fist.

“Hmm I think you have to learn some manners, you do what I want you to do, I’ll make you come when I’m good and ready, not before. Look how much you’re leaking, poor Jian Yi you’re going to find out that I have little patience when it comes to you.” 

Jian Yi groaned, whimpering when Xi squeezed his dick almost painfully before rubbing his fingers over and around the soaking wet head, Zhan’s fingers were slick with precum and he pressed one finger firmly against the slit making Jian Yi moan louder than he ever had.

“No Xixi, it’s too much!” Begging? He was already begging, apparently his body had no shame.

He froze when Zhan Zheng Xi placed his hands on his hips and stroked his cock against Jian Yi’s, rubbing the heads together and caressing the shaft of Jian Yi’s with his. His eyes just about rolled back in his head and tears pricked at his eyes, this was actually happening like something out of his most fervent desires Xixi was here in the flesh, it overwhelmed him.

“Close your thighs tightly Yi, that’s it good, tighter. Now keep them like that and don’t stop whatever happens.” Zhan Zheng Xi fingers bit into his hips and he slid his cock along Jian Yi’s groaning at the feel of them being clasped tightly between Jian Yi’s silky thighs. With every thrust of his hips he kept the rhythm slow and steady, every time Jian Yi whimpered it was music to his ears.

“Aah!” Jian Yi arched his back and pushed back against Zhan’s hips as the pace increased again, he could feel Xixi’s desperation too with the way he was shoving his hips over and over, their moans grew in volume. Jian Yi wanted to come, he wanted to come with his friend, no his lover.

“Xixi, Xixi I want to come, I’m coming....”. His words were cut off as Zhan Zheng Xi squeezed both their dicks at the base.

“No Jian Yi together, we come together. With me, always with me, forever okay?” Xixi’s moans grew loud, so loud he feared the neighbours might hear him, but he didn’t care because in the heat of the moment his friend had said the most amazing thing.

“Together, forever....yes aaah it’s....., there!” Jian Yi shouted when Zhan Zheng Xi’s cockhead began bumping hard against the underside of the rim of his head and it set off fireworks, the orgasm when it came for both of them was so powerful he felt it hit and his head snapped back, his balls drew tight and come shot up his shaft and he shouted when he spurted hotly from the tip. For a moment he passed out blissfully, his eyes rolling back in his head. When he came to his balls and Zhan Zheng Xi’s were emptying come everywhere, all over his abs, the sheets, his chin (Xixi shot far!), it felt like it went on and on.

Zhan Zheng Xi knew his fingers were bruising Jian Yi’s hips and when he looked up he smiled tiredly when he saw that he had fucked Yi so hard his head was now wedged at a weird angle amongst the pillows against the headboard. Jian Yi was covered in red marks where his mouth and fingers had been too rough with him. He ran his fingers possessively over each mark, he would be making more in the future, that was a certainty. 

Zhan collapsed over his back squashing him to the bed, he was aware Xixi was kissing his sweaty skin and he felt like he was in heaven. He had never had an orgasm like that in his whole life, it was all because of Zhan Zheng Xi his best friend, the love of his life.

From the rumpled pile of pillows Jian Yi’s voice sounded disgruntled...

“Urgh Xixi I’m lying in a pool of cum, literally a swimming pool of semen, it’s squishing all over my chest. I’m sure it’s getting in my belly button, how much is there can we measure next time, I’m certain I came the most! That was amazing Xixi! I can’t wait until next time, next time you can lie in the freezing cold jizz, no really it’s refreshing.”

Zhan Zheng Xi straightened up on his knees and listened to his lover’s whining, and it made him just want to tie him up somewhere with a gag of course, and oh how he would enjoy covering Jian Yi with buckets of come, but that would be for another day. Pulling away he rose and knelt beside the bed where Jian Yi’s head was covered by pillows and he opened his heart.

“Jian Yi you drive me to distraction, you’re lazy, you’re always up to no good and I’m always there to bail you out, you’ve made the whole of the school think we are gay (we are but that’s beside the point!), you’re constantly hanging off me in some way, ou break my DVDs, you burst into my room at the worst times, you’re always flaunting yourself in front of me and others and it drives me insane with jealousy.”

Jian Yi’s head poked out of the pillows and his heart clenched when he saw tears there, he reached out a hand and caressed Jian Yi’s cheek.

“No don’t get the wrong idea, I can read your mind, you think I regret what we did?” When Jian Yi leaned his head into his hand and nodded, he rushed to correct him.

“I will never regret being with you, you’re the only thing in my life who I love as much as I love my family, you are already part of my family. The minute I saw you I knew you were mine.” Jian Yi smiled through happy tears and reached out his hand to stroke his finger tips over Xixi’s brow.

“Jian Yi, Do you like me?...”

Jian Yi launched himself at Zhan Zheng Xi and knocked him over with a huge bear hug. “Xi are you an idiot? I like you so much I’m going to explode.” He leaned over Xixi and kissed him gently. “Whether it was before or in the future, only you. Did you hear it clearly? Idiot, hearing a guy say this to you must not make you happy, especially if it’s your best friend, but I finally said it out loud.” He looked at Zhan Zheng Xi apprehensively.

“Jian Yi, I know” Zhan kissed his forehead with so much feeling Jian though he might faint like a blushing virgin. Damn, yeah still a virgin, but it was a sticky start! Looking down at his torso he grimaced. “Bath, I need a bath! Xixi help me I can’t seem to get up or walk, all the blood has rushed to my lower half I feel faint!”

Xixi stood and grinned down at Jian Yi’s histrionics. “I would throw you over my shoulder and caveman carry you to the bath, but you’re covered in semen so you’ll have to walk.”

Jian Yi pouted but got up under his own steam, he held out his hand and Zhan Zheng Xi was absolutely bowled over by how beautiful and ethereal Jian Yi was, with his pale skin and blond hair, that finely muscled body and Jian Yi was fucking glorious.

Xixi reached out for his hand and followed Jian Yi to the bathroom, as soon as he got him in there he was going to give Jian Yi and quick anatomy lesson.


	7. Water is Mans Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a cheeky boyfriend needs to be punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DearAll,
> 
> Enjoy more fluffy smut, long may the fluffy smut continue!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> See you soon!

Zhan Zheng Xi followed Jian Yi’s epic ass to the bathroom with delight, he had seen his friend walking in front of him a thousand times with that long lanky lop, but that walk with no clothes in the way to spoil his view? Epic didn’t give it justice, his eyes watched one cheek then the other, back and forth. Shit, he was finding it hard to walk because he was ready to go again, even after that draining orgasm he had experienced.

“Yi you go get the bath going I’ve got to text my mum to say I’m staying here tonight.” Jian Yi’s cheeks burned bright red, he nodded then he ran off to hide his embarrassment.

He walked back to Yi’s bedroom, fished his phone out of his sweats and sent a quick message to his mother “Mum I’m staying at Jian Yi’s tonight to study and play games, don’t worry about dinner I will get something here.” He felt bad for misleading his mom they were quite close, so lies did not sit well with him. Although there were factual parts to his message, he was going to be playing games with Jian Yi......

Noticing the white pharmacy bag he walked over and grabbed a bottle of lube, looking inside he shook his head at the sheer quantity, different brands and sizes. They didn’t need the condoms yet, he was thrilled to hear Jian Yi was still a virgin, although he would prefer to bend him over surfaces and fuck his brains out, he now had to be careful he didn’t hurt his best friend. So that meant careful preparation and patience, which was going to be incredibly hard for him because he feared Jian Yi might push buttons he didn’t even know he had.

At the thought of him waiting he quickly walked to Jian Yi’s bathroom which was a few doors down, when he peeked in Yi was standing in front of the mirror turning this way and that, trying to see all of the marks left there by Zhan Zheng Xi. His fingers traced the red mark on his neck and he leaned forward to touch his finger tips to his bruised/reddened lips. His hair was tousled, he looked well used.

Zhan Zheng Xi reached down and squeezed his hardening cock, soon he promised it. He walked into the bathroom unashamed he was already half hard. When Jian Yi spun around and smiled his usual heartbreakingly gorgeous smile, he felt his heart go badump.

He noticed belatedly that the bath was steaming full and ready for them to use, Yi must be sticky as hell after lying in all that come. Zhan Zheng Xi snorted hiding a smile behind his hand.

“Oi what are you laughing at Xixi?” Jian Yi pouting was something to appreciate that lower lip was luscious and it was something Xi had wanted to bite for some time now. He coughed to cover his smile and looked his friend over. Yes that was one sticky mess on his chest and abs.

“Yi come here I’ll wash you.” He crooked a finger and Jian Yi trotted over an obedient little lamb, you have to love an obedient uke! What would Jian Yi say once he found out about his BL manhua collection, it was quite extensive, he’d been buying them for 2 - 3 years now. For reference purposes only of course......Trying to hide anything from Jian Yi was an impossibility, he was so incredibly nosey, but he found if he hid them under his textbooks and homework that repelled Jian Yi pretty well.

Turning on the shower he tugged Jian Yi with him under the spray, once they were both wet he turned him around and scrubbed Yi’s hair moving fingers through the satiny long locks, until they squeaked. He washed his own hair quickly. When they both turned around to see each other fully naked, redness filled Jian Yi’s cheeks and that set Zhan Zheng Xi off too.

“What in birds balls are you blushing for?” He own cheeks flooded with colour and he covered the lower part of his face with the back of his hand. Jian Yi shrugged and started laughing which set Xixi off too, until they were both sniggering like elementary school boys.

After their laughter died down the bashfulness seem just fucking stupid after what they had just done, but as they just found out you can’t switch off 14 years of friendship. Looking at each with lust was something they were going to have to get used to. Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t think it would take too long.

In deference to their bashfulness they each washed their bodies separately, but this didn’t help matters at all. 

When they showered together at school Jian Yi could watch Zhan Zheng Xi out the corner of his eye and be happy that he was seeing a side view. Now he could watch Xixi openly, which he was he eyes trailed over the soap covered muscles, and when he washed his cock thoroughly Jian Yi just gawped, his washcloth splatting to the floor. Startled he bent over to pick it up and he swore loudly when Xixi pinched his bent over ass. Jian Yi turned back around flushing and finished washing his chest and abs feel better now he wasn’t so sticky. Looking up he caught Zhan Zheng Xi watching him like a slathering dog, everywhere the cloth went his gaze followed. He decided to tease Xixi for the ass pinching.

Jian Yi trailed the wash cloth over his abs, then turned to the side and bent forward so he could scrub the cloth up along his calf, knee and washing his thigh slowly before reaching behind to rub the cloth over one ass cheek then the other. Xixi wasn’t even looking him in the face now, his eyes were glued to the progress of the cloth. He turned his back and set to washing his own cock, by the movement of his arm Zhan Zheng Xi would be able to guess the telltale movement of someone jerking off. He stifled a groan when his soapy cloth rubbed up and down his dick, he kept the rhythm of his strokes relentless.

Jian Yi couldn’t bear it any more and he peeked over his shoulder to see what Xixi was doing and he was rewarded with the sight of him jerking his own cock off in time with each of Jian Yi’s tugs. He grinned triumphantly turning around so that Zhan could see everything. Both boys stood there watching each other, their hands moving relentlessly. Jian Yi gasped as his orgasm hit and suddenly Xixi’s eyes snapped to his. That was all it took for them both to cry out, shooting jizz into the water below. Panting Jian Yi smile was lascivious.

Breathing heavily Zhan Zheng Xi scowled at Yi. He’d been easily led by his new lover, but turn about was fair play. Moving Jian Yi under the spray with him, they rinsed off and once the soap was gone he grabbed Jian Yi’s hand and pulled him over to the bath with an evil smile. Climbing in, he sat down and when Jian Yi went to fold his long limbs in too, he held up a hand to halt his progress.

“There’s something, that as your boyfriend, I need to teach you.” He knew Jian Yi had caught the importance of his words when his gaze flew to his, the happiness on his face apparent.

“Anything if it’s for you Xixi” He stood there smiling like a sacrificial lamb, and Zhan Zheng Xi thought for a moment his horns were showing.


	8. Best Laid Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jian Yi he doesnt understand the importance of proper boyfriend training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Dear God you will like this one, I’m going to hell.
> 
> All characters are the property of Old Xian.
> 
> Until next time!

Zhan Zheng Xi had deliberately chosen this side of the bath which allowed him to maneuverer Jian Yi to the end with tiled walls around it, he was a very considerate boyfriend. Indicating with his finger for Jian Yi to turn around and when he did, Zhan bit his lip at the sight presented before him. Jian Yi’s strong thighs were trembling and his heart clenched when he guessed the cause. Even though Jian Yi had just made them both see stars, his beloved friend was nervous.

Lifting his hands he rubbed his palms reassuringly up the back of each thigh, grinning when Jian Yi jumped. Squeezing an ass cheek each, his hands continued to slim hips and he gripped them pulling down until Jian Yi was kneeling in the water.

“Put your hands here.” He guided Yi to grab the end of the bath. Squeezing soap into his hands he rubbed them together until he had a satisfactory amount of suds.

“Jian Yi I need to teach you about some things, is that okay, you will have to listen to everything I say and trust me?” When Jian Yi nodded he took a deep breath and reached between the spread thighs and grasped Yi’s balls gently, cupping them and squeezing them. He rubbed the skin between the balls, nodding when Jian Yi moaned and wiggled his ass. It was reassuring the places he enjoyed being stroked, Jian enjoyed them too.

“See this place here between your balls and your ass is called the perineum and if I touch it like this it should feel nice.” Jian Yi put his head down on his arms when Zhan Zheng Xi started rubbing and touching him with his soapy fingers. He was so nervous his hands were trembling. He honestly knew Xixi wouldn’t hurt him, but bending over and showing someone your private places was a lot harder than he thought.

Zhan Zheng Xi pressed his perineum and rubbed it and Jian Yi was so confused he didn’t know what to feel. His body was feeling pleasure because his cock hardened and his mind was balking about anyone touching down there, the feeling was odd.

“I’m going to play with your hole Jian Yi, I’ll probably rub it first, then I’m going to lick you until you moan, then I’m going to see if you can take a finger or two. If you don’t like anything I will stop immediately. Are you okay with me doing all of that Jian Yi?”

Jian Yi glanced over his shoulder and he looked scared, so scared Zhan Zheng Xi nearly put a halt to Jian Yi’s “boyfriend training”, they could just do a blowjob or another handjob he didn’t care. He just wanted this first exploration to be as stress free as possible. Jian seemed to be having an internal battle, but he nodded eventually blushing profusely.

Releasing the breath he never knew he was holding he continued to press and circle Jian Yi’s perineum before moving on to his beautiful hole, it was clenching, tight pink and Zhan Zheng Xi thought he was in love. He finally pressed a finger against that tight hole. Jin Yi froze again, but Xi circled and circled with his soapy finger until he felt Yi relax. He was desperate to plunge three fingers in here to ready Yi for his cock to split his hole open. He had to stop his train of thought immediately, Jian Yi needed him to be calm and gentle and he would if it killed him.

Zhan Zheng Xi was happy Yi liked his hole being rubbed because instead of being still, his ass was wiggling again and his sweetest little moans were music to his ears.

“You’re so quiet! You usually never shut up, at least I know in future if I ever want you to shut the hell up, I’ll touch your hole. Normally you would say “Xixi are you stupid, I love it so much, I’m going to explode!” Jian Yi laughed finally and showed him his red face.

“Xixi you idiot, I like you rubbing my hole so much, I’m literally going to explode!” Jian Yi grabbed Zhan Zheng Xi ‘s hand and brought it through his legs to touch his cock. He was rock hard and the tip was leaking precum. Zhan felt instant relief that Jian Yi was more on board than he gave him credit for.

“Do you think you’re ready for my tongue?” He grinned when Yi nodded vigorously before going back to hiding his face in his arms. Cupping his hands in the water he rinsed off the soap, splashing Yi’s ass until it was rinsed clean. Cupping his cheeks he kneaded the flesh there before leaning in and swiping his tongue over Jian Yi’s twitching hole.

Jian cried out loudly at the sensation. This time there was no confusion about if this felt good or not. It felt awesome, it felt amazing having Xixi’s tongue there, and he pushed back against that tongue and he moaned.

“More Xixi, more I like this so much!” Zhan felt relieved Jian Yi was feeling it, so he licked, lapped and swiped his tongue over that spasming hole until there was a constant stream of moans and keening wails. “Aaah no stop, I’m coming!”

This training they were doing was not about punishment, if Jian Yi needed to come he wasn’t going to say no.

“Fuck you sound so hot when you’re on the razor edge of coming! Come Jian Yi, you can come all night and I won’t stop you.” He flick his tongue again and again and he reached under to put his hand in front of the tip of Jain Yi’s cock so he could feel the release. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jian Yi arched his back.

Zhan Zheng Xi thrust his tongue into Jian Yi’s twitching pink hole, plunging it in and out twice before he felt the orgasm being wrung from Jian Yi. He shouted out and Zhan felt the hole spasm and contract around his tongue squeezing it tight. He felt the splash of come on his hand and when Yi collapsed, resting his head back on his arms, he gentled his licking to sweet kisses on each ass cheek before pulling away.

“Jian Yi are you alright?” After what seemed like an eternity Yi lifted his head around. The colour was high on his cheekbones and he was panting heavily, like he’d just ran a race.

“Xixi I want you to do that two or three times a day okay, it might be a bit inconvenient during maths class but I think we can manage.” Zhan Zheng Xi snorted, before laughing out loud.

“Jian Yi you’re a crazy fuck.” Xixi shook his head at such an unreasonable request. Seeing as Jian Yi was in such good spirits after his orgasm, he grabbed the lube and squirted a liberal amount over several fingers and his thumb. He squirted lube on Jian Yi’s hole and rubbed against the tight ring for a while.

“Are you ready for the last part of boyfriend training?”


	9. Hindsight is a Wonderful Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi is relentlessly pushed to the limit, Xhan Zheng Xi hopes that he doesn’t break under the pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief another smut chapter I am sure there is some dialogue in there!
> 
> Characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> See you later x

Leaning over he kissed Jian Yi’s lips softly. “You’re doing great, are you ready for my fingers? I might be a bit clumsy at first until I find your prostate, I’m sorry.” he got back to the task at hand.

“Yi I’m going to push one finger in, if you hate it or want me to stop just say.” Zhan pressed firmly with his finger until he thrust his finger past the tight ring of muscle in up to the first knuckle. Jian Yi had gone very still again, he could tell this wasn’t going to be easy for him.

“Jian Yi talk to me, tell me how it feels?” He wiggled his slick finger, twisting it, he thrust in and out slowly, never going deeper than the first knuckle.”

“Xixi it feels weird, it doesn’t feel good, I don’t know, I feel strange.” Frowning he began thinking of the instructions from the medical book he had read in the public library - if he crooked his finger down it was close internally to the rectum, it was around there somewhere. Pulling his finger all the way out he thrust it in slightly deeper this time, that way when he was pulling his finger out slowly he could feel around better. He did this several times until Jian Yi started shaking his head “It’s uncomfortable Xixi.”

Frustrated Xi tried one last time, if he couldn’t find it this time, he would have to wait until the next time. Suddenly he froze when his finger brushed something, it was about the size of an a large nut, and when he gently stroked it all over, and pressed firmly, Jian began trembling.

“There you are you little beauty.” He whispered, confident he had the right place he rubbed it again. “Does this feel good?” Jian looked up and he had a look of lustful confusion on his face, he almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“Jian Yi I want you to keep looking at me, I want to kiss you, I want to see your face when you come apart for me.” He leaned in locked their lips together and they kissed desperately, tongues dancing together in a very wet tangle. Xi began firmly rubbing Jian Yi from the inside, not letting up one bit. Yi drew away from his lips and began gasping, he arched his back and when he tried to move his hand to his cock Zhan Zheng Xi stopped him, catch his wrist in his fist.

“No Yi I want to see if you can come without touching your cock.” Jian Yi was helpless, Xixi had his wrist, his fingers were doing things to his insides that were making him want to scream from the pleasure. It wasn’t a slow build but more of an instantaneous arousal, he felt like he would come just from his ass and he was past caring. He was scared of how big the orgasm would be, like it would ruin him for life.

Zhan Zheng Xi was ruthless, driving Jian Yi higher and higher, his plans of calm and caring “boyfriend training” were flying out of the window. When Yi start shaking his head, his eyes scared, Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t care he was past any rational thought now, he just kept going, curling his finger inside relentlessly rubbing that hard little nub, watching Yi like a lion watching a gazelle.

“Aaah Xixi stop, it’s too much, I can’t stop, it’s coming out!”. Zhan Zheng Xi wanted to see!! He roughly manoeuvred Jian Yi, turning him over pulling his leg over until he was facing Xixi and his thighs were spread wide. Jian Yi’s gaze went to his cock, which was dribbling come in a constant stream, every time Xi’s fingers moved strongly against his prostrate he saw more coming. He realised belatedly he was crying, tears were running down his cheeks he knew this was going to be huge.

Zhan Zheng Xi had never been so aroused in his life, Jian Yi’s cock was painfully swollen and come dribbled every time his finger caressed that place inside. He want to see Jian Yi break apart, for in that moment he would belong to him, in that moment Jian Yi would know that Zhan Zheng Xi would always push him beyond simple pleasures.

“Aaah no, no, no, no I don’t want to Xixi aah it’s... “. Zhan Zheng Xi watched as his boyfriend came apart, his thighs were trembling madly, his cock began jerking as streams and streams of come started pouring from Jian Yi, who openly cried as Zhan’s finger plundered him, making him come and come until he couldn’t take it anymore. As he watched Jian Yi stopped spurting come and started to dry spasm, the intense pleasure was visible on his tear stained face.

When Jian Yi finally came around enough to realise what had happened he was freaking out. His body was just shivering in the aftermath, he felt like if someone were to brush a nipple or touch his skin he would go again. His skin was hyper aware. When Zhan Zheng Zi’s hand reached for his thigh he smacked it away, then he reached for Xixi’s finger lodged firmly in his ass and pulled it away from him, wincing when the finger popped out painfully. His whole body was trembling, when Xi reached out a hand to help him up out of the water Jian Yi smacked it away climbing out himself.

He grabbed a towel and ran for his room, throwing the towel on the dirty sheet he lay down and pulled the quilt over his whole body. Tears started to prick his eyes and they ran down his temple into his hair.

Zhan Zheng sat stunned in the bath. What had he done, what had happened? Jian Yi was gone, what had he done? What went wrong?! Looking down he realised belatedly that there was come all over his chest, his own come, he was a perverted shit getting off from his boyfriends crying face. That was probably the most erotic thing he’d ever witnessed. They should be jubilant, cuddling in the aftermath, not in separate rooms damn it!

Zhan Zheng Xi got out of the bath and walked towards Jian Yi’s room with trepidation. He had s lot of apologising to do .


	10. Humble Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi has a lot to answer for and Jian learns that he can give as good as he gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All, 
> 
> Finally some substance and dialogue! I think heh
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Until next time

Zhan Zheng Xi walked slowly towards Jian Yi’s room, his feet were dragging, and he was at a loss as to what to say once he got there. When he reached the bedroom the door was open, peeking around the door he could see a white duvet covered mound. Although Jian Yi wasn’t crying or wailing, he could hear a hitch in his breathing. Zhan felt like a huge tool for making his boyfriend of, he looked at the clock on the desk, 2 hours cry. Well done you, that’s just perfect. Zhan Zheng Xi was such a shit.

It was like deja vue when he got to his knees beside the bed, he bowed and put his forehead on the edge of the bed and prayed for some guidance from higher powers.

“Jian Yi.” He saw the quilt move a little.

“Jian Yi I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I went too far, I lost concentration and didn’t hear your cries to stop. I feel like such a shit. Won’t you talk to me Jian Yi?” He flinched when a hand crept out of the duvet and a fist lifted and bashed him in the head.

“Oww, okay I deserved that, fuck that hurt!” He rubbed his head and watched the fist change into a long middle finger. He lifted his head up and licked the finger gently from knuckle to tip.

“I’m sorry okay, I would like to say that it won’t happen again but I can’t promise that, but it was wrong of me to introduce you to such extremes when you were a virgin.” Zhan Zheng Xi waited patiently for Jian Yi to crawl out of the duvet, he crossed his arms and lay his head down upon them.

Hearing a rustle he looked up to see Jian Yi had sat up, his blond hair was still damp and all over the place and his red eyes were making him feel like even more of a cock. He wriggled out of the duvet and sat in front a Zhan Zheng Xi making him shuffle back. Zhan tried not to look at his boyfriends naked body, but he it was an impossibility for him not to gawk at all those long pale limbs.

“You made me come buckets.” Typical Jian Yi blunt and straight to the point.

“I know, I’m sorry I ruined boyfriend training, it was going so well if your moans and orgasms were anything to go by.” Jian Yi flushed, good he wanted to remind him that they were having fun before Xi got overzealous.

“What the hell was that at the end, I came twice but there was nothing! What kind of evil Xixi kink was that?” Jian Yi looked at him, his gaze was so direct he had to turn his face away. Flushing red he muttered under his breath “.....was...dry...gasm.”

“A what?” Jian Yi cupped his ear “My hearing is bad, I have come in my ears from coming everywhere.” Fucking Jian Yi, he really wanted to spank the shit out of him.

“It was a dry orgasm!” Zhan Zheng Xi said loudly, he propped his chin on his palm.

“Fucking bird balls I’ve never heard of one of them! Can we do it again maybe, not today because I think I have nothing left in here.” He reached down and cupped his empty balls. 

Give it another hour or two and he’d be good to go.....

“I didn’t like feeling so out of control, I had no control over my own body, you manipulated me.” He looked at Zhan with this big puppy dog eyes.

“I am sorry Jian Yi.” He didn’t have the heart to tell Jian Yi he was going to push his boundaries again and again, puppy dog eyes or not. 

“You’re a big asshole Zhan Xixi.” He took Xixi’s hand and pulled him up off the floor, when Zhan Zheng Xi’s stomach picked that moment to growl he looked at the clock and belatedly realised that it was 9pm and they had both skipped dinner. He couldn’t cook worth shit but he could pour hot water on a ramen cup. Turning his back he reached for his sweats and T-shirt pulling them on, Zhan Zheng Xi came and stood in front of him pulling his own clothes on. When he turned his back again, Xixi caught his hips and rested his chin on Jian Yi’s shoulder.

“What are you doing Jian Yi?” He looked a bit confused.

“Weren’t you the one that said you didn’t want to see my, what was it again.... aah yes ‘my bony ass and hairy balls’.” With that he walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen to see if there anything they could eat.

Jian Yi was such a smart ass, it made him want to push him down and put something in his mouth to keep him quiet. Zhan Zheng Xi smacked his face into his palm groaning with defeat. Pinching his temples he stood there for a while, to let it all sink in, he had the feeling that his boyfriend was going to remind him quite often of how much of an idiot he had been. All the things he’d said and done over the years were all going to come back and haunt him. 

Walking to the kitchen he sat at the table when Jian Yi brought them noodle cups over, the lids were held in place with chopsticks. Xi played with the label on his cup, picking at it. He glanced over at Jian Yi and caught him looking at him, but Yi’s eyes quickly turned away looking down at the timer he had brought over so they could time their noodles. Shit this was awkward all of a sudden, where had the passion of earlier gone. Zhan Zheng Xi had heard about this, about friends who hook up, have sex and then after that it’s so unbelievably strained between them that they just stop being lovers and eventually friendships fall.

No!! Fuck that wasn’t what was happening here, Jian Yi was just pouting that’s all, he was an award winning pouter, he had seen this a few hundred times over the years. Normally if he let Yi just stew it out until he got bored, he would normally sullenly call him an idiot or run and pounce on him smiling and shouting ‘Xixi!!’. After all Jian Yi was helpless when it came to Zhan Zheng. Yes he had noticed that his friend was obsessed with him, he’d always thought that Jian Yi hero worshipped him and he had never even attempted to stop this behaviour. He had always secretly loved it after all. Jian Yi had stepped up his game lately with the staring, accidentally rubbing against him, touching him at every available moment, until he could barely stand it any more. He had given his friend multiple opportunities to open up and tell him he was gay, or even to finally confess to him, but if he’d left things to Jian Yi they would still be friends when they were old and grey. 

He had after all come over to his friend’s house tonight to confess to Jian Yi.....

“Don’t forget to change your sheets before your mum sees it.” Zhan opened the lid on his noodles and blow on them when the timer chimed loudly. “Doesn’t she just arrive whenever she feels like it, phew I’m relieved she didn’t catch us in the act.”

Jian Yi opened the lid on his noodles, he blew on them for a bit before fishing some noodles out. Slurping filled the room as he sucked up his first mouth full. He suddenly leap up and ran to his bedroom ripping the duvet off the bed and yanked his very dirty sheet off, the smell of what they had done drifted up to his nose. He flung the sheet in his basket and quickly put a clean sheet on and put the duvet back on his bed like it had all never happened. He ran back into the kitchen and sat back on his chair cross legged and proceeded to eat his noodles with gusto, he was starving! So much energy to replace. Looking over at Zhan Zheng Xi’s smirking face, he scowled.

“Zhan Xixi you idiot.” When Xixi’s shoulders shook with laughter he threw the timer at his head. “You’re so weird.” 

“I am so weird? Well who’s got come in his hair and hasn’t even noticed?” He roared with laughter when Jian Yi lept up and ran to the bathroom, he could hear the sound of the tap turning on and muttered swear words. When Jian Yi returned his hair was wet and slicked back on his head showing off his cheekbones.

“You’re so beautiful you take my breath away.” Jian Yi blushed and smiled that gorgeous knock out smile. “Back at you, you’re so beautiful you take my breath away too”. Both boys smiled and got back to eating their ramen. 

“Good evening boys, I brought some dumplings do you want some?” Mrs Jian walked into the kitchen suddenly with a white bag which smelled amazing. Zhan Zheng Xi jumped up and bowed slightly and tried not to look too guilty. She was so sharp she could usually tell if they were up to no good.

When he looked over at Jian Yi, he had this deeply disappointed look on his face, had he been looking forward to what came next? Hold onto that thought Jian Yi.....


	11. Late Night Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hard truths are required for the boys, but we are rooting for them aren’t we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting hard now because we are going past any current chapters in 19 Days, so from here on its 100% my own thoughts on where those two are going. I am aware if new chapters come out, it’s going to be different.
> 
> Anyway enjoy x

Jian Yi was furious his mother was home, no way he was this unlucky! She hadn’t been home for a week and she picked that exact moment to waltz through the door with her pork dumplings. Yi gnashed his teeth as he reached up to get the guest futon down from the shelf in the hall cupboard. Now instead of spending the night curled up naked with Zhan Zheng Xi, he was going to have to sleep apart from his best friend. Slamming the door to the cupboard he stomped along to his bedroom and lay out the futon on the floor next to his bed. He edged it as close as he could get it, sitting on the bed with a sigh he cursed his bad luck again.

Although if he was honest with himself he was secretly pleased to have respite after what had happened between them earlier. He still got hot all over when he remembered how much pleasure Zhan Xixi wrought from him. He was slightly scared to think what else Xixi was capable of, what other things could he do........ Jian Yi shivered in anticipation. He loved Zhan Xixi regardless, he’d take anything Xixi could throw at him!

Zhan knocked on the door to Jian Yi’s bedroom and pushed the door open before closing it behind him. He walked over and sat down next to Jian Yi, their shoulders touching. He nudged his boyfriend when he remained silent.

“Your mom is sitting watching TV in the living room. She normally falls asleep at about 11pm doesn’t she? Let’s make sure to wake her up and suggest she go to her bedroom. It’s quite a bit further away than the living room. That way we can talk and maybe we can do some quiet contemplation.”

Jian Yi blushed when he looked at Xixi’s face, he was smiling, the picture of innocence. He nodded and then he got his eye on the table lying against the wall, his school notes scattered everywhere on the floor. Panic was his first thought, shit he had forgotten about his history homework!

“Fuck my homework, I’ve got to do it before we have any sort of ‘chats’ and look!” He pointed at the bag of condoms and lube. Zhan Xixi was already onto it, he dove to scoop up the contents and stuffed them back into the bag. He strode over to Jian Yi’s desk and put he bag in the drawer. Jian Yi cocked his head in enquiry when a look of horror dawned on Zhan’s face.

“I’ll be back!” He dove out the door and Jian Yi heard the bathroom door slam and lock. Several minutes later he came back in, something hidden in his hand.

“The bath was still quite dirty and I left the bottle of lube on the lip of the bath.” He looked relieved he had thought to check. “Jian Yi we are going to have to be more careful if we are going to successfully keep this from our families.”

“I know, I know, we will be more careful in the future. Now back to my homework, help me Xixi!”.  
——————————

Some time later once the last question was answered Jian Yi got up, yawned and stretched his hands up in the air. He was aching all over for some unknown reason.... He watched as Xixi’s eyes were drawn to the patch of skin where his T-shirt was riding up and his sweat pants were riding low on his hips showing off his V and abs. He might have stretched for a bit longer than he should have. Smirking he sauntered off to the living room when he saw that it was 10.55pm. His mother was sound asleep on the couch and she woke up eventually after much poking and prodding.

“Go to bed mom, see you in the morning.” He waved her off and ran back to his room and when he heard her door shut the apprehension he felt earlier returned.

“She’s gone to her room. What did you want us to talk about?” Jian Yi sat on the futon on the floor across from Zhan Xixi, who was sitting cross legged his back straight. He always had much better posture than Yi had.

“Tonight I was coming here to confess to you.” Zhan crossed his arms and looked at him seriously.

Jian Yi gaped at this news flash, his jaw dropped and he nervously ran his hand over the back of his head. “Zhan Zheng Xi.......”

“I was coming here because I can’t deny my feelings for you any more and I wanted you to know that.” He reached over, grabbed Jian Yi’s hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed the palm. 

“I like you Jian Yi, will you go out with me?” He waited.

“Xixi you idiot I love you, of course I will go out with you!” Jian Yi wiped happy tears. Today was turning out to be the best day ever, he squeezed Xi’s hand and laughed he was so happy.

Zhan Zheng Xi was noticeably relieved and took a huge breath.

“Phew today I have much to be thankful for.” Jian Yi flopped on his back grinning up at his now official boyfriend.

“Damn I didn’t need to implement my plan after all, who knew you were also yearning for me too. I suppose this afternoon makes sense now. Hehe.” He looked around and coughed, he really shouldn’t have said that!

“Ahem” he coughed to cover his blunder. “I can’t get my head around it. I’ve wanted you for some time now, you were this pipe dream I was never allowed to have. Now we are sitting here, going out and I am mad at myself because I can’t stop thinking about all those times you pushed me away or looked at me with sympathy. Shit I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring it up when we are finally together.” 

He let his head drop forward and he scrubbed his hands through his hair. Zhan Zheng Xi’s sigh was loud in the silence and Yi looked up apprehensively.

“Jian Yi.... Jian Yi shit never doubt that I want you, never doubt that. It just took me longer to realise that you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, by the end of middle school my eyes were drawn to your beautiful body and sexy face and I just wanted to spend more and more time with you, until I couldn’t help but look at you in a sexual way. You know how incredibly hard it is, for me I was convinced that girls were the only thing I would find sexually attractive, only to wake up one Friday morning with come on my chest because I just had an amazingly detailed dream about you sucking my cock. It was shocking, I didn’t know what to do. Needless to say I’m not as clever as you, it took me a while to admit my feelings for you. I can’t say I’m sorry, it is something I had to go through on my own, but I’m ready now.”

Jian Yi got up and embraced Zhan Xixi for what seemed like an eternity, before pulling back and resting his forehead against Zhan’s. Putting his hands on his boyfriend’s cheeks he humbly apologised.

“I’m sorry Xixi for never knowing what you were going through, not much of a friend am I? I was being selfish about my own problems, I never stopped to see if you were in trouble, that you needed me to there as a friend. For that I’m deeply sorry.”

Zhan Zheng Xi felt his chest tighten with love for this person in front of him, for once they both knew how the other was feeling and it felt amazing.

“Thank you Jian Yi for being my friend, but also thank you for being my boyfriend. I am so lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying this fanfic, have you got any suggestions about what I should think about for my next fanfic??
> 
> Any suggestions leave them in the comments, thank you!
> 
> Don’t worry I’m not abandoning this story, no way my OTP!


	12. Silence is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi wants to make sure Zhan Zheng Xi’s dreams come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All,
> 
> These two are just adorable!  
> All characters are the property of Old Xian.  
> Until next time

After their talk Jian Yi felt lighter than he had ever had in his adult life, like he had nothing more to worry or stress about with regard to his feelings for Zhan Zheng Xi, finally they were both thinking clearly. He suddenly felt euphoric, was this how it felt for straight people who could fall in love so easily and openly, he knew they had a tough time ahead of them, being gay in an Asian country was probably one of the most taboo things to live with. Perhaps they should move to the UK or Germany, gay people were allowed to marry in quite a few countries now.

Jian Yi cleared his throat and shook his head, woah he’d gone from thinking about them just starting to go out and to thinking about moving somewhere they could get married, 0 to 100 in 10 seconds, that wasn’t creepy at all! He snorted at his silliness and he sat on his bed, Zhan Xixi raised an eyebrow at him but he waved a hand to indicate it was nothing. 

It was nearly midnight and the house was still and quiet, after all the things they had done to each other today and now all the things they had said to each other, Jian Yi felt exhausted but at the same time completely wide awake.

Zhan Zheng Xi shuffled over on his knees, muscled his body in between Jian Yi’s thighs, and put his arms around his boyfriend to give him a hug.

“Are you okay Jian Yi, you look totally overwhelmed.” Jian Yi let out a sigh and leaned his head on Xixi’s shoulder, letting his body go boneless.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine, I’m weary, but I feel like I want to stay up all night and talk to you.” He smiled as a thought popped in his head, he knew exactly what would make them sleepy (or Zhan Zheng Xi at least). He pushed Xixi to his feet and swapped their positions, so Zhan was sitting and he was kneeling at feet. 

Zhan was hard in seconds. He wondered how many times Xixi had dreamed of him in this position? Maybe he deserved to have his fantasy fulfilled after everything he’d been through.

“So I think in comparison to me, you’re a little behind on the orgasm quota, what your four times to my three hundred.” He whipped off his T-shirt and threw it away, then he urged Xixi to lift his ass so he could pull his sweats and boxers all the way down to his ankles. Jian Yi sat back on his heels to take in the sight.

“I love this part.” He reached out with both hands and stroked Zhan Zheng Xi’s sides leading down the the lower abs and his very visible V, there were veins closer to the groin area and Zhan Zheng Xi ‘s cock was hard, curving up heavily towards his belly button. Jian Yi loved this area because it was unmistakably the most masculine part, not his cock, but the shape of his muscular stomach and hips.

“Shit you turn me on, but this isn’t about me, it’s about you. Can you help me by keeping my hair out of the way?” Jian Yi grinned when Zhan Xixi sat up very straight and spread his thighs wide to make way for Jian Yi to kneel closer, then he eagerly grasped that long silky hair, stroking it a lot first before taking it in his fist.

“Thank you.” He’d never given anyone head or received it himself but he’d watched enough gay porn to have a fair idea where would feel good if he were to kiss, lick or suck it. Jian Yi flushed 7 shades of red before taking Xixi’s cock firmly in his hand. He stroked the head tracing his fingers around the ridge, when Xixi’s cock twitched he guess he was on the right track.

When he finally got up the guts he leaned in with his tongue and laved the underside of the head, looking up he met Zhan Xi’s eyes and he was instantly aroused at what he saw. Xixi’s eyes were desperate, like he would die if Jian Yi didn’t continue, when he circled his tongue all around the head and pressed his tongue into the urethra, Zhan Zheng Xi’s hips shot up and his grip on Yi’s hair tightened slightly, it was so erotic!

He found out that watching his friend’s expression was almost as pleasurable as if he was the one on the receiving end. He pressed the shaft to a Xi’s stomach and licked it all the way from the bottom up the thick ridge he could feel it throb under his tongue where the come was building, then licked all the way to the top. Xixi was gasping and he thought he looked awfully close. 

“Jian Yi.....”. Yes he sounded like he was going to blow. Zhan’s balls were drawn up tight, they looked painfull, he licked one ball sucking on it until Xixi moaned loudly.

“Zhan Xixi ssh! you’re too loud!” He finally sucked Xi into his mouth trying to take as much in as possible, it was the most amazing feeling having Xixi throbbing in his mouth, he sucked and bobbed his head up and down. He obviously wasn’t going fast enough because Zhan Zheng Xi started thrusting into his mouth, helplessly gripping his hair. When he thrust too deep Jian Yi gagged and pulled back.

“Aah, fuck I’m sorry I can’t help it, no Jian Yi I’m coming, stop I’ll come in your mouth,”. Jian Yi ignored him and concentrated all his movements on the head, sucking and licking relentlessly underneath until Xi cried out “Hmm aah Jian Yi!” He grabbed his head and thrust in deep and spilled his come all over Jian Yi’s tongue and down his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, it’s so good Hmm.” He shuddered and shuddered falling back on the bed panting. He lifted his head wearily and looked down at Jian Yi’s face. 

“Er Jian Yi what’s wrong, you look strange.....” He groaned that was amazing. He came so much, frowning he looked at his friend. Jian Yi was kneeling between his knees and his eyes were wide, his mouth clenched tight. Zhan Zheng Xi finally clicked.

“You have to spit it out, I think swallowing is a more advanced thing when you’re more comfortable with sex and me, and I think...”. Zhan Xixi gaped when Jian Yi swallowed and grinned at him.

“Ewww that’s just a bit different, Urgh does this mean I’ve passed my exam and I can be classed as advanced level?” He crawled up Zhan Zheng Xi and collapsed on his chest. Xixi grinned and kissed the top of his head.

“That was amazing Jian Yi, it surpassed all of my expectations.” He brought Yi’s head up and gently kissed his lips. “I think it’s time we went to bed, we don’t want your mom bursting in and finding us passed out.”

He got up pulled his boxers and sweats back on and reluctantly left Jian Yi lying there, he was sprawled out on the sheets like sin, his hair spread out on his pillow. His torso was still bare, his fine muscles and pale skin were beyond sexy and he had a wicked smile on his tired face.

“Goodnight Jian Yi.” He walked over to the futon and lay down on it.

“Goodnight Zhan Xi.” Jian Yi blushed like crazy turned his back and pulled the sheet up. His eyes were wide, had he just done that? He just gave Xixi a blowjob! He was proud that he made Zhan Zheng Xi come apart, it made him feel slightly vindicated after being made to come so much by Xixi. Grinning he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	13. School Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi learns the importance of keeping your boyfriend happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Sorry this is late RL commitments weddings and party to Attend! Not much time for writing!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, these characters are the property of Old Xian.
> 
> Until next time!

In the morning Jian Yi’s mother woke them up, said “Time for school, get up you’ll be late.”, she left them with some money to buy breakfast on the way to school, and then immediately after that she was gone. Zhan Zheng Xi had always felt sorry for Jian Yi when it came to not having a stable family life, his father wasn’t there and his mother was always out dealing with whatever business it was she was in. Zhan had never looked to closely at it, nor had he questioned his friend about what Jian family was involved with.

Previously there had been a few weird situations, like Jian Yi disappearing and getting kidnapped, but things seemed to have quietened down now they were in high school. 

Jian Yi gathered his things, they agreed to meet at school seeing as Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t have his uniform or school bag with him, he would be leaving first. As they reached the front door Zhan Zheng Xi bent to put his shoes on and then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

“I’m off now.” He waved as he went through the door.

“Have a nice day! Er I mean see you at school idiot.” Jian Yi blushed, did that mean they were kind of engaged by the consummation of their bodies?! He gulped, so to get married in the flesh they had to....... His was shaking a bit apprehensive.

“Better not be late, loser.” Zhan stuck a middle finger up as he walked away down the corridor.

Jian Yi was relieved that things weren’t strained, he wasn’t sure what to expect after an evening full of sex and confessions, but thankfully it felt normal, more intimate, but normal. He honestly couldn’t believe how yesterday had turned out: abject misery, horny disbelief, abject misery, mind numbing screaming toe curling ecstasy, moderate annoyance, euphoria, weary horniness. To say it had been an emotional roller coaster would be an understatement and once they had fallen asleep, they slept until his mother woke them for school. He thought that maybe they could sneak some kissing in, he still needed so much practice.

From now on his days were going to be so different, he could barely fucking wait for what they may bring.

———————————

When Zhan Zheng Xi finally got to school he barely made it in time for reading at 7.30, thankfully he wasn’t on rota to clean this week so he had an extra half an hour to get his shit together then run to school. When he reached the class everyone was already there. Urgh lessons were so gruelling you could see each desk had an enormous pile of text books and homework booklets on them. Poorly performing students would have to do extra, the pressure to deliver good scores was huge.

Although Jian Yi was just one class below him, he was equally as intelligent as Zhan Zheng Xi (although hugely lacking in common sense) in fact they both studied together often and copied from each other, but that was only if they had slept in or fallen asleep too early at night to get all their required homework done.

Zhan went through his morning lessons in a daze, then the entire school took part in daily exercise and dance at the stadium next to campus before it was back to class for more lessons until lunch at 12.10. Seeing as it was Friday all the students were lagging by this point.

As soon as the lunch bell went he got up and walked wearily to meet with Jian Yi, he had his lunch which his mother made for him, but he knew Yi would run to buy his lunch from the cafeteria, then he would usually hot foot it to get to Zhan Zheng Xi as quickly as humanly possible.

As it was a dry and sunny day he went outside and made his way to the benches that they normally met at. He immediately spotted Juan Yi, that build and hair were unmistakable, he was with He Tian and Mo Guan Shan. Although they were not the best of friends, Jian Yi often spoke with or was goaded into talking with He Tian. This normally ended up in bickering, with Mo Guan and Zhan Xi bystanders. When their conversations invariably ended up with He Tian trying to murder or humiliate Jian Yi because he had done something to rile He Tian up. Zhan Xi was always dragged into Jian Yi’s escapades, much to his dismay. Mo Guan Shan was the same, he was similarly drawn into whatever He Tian was doing.

Walking up to them he nodded at He and Mo Guan, Jian Yi’s response to his arrival was the same as always.

“Zhan Xixi!” Zhan Zheng Xi braced himself as Jian Yi ran and jumped on him, knocking him over in his exuberance. 

“Aah! Shit Jian Yi!” He grabbed his collar in a fist, shaking him and shouting in Yi’s face.

“Asshole my lunch is in my bag!” He indicated to the fact that his school bag was now squashed beneath him. Jian Yi looked sheepish, but took advantage of his position sprawled on top to wiggle a little, their faces were very close.

Girls broke out into excited whispers and he could hear the click of pictures being taken. He elbowed Yi in the stomach.

“If even one grain of rice is damaged I will make you do my cleaning duties for a month!” He lowered his voice for Jian Yi’s ears only. “Get off me idiot do you want me to get hard in front of everyone?”

Jian Yi blushed and got up off Zhan Zheng Xi, helping him up off the floor. Looking around all of his classmates were either gossiping or laughing about them, Zhan Xixi was looking at him with murder in his eyes. If anything ever got out about Jian Yi and Zhan dating, he didn’t think the student body would be remotely surprised, they had been speculating about their sexuality for years now.

When everyone eventually got bored and wandered off, He Tian walked over to them and shook his head at Jian Yi.

“You know you shouldn’t be too obvious...” He Tian smirked.

“I’ll try not to!” When Zhan Zheng Xi looked at him his face like thunder he stammered “it’s nothing full on yet, just..”

Zhan Xixi walked over and clapped his hand over Jian Yi’s mouth. “Just stop while you’re ahead shithead.” Putting Jian Yi in an headlock he started dragging him off towards the building where the toilets were, Yi shouted to He Tian and Mo Guan Shan “Byyeeeee, talk later I need to pick your brain about things! Ack!” Zhan tightened his arm.

Zhan Zheng Xi tugged him into a nearby boys toilet and when he noticed that it was empty he pushed Jian Yi into the stall and locked the door.

“Xixi I’m sorry that I kind of told He Tian and Mo Guan about us......” Jian Yi looked at Zhan Zheng Xi’s face and was scared for a moment. Was he angry that Jian Yi was being too forward in front of them, maybe he didn’t like Jian Yi touching him in public, perhaps he didn’t want to acknowledge their relationship so openly at school. Jian Yi understood Zhan Xixi’s trepidation but they could do this if they bothered nobody.

“I think we need to establish a few school rules Jian Yi....”. He pushed Yi against the door and invading his space stepping close until their bodies just barely touched.

“Er okay.....?” Jian Yi looked into Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes and saw storms of a different kind brewing.

“Rule number one - Try to avoid inciting erections in public.” Zhan Xixi leaned in and captured Jian Yi’s mouth in a soft yearning kiss surprising him, he gasped and Zhan took the opportunity to lick Jian Yi’s full bottom lip. He sucked on it, then bit it. He dipped his tongue in, urging Yi to slide his along side too, until both boys were moaning at the deep kiss.

Jian Yi knew that Zhan Zheng Xi could kiss, and had in fact had an excellent demonstration last night of how well he used his lips, but this kiss was languid and slow, but so erotic because all that was touching him was Zhan’s lips and nothing else. How could he bring out so much passion from just one kiss? He stood no chance against such skill. Practice, he needed lots of practice and if this was practicing he was going to study very hard.

Pulling back with a reluctant last kiss, Zhan traced a finger over Jian Yi’s parted lips. Yi was panting lightly, his eyes were at half mast. The fact that he was turned on was very evident, his school trousers were straining.

“Rule number two - Nobody sees Jian Yi aroused at School, only Zhan Zheng Xi.” He reach down to Jian Yi’s cock and gave it a squeeze making him groan loudly.

“Rule number three - He who causes the hard on must deal with it at an appropriate time.” He squeezed again and Jian Yi gasped. Then he stood back and shook his head. “At an appropriate time huh?” 

“We can do it here surely?” Jian Yi moaned in protest. The idea of waiting was just too much. Jian Yi understood where Zhan Xixi was coming from and would think twice of trying to get a rise out of him at school. Although he was pretty sure he was going to break all of those rules again, in fact he could guarantee it.

At that exact moment the door swung open and Zhan Zheng Xi could hear some guys come in. The door to the stall next to them opened and then locked. He quietly sat down on the toilet and yanked Jian Yi on his lap. He put his finger over his lips “Ssssshh!”. Jian Yi pulled his feet up off the floor and put his arms around Xixi, their faces were close again. Zhan grinned and squeezed Jian Yi’s ass.

Jian Yi jumped when the wall on the left of their stall banged loudly like something was thrown against it, he looked at Zhan Xixi who shrugged and leaned in to steal a kiss.

“Hmm He Tian, fuck you dirty bastard why now?!” Jian Yi and Zhan Xixi froze.


	14. Voyeuring Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get an instructive, informative and eye opening lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew more smut, terrible terrible, hehe!
> 
> I’m sorry about the awful chapter titles, I am crap at thinking up good ones.
> 
> The characters are all Old Xian’s.
> 
> See you later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi’s eye’s were wide at the sound of Mo Guan Shan’s voice. He turned to Zhan Xixi with raised eyebrows and pointed at the wall. Yi and Zhan began one of their famous silent conversations....

“Fucking hell, they’re right there!” Jian Yi pointed again, jabbing his finger to make his point.

“So what? Let’s just go.” Zhan Xixi rolled his eyes and pointed at the exit to their stall.

“No!! What if something fun happens?” Jian Yi shook his head, grinned and then waggled his eyebrows?

“Are you turned on at the thought of them doing it next door? Pervert.” Zhan Xixi looked at Jian Xi’s lap and then looked away feigning disgust.

“I wonder what they’re doing? I’m curious.” Jian Yi shrugged and mimicked the action of looking over something.

“Idiot, no way!! No fucking way! I’m gonna kill you....”. Zhan Zheng Xi shook his head vehemently. Then he drew his thumb across his neck and pointed at Jian Yi.

“You’re such a drama queen Xixi, I would be convinced, but I can feel your hard on underneath my ass.” Jian Yi waved a dismissive hand in front of his face, pursing his lips he moved on the hardness he could feel, for good measure.

“You...”. Before Zhan Xi could think up a suitable retort......

“Aaah!” a sharp moan reached his ears. It did sound like Mo Guan Shan.

He looked at Jian Yi, who was obviously beside himself with curiosity, he suddenly but very quietly brought his feet up to Zhan Zheng Xi’s thighs, leaning on his shoulder he boosted himself up enough so that he could catch the edge of the wall and peek over. 

Zhan Xixi shook his head and banged it against Jian Yi’s leg quietly. Why try and figure out his friend’s actions, here he was again joining in the ‘fun’ as usual. It was fucking crazy. When Yi wobbled he supported Jian Yi’s legs for him, he couldn’t have his boyfriend of one day falling whilst peeking like a pervert at their friends fooling around.

Now Zhan Zheng Xi was slightly jealous that He Tian and Mo Guan Shan were clearly having more fun than he was. He Tian must be desperate for Mo Guan, to actually go into a public school bathroom, it sounded like He Tian was getting ready to start.

“Mo you can take it, I want to put more in.” Mo Guan moaned and cried out, he was clearly finding whatever He Tian was doing to him painful because swear words began floated around the bathroom. Zhan Xixi was impressed with Mo’s vocabulary, then he started chanting.

“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck shit aaah is it in yet I’m aah, I need you Tian!” Zhan would bet that He Tian was smiling like the smug asshole he was. The wall began thumping as Mo Guan was fucked at a relentless pace. Damn He Tian didn’t stop and Zhan Zheng Xi was hard as a nail, he looked up at Jian Yi and his face was a picture!

Jian Yi couldn’t believe his eyes when he initially looked over the stall wall and saw Tian and Mo clenched together in a torrid kiss, they kissed so hard! Without any pause He Tian stripped Mo’s lower half and immediately took Mo’s cock in hand jerking him off roughly. Jian Yi could see on Mo’s face that the fast wank was ecstasy,

Jian Yi was instantly hard, he was enjoying watching how desperate Mo was. Was that how he was yesterday with Xixi? He Tian took a bottle of lube from his pocket, he grabbed Mo and spun him around. Pulling his hips out He Tian squeezed some lube onto his fingers and he drove them inside Mo’s ass, the move was practiced. Jian Yi was remembering exactly how it felt, and a few long minutes later Mo cried out sharply, he knew he had orgasmed.

He Tian possessively ran his hands all over Mo Guan, like he was his to use as he saw fit. He removed his fingers and lubed up his huge dick, damn that thing was a monster!! He then just shoved it half way in, rubbing Mo’s back when he shouted in pain and pleasure. Jian Yi was truly shocked and envious, he’d never witnessed making love in the flesh before. He was still a virgin, and watching how painful it was when it came to the penetration made him nervous. He didn’t want it to hurt!

When He Tian pushed Mo Guan flush against the wall and he began pounding into him, Jian Yi finally came out of his horny voyeur haze and looked down at Zhan Zheng Xi who had a similarly flushed ‘This is hot as fuck!’ look on his face. Jian Yi jumped down from his temporary perch, grabbed Zhan Xixi’s hand he opened the door quietly, tiptoed to the exit and then they ran and ran.

When they eventually stopped, Jian Yi put his hands on his knees panting and when he looked over at Zhan Xixi he was in a similar position. When their eyes met they grinned and started laughing like idiots.

“Shit I’ve never been so turned on!” Jian Yi snorted with laughter.

“You are unbelievable, why do I follow along with these ideas of yours?” Zhan Xixi shook his head.

Of course the bell chose that exact moment to chime that lunch break was over and it had a great effect on ridding them of their hard ons.

Zhan looked disappointed that they couldn’t continue their ‘school rules’.

“Later Jian Yi.....” he turned and walked away,

“Later.” Jian felt apprehensive, that “Later” sounded pretty ominous to him.


	15. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi has to face up to his actions, how will he make it up to Zhan Zheng Xi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> Some of this chapter is in text format just to try something new!
> 
> Enjoy, remember these characters are owned by Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When school finished Zhan Zheng Xi had to go home and have dinner with his family, it was his fathers birthday and his mom had nagged him to come home to celebrate. Which meant no going to Jian Yi’s house or dragging him to his house, not that they would be able to do much with his sister and mom bursting in every 5 minutes. His mother loved Jian Yi she was always pinching his cheek and blushing saying “If only I was 15 years younger!” Creepy!! His sister was suspicious of Jian Yi, she thought that he was a ‘shady character!’.

After dinner Xi went to his room and flopped on the bed. He was full, fit to burst, his mother had already boxed up leftover dinner and cake for Jian Yi, she always said that she thought Jian Yi didn’t get enough home cooked meals and complained that he was too skinny and she was right. His family loved Jian Yi. In fact he thought that if he did come out to his family that maybe his mom would be understanding. Not that he felt like coming out was something he could do right now, but he didn’t want to hide Jian Yi forever, he wanted them to be comfortable with their families knowing they were gay and that they loved each other to distraction.

Knocking off his light he lay in the darkness for while and then he picked up his phone the screen flashing on, illuminating Zhan Zheng Xi’s face. He would still be awake right? 

Zhan Xixi: Hey loser mom has got leftover dinner and cake for you

JIAN YI: WHOO YUM FREE HOME COOKED MEALS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME

Zhan Xixi: You can come Saturday to get them

JIAN YI: EVEN BETTER I GET FREE FOOD AND I GET TO SEE YOU

Zhan Xixi: So smooth

JIAN YI: I TRY

Zhan Xixi: Have you finished your maths and physics homework?

JIAN YI: JUST, IT WAS FUCKING HARD, SO SICK OF ALL THIS HOMEWORK, I WILL BE PLEASED WHEN WE DO THE LAST EXAM AND GET INTO A GOOD UNIVERSITY!

Zhan Xixi: Yeah me too

JIAN YI: YOU’RE SO CLOSED MOUTHED XIXI, HAVEN’T YOU GOT ANYTHING BETTER TO SAY TO ME?

Zhan Xixi: I want to live with you once we get into Uni together 

JIAN YI: *numerous blushing smiling emoji*. I ALWAYS WANTED TO ASK YOU TOO, I WAS ALWAYS TOO AFRAID YOU WOULD SAY NO

Zhan Xixi: I want to

JIAN YI: I’M SO HAPPY! 

Zhan Xixi: I’m lying here imagining what it will be like.... and switch your fucking capitals off, I have enough of your shouting during the day, never mind shouting at me through text

JIAN JIA: You’re such a grumpy old man Xixi 

Zhan Xixi: See was that so hard?

JIAN YI: Wow I can’t get He Tian and Mo Guan out of my head

Zhan Xixi: Idiot don’t think of other men when we are talking about moving in together!

JIAN YI: So jealous.....

Zhan Xixi: I want you to think only of me.

JIAN YI: Xixi that’s a given, you’re all I think about every waking hour.

Zhan Xixi: Yeah I know. So were your eyes opened today?

JIAN YI: A bit, It’s the first time I’ve seen sex up close and in the flesh.

Zhan Xixi: Well what did you think?

JIAN YI: It looked hot as fuck, would you be as rough with me as He Tian was with Mo Guan Shan?

Zhan Xixi: Maybe, later....

JIAN YI: It looked like Mo was in pain, He Tian is bigger than you

Zhan Xixi: Hey!

JIAN YI: Hey I am the one who got an eyeful of He Tian’s dick, it’s was pretty visible thrusting like that. Not that I was looking closely!

Zhan Xixi: Um hmm.

JIAN YI: It was just so rough and it was like they were desperate for each other, I think it made me want to try it with you.

Zhan Xixi: You had to say that when you’re not here for me to pounce on you. I would love to just do what He Tian did, but anal sex for a virgin requires preparation.

JIAN YI: *embarrassed blushing emoji*

Zhan Xixi: Why are you embarrassed? I’m gonna do even more embarrassing things until you’re red and blushing from head to toe.

JIAN YI: FUCK!

Zhan Xixi: Yes eventually I want to fuck you

JIAN YI: You’re making me worse! I’m going to melt into my sheets.

Zhan Xixi: Hmm the sheets we made a mess of when we came all over, and you moaned.

JIAN YI: But you moan the loudest! You have a loud moan when you come.

Zhan Xixi: I do?

JIAN YI: Yes, I have heard it a few times now.

Zhan Xixi: Which was your favourite time?

JIAN YI: When you were lying on your bed and your hand was jerking off your cock around the head, you were moaning so loud and when you came you spurted all over your chest, it made me come too.

Zhan Xixi: Jian Yi............?

JIAN YI: Erm, see the physics homework can I just run question 16 by you??

Zhan Xixi: Jian Yi yesterday did you come to my house after school?

JIAN YI: Maybe, sorted of.

Zhan Xixi: Did you come into my house and watch me jack off?

JIAN YI: ...........

Zhan Xixi: I’m going to fucking spank you!

JIAN YI: I mean if it would make it up to you, we can do that!

Zhan Xixi: You broke into the house???

JIAN YI: No! No, no, no I used your moms spare hidden key.

Zhan Xixi: Oh, that makes it all better then!

JIAN YI: It was just, I had this plan...

Zhan Xixi: You were babbling about a plan yesterday, wtf are you talking about Jian Yi?

JIAN YI: I was so desperate, I couldn’t take it any more, my feelings for you I just couldn’t get up the balls to just confess to you that I loved you. I was sick of being a coward, so I had this plan to come to your house and just literally lay myself on the line and show you that I loved you. The plan did have me stripping naked and trying one last time to get you to notice my feelings. I wanted to seduce you.

Zhan Xixi: Go on....

JIAN YI: I was going to show you with my whole body that I wanted you to make love to me, and find out one way or the other if you returned my feelings or not. When I got to your house I knew you had left early, so my mind was roiling because I thought you had brought a girl home.

Zhan Xixi: Jian Yi....

JIAN YI: I thought I would burst in on you two and make the girl leave so we could have a heart to heart. Then I saw you and my heart stopped.

Zhan Xixi: I’m adding Pervy Voyeur to Home Invading Idiot to my names to call you now.

JIAN YI: I had never seen you naked and with a hard on before, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and yes I watched you like a stalker. I watched you standing there like a fucking naked god, then I watched you touch yourself and then when your hand went south, my hand was already on my cock and my movements were matching yours.

Zhan Xixi: Fucking shit Jian Yi, go on...

JIAN YI: I noticed belatedly that your moan was ringing out into the whole room, because I was too busy watching every little detail like where your fingers were gripping the head, how your hand gripped and squeezed your balls and how your left thigh was spread out. It was a fucking feast for my horny eyes.

Zhan Xixi: I wish you had just walked in you weirdo.

JIAN YI: I heard a sharp intake of breath and then as I watched the tip of your cock spurt come all over your chest, I had to quickly pull my boxers up because I was drenching them in loads and loads of come. Then you called my name and I panicked and ran, but now I know that desperate shout of my name was because you were fantasising about me.

Zhan Zheng Xi Cried out and dropped his phone as he read the last text, he started coming all over his chest. He had removed his tshirt and pushed his pj bottoms down to his knees during their initial conversation about how they’d messed Jian Yi’s sheets up and was already stroking his cock and teasing his balls when Jian Yi was half way through his confession. When he read the last text he was biting his finger to stop moaning loudly and his fist was a blur on his dick. He was unable to stop his orgasm and when he looked down at the mess on his chest he smiled panting. 

“I am just as bad as that moron.” His phoned chimed once, then another time and then a third time. He picked up his phone with his clean hand and read Jian Yi’s texts.

JIAN YI: Zhan?  
JIAN YI: Xixi...  
JIAN YI: I came.

Zhan Zheng Xi burst out laughing.


	16. Mornings are made for Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took some inspiration from chapter 215! So nice to get an update right when I was due to type another chapter.
> 
> Old Xian owns the characters!
> 
> Love
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Saturday came and when Zhan Zheng Xi woke up there was a text from Jian Yi.

JIAN YI: Lets go out on a date! I will come to your house.

Typical Jian Yi, impulsive was his middle name. Lying back against his pillow he closed his eyes and began drifting off again, just when he was falling asleep, his mother opened his door with her usual wide smile.

“Xi, "Jian Yi is here! Don’t forget to take those tubs away with you Jian Yi! Xi! Come on you have a guest at least sit up. What have you boys got planned for today then?” She looked over at Jian Yi and patted his cheek.

“Probably just go for a walk or something, nice day.” Jian Yi smiled that winning smile and you could see the love hearts in his mother’s eyes.

“Do you boys need tea?” She lingered in the door. When both boys shook their heads, she finally after one last squeeze of Jian Yi’s cheek, left them alone and shut the door.

“I seriously would marry your mom, she’s so nice and ..” whatever Jian Yi was saying was cut off when he turned around and was confronted by a face full of thunder. Zhan Zheng Xi grabbed Jian Yi by the collar and yanked him close until their noses touched.

“Oi you......”. Zhan Xixi tugged him along to his bed and Zhan sat, he was still naked except for boxers. Tugging Jian Yi down he urged him to lie over his knees, ass pointing up. Then he spoke in a low voice.

“Now I believe a perverted stalker has been watching me behind my back and has entered my house again. Seeing as I caught him and I think some punishment must be doled out.” Jian Yi looked at him and Zhan Xixi shook his head when Jian Yi went to speak.

“Ssh! No talking or the punishment will be worse..”. Zhan Xixi put his hand on Jian Yi’s fine ass and caressed it, just when Jian Yi started to relax a little, Xixi raised his hand and smacked his ass firmly. Jian Yi squeaked, it stung a little but it was more unusual than painful.

“If you enjoy it, perhaps I’m not doing it hard enough.....”. He raised his hand again and smacked him harder this time, wringing a weird noise from Jian Yi. Zhan Xi thought Jian Yi was a total M and he was going to like some of the things that he planned for him.

“This is for coming into my house without me knowing.” He struck again, this time his smack was lower, closer to the balls. Jian Yi buried his head against Zhan Xixi’s muscled calf, gritting his teeth against the need to moan.

“This is for standing hidden and watching me without my permission.” This time he smacked him on his left cheek and Jian Yi was trying not to cry out because his pain receptors were confused as hell.

“This is for watching me come.” This time Zhan Zheng Xi leaned down and kissed his ass cheeks one by one, then the hand came down with a firm whack on the lower area again, then it stayed to rub and caress his upper thighs before Zhan squeezed Jian Yi’s balls firmly, until Jian Yi wriggled.

“This is for coming whilst watching me and not asking my permission if you could.” This time Zhan Xi brought his hand down hard on each ass cheek one after the other. He leaned down and whispered in Jian Yi’s ear...

“If my family had not been here I would have stripped you bare to do this and at the end I would have thrust my fingers in your ass and relentlessly made you come until you begged me to fuck you....”

Jian Yi raised his red cheeked face and looked at Zhan Xixi like he didn’t know what was going on but he was intrigued by the feelings he had experienced.

Allowing Jian Yi up he made him sit down next to him, the whole incident had taken 3 minutes. Leaning over he kissed Jian Yi softly and sweetly.

“Good Morning Jian Yi.”

“Good morning Xixi.” He looked guilty and looked away.

“I’m sorry I watched you come without your permission Zhan Zheng Xi.” He clasped his hands in his lap and waited.

“You’re forgiven idiot, how is it doing?” Zhan Xixi looked at him straight in the eye.

“Er I don’t know what you mean....”. Zhan Xixi reached across Yi’s lap and grabbed a handful of cock.

“Hmm I knew it, you are hard.” Jian Yi blushed and looked up at the ceiling whistling. Zhan Xi looked at his friend and was immediately frustrated.

“I wish we were naked in bed, with no one else to interrupt us.” Zhan Xixi’s hand cupped and stroked Jian Yi through his jeans, which were lovingly glued to him, he loved skin tight jeans and why not, all the acres of grey jean covered legs looked just spectacular.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom to relieve yourself? If so I’m coming too.” Jian Yi looked scandalised at the thought of rubbing one out when Xixi’s mother was home.

“No! Just leave it, it will go away on its own.” Jian Yi looked embarrassed and adjusted himself.

Zhan Zheng Xi stood up and stretched before scratching his stomach and rubbing a hand through his bed head hair. He needed to get showered and then they could leave and go on their date. He was reluctant to admit it, but he was looking forward to whatever Jian Yi had planned.

—————————————————————

Zhan Zheng Xi walked with Jian Yi in the sunshine, as they walked they chatted about things that they would normally talk about. Did Jian Yi watch that comedy show they both liked, did Zhan Xixi’s sister have a boyfriend, where would they dispose of the body if she did. Would Jian Yi ever give back all of his mothers plastics tubs. Jian Yi smiled at how comfortable it all felt, like they had done absolutely nothing to ruin the status quo. 

Secretly Jian Yi nudged Zhan Zheng Xi with his shoulder, and when no one was looking he slid his hand into Xixi’s. Zhan Xixi was also getting handsy, sometimes when they got to a shaded area Xixi would run his fingers up and down his back.

Jian Yi pointed to the local park where they had played as children, it had a big field, tall trees for climbing, a play park with swings, a slide, a roundabout and a big sandpit. It also had a kiosk which sold the most amazing chicken rolls. Jian Yi tugged Xixi over to the swings and they sat and slowly swung back and forth.

“Xixi.........?”

“I get nervous when you say that.” Zhan Xi looked over at Jian Yi.

“I just wanted to ask you, are you gay, so do you find all men attractive?” Jian Yi looked at Xixi with curiosity.

“Are you worried that I will look elsewhere?” Zhan looked perplexed.

“No, I just wanted to clarify if you were bi or you only liked men now?” Jian Yi stared at him intently, a stubborn press to his lips.

Zhan Zheng Xi sighed and said “It’s hard to say, seeing as I’ve only ever looked at you, I’ve never looked at another man and thought ‘Holy shit, I want to bend him over, thrust and abuse his prostate until he paints the floor with his spunk.’ Just you. I’ve never thought ‘Man...he is sexy as fuck’ at the moment it’s just you. Equally I have become apathetic when it comes to girls, I can acknowledge that there are girls in my life, in school, but I do not think of them sexually anymore. At the moment I’m gay for you Jian Yi.”

Jian Yi grinned madly.

“Are you attracted to other men? Namely your new found voyeur tendencies, I hope you’re not going to make watching He Tian and Mo Guan Shan into a habit.” Zhan Xixi looked pissed.

“No, no way! Hmm I am gay and I will always be gay, but I’ve never found anyone else sexually attractive as I’ve found you. Plus it’s not sex unless there’s love and I love you Xixi.” He swung happily on the swing.

“Are you pleased that is all cleared up?” Zhan Zheng Xi jumped off his swing.

“Over there lets go continue our date and get some chicken rolls!” Jian Yi walked over to the kiosk and Zhan sat down on a bench by the stall,

“Chicken roll, two servings!” Jian Yi shouted their order to the man behind the counter. The man shouted back “Okay, please wait!” While the order was being made Yi could gaze at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye. He looked hot in his black jeans and white T-shirt, his biceps defined, flexing.... Jian Yi sighed. Xixi was hot stuff.

When their order was ready he walked over to the bench where Zhan Xi was waiting, and pressed his friend’s chicken roll against his cheek.

“Here.” Jian Yi sat closely and as they were about to eat their food Jian and Zhan felt like they were being watched. Turning there was a little girl standing right there, staring.

“Who are you I’m going to tell my mommy!”. Jian Yi looked at Xixi and they both had the same look on their face. ‘So aggressive!’

“Who am I? Let’s just put it this way.....”. Jian Yi looked contemplative.

The girl tapped his shoulder again.

“You took my seat, I sat here yesterday!”

“I’m his man.” Jian Yi pointed at Zhan Xixi and put an arm around his shoulders.

“Brother and his man are in the park on a date. We’ve been sitting here since the day before! Earlier than you! You can go and tell your mom!” Jian Yi was babbling away and didn’t notice that Xixi was coughing and shaking his head to tell him to shut the hell up.

Zhan Zheng Xi clapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, then got him in an headlock and started to drag him away until they were running.

“Mommy! Those two big brothers are on a date!” The girl shouted loudly to her mother who wasn’t visible, Zhan picked up the pace, darting off towards home.

“Why do I always get dragged into these situations when I’m with you!”


	17. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi finally go on their date and everyone needs a bit of r&r in their life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All,
> 
> This chapter might be fractionally smaller, but it seems a good spot to take a pause!
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters 
> 
> Until anon, 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

They finished their date at lunchtime and then after some discussion it was agreed that they would go home and complete all of their homework, thus leaving late Saturday evening and Sunday morning free to just hang out. Sunday afternoon to late evening was cram school.

Jian Yi was sitting at his study table on the floor of his bedroom, working hard to complete his English language and Advanced Chemistry homework, Zhan Zheng Xi had texted him repeatedly to make sure that they were on track for finishing. Jian Yi had to admit he was very distracted, all he could think about was he had gone on a date!! A date! With Xixi! It’s was just too much to take in. Also Xixi was ‘gay for Jian Yi’. He had actually said that! Xixi had willing said he was gay for him and would never look at another in the same way.

Jian Yi was starting to get paranoid. Somehow he was 100% happy, his current life was going incredibly well. He had a boyfriend now whom he loved so much, he felt like he was more focused with his school work. He was no longer spending hours stressing about the fact that he would die alone a virgin forever, with his useless unrequited crush waltzing off into the distance with a bride and a couple of kids. He never realised just how much of his day was spent dealing with anxiety over the fact that he was gay and he’d never told anyone accept He Tian and Mo Guan Shan. He had spent his life lying to his best friend about how he felt for him, and the release he felt was just so freeing!

Now if felt strange, like it was all going to be taken away from him and if he messed up in any way it was all going to fall in the most enormous pile of shit. Jian Yi made a pact with himself right then and there to always look after Zhan Xixi and their relationship, to do his best to be a good boyfriend!

Suddenly his phone chimed:

HE TIAN: Hey blondie and Zhan do you want to go out drinking tonight, I know a bar where they don’t look too closely at IDs *Evil smile emoji*

JIAN YI: I’m in If Xixi is!

Mo Guan: You’re such a fucking criminal He Tian, count me in too. I suppose it beats sitting at home with my mom, but you’re paying for drinks.

HE TIAN: Hey you love your mother, I love your mother, she loves me too. We are a happy family!

Mo Guan: You’re such a freak.

HE TIAN: Well Zhan Xi?

Zhan Xixi: Yeah.

JIAN YI: Urgh so articulate Xixi.

HE TIAN: I will send you all the location now, shall we meet at 9.30pm? I’m already finished all my homework, so think I’ll just spend the rest of the afternoon gaming.

Mo Guan: Asshole, who in fucking birds balls needs to know that?!! We already know you’re Mr Perfect Scores.

HE TIAN: So how much homework do you have left?

Mo Guan: ......... I’m nearly finished, give me 2-3 hours I will see you there!

JIAN YI: I’ve just finished off as we have been typing.

Zhan Xixi: I’ll be another 40 mins and I’m done.

HE TIAN: Excellent........ see you all later cock suckers.

JIAN YI: That was harsh.

Zhan Xixi: But factual.

——————————————————————————-

Jian Yi dressed in what he thought Zhan Xixi would like, so he had black skinny jeans on and a black shirt buttoned to the top, it was tight and hugged his slim frame and a pair of black boots. Straightening his hair he toyed with the idea of tying it back, it would be cooler if they were going to be in a hot sweaty bar. Decision made he slicked it back in an elastic band, grabbed his phone, money and key, then he left for the venue. 

The place He Tian had chosen wasn’t far from his house, he had never actually walked in that part of town before, he was thankful he had his phone so he could use the maps app to find the place. He was so nervous and anxious that even with the map and leaving plenty time he was still 5 minutes late.

He walked up to the building eying it up, it looked a bit sleazy, but under age teenagers couldn’t be picky. It was called Inferno. Jian Yi hear his name being called and when he looked up he saw He Tian, Mo Guan and there at the back looking like sex on a stick was Zhan Xixi. He had made an effort to dress up(a change from his usual causal clothes) he had black jeans on also a shirt, but his was deep maroon. Jian Yi’s heart went baddump at the sight of his boyfriend.

Jogging up he grinned at everyone, sidling up to Zhan Zheng Xixi he refrained from doing his usual flying leap attack (seeing as they were both looking fine) and settled for an exuberant hug. He waited for Xixi’s usual violent hug back in the form of a head butt or an elbow, or a knee to the stomach, but instead Zhan Xi put an arm around him his waist and gave him a squeeze back.

Jian Yi was shocked, he thought in the history of his attempts at any sort of affectionate physical contact, Xixi had maybe returned them 20% of them, the rest always ended in blood of some sort. Before he had more time to contemplate this new behaviour, He Tian motioned for them to go over to the line to get inside. He got the attention of some door lackey and they were whisked straight in. Jian Yi didn’t know what type of contacts He Tian had, but he seemed like he could get anything he wanted with the resources at his finger tips.

When they got past the main door (no need to pay an entry fee of course thanks to He Tian), they entered a loud club it was packed with people, the heat was intense, the name Inferno was very apt.

There was a DJ at the back and a modest sized dance floor in front of it, which was packed with writhing bodies, moving to the music. As they skirted around the edges, Jian Yi spotted a bar and they all piled over and ordered their drinks. Jack Daniels and coke for He Tian and three bottles of beer for the rest of them. Clinking their drinks together, the talk swung immediately to the fact that they were so swamped with homework, hence He Tian had invited them out to ‘unwind’. While Zhan and He Tian chatted about the people in their class, Jian Yi let his eyes wander around the people dancing and the crowd around the edges where people stood or sat on plush couches or high stools.

When a song came on that he enjoyed he began bobbing his head to the beat and started watching the people on the dance floor. When he spotted two girls openly kissing on the dance floor, their hands all over each other, Jian Yi raised an eyebrow. Wow those girls must be drunk, they would probably regret it in the morning. Once his eyes got used to the darkness he noticed belatedly on the couch next to where they were standing was a man in his late twenties. Sitting on his lap being kissed very deeply was a younger man maybe just old enough to go to university. The younger man held the older ones face and Jian Yi could see their tongues curling against each other, the younger one was straddling the older guy and he could tell from the movements that he was grinding their crotches together.

Jian Yi tried to wipe the shocked look off his face and turned back to see the three other boys were hiding grins behind their hands.

“Yes Jian Yi this is THAT type of club, anything goes as long as it’s not full on penetrative sex, the clothes stay mostly on, mostly and you’re not out and out flaunting the fact that you’re sucking a cock they turn a blind eye.” He Tian was smiling that smug mother fucking smirk of his and Jian Yi looked at Zhan Xixi who was trying to look innocent.

“I thought maybe this would be right up your alley Jian Yi, especially if I am here to reign you in.” Zhan shrugged and raised his bottle to Jian Yi with a wink.


	18. Eyes wide shut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even school students need to unwind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Sorry it’s so late!, had family staying, but anyway it’s done!
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.

Jian Yi blushed and stared at Zhan Zheng Xi not quite believing his best friend, Mr Straight Laced himself, was staring back with mischief in his eyes. Who was this imposter and what had he done with his fucking grumpy friend? If Jian Yi were to be whimsical, he would think that the reason why Zhan Xixi had always been so deadpan was because he had been as equally conflicted and miserable about his feelings for Jian Yi....... It hurt to think of them wasting so much time, when they could have just been happy.

At Xixi’s raised eyebrow he jumped up and knocked back the last of his beer, shaking his empty bottle. Now he knew where they were he wanted to have fun and not think too hard about the past or the future, just concentrate on the moment with his friends.

“Come on lets go dance!” Jian Yi bounced up and down.

“Fuck that.” Mo Guan Shan got up and walked off towards the bar. “Remember you’re paying asshole.” He Tian rolled his eyes and winked at Jian Yi before sauntering off after him. “We will bring your drinks, go.”

“Come on Xixi, don’t let me go off and dance on my own.” Jian Yi pouted.

At this Zhan Zheng Xi looked horrified, no the thought of leaving his gullible boyfriend to roam alone on the dance floor with a load of horny old dudes didn’t compute. With Jian Yi’s propensity to get into the most epic shit in a very short space of time, there was no way he was going to leave him unsupervised. He reached over and took Jian Yi’s hand and tugged him towards the dance floor.

The DJ had just kicked up the music to something with a hard and fast beat. Zhan Xixi wasn’t the most flashy dancer, but he had been to enough parties with Jian Yi to know that he liked to dance and normally caught everyone’s attention with his haughty good looks. Which was no different here, Zhan could feel the eyes of many coveting Jian Yi, he grinned sorry this one is mine hands off the merchandise. The hardcore tunes made speech impossible, so they got sucked into the movement of the people on the dance floor. Jian Yi grinned at him as he swayed and bounced, his arms flung above his head in abandon. 

Next the DJ played the intro to something with a slow and raunchy rhythm, the whole place erupted and it seemed like the entire club squeezed onto the dance floor. Jian Yi was crushed up against Zhan Xixi until their faces were an inch apart. Zhan took the opportunity to grin and put his hands on his boyfriends hips and dragged him closer until their whole torsos were bumping and grinding together right alongside everyone else. 

Jian Yi was in shock, here he was dancing with his best friend, Zhan Xi was smiling as he turned Jian Yi in his arms. Yi rubbed his ass cheekily against him, then he wound his arms up behind Xixi’s neck and they laughed and danced until they were oblivious of everyone around them.

When two hands appeared on Jian Yi’s hips alongside Zhan Xixi’s, it took him a while to come around from the heady dancing, Jian Yi was still lost, but Zhan Zheng Xi noticed. Xi arched an eyebrow at the stranger who obviously thought they would be up for a bit of 3way grinding on the dance floor or something! Fucking get your greasy paws off him, prick! Zhan put as much vehemence into one look and indicated with the raise of his chin that Jian Yi was his, fuck off.

The stranger gave up reluctantly, and Zhan Xi dragged Jian Yi off the dance floor and back towards He Tian and Mo Guan Shan who were standing there with drinks for them. He Tian was in fucking hysterics.

“Zhan Zheng Xi did you get more than you bargained for?” Passing their drinks over, He Tian dragged a protesting Mo off into the crowd skirting the dance floor. Looking on Zhan could tell they weren’t going dancing..... Shaking his head at their enthusiasm, he turned to Jian Yi and his disgruntled words fell silent on his lips when he saw his friend was sweaty, his blond bangs stuck to his temples, his eyes had a sparkle he had not seen since back at the beginning of middle school and his lips were curved in a smile. So enchanted was Xi that he leaned over and kissed Jian Yi softly.

“Hmm Xixi...”. Jian Yi looked ecstatic, he was so easily pleased with such small displays of affection? He felt like all kinds of a dick for depriving him. They might not be able to do this in public but they could do it here tonight right?

“Jian Yi Come here.” He pulled on Yi’s hand and they walked over to the outer edge of the club, Zhan Zheng Xi guided him to stand against the wall and lifted his hands to Jian Yi’s jaw, tracing the sharp edges before he reached behind and pulled the band from Yi’s hair, plunging his fingers into all that softness. Jian Yi used to joke years ago that if you rubbed his hair, it would improve your mood. Zhan Xi had lost count of the amount of times he had wanted to smack the hands of boys away who had walked past and rubbed Jian Yi’s soft hair. The jealousy had eaten him alive until he had out and out refused to touch Jian Yi’s hair (until he was asleep of course). Stroking and tugging on the blond locks Zhan Xi was certainly feeling more and more horny, so perhaps it did work after all.

Zhan Zheng Xi was looking at him so intently, not really looking at Yi, he was more interested in watching the way the hair fell through his fingers and Jian Yi wondered what was going on in his head.

Xi was fantasising about using the hair to tug Jian Yi’s head back so he could kiss his neck.

“I have to.....”. He used his thumbs and tilted Jian Yi’s head up and to the side and kissed the pulse in the hollow of his throat, when Yi moaned Zhan licked at the spot, biting firmly. He kissed his way up that long slim neck slowly slowly slowly until Jian Yi gasped

“Zhanxixi...”. Jian Yi gasped when Zhan Xi’s knee slid between his thighs, he didn’t press it high but it was a threatened presence because he could easily slip it up and be touching Jian Yi’s crotch faster than he could moan “Yes Xixi, Yes!”

Zhan Xi was mesmerised by the the sounds Jian Yi was making, it was heady knowing he was responsible for the hitch in his breath and the way he clutched Zhan’s shoulders. He nipped his way up Yi’s chin, catching his lips in a quick desperate kiss filled with tangled tongues and groans.

Breaking apart Zhan was panting and when he looked at how far gone Jian Yi looked, he wanted to curse his rotten luck at always having Yi right where he wanted him, but at the wrong fucking time and place. When Jian Yi finally opened his eyes he could see he looked confused, unsure where they were. When his eyes widened and looked at something behind them, Zhan Zheng Xi already knew what he was going to say.

“He Tian and Mo are behind us.” Jian Yi sounded matter of fact.

“Fuck it, let’s go to yours.” Zhan turned and nodded at the other boys, then he took Jian Yi’s hand and walked them out of the club and into the heat of the street, it was past midnight.

Zhan Xi had come to the conclusion that gay bars could be a suitable outlet for their passions if they want to be watched by the whole club. He wanted to make Jian Yi shake with pleasure again, so badly, and although he joked about bringing Jian Yi here so that he could fulfil his voyeuristic fantasies, he didn’t want him looking at someone else, he didn’t want anyone looking at them making out, he needed to change school rules to school and gay bar rules. It needed reiterated! Rule 2 - Nobody sees Jian Yi aroused, only Zhan Zheng Xi. 

When his phone chimed and he looked at the screen it seemed to further compound his thought process:

HE TIAN: That was fucking hot Zhan Xi, Jian Yi’s face was such a turn on I nearly dragged Mo back to the toilets.


	19. Temperatures are Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi has reached the limit of his patience and reverts to his caveman behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Another chapter of these boys getting busy, I feel all they do is molest each other , but it’s expected they’ve just got full access to each other, no wonder they can’t stop!
> 
> These characters are Old Xian, support the authors by buying the manhua.
> 
> See you next time
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi ran and ran, during the time they had been in the club the skies had opened and rain was thundering down. They dodged from store front to store front, any doorway to shelter from the rain. They were so close to Jian Yi’s building, it was right down the road but they decided to hold up in front of a garage door. Jian Yi grinned over at him.

“Well that was fun, when can we go again?” He walked over and they stood with their backs resting against the garage door, knees bent and hands in pockets. They both were breathing heavily from their run and now they had stopped Zhan Xi noticed that Jian Yi had started shivering.

“We can go back, just maybe not with He Tian and Mo.” Zhan shook his head at the thought of them being gawked at again, photographed, evidence stacking up in He Tian’s hands.....

“I’m freezing, it’s not fair...”. Jian Yi looked at his best friend out the corner of his eye.

“What’s not fair?” Zhan Xixi had rain dripping off his nose, he raised his eye brow in question.

“My blood was on fire and now this rain is bringing down my temperature. Bit of a buzz kill.....” Jian Yi reached over and slicked the water from Xixi’s nose.

“Fucking Jian Yi, why do you say the most amazing shit when I’m not in a position to retaliate appropriately!” He reached out to flick a finger at a tiny flat nipple making it pucker from the cold.

“Oi!” Jian Yi danced away and looked up at the heavens. “Okay we are going to have to make a last run, this rain isn’t letting up and we are too close to bother with buying umbrellas. Ready.... One, two, three... go!” Jian Yi took off sprinting down the road and Zhan Xi took up the rear and he had the strangest feeling he was chasing his friend or more likely running him down like long legged blond prey. He sprinted quicker until he nearly caught up.

Jian Yi looked over his shoulder and when he saw the look on Zhan Zheng Xi’s face, he put on a burst of speed reaching his door fumbling its his keys he dropped them, Zhan Xi picked them up and slid the key home turning them so they could burst inside, taking off their shoes they went to Jian Yi’s living room. A quick cursory sweep of the room, found it empty with a note left on the coffee table from Yi’s mom saying “Blah blah, I’m not here, money blah blah.” The usual shit. Before Jian Yi had time to let the usual loneliness engulf him when he got home to an empty house, Zhan Zheng Xi spun him around and they were clinched together.

“Get these fucking clothes off now, if I don’t feel you naked I’m going to explode!” Zhan Xixi started unbuttoning his own shirt as well as helping Jian Yi with his own buttons which were difficult to get undone because the shirt was so wet and Jian Yi’s hands were trembling so much. Zhan dragged their shirts off and leaned down to pull off his socks and jeans, when he looked up Jian Yi was just standing there admiring the view of him in his boxers which were strained to capacity.

“Hey come on, less with the eye fucking! More stripping...” He took over and tugged at Yi’s belt buckle, pulling it free so he could snatch his friend’s jeans down. Falling to his knees Zhan pulled the wet jeans and socks off leaving Jian Yi also in his boxers, pale slim finely muscled body, tight taunt abs and long beautiful legs. Palming the back of Yi’s thigh, he leaned in and kissed it.

“Your skin is so cold.” Zhan Zheng Xi kissed Jian Yi’s knee and then licked a hot path up the thigh, skirting the groin area, to nibble on abs. “Are you warming up?”

“You idiot Xixi...” Jian Yi moaned when Zhan Zheng Xi kissed his way up to his nipples and bit the left one firmly until Jian Yi squirmed. “Fuck, shit, fuck, shit! Aah that hurts!”

Zhan grinned, Jian Yi’s pleas falling on deaf ears. He then lapped at the little hard nub, suckling it before moving onto the right one “You seem pretty fucking hot to me Yi....”. Palming Jian Yi’s hard on through his boxers, he squeezed it once before snatching the underwear down and off tossing them over his shoulder.

For some weird reason Jian Yi’s felt embarrassed being exposed in front of his friend, which was strange when you take into consideration the number of times he had shown Zhan Xixi his cock either inadvertently or blatantly, his boyfriend had seen it all. Blushing he placed his hands over his crotch.

Arching an eyebrow Zhan Xi tapped his chin and reached for Jian Yi’s jeans, stripping the belt from them. Then he gently turned Jian Yi around and said “Put your arms behind your back.” 

Jian Yi hesitated for a moment before holding them behind his back. “You’re such a weirdo Xixi, whatever you’ve got planned...? Me and my come are all yours.”

“I know.” Zhan Xi tied Yi’s wrists together behind his back tight enough that he couldn’t just slip the knot, but not so tight as to leave marks. Tugging on them to make sure they were secure, he leaned in and licked the skin between Jian Yi’s shoulder blades, biting the raised edge of the left shoulder blade. He stepped in close behind and reached his arms around in a hot embrace, bringing Jian Yi’s back to his front. Zhan kissed the side of that long neck, raised a hand to cupped Yi’s chin and kissed him.

Their mouths met until the air was filled with soft sighs, their lips pressing, sucking and biting, tongues moving languidly against each other. Zhan Xi finally put his hands to work: one slid down to cup Jian Yi’s pectoral muscle squeezing and rubbing his fingers over the nipple there. His other hand headed dominantly down to Yi’s hardness, fitting his fist around it.

“Aah! Hmm so sudden, give me a minute shit.” Jian Yi pulled his mouth away from those drugging kisses and looked at his lover. Zhan Xixi had an expression on his face which he couldn’t place. Even as the thought passed his mind, Xixi took that moment to start a firm stroke, squeezing his cock in a tight fist it went up and down, up and down, dragging the ring of his thumb and fingers over the sensitive head every time.

“Not so fast idiot, I’ll come too soon!” Jian Yi looked down at Xixi’s hands on his body, it was the hottest fucking thing he had ever seen. Xixi’s forearm was working relentlessly the muscles bulging and his big fingers were jerking him off over and over. He wanted to come so badly, his balls were drawing tight and he could literally feel his release climbing up the shaft. 

“God, fuck, I want to come!” Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand pumped his cock hard until he felt his orgasm begin. “Xixi mmm hmmm, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Jian Yi groaned in frustration when Zhan Xi stopped jerking him off and walked around to stand in front of him. He stood staring at Jian Yi’s pulsing hard and hot dick, then he dropped to his knees in front of Jian Yi, took his hips in his hands and blew on the wet dripping tip.

“Fucking Hell!” Jian Yi squirmed in the most delightful way, his hips rocking making his hard on bob in front of Zhan Xixi’s lips. The message his body was sending was loud and clear.

“Suck it..”. Jian Yi hadn’t realised that his tone had become a bit desperate.

“Okay.” Zhan Xi chose that moment to stand and push his boxers off kicking them away. He walked over to his jeans and rummaged in the pockets and found a small bottle of lube and two condoms he had stashed earlier. Taking them in his fist he turned around and walked back over to where Jian Yi was standing with his arms tided behind his back. He faced forward and let Yi see that he was aroused by what he saw.

Jian Yi gulped in anticipation when Zhan Zheng Xi knelt again at his feet, dumping the lube and condoms on the floor, this would be his first blow job. Zhan Xixi took Jian Yi’s hips in his hands and leaned in, licking the shaft flicking his tongue all around the tip to lap at the precum dripping there and Jian Yi gasped at the strange sensation of his boyfriend’s mouth on him. He feared he wouldn’t last, it was so intense.

“Xixi I want to come!” He helplessly began thrusting his hips, Xixi’s mouth felt so hot and his tongue was just all over, lapping at the underside of the head, now he was opening his mouth and sucking Jian Yi in deep, bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster. Jian Yi felt swollen with come, he was gasping so much he feared he may pass out, his balls were so tight and he felt his orgasm was building to a crazy level.

“Aah yes, Xixi, yes, fuck it feels amazing!” He hips were fucking Zhan Xixi’s mouth and he couldn’t help thrusting deep down his throat. “Aaahh!” Jian Yi groaned in misery when Zhan pulled away.

“No! No! what’s wrong?” Jian Yi gasped as his cock throbbed in misery, so close, he’d been so close to coming! Zhan Xi sat back his breathing was laboured like he was as turned on as Jian Yi, did he need a breather?

“Fuck, do you need to stop? Jian Yi didn’t want Zhan Xixi to stop ever, his first blow job had felt amazing and now he wanted to see how it ended!


	20. Edging Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi wants to try something new

Zhan stood up and just let his gaze wander all over Jian Yi standing there quivering, it was a sight that almost made him come too. He could still taste Jian Yi’s precum, his cock had tasted amazing and he looked forward to when he could make Yi spurt come down his throat. In the meantime he would continue with his original desires.

Jian Yi watched warily when Zhan got so close to him that their cocks were touching. Xixi grabbed them and Jian Yi cried out, he was beyond sensitive, he felt like very little would cause the elusive orgasm he had been chasing to explode all over their chests.

“It’s too sensitive Zhan Xixi!” When Xi slid his cock against Jian Yi’s he moaned. “Please more!” Jian Yi desperately leaned in to kiss Zhan Xi, his mouth was hungry his tongue winding around Zhan’s. It was like he was trying to spur Zhan Xixi on, to make him lose control. Jian Yi had not yet realised how this all worked and when Zhan Xi squeezed their dicks and began stroking and jacking them off, Jian Yi began chanting and gripping his hands together behind his back, so bad was his need to do anything to get his orgasm.

“I want to come, I want to come! Please fuck, yes!” Zhan had picked up the pace again, his forehead was resting on Yi’s, his hand was a blur and Jian Yi was lost to sensation so big, he felt like it was going to eat him whole.

“Aah Xi, AAAH! I’m coming now....!” Jian Yi wailed when his orgasm teetered. Zhan stood back again, this time he noted how red and flushed Jian Yi was, his mouth was panting and his eyes were sparkling with tears of frustration and arousal. He looked absolutely fucking stunning. The trouble with edging was Zhan Xi was too close himself, he felt like he would fall over the edge with Jian Yi, maybe he would make this their finale.

Walking around the back of Jian Yi he trailed a hand over his back muscles, tracing his spine before cupping that fine ass, squeezing one cheek after the other. He bent to pick up the lube he’d left there at Jian Yi’s feet and with his legs apart like this he could see a long string of precum dripping from the tip of Jian Yi’s erect penis. He wanted to feel guilty that Yi looked so swollen and aching, but that was the point of this edging, wasn’t it? To drive Jian Yi insane with pleasure, to prolong their release, apparently for men it made both parties come a lot more than usual.

Walking back in front of Jian Yi he knelt down again in front of Jian Yi’s swollen leaking member.

“No Zhan Xi! I can’t any more, I need to come, make me fucking come you asshole, please, please...”. Jian Yi was so turned on he’d lost all sense of dignity, he just wanted Zhan Zheng Xi to do SOMETHING!

“Sssh......” Zhan squeezed the lube onto his fingers and rubbed up between Jian Yi’s thighs, cupping the balls which were painfully drawn up, Jian Yi groaned and shifted so he could rub against Zhan’s hand. Zhan’s palms gently encouraged Yi to part his thighs and stand with a wider stance. Once he had access, he dove straight to Jian Yi’s perineum circling it with a finger over and over, before slicking his lubed finger all over Jian Yi’s spasming ass hole.

“Zhan Zheng Xi you bastard aaah no, it feels ...!!” Jian Yi shouted out this time, his cock was already pulsing, Zhan Xi didn’t think he would last any more torment. Maybe a little bit more.........

He pushed his finger past the tight sphincter thrusting more confidently this time, he found the prostate handily and began a firm massage, not as relentless or aggressive as last time. He took Jian Yi’s cock in his hand and pointed it toward his lips, licking the excess precum which made Jian Yi’s knees nearly buckle.

“Yes Xixi, finish it, make my first blow job hmm make it good, please make me come..”. Zhan sucked the head into his mouth, making sure to use his tongue flatly to lave the underside, at the same time he thrust his finger shallowly inside Jian Yi. He lovingly rubbed and pressed the prostate and was rewarded when Jian Yi’s tight hole squeezed his finger, letting him know he was getting close to orgasm.

Jian Yi was aware that he was keening he had started to make that sound he made last time when he was reaching breaking point, and was scared at what his orgasm would be like. The combination of seeing Zhan Zheng Xi kneeling between his legs, mouth working furiously over his cock bobbing up and down, licking the shaft and sucking the head. He was certain that Xixi would be tasting the constant stream of precum oozing from him.

At last Zhan let Jian Yi take over the movement of his cock in Xi’s mouth, it was so fucking hot feeling Yi’s hips humping over and over in that instinctive fucking motion, his cock was plunging deep down his throat making him gag, but he tried to relax and just kept his eyes glued to his boyfriends and they stared desperately at each other.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop you fucking shithead, I’ll kill you! Touch you herself Xixi, make yourself come!” Jian Yi was so close to exploding like a firework at new year.

Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t have to be asked twice, finger fucking Jian Yi’s prostate making Jian scream he wrapped his fist around his aching cock and began aggressively tugging, moaning around Jian Yi’s dick he knew he would only last seconds.

“Aaaaahhhh!!” Jian Yi’s eyes rolled back in his head as Zhan felt what felt like a bucket of come began spurting over his tongue and down his throat, it seemed like it was never going to stop, he struggled to swallow so much! He shuddered as his own orgasm hit him and his fist concentrated its movements at the head squeezing just so when come shot everywhere. 

Both of their orgasms were long and drawn out, it was knee trembling stuff. His plan for edging had worked beautifully on Jian Yi, drawing out his orgasm, making it more intense and the quantity of come which had been described in books had been accurate. The trouble with edging was that Zhan’s own body had also been held back from experiencing ecstasy too, so when the time came for them to come together, he had embarrassingly came in 10 seconds flat like a 13year old.

Jian Yi looked about ready to collapse and Zhan’s thighs were trembling so much that Zhan Zheng Xi took his mouth reluctantly from Yi’s cock, kissing it lovingly before dragging himself to his feet. He undid the belt around Yi’s wrists and grabbed all the clothes, lube and condoms lying all around, then Zhan Xi lead Jian Yi on wobbly legs to his bedroom. Yi was still moaning softly at the contact of skin on skin. He must be hypersensitive after all of that prolonged erotic torture.

Zhan Zheng Xi shut Jian Yi’s door walked them over to Yi’s bed and tore back the futon nudged Jian Yi to climb in and then got in as well yanking Jian Yi close to his body. Their skin stuck sweatily, there were all kinds of bodily fluids all over their hands and groins, but they moved into each other’s arms and clung tight while they rode out the experience Zhan Zheng Xi had just put them through.

“Jian Yi you were breathtaking.” Zhan tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind Jian Yi’s ear.

“I can’t talk.” Yi was still trembling finely all over.

“Shit didn’t you like it?” Xixi looked devastated at the thought of Jian Yi running off in tears again.

“No, no, you idiot Xixi I came so hard I saw stars!” Jian Yi groaned softly and cupped his balls. “My balls are aching so bad you fuck.” I

“Mine too.” Zhan nodded in agreement. Propping his head up he looked Jian Yi over and he didn’t look too worse for wear. Thank you! Thank fuck it had gone better this time.

“Xixi where did you learn all of this kinky shit? Not that I’m not grateful for everything, but someone must have got you interested in it....?” Jian Yi had that look he got when he wasn’t going to budge until he got an answer.

Fuck.


	21. True True True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Xi tells Jian all about his checkered past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Please enjoy all this fluff, got to love a bit of fluff it’s good for the soul!
> 
> Please read responsibly! These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> See you next time
> 
> Ladyoftheloch x

Shit.

Zhan Zheng Xi had a dilemma. Tell Jian Yi about his secret introduction to the nuisances of BDSM or fob him off with some “Oh I found it on the internet” bullshit. His boyfriend was looking at him like he had already anticipated Zhan Xi would tell the truth.

Zhan sighed out loud, where to start....

“Are you sure you want to hear about this? It was last year.” Zhan reached over and played with a lock of Jian Yi’s hair.

“I want to hear where all of these crazy ideas came from.” Jian Yi twisted his nipple. “And don’t lie or leave any minor details out!”

“Aah! Fucking hell, okay okay!” Zhan Zheng Xi scowled at his boyfriend for the nipple twist. Hang on, any minor detail..? Zhan rolled his eyes. Really? Okay so only the best full HD version for his voyeur.

“Can you remember when our mothers got together about our atrocious maths exam scores? They were so worried we would fail that my mom invited you over so we could be tutored by her friend’s daughter who was a university student ?” Zhan looked at Jian Yi waiting for the penny to drop.

“.............Wu Meiying?!?!” Jian Yi’s mouth was making a perfect O. “When did you get the chance to do anything with her during her spartan tutor sessions? They were so difficult I only lasted a week, then stopped going all together.” 

“Yes that’s her. She helped me pass, so her spartan training worked. Once you left she started coming over when I finished school, nobody was about. I suppose I was the one who wanted her because one day she was wearing a low cut top and she caught me looking at her breasts, she kept leaning over me to point out a problem and I couldn’t take my eyes off those big breasts.” Zhan hid a smile at Jian Yi’s expression, which closely resembled a pissed off cat.

“She enjoyed me looking at her, when I got something wrong, she would choose small ways to torment me. She told me all about bondage, dominance, S&M. I was intrigued so I agreed to try it. She started with things like tying me up, she would tell me to sit on my hands with my cock dangling out of my trousers and she would kneel between my thighs and lick the head once every 20 seconds until I was begging her to let me come, then she would jack me off to the point of orgasm until I was teetering on the edge of oblivion, then she would pull back laughing at my protests.” 

Jian Yi was scandalised that all this happened behind his back, Zhan was preyed upon by an older woman! Well that might be an exaggeration seeing as Meiying was 18 at the time.

“She often went down on me for hours, never letting me come, tying me up on the bed so she could straddle me. She never let me fuck her, but she made me desperate by hovering over me and teasing me by just putting the head in again and again until I was in misery with blue balls.”

Jian Yi wished he had never asked now, it was clearly something Zhan Xixi found uncomfortable to speak to Jian Yi about. Although he had to admit that he would love to see his boyfriend like that, tied up hard as rock, shaking wanting to come but that cruel bitch left him hanging. He must have been so big and swollen........

“One day she stopped coming and we never saw each other again. I found that sexually I enjoyed most of the things she did, but I didn’t like being on the receiving end. When I got a girlfriend I began testing out things and I began to understand that I enjoyed watching someone quiver, shout and squirm until they orgasm all over. I find pleasure in it.” Zhan tucked the lock of hair he had been messing with behind Jian Yi’s ear. He looked earnest.

“Jian Yi please let me experiment with you, we can find out what we both like, what doesn’t work for you. I want to mess you up, but only if you’re up for it.” Jian Yi looked scared but intrigued, if Zhan Xixi got any better he would expire from orgasm over load, RIP Jian Yi!

“Thank you for being honest with me Xixi, I wish I could have watched.......”. Jian Yi had a far away look on his face, then he coughed. “I mean I would have loved to have seen you so desperate, tied up Xixi hmm mmm, can we try it?” Jian Yi was so on board with seeing Xixi like that!!! Plus payback was a bitch. Also Jian Yi wanted to remove any memories Zhan Xi had with that bitch and replace them with good ones.

“Maybe.” Zhan Xi blushed and hid his face. The thought of being laid bare and tied by Jian Yi didn’t sound repulsive at all, and maybe they could try it, but he was still wearing the “top” trousers, and Jian Yi was wearing the “bottom “ short shorts. Getting up he grabbed their boxers and T-shirts in case Jian Yi’s mother burst in on them in the morning.

Getting back in bed he grabbed Jian Yi and pulled him close again. “I imagine you have a good idea of how many times I lay next to you and....”. Zhan Xi did the jerking off motion with his hand. “While I watched you sleep?” Jian Yi burst out laughing his face turning all kinds of red, he covered his face and nodded vigorously. Zhan Xi smiled it was good seeing his friend smiling, lately there had been little that made him smile. They had made each other needlessly miserable for some time now, it felt so stupid.

“And did you take a picture of me the other morning? You know when I woke up and you were standing with your crotch in my face?” Zhan Xi rolled his eyes he had definitely heard a click, not that he minded! If Jian Yi wanted to take secret pictures that was okay, he had a good idea what they were being used for.

“Shit, so embarrassing!” Jian Yi was now beetroot red, Zhan Xi laughed at him, Jian Yi was secretly cackling that he had a picture of Zhan Xixi sucking his thumb! Precious gold, he would guard the picture with his life. 


	22. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing is a favoured sport in the Yi household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is reading my story, I hope you like it, I always imagine them as being so comfortable with each other being friends for so long. Imagine how embarrassing it would be to start seeing your friend in a new sexual light. This is ode to all those out there who have been friend zoned.
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi was having the another one of his favourite Zhan Zheng Xi dreams.

He was being kissed by his best friend. Zhan Xixi had rolled on top of him and was raking long fingers through his blond hair, their lips were glued together. In his dreams Xixi always loved kissing and would move his mouth over Jian Yi’s until he started to crave the softness more and more. Yi parted his lips under the firm pressure and groaned when teeth nibbled his bottom lip.

“Jian Yi....”

“Hmm Xixi.” Jian Yi reached up to cup the back of Zhan Zheng Xi’s head, letting his fingers play in the short stubbly hair at the back of his neck.

“Jian Yi........”

“So good.” Jian Yi pushed his tongue between Zhan’s lips and rubbed it before retreating to lick at the bottom lip.

“Jian Yi, hey your mom is coming.”

“Whaaaa..... nrgh!” 

Jian Yi woke up just as Xixi shoved him towards the futon at the side of his bed. He rolled and rolled until he fell over the side and landed with a thud on his side. He was facing Zhan Xi and he noticed that his friend closed his eyes and hastily pulled the blanket up to his shoulder. When he heard his mother’s foot steps he quickly followed suit. The door to his bedroom opened and his mother was obviously checking that he was alright, because after a few moments of silence he heard the door shut again softly. He never knew his mom did that..... Did she do that every morning or night when he was asleep? Yi listened carefully for a while and it sounded like she had left as the front door closed with a click.

“Owwww! Xixi that hurt idiot!” Jian Yi sat up pouting rubbing his shoulder. He looked down and lifted the quilt to examine his hip which had also took the brunt of his landing.

“You’re so violent Zhan Xixi! Did you have too...ack!” A strong hand grabbed his arm and yanked him onto the bed until he landed in a tangle of limbs, Zhan Zheng Xi pulled the quilt up over their bodies and resumed their position from before, rolling Jian Yi beneath him on the soft sheets.

“God morning Xi..hmuph!” His words were cut off when Zhan Xixi’s mouth was on his again with a languid kiss and Jian Yi returned the favour with interest. After a while Zhan pulled back, his cheeks were flushed, his lips were red and he was hard as a rock rubbing against Jian Yi.

“You’re getting good at kissing, it’s bit disconcerting being kissed exactly the way I do, you know exactly how I love being kissed because I was the one who taught you.” Jian Yi pulled Xixi’s face back down to his and he bit the plump bottom lip firmly until Xixi moaned loudly, then he raked it softly between his teeth licking it to sooth the ache. Seeing as Zhan Zheng Xi was leaving the kissing up to Yi, he went all out and tried to impress Zhan with everything he had taught him about languid licks, thrusting tongues and firmly pressed lips until they were both gasping and clutching at each other.

“Hmm you’re a good teacher Xixi.” He licked Zhan Xi’s earlobe biting it.

“Aah! I wish you’d stop calling me that, although in private I don’t mind at all. I love hearing you moan ‘Xixi!’ when you’re close to coming.” Zhan Xi spoke right near his ear and it made Jian Yi’s toes curl and his cock (which at that moment was doing its best to win a fencing match with Zhan Xi’s) was wet at the tip in his boxers.

“Lift up!” Jian Yi pushed his hips up and Zhan Xi got with the program lifting his hips up and Yi snatched their boxers down to their knees. Their dicks sprang out with a boing and Jian Yi laughed at the state of their readiness.

“I want to kiss you and we can have a good morning orgasm, best way to start the day!” Jian Yi yanked Zhan Xixi’s hips back down.

“Haha never change Jian Yi.” Zhan Zheng Xi was laughing when his lips met Yi’s again and they kissed deeply, tongues diving. Jian Yi began moving his hips making Zhan Xixi moan as their cocks rubbed together.

“Come on Xixi I’m desperate!” Jian Yi panted their hips began to hump against each other like the horny teenagers they were, their cocks bumped and ground against each other. They were obviously leaking precum because soon their cocks were gliding together in the most amazing way, Jian Yi groaned every time the ridged head of Xixi’s hardness fucked against his. It felt awesome!

Zhan Xixi’s loud moan could be heard throughout the room, Jian Yi now knew that this was what his boyfriend sounded like when he was frantic, on the edge, so close! They were both so close!

Jian Yi felt Zhan Xixi’s balls banging against his, they were tight and ready to come exactly like Yi’s, he was on the teetering edge himself.

“Xixi...” Jian Yi panted in Zhan Xi’s ear.

“Jian Yi shit, aah you’re so fucking good!” Zhan Xixi hips were frantic and the feeling of his hips jerking against his, grounding their cocks together so hard, set Jian Yi off too.

“Aaah I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” Both boys groaned loudly when they came, happily spilling come all over Juan Yi’s abs in hot ropes.

“Fuck hmmm Jian Yi!” Zhan collapsed on Jian Yi spent and depleted. When their lips met in a sweet post orgasm kiss Zhan moaned blissfully.

“That WAS a good morning orgasm, I’m sure it won’t be the last. Hmm that felt amazing Jian Yi.” Zhan Xixi squeezed his boyfriend in an overly tight bear hug.

“Aaah! Too tight, haha aah you big dork!!.” Jian Yi groaned at Xixi’s hug, laughing when he couldn’t breath and his bones were being ground together but his heart was so happy he didn’t mind a jot. He loved Zhan Zheng Xi so much it made his soul complete.

“I love you Xixi, you idiot.” Jian Yi kissed Xixi’s lips softly.

“You’re mine you perverted voyeur, I love you too.” Zhan Xi squeezed his ass making him laugh. Then tickling commenced and they were relentless until they ended up in a heap, backs just on the futon and their asses and legs still hanging on the bed.

Looking at the clock Jian Yi sighed happily. Due to their hard work yesterday they had no homework to do, and no cram school until 2pm. They had the entire morning just to laze around. They could read manhua, play games (there was this one level he had been stuck on for ages. Zhan Xi was the boss level whizz kid!), go to the store and buy a load of junk food and watch a movie! The options were endless for a sunny Sunday morning. 

Looking over he found Zhan Xi’s face was just there and he was looking at their bodies and the position they were in. They were both naked, hanging upside down, flaccid penises dangling down towards their belly buttons, balls were hanging in the most unattractive way and Jian Yi was first to recover. He blushed furiously.

“What in birds balls are you blushing for you big virgin!” Xixi’s face was now scarlet and they scrambled to their feet belatedly covering up, hands cupping their junk.

“If I’m a virgin it’s all your fault!” Jian Yi shouted and stalked out towards the bathroom for a shower, he felt all sticky and gross. He stopped and turned when he heard Zhan Xixi’s voice.

“Oi, How Is it my fault you’re a virgin? Yes I’m going to rectify that soon for you but not until we feel we are ready okay? But before that why are you still a virgin? You’ve gone all these years without giving yourself to anyone? Look at you Jian Yi you’re fucking stunning, you’re funny, goofy, amazing, annoying and my best friend and boyfriend ever. Why wouldn’t someone have taken what I always wanted?” Zhan Zheng Xi looked baffled.

“I saved myself for you Xixi, it’s always been you, nobody else would have had a chance. I always lived in hope my dreams would come true that I would one day be standing where I am now, with you by my side. I’m so happy the long years of waiting are over.” With that heart wrenching revelation Jian Yi started back towards the bathroom.

“Jian Yi.....”. Zhan Zheng Xi felt like his heart was breaking, and he felt like such a shit that he had slept with girls and even considered sleeping with a guy to see if he was gay or if it was only Jian Yi that got him so hard and needy. Jian Yi cleared his throat.

“Can we just for today just go and get cleaned up and do something normal and relaxing? I want to slob about with my boyfriend on a Sunday morning doing stuff that requires little thought or consideration. Just you and me like always. Are you coming Xixi?” He looked like an angel who had just fallen to earth, ready to be ravaged by Zhan Zheng Xi.

“Always, always.” Zhan Xi ran after him following that heavenly ass. They would talk about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise again that I have no beta to check this for errors and grammar. I will try my best to make sure it’s as good as it can be. Please if you anyone has any suggestions on how to make it better I love constructive criticism!


	23. Two is company four is a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi and Zhan Xi’s plans for a romantic afternoon go array.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Zhan Xi, evil He Tian, sometimes I would like to write Mo and He Tian but I don’t know.....
> 
> All credit for manga mentions goes to Yoneda Kou and Takarai Rihiko. Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Two chapters in one day phew!

After a quick and awkward shower Jian Yi and Zhan Xi got dressed and decided to go to the store and buy some snacks and drinks, then they would go back and watch something on Jian Yi’s big screen tv. 

As they were walking back from the store Zhan Zheng Xi’s phone chimed:

HE TIAN: Morning, well did you.......?

Zhan Xi: No, not that it’s any of your business, but no.

HE TIAN: I’m so disappointed in you Zhan, thought you would have it all consummated by now. Never know who might come along and steal Jian Yi from you. Plenty people want him.

Zhan Xi: Like who.....?

HE TIAN: There are a few rough sorts in Mo’s class who often talk about Jian Yi, about how fucking gorgeous he is.

Zhan Xi: And your point is? He is fucking gorgeous. 

HE TIAN: You’re no fun Zhan Zheng Xi.

Zhan Xi: What do you want He Tian?

HE TIAN: We are coming over to Jian Yi’s right now.

Zhan Xi: No, wait why are you coming?

HE TIAN: Too late!

As Jian Yi and Zhan Xi walked around the corner to Jian Yi’s house he could see He Tian and Mo Guan Shan waiting at the entrance of Yi’s building. He Tian that smarmy git waved as they approached. Fuck.

Jian Yi stumbled to a halt, all fantasies of them cuddling up on the couch together went flying out the window. Looking over at Zhan Zheng Xi’s furious face he winced. He may have invited He Tian and Mo over to his house on Thursday to watch movies, before the plan and all of this situation with Zhan Xixi even happened! Shit!

“Umm morning guys, I forgot you were coming over today, good job Xixi and I bought stuff to eat. Come in then, didn’t you say you were bringing the movies He Tian?” Jian Yi looked helplessly at Zhan Xi and shrugged and mouth ‘I’m sorry’.

Everyone piled into the house and soon they had the snacks on the table, the drinks were distributed and He Tian was messing with the blue ray player putting a disc in. Mo had appropriated one of the three couches, a small one. He probably thought that Jian Yi and Zhan Xi would share the large couch and he would have one small couch and He Tian would have the other small couch. Nope. As soon as He Tian got the movie started he walked over to Mo’s couch and squashed in beside him, until they were glued together. Mo didn’t look amused.

Jian Yi tugged Zhan Xi over to the large couch and they sat together.

“Sorry Xixi, I forgot I invited them over.” Jian Yi whispered in Zhan Xixi’s ear.

“Shit, it’s okay we will just have to enjoy our morning still and try and forget the elephant in the room.” Zhan Xi reached over and tugged Jian Yi’s hair.

“Oi, I heard that fuckface, I’m right here you know.” He Tian stuck a middle finger up at Zhan Xi.

“Oh I’m aware fully that you’re here, just ssh and watch the movie. What are we watching anyway?” Jian Yi snuck under Xixi’s arm and situated himself firmly, he snuggled up as closely as he could.

“It’s a Japanese movie called Doushitemo Furetakunai....”. He Tian looked at Mo, who was trying to ignore him and watch the movie.

Zhan Xi was trying to rack his brains, the title sounded so familiar! Damnit where had he heard that before. He had watched a few Japanese movies in his time, he liked to watch anime and secretly read BL manhua and manga. In fact it was He Tian who gave him his first BL book, it was called Saezuru Tori Wa Habatakanai. 

That bastard He Tian he knew what Zhan Xi liked sexually, of course the girls he’d slept with gossiped with their beloved He Tian and now he knew what Zhan was into, the rougher stuff. That manga was so fucking sexy he must have read it over and over again, making himself come so hard many times imagining Jian Yi in the role of Yashiro (somehow the role of a yakuza gangster bottom fitted Jian Yi!) and himself as Doumeki.

When the movie started Zhan Xi recognised the names of the characters immediately it was one of the BL books he’d read. His phone chimed he cursed:

HE TIAN: You’re welcome, it’s a bit vanilla but we are all in the family now, so this movie is nothing, it’s kinda hot though shall we see how they react.

Zhan Xi: Fuck.

HE TIAN: No thanks you’re not my type.

Zhan Xi shoved his phone face down on the arm of the couch. He had never watched a gay movie before, he had watched porn with friends before, he’d watched gay porn on his laptop in the privacy of his bedroom. This would be the first time he was actually sitting here as a fully card carrying member of gay society, watching a romantic gay movie with his boyfriend and his annoying gay friends. Zhan Xi felt slightly excited to be moving on in this new chapter of his life with Jian Yi literally by his side.

The story was simple Shima was gay and was forced to leave his company because he had got into trouble for having an office romance which then led to bullying. He moved to a new company and on his first day he met Togawa and the two grudgingly hit it off. Togawa relentlessly asks Shima to go out and eat with him, but he refuses a lot. Then he finally relents and they go to dinner together and when Togawa is drunk he tells Shima that he’s noticed him looking at him. Shima brushes it off, then they leave to walk home.

“Remind you of anyone?” He Tian poked Mo in the side.

“Sssh!” Mo never took his eyes off the screen.

Jian Yi and Mo were both glued to the story, he guessed Mo Guan Shan was a romantic at heart because when Togawa kissed Shima spontaneously on the street and dragged him to his apartment he gasped. Jian Yi was blushing, had he finally noticed that he was watching a movie about gay love, he was so clueless.

When the on screen action hotted up the two actors started kissing, it was sweet and soft kissing, and when the two of them striped the sex scene was more like making love than fucking, it was romantic if Zhan Xi had to admit. Was it because it was romantic and making his heart beat fast that he was hard? Or was it because Jian Yi was squirming beside him either with embarrassment or he was also hard and was trying to hide it. 

As the movie progressed Shima and Togawa have more hot sex scenes, but invariably their relationship takes a turn for the worse. Togawa is shipped to a different region for work, and Shima is heart broken. 

Zhan Xi can hear a sniff and he’s not surprised that Jian Yi is wiping a tear, he’s soft hearted to begin with. Looking over at Mo he can see he has his head on He Tian’s shoulder and their hands are clutched together on He Tian’s thigh. Mo isn’t crying, but he’s clearly touched by what is going on on the screen and for once He Tian is not being a dick about it. Maybe they were both thinking about something which touches close to home.

As the movie reached a conclusion Shima goes to Togawa and they’re reconciled after a heated argument, after all Togawa wants to have a long term relationship with Shima and agrees to see him at the weekends. Zhan Xi imagines they will fuck a lot at the weekends, but it makes him sad to imagine Jian Yi going to a different University or afterwards going away to a different region to work, or worse a different country! Zhan Xi shook his head, he didn’t want to think like that yet, he’d only just got together with Jian Yi!

When the credits roll up Jian Yi stood up and stretched until that strip of bare flesh appeared again, where his T-shirt had ridden up and his jeans were hanging low. Zhan Xi bit his lip, his eyes travelled all over that piece of skin and damn if his boyfriend wasn’t fucking hot stuff. Reaching out a finger he traced Yi’s abs.

“Zhan Xixi, that tickles!” Jian Yi jerked away.

This jolted him out of his Jian Yi induced lust coma and he realised belatedly that they had company who had a history of taking photographic evidence. Turning his head he caught He Tian putting his phone away whilst pulling Mo Guan Shan onto his lap.

“Hey what are you doing bastard?” Mo looked suspicious.

“I’m just putting my phone away, and needed to get to my back pocket. You’re in the way so I’m lifting you here so I can reach my pocket. Also I’m hard, so you’ll make a great barrier from prying eyes.....”. He Tian looked directly at Jian Yi at this point. 

Jian Yi looked embarrassed and turned towards Xixi with raised eyebrows. They had another one of their mini speechless conversations:

“Fuuuuuucccck! Did He Tian realise we were watching him!?” Jian Yi looked panicked.

“I don’t know, don’t care.” Zhan Xi shrugged.

“You’re no help!” Jian Yi rolled his eyes.

Zhan Xi grinned and pulled Jian Yi down onto his knee. He whispered in his ear “You can sit here and hide the fact that I am hard too.”

At that point He Tian and Mo leapt up and said they were going home, and by the twinkle in He Tian’s eye he had a good idea what they had planned for that rest of the day before Cram School started in 3 hours. Before they left He Tian went into his shoulder bag and got out 4 books for Zhan Xi.

“Here I just finished this and got a lot of ideas from it. Here are the first few volumes for your collection!” He Tian handed over the books to Zhan Xi and pulled Mo Guan Shan away out of the door, they waved as they left. Zhan Xi looked down at the books in his hand and he was expecting a text book, or reference book but it was a manga called Ten Count.

“Your collection?” Jian Yi questioning look made Zhan Xi’s brain fly into a panic.


	24. BL Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Xi feels like he doesn’t need to explain why he likes BL books, and decides to put some of his knowledge from the books to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I have to fit my writing in amongst my free hours of the day so it’s a bit sporadic. Sometimes there will be some chapters every day, sometimes, every other day, etc, but I will try my best if you want me to write more!
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Until next time 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch x

“Umm......”. Zhan Zheng Xi’s mind went blank.

“What do you have here?” Jian Yi took one of the volumes and read the back. His eyebrows shot up. “You read BL huh?”

“Well for a year or two yes.” Zhan Xi rubbed the back of his head.

Jian Yi flipped through some pages, and whistled.

“This is different, I never expected that you would read BL...”. Jian Yi looked at Zhan Xi for a long moment and just burst out laughing!

“Oh fucking hell, it’s.... I’m hehe my stomach is hurting so much! You big gay dork! You know that this..”. Jian Yi waved the book in Zhan Xi’s scarlet red face “makes you probably more gay than me now!” It was too much for Jian Yi who slid onto the floor in a big pool of sniggering blond limbs. He was literally crying with laughter.

Zhan Xi pounced on Jian Yi flipping him onto his front, once he was subdued Xi straddled him and wrestled Jian Yi’s hands behind his back gripping them in his fist. He prised the book out of Jian Yi’s hand with a scowl and lobbed it towards the sofa. 

“They have been educational, beneficial, and all for you.” Zhan Xi leaned over to speak beside Jian Yi’s ear nipping the shell firmly with his teeth, before sucking the lobe slowly. “How else would I have found out that you’re a deliciously natural bottom, made for me who is a slightly sadistic top?”

“Slightly?!” Jian Yi’s disbelieving voice sounded muffled.

“Slightly. All my studying is going to come in very handy soon when I start playing with you, finding ways to make you scream with pleasure. I can’t wait to put all of that knowledge to good use. I do love your crying face best Jian Yi....”. Maybe Zhan Xi was enjoying this a bit too much, because when Jian Yi wiggled under him in protest his mind was already on how Jian Yi looked last night all tided up.

“Hey you do realise we have to leave in 2 hours?! Don’t get any ideas about....?” Jian Yi trailed off.

“About..?” Zhan Zheng Xi was already releasing his hands, pushing up Jian Yi’s T-shirt and reaching under to undo the belt and zip on the jeans, pulling the boxers and jeans down to Jian Yi’s knees. Reaching around for the wallet in his back pocket, he eased out a couple of condoms and a pack of lube, had to be prepared for anything!

“Making a mess of me! I don’t want to go to Cram school with swollen eyes and a funny walk!” Jian Yi shook his head in protest, although he wasn’t moving a muscle, and in no way was he shoving Zhan Xi off him either.

“I hear you, I’ve got it covered.” He urged Jian Yi to stick that fine ass in the air and reached around to grip Yi’s cock to keep it still. Ripping open the condom, he pinched the end and rolled it carefully up the shaft, before shoving his own jeans down and putting a condom on too. See no mess!

Zhan Zheng Xi palmed Jian Yi’s ass cheeks and pressed a kiss on each one, he leaned in and traced a finger over that hole.

“Hey! It’s been a few hours since our shower, I might be all sweaty and dirty!” Jian Yi looked over his shoulder embarrassed.

“Hmm I can guarantee you’re fine, your hole is so pretty and pink it makes me want to tongue fuck you.” At Jian Yi’s gasp he leaned in and glided his tongue over the puckered hole and was rewarded with an immediate response.

“Xixi....please do it again.” Jian Yi’s head was down on his forearms and his ass pushing into his mouth. Well that was pretty quick.

“Shit, of course.” Zhan Zheng Xi groaned and lovingly flicked and licked again and again at Yi’s hole, then pushing in until he could feel the ring of muscles squeezing his tongue, he moved and stabbed his tongue in and out until Jian Yi’s wail caught his attention.

“Xixi it’s too soon!” Zhan Xi could see Jian Yi’s head get thrown back, so he pulled away a little and licked the hole again, kissing it lovingly, laving it with the flat of his tongue. He disregarded Jian Yi’s moans and shouts to slow down and put his tongue back in and thrust into that spasming ring of muscle faster.

“Aaah, Hmm it feels.. more, fuck yes, I’m coming keep going!” Zhan Xi couldn’t believe how quickly they had gotten there, but he was all for making Jian Yi come at least twice before they left. He pulled his tongue out and just lashed that hole until he could hear Jian Yi shout.

“Aaaahhh!” Jian Yi trembled all over and spurted hotly into his condom.

Snatching off his unused condom, he took off and tied Yi’s in a knot tossing it to one side. He tugged Jian Yi around and up into his arms for a quick deep kiss, before lying on his back and urging Jian. Yi to come over his body with his head level at Zhan Xixi’s crotch. Zhan Xi hoped that Jian Yi would get the picture.

Jian Yi was momentary stunned when he found himself in a 69 position and Zhan had already dove straight for his cock, sliding it into his mouth. Xixi ripped open a packet of lube and squeezing it on his fingers and rubbed his greased fingers against Jian Yi’s already softened hole, pushing one inside. Groaning around Jian Yi’s cock, he lifted his hips up until his own cock bobbed in Yi’s face.

Jian Yi got the hint and grabbed Xixi’s meaty dick in a hand and aimed it towards his mouth. He licked the head all over and was rewarded with a moan vibrating along his   
own hardiness. This was amazing! He never knew anything could feel so good as giving your partner pleasure and at the same time receiving it yourself. He got with the programme and took as much of Xixi’s shaft as possible, in fact Zhan Xi’s hips were thrusting into Jian Yi’s mouth, trying to shove deeper until the head was being squeezed by throat muscles.

Zhan Xi groaned in apology but he was helpless to stop his hips from fucking Jian Yi’s mouth, the feel of his lips wrapped around his hardness felt amazing. He was now plunging a single finger in and out of Jian Yi, he made the executive decision to removed it and slide two fingers back inside this time. Jian Yi was distracted by Xi’s cock in his mouth and by the pleasure he was receiving from being sucked off and fingered at the same time, Xi hoped the extra finger was okay.

Jian felt so close to orgasm he didn’t know how to handle the fact that he still had to move his mouth on Zhan Xi, he wanted them both to come at the same time, but it was so tempting to stop all together and just enjoy his own orgasm. He shook off that thought regained his concentration and began sucking up and down Xi’s shaft, moaning when he felt precum running down his throat. 

Shit it was all so overwhelming, his two thick fingers were inside Jian Yi, he was thrusting his fingers in and out, brushing the prostate firmly. Jian Yi’s hips were losing rhythm and he was just a slave to sensation. Zhan Xi was the same his hips were jerking helplessly and it was all too much for both boys. Moaning loudly around each other, they both spilled come onto the others tongue. If their mouths had not have been occupied, then the room would be filled with curses and shouts of completion.

There were two audible swallows, then Zhan Xi moved Jian Yi around and pulled him on top of him in a hot squeeze of bodies.

“Hmm Jian Yi you taste amazing! So bitter but good!” Zhan Xi closed his eyes out of breath.

“Xixi you taste like yuck and I am still not used to it, but your precum is pretty good.” Jian Yi flopped on top of his boyfriend and kissed his neck.

“Fuck look at the time, we need to go!” Zhan Xi jumped up and tugged his clothes back in place. He held his hand out for Jian Yi. “Coming?”

Jian Yi propped himself up on his elbows and grinned a blissed out grin.

“I can’t walk.”


	25. If you go down to the woods tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tags are evolving as the story crawls out of the depths of depraved mind, apologies if it’s taking a darker spin, but worry not!
> 
> Please be careful if you are triggered by capture, violence and attempted rape, if so don’t read the following chapter
> 
> ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi had spent a boring afternoon encompassed in cram school and then their beautiful day of togetherness was brought short by the fact that Zhan Xi had been called home for dinner, so no more sexy romps for them (which to be fair was a relief because Jian Yi wasn’t sure how much spunk he had left).

The next morning was Monday and another week of manic tedium had commenced. Their entire year had exams coming in the next two weeks, so everyone had their heads down in class. Desks were overflowing with study notes, prompt cards and text books, they all were working towards their final exam next year, their final chance to get into the Universities that they dreamed of.

Jian Yi was tapping his pencil on his note book, wishing with all of his might that he and Zhan Xixi were in the same class. Although he wasn’t sure how much work he’d get done, he would probably spend most of his time ‘Xixi fantasying’. It was a favourite pastime after all. They were currently on study time while they waited for their next class to start, no break for Jian Yi to see Xixi until lunch time. Grabbing his phone he sent a quick message.

JIAN YI: If you were here what would you do?

Zhan Xi: Fucking study dickhead, exams two weeks time!

JIAN YI: But if you were here what would you do?

Zhan Xi: .............

JIAN YI: What would you do, come on...?

Zhan Xi: I haven’t got time, bastard teacher is watching.

JIAN YI: Xixi......

Zhan Xi: Ffs probably be sitting in front of you so I could see the board better and not have to see your annoying face.

JIAN YI: So mean ZhanXixi!

Zhan Xi: If I was in the same class as you I’d be fucked

JIAN YI: Xixi..... umm I mean I’m willing to try if you want me to take your virginity, but doing it in class may be a bit too voyeuristic even for me!

Zhan Xi: Fucking dick!

JIAN YI: Language.

Zhan Xi: I’m going to kill you

JIAN YI: Come on Xixi what would you do if you were in the same class?

Zhan Xi: I would sit at the back over to the right so I could look at you all day and you would never even notice.

Jian Yi grinned, so Zhan Xi wanted to look at him, just gaze at him all day? That sounded pretty perverted. Imagine having that hot and heavy gaze over your shoulder, eyes covertly moving over every inch of his body! Jian Yi shuddered, that sounded like fun.

JIAN YI: So what would you be looking at first then?

Zhan Xi: I would be free to stare at your lean, long body. Those elegant limbs, your hands....

JIAN YI: Uh huh, my hands? You like my hands?

Zhan Xi: They’re one of your best features, I stare at them all of the time when you’re not looking. They’re so, I don’t know hot, your bony knuckles, the veins along the back of the hand, your tapered fingers how they clutch at me when we kiss.

JIAN YI: Fucking birds balls Xixi!

Zhan Xi: You asked! Now back to studying idiot! Have to go I’m going to get my phone confiscated at this rate.

Jian Yi sighed and dropped his phone back into his bag, maybe later Zhan Xi could tell him more about his plans for him, Jian Yi went back to studying, at the end of the day he had to get into the same University as Xixi, Xixi said that he wanted to live with him once they got a flat or student accommodation together. The end goal was in sight, only one more year to go!

———————————————————————————————

Zhan Xi was taking a quick bathroom break before the last class prior to lunch. He hurried along to the boys room dove in quick, washed his hands and then he was walking out of the entrance when he saw Jian Yi down the corridor with three guys from Mo’s class. They were all laughing and began walking off towards the gym with their arms around Jian Yi’s shoulders. Zhan Xi scowled his green eyed monster reared it’s ugly head. Jian Yi was his, he was off limits no touching allowed! Was that loser ditching class to go play basket ball? What an idiot.

“We don’t have gym today....?” Zhan Xi was annoyed his mind went blank and refused to tell him his own boyfriend’s schedule. Shrugging he walked back to his class and sat back in his chair. The teacher started the lesson, advanced maths was a killer and required his full attention.

————————————————————-

Jian Yi was on his way to the gym to play a little basketball with Mo’s friends, well apparently they were Mo’s friends that’s what they said anyway. Jian Yi loved nothing more than switching off and playing some two on two. Zhan Zheng Xi normally accompanied him and had his back. They played well together, obviously after so many years together they knew what the other was thinking. Jian Yi got his phone out and sent Zhan Xixi a quick text.

JIAN YI: Off to play some bball with some new friends, want to come and join us we are going to the gym I think. Sorry I ditched class our teacher just fucking bailed on us and left us on ‘Study time’. Pfft I have already had a study time session today!

Putting his phone back in his pocket he followed the group to the gym door. When they got inside the boys ran over to the store cupboard to get, Jian Yi guessed, a couple of balls. Jian Yi trailed after them into the store room and jumped when the door clicked shut behind them.

“Hey the balls are at the back there!” Jian Yi shoved his hand into his trousers.

The three boys all had that look about them, like they enjoyed beating the shit out of first years, kicking puppies or stealing from old ladies. Mo looked the same but he was actually not a complete psycho once you got past his ‘Get away from me, do you want to die!’ demeanour. He had calmed down significantly when he encountered He Tian and found someone who was actually more frightening than him. Jian Yi arched an eyebrow at them.

“Lets play ball.” Jian Yi turned to go back out and was grabbed from behind an arm snaked around his neck pulling him back against someone who wore too much body spray, and his arms were shackled by the other two. Swearing he tried to shake them off.

“Hey get the fuck off me, this is a bit extreme isn’t it?!” Jian stopped struggling and rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let me go!” The arm around his neck eased off and he made a sound of relief, fuck knows what he had done, but he did have an uncanny knack of pissing people off, ask Zhan Xi he spent a large percentage of his time pissed off him about one thing or another.

“Your name is Jian Yi isn’t it?” The one who had too much body spray on walked around and stood in front of him. He smiled and Jian Yi was reminded of a crocodile grinning gleefully before it devoured a blond golden retriever. He was tall, well muscled and had a short black crew cut. He looked like he worked out a lot. Maybe he thought Jian Yi had looked at his girlfriend or talked with her. It happened, all the boys were instantly suspicious of him when it came to girls. Ha! They were so fucking clueless!

“Yeah, why do you have me here like this?” Jian Yi looked to either side of him, the guy on the left had jet black hair which had been artfully quaffed with a whole tub of gel he had pretty brown eyes which looked at him angrily. The other one on the right had brown highlights in his hair, he would be massively attractive if he hadn’t pierced his lip in five places. Kissing would be tough huh, maybe gel guy was angry that pierced guy was holding Jian Yi’s arm, maybe he was jealous that they weren’t off somewhere alone!

When the well muscled guy slapped him hard enough to make his lip bleed, he got pissed.

“What the fuck is wrong with you psycho! If you’ve got a beef with me tell me what it is and we can talk about it like civilised humans, not fucking dumb wild dogs!” Jian Yi hissed when he got bitch slapped again he made a mental note to reign it in a little bit, idiot!

“Well we think we are doing this school a service by bringing you here today, see a lot of people think you’re a disgusting homo and they would see you gone from this school.” The well muscled guy put his hand on Jian Yi’s shoulder leaning in close and then he punched him in the stomach. The breath whistled out of Jian Yi’s mouth in a sudden rush and he doubled over coughing.

“What are you talking about, you’re a crazy fuck!” He coughed again, struggling to talk. “Why would they want me to leave, I’m not fucking doing anything wrong! You can’t just get someone thrown out of school you thick shit, what can you do you’ve no authority to do that.” Jian Yi laughed at his captors, they hadn’t thought things through clearly.

“Well we could go to the teachers and say that you’re sexually harassing us, coming on to us, grabbing our cocks, molesting us, I could go on...... The teachers have to listen to us because you’re a deviant.” The boy shrugged and smiled that crocodile smile again. “This.” He circled his finger to encompass them all “is just all self defence because you wouldn’t stop bullying us, and we eventually snapped as you would in these situations. It’s your word against ours.”

The blood drained out of Jian Yi’s face, would they do it? Would they say those terrible things about him?

The well muscled guy grabbed Jian Yi’s hair in his fist and yanked it hard until he cried out and tears appeared in his eyes. It felt like he was trying to rip it out at the roots.

“You know everyone else might think you’re a rank ass fucker, but me I’m not so picky. I’m just here in an administrative role to ensure your gay self gets the fuck out of our school.” The boy shrugged. “I’m just the fist behind everyone else’s requests. I personally think you’re fucking gorgeous.”


	26. Not all heroes wear capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi needs the help of those he holds dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any triggers for violence, capture, attempted rape, please do not read this chapter.
> 
> He Tian is a good person.
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian gaped at the crazy person in front of him.

“Look at you, you’re so fucking attractive no wonder we got caught in your sticky gay web.” Jian Yi was starting to get scared. The other two boys nodded in agreement.

“Look at this skin!” Pierced boy ripped open Jian Yi’s shirt and stroked a hand over his chest and abs. “It’s like satin! I’m helplessly drawn to it, I’m being enthralled by your gay charms.” He snorted and laughed along with the tall boy. The gelled boy was surprisingly quiet.

“What about you, are you just going to stand there and go along with this?” Jian Yi desperately tried and get someone on his side.

“I’m just here to watch.” Kindred souls! The gelled boy had a softer voice and Jian Yi felt like he wasn’t quite as on board as the other two.

“That’s enough chatting.” The tall one jerked Jian Yi’s head back and leaned in to plunder his mouth in an invasive kiss, he thrust his tongue too deep and Jian Yi thought he was going to be sick. No! No, this was not happening to him! This disgusting fuck was not kissing the lips that Zhan Xixi had lovingly touched only yesterday afternoon. No!

Jian Yi began to struggle in earnest, he shook his head to try and dislodge the lips that were roughly kissing him. The tall boy merely took his teeth to the cut on Jian Yi’s lip and bit it hard enough to wrench a cry from him. Blood started to ooze down his chin, and the taller boy laved at the cut with his tongue making it sting, was he not not worried Jian Yi had HIV?

When the bastard finally pulled away Jian Yi spat and wretched. Then the boy leaned down and licked Jian Yi’s nipple, pulling away he twisted it hard until Jian Yi cried out, then he sunk his teeth into the pectoral muscle above the poor abused nipple and bit him hard enough to leave bloody teeth marks. The boy pulled his fist back and punch him in the kidney and then punched his ribs again and again.

“No, stop aah no, no more!” Jian Yi was crying, tears ran down his face.

“Fuck, that voice of his turns me on.” The taller boy groaned and squeezed his crotch lewdly. “Shame we can’t mess his pretty face up too much, we are under strict instructions not to hit you anywhere too visible to the eye, nothing which can’t be covered up by your uniform once we are done. Can’t have the teachers thinking you weren’t willing to go along with our plan.”

The taller boy then started unfastening Jian Yi’s trousers, he yanked them down to his feet along with his boxers, leaving him naked from the waist down.

“Holy shit, look at that so beautiful, it’s making my mouth water!” The pierced guy groaned and adjusted himself, he was obviously hard.

“Let me go, please, I’ll tell the teachers anything you want me to, please let me go! I’ll tell them that it was all me, I’ll tell them I’m gay and I was harassing you all, I’ll tell them exact what you told me to say, I’ll leave if that’s what everyone wants I will leave! Please just stop don’t do anything you will regret.” Jian Yi was shaking this was bullshit, this was bullshit!

The taller boy grinned and nodded, his gaze was running over Jian Yi lustfully. He was obviously determined to humiliate and hurt Jian Yi as much as possible, because he suddenly grabbed Yi’s balls in a fist and began squeezing.

“Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! No, no,no, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Stop!” Jian Yi shouted in pain as his balls were squeezed in a vice like grip. He was begging the boy to stop, why wouldn’t he stop?

The boy eventually got bored and he pulled his hand away and started to walk around to the back of his friends, behind Jian Yi. Jian Yi collapsed forward, his weight being held up by the other two boys, his balls felt like the here going to explode but not in a remotely good way. The taller boy reached out his fingers and traced his fingers over the marks on his hips from Zhan Xixi’s fingers, he pushed Jian Yi’s ass cheeks apart and inspected the ass hole.

“You’ve already let somebody fuck you today? What a slut.” He traced the kiss mark left of his right ass cheek and then rudely and without Jian Yi’s consent at all he rubbed his finger there.

“Hmm it’s soft, I bet it would feel amazing to just stick my dick in here, I bet it would slide in because your such a slut, you loose assed whore.” Without prior warning the tall boy pushed three fingers dryly past the protesting ring of muscle of Jian Yi’s ass and something tore. The evil boy smiled widely when Yi shouted and cried.

“No, no, no, no you can’t, you cant, that’s not yours, fuck off, get off! I’ll scream this fucking place down until someone comes!” Jian Yi warned the boys and glared at them with his eyes promising retribution.

“Oh shut the fuck up gay boy. Your ass is mine as the saying goes,”. He cackled at his own jokes.

“Oi Jung this isn’t what we planned, you said just beat him up!” The gelled haired boy finally spoke up.

“So what is going on here, can anyone join in?” The boys looked up as He Tian strolled up to them, he was filming the whole scene on his phone.

“Haha good one He Tian I think we should film this so I can watch it later to jerk off to. Also be nice to send it as a memento to your boyfriend, what’s his name again? Zhan Zheng Xi wasn’t it? Wonder if he’ll want to fuck your used ass when I’m finished with it.....” The boy laughed.

“Are you joining in He Tian?” The boy stood behind Jian Yi and grabbed his hair pulling his torso up by it until they were standing. He let go and put a finger under Jian Yi’s bloody chin. “Hmm look at that crying face, how can you resist?”

“Hmm tempting but he’s not my type anymore, in fact this whole scenario is fucking distasteful.” He Tian smiled that smile Jian Yi had seen him use when he got everything his own way.

“What on earth is going on here!?” Mo Guan Shan and the vice principal had walked in on a scene from a horror movie, Jian Yi started to cry in earnest.

“Get off me! Get off me!” He was screaming it. He Tian realised belatedly that the tall ass hole still had his fingers wedged in Jian Yi. He zoomed in with his camera.

“Gotcha, I would say you’re fucked.” He typed something on his phone and pressed send, then he whispered for the three stunned boys ears only. “Someone will be in contact later, you know me, you know who I am.” All three boys paled and were shaken.

The vice principle immediately called the principal, the police, the boys parents and He Tian called an ambulance for Jian Yi who was ashen when he was taken to hospital. He Tian and the police spoke briefly and it transpired he had come upon the scene quite some time ago, and had filmed a lot more than the shitty boys realised. He got everything on camera, even them forcing Jian Yi to agree to allegations and to leave the school. When shown the video the principal was horrified, what on earth had been brewing in this school, he through his school was progressive, but obviously he was wrong. There were still bigots out there who held such archaic beliefs to heart.

He Tian walked over to Mo and when no one was looking he gripped Mo’s hand, he was shaking. He closed his eyes.

“Thank you for coming so quickly Mo.” He squeezed Mo’s hand at the thought of something so horrible happening to his boyfriend.

“Shit, How could I not? Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi helped me out when I was in trouble, I owe them so much. How bad was it?” Mo was shocked when he’d got Tian’s desperate text asking Mo to ‘come now Jian Yi in trouble and bring the principal or vice principal’. Looking at him now he realised how freaked out He Tian looked. He got the impression that nothing phased He Tian, like he had seen too much for someone so young.

“Can we not talk about it, not yet. I don’t want to remember that any time soon.” He turned around and walked through the door and into the large gym. Opening his phone he nodded at the text he received back “We are on it.” Made him feel slightly better that his friends attackers wouldn’t be so smug for long. Opening a new message page he messaged Zhan Xi.

HE TIAN: Jian Yi is hurt and is on his way to hospital, he’s okay but he needs you at the hospital NOW.

He Tian put his phone away. He felt like shit for not telling Zhan Zheng Xi any further details, but he felt it was Jian Yi’s place to tell Zhan about what had transpired in the gym storage room. Looking behind him he saw Mo Shan Guan walking towards him. When they both left the gym, shock was setting in.


	27. No hiding from the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Xi knows how to comfort Jian Yi during this difficult time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I secretly love Jian Yi’s mom so there!

Jian Yi was lying on his side in a bed at a local hospital. He was currently hooked up to an IV, his whole body was shivering, it was cold with just a hospital gown on, although it covered him reasonably well it was so thin that he was struggling to keep his teeth from chattering. Shock he heard the nurses murmur behind his curtain, they were checking his pulse and heart rate a lot. 

He’d had a thorough going over by the medical staff here, injuries were minimal; one broken rib, a nasty bite which needed swabbed with cleaner and a tetanus shot, two stitches to the cut on his lip, numerous bruises including bruised balls and a slightly torn ass which thankfully didn’t need stitches. All in all he got off lightly in comparison to some homophobic assaults they saw at the hospital. They had offered him counselling..... 

Fuck!! Those assholes deserved to be charged with assault or jailed or both. Both preferably. The police said due to He Tian filming the incident, it was pretty open and shut seeing as the culprits were caught in the act, faces captured on video for everyone to see. The police had to show him He Tian’s video to make sure I could identify the three boys, which he clearly could. 

That asshole He Tian started filming long before he appeared in the room, Jian Yi was furious at first that he had stood there and watched those assholes hit him, hurt him, humiliate him and sexually assault him. If it weren’t for the fact that the police called He Tian a hero, he would still be going through with his plan to knock him out! But because He Tian alerted his friend to get a teacher, got all the evidence of their plot to make him leave, and called an ambulance Jian Yi forgave him. The police said that without all that, they would have gotten away with it by saying that it was consensual or sexual games gone wrong!

So he now owed He Tian a huge favour and was in his debt forever. That in itself was terrifying enough prospect! 

He really wished Zhan Zheng Xi was here, he did not know what to do. If his mom turned up before Xixi then he would probably break down and cry and tell her everything, she was going to want to know why it was a ‘homophobia related assault’, how was he going to lie to his mom when it’s already gone down on record as a gay bashing case! Fuck he felt sick with nerves.

When he heard footsteps hurrying towards his cubicle he braced himself. Who was going to walk around the door first......... The curtain tore back and it was Zhan Zheng Xi.

“Jian Yi, Jian Yi! Fucking hell you’re here, you’re here. You gave me a heart attack, that fucker He Tian said you were hurt and I ran here to make sure you weren’t faking it!” Zhan Xi was completely out of breath and when he placed his hand lovingly on his cheek Jian Yi knew that he didn’t know how he’d been hurt, nobody had time to give him the details.

“I’m okay, got away lightly. Umm did you speak to the nurses before you came in?” Jian Yi was desperate, surely someone was going to save him the agony and embarrassment of having to tell his lover that he was almost raped. He couldn’t meet Xixi’s eyes

“No. Jian Yi you’re trembling....” he got up onto the bed behind him. He spooned him, careful not to jostle him, he gently kissed his hair. “How badly are you hurt, tell me everything?”

“Umm broken rib, cut lip stitched up, bruises, bruised balls, bitten pectoral muscle and torn anus”. By the time Jian Yi got to the bruised balls he was crying and Zhan Xi was speechless. While his brain tried to compute what he had just heard, he wanted to comfort Yi, comfort him in some simple way, he wanted to put his arms around Yi and hold him close, but after hearing the list of his injuries he dared not. He kissed Yi’s trembling shoulder and then decided he was safe to slide his hand into Jian Yi’s, he squeezed it so tight he feared he would brake something. 

“Jian Yi, Jian Yi I love you, I love you. Please don’t hurt, please don’t hurt I don’t know how to fix it yet, but give me time and I will help you heal. I will do anything you want me to, anything, just....we will figure it out together.” Zhan Xixi, his beloved friend was valiantly trying to hold back his tears and his voice was horse with the effort.

“Xixi..... I don’t know what to say to my mom, what am I going to say to her?” Jian Yi was sobbing now. “She will know, the police..... they will have informed her!”

“Your mom may not always be there for you, but she loves you as much as I do and regardless of you being gay or whatever happened to you today........ She’s never going to stop loving you because she’s a mom. That’s what moms should do, they should love their children always.” Zhan Xi was helpless against the tears running down his temple.

“Jian Yi those boys from Mo’s classroom.......they did this to you?” Zhan’s heart was literally aching for his boyfriend.

Jian Yi merely nodded in response.

“Yi did they, umm.....are you torn because they.....”. Zhan Xi was choking around the words, struggling to get them out.

“He didn’t rape me with his dick, he was going to before He Tian stopped him, but he was ‘preparing’ me I suppose, he was rough with me he put three big fingers in dry. The pain.....” Jian Yi voice was thin and quiet.

Zhan Xi want to shout and scream for joy that Jian Yi wasn’t raped, but as he was catching on quickly you didn’t need to be penetrated by a dick to be raped. Shit his mind was blank he didn’t know what to say, he was suddenly so awash with anger he couldn’t say a word for a short while. He stroked Jian Yi’s hair with a hand that shook with rage.

“The police...?”

“They’re going to be charged with assault and attempted rape.” Jian Yi squeezed his hand, almost as if he wanted to calm him.

They lay there a while and Zhan Zheng Xi nearly fucking leapt out of the hospital bed, an explanation on the tip of his tongue, when he spotted Jian Yi’s mom she was standing at the entrance to the cubicle. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and when he went to get up she held up her hand to halt him and put her finger up to her lips and whispered.

“He’s fallen asleep, the Doctors told me they’d given him strong pain killers that might make him drowsy. Zhan Xi just stay where you are. Know I will do everything in my family’s power to make sure they won’t wiggle out of those charges, regardless of who they know or how rich their parents are.” Jian Yi’s mom reached out and took Zhan Xi’s hand, with her other hand she stroked Jian Yi’s hair putting her palm on his forehead.

“I was here behind the curtain when Yi started to tell you what his injuries were.....”. She looked at him straight in the eye in that direct way of hers.

“We never wanted you to find out like this. We had only just...”. Xi’s voice cracked and Jian Yi’s mom squeezed his hand in sympathy. “We started going out on Friday evening, nothing happened prior to that I promise. What I said to him I meant, every word!”

She stood and sat up on the bed next to Jian Yi then she cupped Xi’s cheek briefly before going back to checking Yi over, checking each accessible limb, stroking his bruised mouth gently, worry marred her face and then they both just cried for Jian Yi.


	28. Love Conquers All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi faces some embarrassing truths with his mother and Zhan Zheng Xi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand my trashy chapter titles continue! 
> 
> So much blushing! Poor boys, well my heart is officially fluttering they’re so cute!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian, all credit to the authors!
> 
> Until next time
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When Jian Yi woke up he was witness to an amazing sight, his mom was asleep with her head resting on her arm, her face was turned towards him and she was holding a hand which didn’t belong to him. He followed the hand to an arm which was holding him so gently around the waist, it was a strong lightly tanned arm and he knew it belonged to Xixi. Zhan Xi was lying cuddled up behind him his head resting on Jian Yi’s pillow and he was overwhelmed by the love which was on display.

Annoying tears came to his eyes, why spoil such a touching moment when his thoughts went immediately to what happened to his sore body yesterday. He dashed them away and lifted a hand to lightly touch the hands that were obviously clasped in solidarity for Jian Yi.

“Mom.....?” Jian Yi whispered her name, he was apprehensive but he knew he had to face this situation head on.

“Hmm Yi, how do you feel? Is your pain okay, the Doctor said you can have more if you’re struggling?” His mother sat up and noticed that Zhan Xi was still sleeping. She gently took her hand from Xixi’s grip and she placed her hands on Jian Yi’s cheeks.

“My boy, my beautiful boy, I wish I could take all the pain myself, take it all away from you.” Her voice cracked and she gently touched his stitched lip.

“Mom it’s okay, I’ll be okay, we will be okay!” Jian Yi’s voice sounded forced he touched her hand trying to make her feel better.

“You know Jian Yi it will be okay because I am here for you and he is here for you, you just need to take your time and do it your way. We are here to help you through this difficult time.” His Mom patted Xixi’s arm gently.

Jian Yi blushed. Something had obviously happened when he was asleep. Should he be relieved that Zhan Xixi and his mom had already talked things through?

“And Jian Yi we will be talking about you and Zhan Xi at some point, there are some ground rules we need to establish.” She got up and kissed his forehead. “Now I am going to speak to your doctor about some more pain killers and I’ll get us all something to eat and drink.” With that she left leaving Jian Yi stunned and slightly horrified. His mom knew about Jian Yi and Zhan Xi and she obviously wanted to give them a lecture about something aaah! So embarrassing, it was cringe worthy!

“Hmm Jian Yi? Are you okay? Where did your mom go?” Zhan Xi stretched and got up, he walked around to where Jian Yi was facing and he ever so gently kissed him on the lips.

“Umm what did you and mom talk about last night? Is she okay, she’s really fucking calm, it’s freaking me out!” Jian Yi winced and eventually sat up, holding his busted rib. He noticed that the shaking had stopped and his IV had been removed, wow how stealthy were nurses?!

“Yeah she kind of heard everything we said to each other right from when you told me about your injuries.” Zhan Xi rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Jian Yi belatedly noticed his hair was sticking out all over.

“Shit.” His mother knew everything.

“Jian Yi it’s for the best, I feel so relieved that I no longer have to lie to her about our relationship. It feels amazing.” Zhan Xi sat on the bed next to him and he nudged Jian Yi gently with his shoulder.

“She was okay with everything? With us? She wants to lecture us about something though. I bet she wants to give us the talk!” Jian Yi looked at Zhan Xi out the corner of his eye.

“Jian Yi I think it’s a bit too late to give us ‘the talk’. I think she knows that we may have done something already, hence the imminent lecture.” He reached over and took Jian Yi’s hand in his, their fingers threaded through each other. “I love you Jian Yi, we will get through this together okay?”

“Okay.” Jian Yi wanted to kiss Xixi so badly! “Xixi.....?”

“Hmm?” Zhan Xi looked over at him.

“Please kiss me, gently I know, but please kiss me get the feeling of his foul lips off mine please.” Jian Yi sounded desperate.

Zhan Xi hopped down from the bed and he rushed to clasp Jian Yi’s face in his hands and he leaned in hesitantly and touched their lips softly. He reverently moved his lips over Jian’s, making sure to avoid the side which had been bruised and cut. Jian Yi could literally feel how loved he was from that soft press of lips.

Zhan Xi pulled away and rested his forehead against Yi’s. “Better..?”

“Better.” Zhan Yi had erased the memory of that fuckers horrible lips on his and replaced it with something infinitely more beautiful.

The sound of someone politely coughing brought them out of their moment rather quickly. Zhan Xi stood and moved back to his seat beside Jian Yi. Just then his mother walked through the curtain with drinks and food in her arms.

“This country we live in is backward sometimes when it comes to accepting that people can fall in love with whoever they want. So if you two want to keep this relationship going, you’re going to have to be more wary of your surroundings and who could possibly be listening.” His mother arched an eyebrow at both of them before handing out refreshments.

“Sorry mum.” Jian Yi was scarlet.

“I am sorry Mrs Jian, we won’t do it it again.” Zhan Xi gladly took his sandwich and drink.

“I very much doubt it, but make an effort!” She sat on the visitors seat and noticed that she had been replaced in her son’s heart with someone who loved him dearly. She wasn’t mad at all, she merely missed being the one to stand at her son’s side during times like this. Zhan Xi now stood by her son’s side proudly, and for that reason she wouldn’t smack them both up the side of the head with her fist for having sex in her house and not cleaning up after themselves! But that was for their talk at a later date!

Jian Yi was so nervous he didn’t know where to look. “Mom I love Zhan Xi.”

“Idiot son! I know about your feelings for Zhan Xi, you hardly hid them from the world. You brought no girls home, you never went to parties. Your focus was always on Zhan Xi.” Jian Yi’s mom rolled her eyes.

“Oh god.” Xi was so red he hid his face in his hands.

“See Xixi even mom noticed I loved you, aww I think you’re just a bit slow.” Jian Yi patted his head.

“Shitty Jian Yi I’m going to kill you!” Zhan Xi went for Yi with hands outstretched to strangle him, upon seeing Jian Yi’s mom looking at him he coughed and lowered his hands, but he glared at Yi promising retribution later.

“It’s nice to see Jian Yi laughing, but seriously if you ever raise a hand to my son in anger I will kill you.” She said it with utter conviction and Zhan Xi believed every word she said. Zhan Xi knew Jian Yi’s mom dealt with people he couldn’t even comprehend and he knew that if she wanted to she could arrange for him to be hurt.

“I understand Mrs Jian.” He nodded at her respectfully.

Using her special mom powers she had Jian Yi signed off, discharged with medication and an appointment for a therapist next week made. They bundled Jian Yi carefully into a taxi that went straight to Zhan Xi’s building. Jian Yi looked confused.

“You’re going to stay here tonight so Mrs Zhan can care for you, I’ve arranged it, then tomorrow you will be going home I am going to have a week or two off to take care of you okay? I need today to go arrange my time off and make sure that certain people are doing the jobs they’re supposed to.” Well that was ominous! 

When Jian Yi got out of the taxi he looked at his mom in a different light, had she always been so cool? He was overjoyed that he didn’t have to go home to that empty apartment, the thought of spending the night alone with his thoughts and painful injuries made him shudder. His mom walked over she kissed his cheek and squeezed his shoulder and he felt like he would cry.

“Mrs Jian what did you tell my mom?” Zhan Xi looked apprehensive.

“I told her the truth about Jian Yi and why he was assaulted. She doesn’t know about you Zhan Xi, that is up to you to talk to her about not me.” She stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead. “Take care of my son Zhan Xi, I’ll be back tomorrow morning okay.”

They waved her off and then looked towards Zhan Xi’s building, Jian Yi felt scared to go in.

“It’s okay Jian Yi, my mom loves you she will fawn all over you and feed you tons of food.” Zhan Xi took Jian Yi’s hand and helped him walk into the building slowly. He had the most curious feeling like Mrs Jian had just given Jian Yi away to him like some blushing bride! He flushed and stamped down the urge to carry Jian Yi across the threshold.


	29. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi feels the support of the Xi family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many tears!
> 
> Long may the trash continue.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi felt sick when they walked towards Zhan Xi’s door, he didn’t know what kind of reception he would get from Xixi’s family. Zhan Zheng Xi used his key to go in and he pulled Jian Yi down corridor towards the kitchen where he heard voices.

“You’re here welcome back, I’m making some dumplings, shrimp, rice and pickles. I will bring you both some dinner.” Mrs Zhan came around the kitchen counter and she looked like she wanted to drag him into her arms and break down crying, but instead she sniffed and squeezed his cheek, she patted it a lot.

“You go and sit at peace wherever you’re comfortable Jian Yi.” Mrs Zhan’s voice trembled.

“Thank you Mrs Zhan for having me here.” Jian Xi nodded at her

Zhan Zheng Xi’s younger sister came rushing in and she stopped and stared at Jian Yi for a long while, then she pounced on him and gave him a hug that bordered on bear like. Jian Yi cried out with pain, she jumped back and she was sniffing too. Did all of the Xi family know every single detail of his ordeal? He didn’t know where to look.

Zhan Xixi’s father opened the front door and he walked in greeting them, he had a bag from a popular cake shop in his fist. His brief case was dropped to the ground and he strode up to Jian Yi and he put a hand on his shoulder.

“You’re safe here Jian Yi, no one can get you here, we’re all here to watch over you, so don’t worry okay? I brought cake Mrs Xi just like you requested!” Mr Xi took his coat off, strode over to his family and gathered them in his arms, until Zhan Xi and his sister were groaning in embarrassment. Jian Yi could guess what was going through his mind, he was thinking of what Jian Yi had gone through and praying for them. 

After seating Jian Yi carefully at the kitchen table, they all sat down to eat their meal, it was a noisy affair Jian Yi had always loved coming over for dinner, it gave him a glimpse at what a loving family could be like. They munched their way through a mountain of food and when Mrs Zhan mentioned cake they all groaned in protest, but then immediately decided that they had room for a little slice.

Stuffed Zhan Xixi and Jian Yi were told to go to bed, Jian Yi had actually lost track of time and hadn’t realised it was now 11pm, 11 hours ago.........only 11 hours had passed. Fucking shit it was going to be a long night.

Opening Zhan Zheng Xi’s bedroom door Jian Yi shuffled in and he immediately took off his uniform and underwear, kicking it all away. He looked at the dirty, soiled pile of clothes with disgust. There was no way he was wearing them ever again, he’d burn them, buy a new uniform, turning to Zhan Xi completely naked he panicked a little.

“Please can I have some clothes, boxers too, I can’t wear those any more!” Jian Yi wrung his hands.

Zhan Xi’s heart was literally wrenching in two at the sight of his boyfriend’s bruised, naked body, he was shivering in misery. He leapt at his drawers pulling out clean boxers, a white t-shirt and mahogany jogging pants and brought them over. He helped Jian Yi pull on the t-shirt, then Yi pulled on his borrowed boxers and jogging pants.

“Jian Yi here get into bed, lie down.” Zhan Xi tugged off his own clothes and waited for Jian Yi to find a comfortable position. His mom had placed a futon on the floor beside his bed. Fuck that! He was going to be lying next to his boyfriend all night, if he needed him.

He knelt on the floor beside his bed and reached over to stroke Jian Yi’s hair, Zhan fiddled with it and tucked it behind his ear.

“Jian Yi do you want me up there with you? I will understand completely if you just want to lie up there on your own, but know that I am here, I’m here Jian Yi. I would understand if you didn’t want me anywhere near you tonight....”. Zhan Xixi sat on the futon waited.

“Xixi get up here, I’m cold to the bone I feel like I can’t get warm.” Jian Yi held out his hand to Zhan Xi and he crawled onto the bed until he was facing Jian Yi. Pulling the covers over them, he lifted Jian Yi’s head and placed it down gently on his bicep. He manoeuvred as close as he dared without jostling Jian Yi’s injuries and he kissed Jian Yi’s palm, placing it on his chest so Yi could feel his heart beat.

“It took this for you to finally loan me a pair of your boxers.” Jian Yi smiled shakily at him.

“You idiot Jian Yi!” Zhan Zheng Xi laughed and stroked a gentle hand on Yi’s hip where his underwear rested underneath the joggers, then he removed it straight away.

“Does this mean in the future you won’t be such grumpy shit and let me wear them?” Their heads were close in the dark, and Jian Yi remembered when they were little they would lie with heads close together in the darkness and tell each other ghost stories until Jian Yi had nightmares and Zhan Xi’s mom would come in and tell them off.

“Oh definitely. The thought of you wearing them is distracting though. In the future when you borrow my underwear again, I will probably spend a lot of time thinking about the various parts of you they’re covering.” Zhan bit his lip.

“You’re such a pervert Xixi.” Jian Yi lay there and gripped Xixi’s hand.

“Well I’m in good company my voyeuristic burglar.” He reached over and brushed his finger tips against Jian Yi’s eyelids. “Sleep Yi, we will deal with it all tomorrow.”

“Nite Xixi.” Jian Yi’s voice was slurred, he was exhausted.

“Nite Yi.” Zhan Zheng Xi lay in the dark and watched over his best friend while he slept.


	30. Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Xi must face some lectures from his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Xixi Jian Yi is next maybe they can both die of embarrassment!
> 
> All credit goes to Old Xian!
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi woke up conscious that he was being watched.... Was Zhan Zheng Xi still watching over him like a grumpy sentry? He’d woken once during the night suddenly and Xixi had been there stroking his hair and wiping sweat away from his brow, ‘It’s just a nightmare, go back to sleep.’ He murmured sweet words and Jian Yi drifted back to sleep in his boyfriend’s arms.

When he opened his eyes he realised that he was lying with his head on Zhan Xi’s shoulder, his palm was resting on his chest, Xixi’s arm was around him holding him close to his side. Jian Yi’s thigh was thrown over Zhan’s thighs. They’d obviously tossed the covers off during the night, they were sandwiched so close together.

How many years had he been waiting for this moment when they could wake up in each other’s embrace. Jian Yi kissed Zhan Xi’s shoulder.

“Ahem.” Jian Yi looked up and saw his mother, she was standing behind Mrs Zhan and when both mothers saw the way they were entangled on the bed, there was a reaction which made Jian Yi hide his face.

“Here $10, you won.” Mrs Xi gave his mother the money and and she looked at Jian Yi and whispered.

“Morning Jian Yi I hope you’re feeling better, I want to talk with Xi on his own okay? You go and get breakfast with your mom, we will be out soon.” Jian Yi gently pulled away from a still snoozing Xi and got up and walked out with his mom, he looked back in trepidation.

—————————

Zhan Xi opened his eyes when his mom shook his shoulder, she was sitting on his bed and she began to cry.

“Xi I thought you trusted me, I know we have had our disagreements recently but haven’t we mainly had a good mother and son relationship?” She sniffed and wiped her eyes on his apron.

“Mom I don’t know....?” Zhan Xi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me about you and Jian Yi? Did you think I was backward thinking like Uncle Xhan? Or grandpa? I am not so old that I think like them! I feel hurt you thought you couldn’t talk to me.” She looked mad now.

“Mom, mom I didn’t know what to do, I was so confused for a long time. I only confessed to Jian Yi on Friday! It’s mainly been feelings which I’ve hid for a while now, but I never acted on them, it took me a long time to finally figure out that I love Jian Yi. I’m sorry mom, I’m sorry.” Zhan Xi was overwhelmed. He never wanted to disappoint his mom, never. He was not ready to talk to his family about his relationship with Jian. A tear ran down his cheek.

“Silly boy!” She yanked him into her arms and held him close. Normally Xi would have groaned and put up with the hug for a while, but he would normally push her away embarrassed. He put his head on her shoulder and just let her comfort him.

“Mom I’m sorry I lied to you.” She stroked his head, and a sigh left her.

“I want you to be honest with me from this point forwards okay? Mrs Jian and Me, we always suspected you two were in a relationship. I just never expected you to be so slow!” Zhan Xi pulled back and blushed furiously.

“Mom!” 

“I mean Jian Yi has always been out there and open about his love for you. It’s very glaringly obvious idiot son.” Zhan Xi groaned “Also he’s so attractive I’m surprised he wasn’t snatched up sooner by a girl or boy. You’re lucky you didn’t lose him Xi.” Zhan Xi covered his face with his hands.

“Another thing, we need to talk about your relationship. I mean you obviously love each other, that’s evident, but I want to say that if you’re going to have sex you promise me you’re going to be careful!” Even his mom looked embarrassed.

“It’s not like I can get him pregnant mom.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted it. His mom smacked him up the side of his head twice, hard.

“That’s enough from you. Listen I meant there are diseases, you have to be careful with!” She glared at him.

“Jian Yi is a virgin mom.” Zhan Xi was now so red he resembled a tomato.

“Okay, then what about you?”

“Umm I was always careful, hm I always used protection...”. His mom held up a finger like she didn’t want to hear anymore about her baby boy having sex. Zhan Xi wanted to die, just kill him right there.

“I’m just going say it once, always protect Jian Yi and yourself Xi.” She patted his red cheek.

“Yes mom.” Zhan Xi knew his mom was just trying to do her best for him and expected him to do the same. “I love Jian Yi.”

“I know, no sex in my house when your family are here. If you do have sex elsewhere you clean up after yourselves! Respect any rules Mrs Jian sets” She got up and walked out leaving Zhan Xi in a blushing puddle on his bed. He didn’t think it got more embarrassing than that!


	31. Hurtful Words can’t be rescinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Xi is home and realising that being injured is not an excuse to neglect your homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of people may think my He Tian is a bit too nice, but I like him nice he’s a good bloke, but still a wee bit evil! Hahah that couldn’t have sounded more Scottish if I tried.
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Once the embarrassment of breakfast was over Jian Yi and his mother began getting ready to leave. Zhan Xi walked Yi to the door of their home and Mrs Jian seemed to get the picture because she said she would wait at the lift for him.

“Zhan Xixi, I’m sorry all of this shouldn’t have come to light so soon, it’s all my fault.” They’d both been sat down by all three parents and lectured again, then a list of rules on how they were to comport themselves living with their parents as they did, were issued.

“Don’t be stupid Jian Yi, our parents didn’t throw us out, beat us or disown us. I view that as a major plus.” Zhan Xi looked around and when he saw nobody he pulled Yi in for a gentle kiss, clasping his cheeks in his palms.

“We still need to hide it at school, in public, your mom was right everyone will not be so accommodating about our relationship.” Jian Yi stepped back reluctantly from his boyfriend.

“How are you feeling?” Zhan Xi looked him square in the eye.

“My ribs are hurting like a bastard.” Jian Yi winced when he pulled on his borrowed jacket from Xixi.

“No, how are you feeling, really.” Zhan Xi was a fucking stubborn shit when he wanted to be.

“I’m numb, I’m happy, I’m angry, I’m confused, I keep asking why, why, why, why? Are you happy?”

“I don’t think I could describe my feelings as happy, but you’re mine now so I get to worry and stress about if you’re going to be okay, after what that fucker did to you.” At some point during the night Jian Yi had awoken in pain from his injuries so Zhan Xi got him some medication and they had lain together in the darkness and talked about what had happened to Jian Yi in that storage room for about an hour, until Jian Yi’s pain killers worked to pull him back into slumber.

“I’ll text you Xixi.” Jian Yi smiled a strained smile and then he walked to meet his mother at the lift.

“Ready? I’m going to take good care of you and make this whole process as stress free as possible.” His mother had really come through for him.

——————————————————

When Jian Yi got home his mother told him that he would be absent from school until he felt he was ready to return. His work/homework would be brought home for him everyday by either Xixi or He Tian. He Tian?! He was to rest up and heal, but still do his homework? What kind of sick torture was this. His cram school had been put on hold and a tutor employed to come to his house instead. Urgh.

So it’s okay you’ve had this fucking shitty thing happen to you, but remember the exams are soon! Thanks mom. He secretly couldn’t give a toss, lots of work would keep his mind busy and not dwelling on what had happened.

Upon seeing the dire state of the fridge contents, his mum grabbed her purse reassured him that she wouldn’t be long, then she ran out the door to go quickly to the supermarket which was right next to their building.

Turning he walked to his bedroom and lowered himself gingerly on the bed, his ribs were sore, but his balls today were an aching black and blue mess. The doctors had told him he had been lucky his ball sacks hadn’t been ruptured, that asshole had nearly unmanned him.

Grabbing his phone he text Zhan Xi.

JIAN YI: I’m back, wow my balls are so swollen...

Zhan Xi: If I didn’t know what you had just been through, I would take that as an invitation. Yeah they looked pretty fucked up.

JIAN YI: This is going to be torture Xixi.

Zhan Xi: You have to just let your body heal in its own time Yi.

JIAN YI: I still can’t get used to the fact you’re calling me Yi now, not ‘Fucking Jian Yi!’.

Zhan Xi: I also call you ‘Idiot Yi’ too.

JIAN YI: Well it’s nice to be informal with you more............Xi.

Zhan Xi: God it’s still fucking embarrassing!

JIAN YI: Are you blushing? Silly Xi.

Zhan Xi: Go rest Idiot Yi.

JIAN YI: I will, speak later.

Jian Yi smiled helplessly at his phone, he was happy Xi was at the end of the phone if he needed him, it was like all the stars had aligned and he was in the most fantastic place right now (physical and mental trauma not withstanding) he had everything he had every wanted. Xi was his boyfriend and their families were happy for them. What more could he ask?

His mother came home just then bags in hand, but she brought with her a visitor.

“Tian he’s back there, I’ll make tea.” She shooed He Tian towards Jian Yi’s bedroom.

Fuck. He wasn’t ready to talk to He Tian yet.

When his door opened He Tian came inside, a solum look on his face Jian Yi wished with all of his might that he could launch himself at He Tian and kick him in the balls.

“He Tian.” Jian Yi scowled.

“I came here to see you, see how you were”. He Tian brought his study table over by the bed and sat on the floor.

“I don’t know what to say, you saved me from being raped thank you. You stood and watched me be hurt to get evidence. He did all those things to me, and you just watched. I still can’t get my head around it, although the police said that you called an ambulance and the reason why it’s an open and shut case is because of your video. Thank you. I can never repay what you did, I may not like your methods but I don’t know what he would have done to me if you hadn’t come, I was so relieved to see you you fuck!” Jian Yi was babbling by the end, tears were running down his cheek and he knew he was probably over reacting, it was something apparently he did sometimes.

He Tian was silent, he looked at Jian Yi with pity.

“Do you think that was something I enjoyed......?” He Tian’s voice got loud, he looked like he was going to throw up.

Jian Yi looked down and swiped at tears.

“Do you think I ever wanted to see my friend like that, in pain, crying out, being...tortured?” He Tian’s voice wobbled slightly.

Jian Yi finally looked at He Tian and he could see that the black haired boy seemed genuinely horrified, his face was white and he looked so hurt it made Jian Yi immediately remorseful of his words.

“He Tian....”. He held a hand out over the table and He Tian clasped it in a gentle handshake.

“Jian Yi I had nightmares last night, all I could hear were you cries for him to stop, it’s all that I could hear ringing around my bedroom. I hope those evil fucks get what’s coming to them!” He Tian squeezed his hand and dropped it.

“The video?” Jian Yi looked apprehensive at the thought of the video getting out at school.

“Don’t worry once I gave the police a copy, I wiped it off my phone. They have the ONLY copy, trust me Jian Yi.” He Tian looked at Yi and he knew he was telling the truth.

“Here tea boys.” Mrs Jian knocked and walked in with a tray. Jian Yi swiped at tears and He Tian cleared his throat. His mother reached over and ruffled his hair gently and stared at both of them.

“He Tian I can never forget what you did for my son. The Jian family is in your debt.” He Tian eyebrows hiked up at the words.

“I bought some soup and dumplings, I’ll bring them through. Tian you can give Yi his homework for today right?” Jian Yi groaned loudly.

“So can I see your bruised balls? I’ve never seen bruised balls before....”. He Tian grinned a shaky grin at him, and a Jian Yi forgave him in that moment.

“Get away from me you perverted maniac! They’re twice as big you know, I mean I will probably never have as bigger balls than I do right now.” Jian Yi might even take a picture. He grinned and burst out laughing he had to laugh because if he didn’t then he would cry, which he was sick of doing!


	32. Resilience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi makes it back to school and wants to get back to normal life with Zhan Zheng Xi and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies I made the mistake of starting to write another fanfic, then I got fucking writers block so badly and then I had to stubbornly get through it. Hence the late chapter.
> 
> I think it’s about time we got back with the fluffy smut programme!
> 
> These characters are Old Xian’s.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi had three weeks off school, in the mean time he had attended counselling, the police had informed him that the three boys had been charged and had stood up in court. They had all been expelled from school. Jian Yi couldn’t care less what happened to them as long as he never had to see them again. The principal attended Jian Yi’s house and informed his mother that at a morning assembly the announcement was made that the three boys had been expelled due to conduct unbefitting for their high school (namely assaulting a fellow student), they were being charged with assault and faced time in jail. Apparently this was said for the benefit of the asshole’s mysterious employers, that if any further action was taken then those mysterious people would face jail time as well.

The principal said he hoped that this was enough of a scare tactic that any further plans to set upon Jian Yi would be cancelled. Jian Yi would believe it when he could walk around freely in school again. 

Although his ribs were still painful, his other injuries were healing nicely, the stitches were gone from his lip which was now just an itchy scab, his balls had gone through a wild spectrum of colourful bruises and he sent a picture almost every two or three days to Zhan Zheng Xi to share their progress! The bite on his chest was similar in that the bruising was quite horrific, who knew a bite would be so painful. The doctors said the bite pressure had gone right the way down to the deep skin tissues, so the bruises when they came were vivid in colour. His ass probably healed the quickest and was the least painful of all of his injuries, once the discomfort had gone he was back to normal within about 10 days.

His mother had kept true to her words, she had been absent from her work for almost three weeks now, and Jian Yi was so sick of being stuck in the apartment, sore ribs and all, he wanted to return to school and get back to some semblance of normalcy. He had seen Xi most days, but they had been heavily chaperoned by his well meaning mother. So they had not even managed to kiss each other! Three whole weeks, he wanted to pounce on his boyfriend so badly.

They had texted each other a lot, flirted madly until things often turned hot and heavy and both boys resorted to jacking off in the privacy of their dark bedrooms, so far away from each other. He feared the ‘innocent sleepover’ days were well and truly over now their parents knew what they could possibly be doing under their noses.

Jian Yi felt so frustrated he was going to die!

When Monday morning came around he pulled his uniform on, shouted goodbye to his mother and walked to school. He saw Zhan Zheng Xi before Xi saw him, he bit his lip at the sight of his boyfriend standing there all moody, had he had a haircut?! Amazing, it made Xi look so grown up, like he was ready to join the world of being a University student.

“Xixi!” He went to run towards Zhan Xixi and stopped dead when his ribs throbbed in protest, fuck he had forgotten for a moment there!

He could see Xi rolls his eyes from where he was standing, and he mimed “You idiot, slow down!” at Jian Yi.

Jian Yi approached him at a more sedate pace, when they reached each other Jian Yi stood and stared at Xi like he hadn’t seen him in months.

“Morning Xixi.” His smile was so wide he felt like his face was going to split open.

“Morning......Yi.” The last bit was whispered for his benefit. Zhan Xi grinned at a blushing Jian Yi and indicated that they should walk into school together.

“How are you this morning?” Typical Xi always thinking of him first.

“Ribs are still sore, evidently, I’m just so glad to see you in a setting that’s not my house or have my mother bursting in on us every 5 seconds! But.......I feel like if I don’t get to touch you in some way, I’m going to lose my mind!” Xi looked happy at this bit of information and lowered his voice as they walked into school.

“Me too, I want to touch you and kiss you so badly I ache, but I don’t want to set you back or make you feel anything you’re not ready to feel yet, shouldn’t we wait? Don’t you need to make sure you’re even a little bit ready for more passionate kissing and touching?” Jian Yi’s heart was beating insanely fast, they had talked about this over the last three weeks numerous times and Yi just felt like he was ready to kick that sick fuck from his mind and get back to his original obsession, Zhan Zheng Xi! Even his therapist said that he needed to face his feelings for Xi head on.

Jian Yi stopped and looked at his best friend. “Xixi can’t we at least try?”

“Who am I to say no to my idiot Yi?” Zhan Xi rolled his eyes when Jian Yi cheered raising his arms up only to drop them with a wince. “You’re in no way ready for anything physically taxing, but maybe we can say we need to visit the toilet at the same time...? I’m sure I can think of something we can do.” Zhan Xi’s smile was wicked and he waved at Jian Yi as he walked to his own class. 

He suddenly felt momentarily alone, he swung around and saw Xixi’s back retreating down the corridor and he had the stupidest urge to chase after him and ask Xi to take him home. Thankfully his classmates got their eye on him and dragged him gently into their classroom.

“Jian Yi! We missed you!”, “Jian Yi your face....”, “Are you back for good?”, “I had no help to clean the blackboards on our cleaning duty, I’m pleased I don’t have to ask Zen Ji anymore!”, “Hey!” They’re voices fell around him in a torrent of babble and gossip, barging they all vied to wish him well. He didn’t remember being so well liked by his class mates, he was famous now because of what happened, apparently they missed him who knew.

Then one voice came across the noise.

“Hey give me space to get through.” He Tian walked towards him, like Moses parting a sea of gasping, blushing girls.

“He Tian! Good morning!” They all fawned over him until his male classmates rolled their eyes, they grew bored and went back to their seats.

“Morning, I would just like to give Jian Yi the last bit of homework I was instructed to give him, so can we have a minute please?” He Tian’s fake smile was firmly in place. When the girls wandered off reluctantly whispering about how considerate He Tian was, Jian Yi scoffed and rolled his eyes at all the fake pleasantries. Little do these girls know that He Tian was aggressively gay for a certain red headed delinquent.

“Morning Tian, if you give me any more homework I’m going to throw it in the river!” He Tian sat on his desk.

“So bitchy. No that was a ploy to get the masses away, how does it feel being back in school?” He Tian pretended to give him some papers.

“Good, weirdly terrifying, but good.” Jian Yi had an insane urge to tell He Tian about that feeling he had about want to go home and hide.

“Momo and I have bets on when you’re going to “disappear” for an hour with Zhan Zheng Xi.”

“Fuck off!”

“It’s going to be the easiest bet I’ve ever won, Momo has to give me a forfeit.” Jian Yi was certain he could see horns pointing through He Tian’s black hair. “Mo thinks you two will make it to lunchtime, me? I think you won’t even make it past 10am break.” He Tian got up and grinned at him. “Don’t disappoint me.” He then left Jian Yi’s classroom to go to his own. Lucky He Tian got to see Zhan Xixi everyday!

Jian Yi feared that He Tian was going to win his bet.


	33. Bathroom Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After so long Zhan Zheng Xi and Jian Yi give in to temptation in the closest toilet they can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo smut, finally I need to go to hell.
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi was currently in a dire straits. His boyfriend was a few doors down from him, there were no well meaning, cock blocking parents hanging about, his boyfriend had even said that morning that he wanted to do something with him, that he wanted to do something today. Shit his mind was roiling. He couldn’t concentrate on his maths lessons at all and his knees were nervously jogging up and down.

His phone buzzed on the shelf under his desk. It was a text from Jian Yi.

JIAN YI: Xixi.........

Zhan Xi: Now?

JIAN YI: Now! Can you get away?

Zhan Xi’s hand shot up in class and when his teacher asked him what was wrong, he lied to her face.

“Can I have a bathroom break please? I’m not feeling very well.” The teacher took one look at his jiggling knees and anxious face and rightly assumed he needed to go badly. Which he did!!

Zhan Xi covertly put his phone in his pocket and went to collect his bathroom pass. He Tian was smirking at him as he left and he looked over at the clock for some bizarre reason, it was 9.55am.

Zhan Xi quickly made his way to the toilets near the teachers offices, because they were the furthest away from the classrooms. He text Jian Yi.

Zhan Xi: I will be in the boys toilets next to the teachers offices, waiting for you.

JIAN YI: Roger. Soon.

Zhan Xi felt sick with nervous energy they were actually doing this? At school? It was the only way they would be able to do anything, after 3 weeks of lonely wanking in their separate bedrooms.

Zhan Xi walked to the furthest away stall and went inside closing the door. He waited. Had Jian Yi not being able to get permission? Shit, if he had to go back to the classroom without even seeing Jian Yi, he might expire.

His ears pricked when he heard the door to the toilets open and quiet footsteps walk up to his stall.

“Xi....?” It was Jian Yi, he was whispering. He opened the stall door, grabbed Jian Yi shirt in his fist and pulled him inside the toilet and straight into his waiting arms.

“Aah Yi I thought you weren’t coming!” Xi cupped Yi’s head and their lips met in a long hot kiss, tongues slid desperately against each other. Zhan Xi wanted to haul Yi into his arms and squeeze him close until they were glued together from lips to knees, but he was very conscious of Yi’s ribs, so he contented himself with running his hands through that soft, beautiful hair.

“Hmm Xi I missed this so much, more, your lips are so rough on mine, kiss me more!.” Jian Yi was obviously aware that they had limited time and didn’t wanted to tell Xi that he had been stopped in the corridor by a teacher, who wanted to welcome him back.

Jian Yi reached between them and palmed Xi’s cock, it was throbbing in his palm, he could feel it pulsing.

“Fuck Yi, quickly unfasten your trousers and pull your boxers down!” Zhan Zheng Xi yanked down his own trousers to his knees and when he pulled his dick out, he was embarrassed by how hard it was, it was at full attention already, the head was shining with precum.

Jian Yi was drooling at the sight of Xixi, his cock look good enough to eat!

“Xi can I suck it?” Jian Yi’s eyes were wide with greed.

“Unfortunately we can’t both suck each other off at the same time in here, so I am going to do you. Maybe you can do me at lunchtime or something, I will definitely be jerking off because I don’t think I’m going to last long!” Zhan Xi gently pushed Jian Yi against the wall and kissed him for all he was worth and when he noticed the boxers Yi was wearing he nearly came on the spot.

“You’re wearing my boxers? Fuck that’s so hot knowing something of mine has been cupping this all morning...”. He stroked Jian Yi through the cloth, stroking the outline of the shaft and pressing on the wet tip.

“I have worn them before, but I usually get so horny I have to take them off and masturbate my cock with them. They’ve been washed several times.” Jian Yi watched as Xi tugged down the boxers and dropped to his knees before Yi’s flushed hard on.

“You say the most amazing things Yi, I wish I could fuck you so badly!” Xixi leaned in and licked all the way around the head. Yi’s eyes were watching every little lick, his lips parted on a quiet moan when Xixi sucked his cock into his wet mouth.

“Aah Xixi it’s going to be quick! I feel so desperate, so close!” Jian Yi ran his fingers through Zhan Xi’s short spiky hair. He gripped Xi’s shoulders and thrust his cock in and out of Xixi lips groaning when he noticed Xi had already grabbed his own dick and was fisting the shaft up and down furiously.

Zhan Zheng was seconds away from spilling his come everywhere, so he pulled back on his movements and slowed them a little. He wanted to come with Jian Yi, laving the underside of Yi’s shaft he began bobbing his head up and down, his finger tips gently brushed the tight balls. He took as much of Yi into his mouth until the head butted against the back of his throat. Jian Yi’s hips began moving and he fucked Xi’s mouth relentlessly his hands gripping the back of Zhan Xi’s head.

“Xixi............”. Zhan Zheng Xi lost it at that low desperate groan, he felt Yi tense and cry out and hot come spurted down his throat. That was all it took. Zhan Xi’s hand became jerky, his balls drew up and ecstasy washed over him as come shot from the tip. He ended up lashing the bathroom floor by Jian Yi’s foot with what felt like gallons of come.

Jian Yi collapsed back against the wall because his thighs were trembling with the aftermath of his orgasm. He felt his cock slip from Zhan Xi’s mouth and Xi rested his head on Yi’s hip. Both boys were panting, soft satisfactory groans falling helplessly from their lips.

“I needed that Xi.” Jian leaned down and kissed Xi’s lips gently.

“Are you okay? I enjoyed that too much, as usual you make me so horny I come too quickly!” Zhan Xi licked the inside of a thigh.

“Aah don’t we have to get back to class! Do I look like I’ve been getting a blow job in the bathroom with Zhan Zheng Xi?” Jian Yi yanked his boxers and trousers up and fastening them.

Zhan Xi took in Jian Yi’s flushed cheeks, swollen lips and “I’ve just been fucked” hair.

“No one will notice.” He smirked inwardly as he put his uniform back to rights and they kissed one last time before running back to class.

Jian Yi’s teacher asked him if he was okay, that he looked like he was coming down with a fever.

Zhan Zheng Xi returned to his class and as soon as he walked through the door, He Tian burst out laughing at his appearance and the teacher threw chalk at him. When he got back to his seat, his phone vibrated on the shelf. It was Jian Yi.

JIAN YI: That was.... 

Zhan Xi: I know, I can still taste you in my mouth.

JIAN YI: Eww do you need a breath mint?

Zhan Yi: Idiot Yi, go back to studying!

Smiling Zhan Zheng Xi put his phone down and tried to concentrate on what he had missed. He looked at the clock and it said 10.20am. He barely stifled a snicker. That wasn’t long, they’d come so quickly!

His phone buzzed again and Zhan Xi read a message.

HE TIAN: Yes! You guys have just won me complete dominance over Momo tonight for 4 hours! I think we will last longer than you guys did though!

Zhan Xi ignored it, nothing could spoil his good mood.


	34. Parents are mysterious beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian invites everyone over for gaming, drinking and food. Little did they know what their parents reactions would be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning everyone, I enjoyed this more than I should have!
> 
> Sorry this is late!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Late on Monday evening, while Jian Yi was doing his homework in a blissed out mood (even though he couldn’t reciprocate for Xixi at lunchtime, he got called to the teachers lounge!), he received a group message from He Tian.

HE TIAN: Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi come over on Tuesday night? We can have a gaming night, drink, food/snacks, you can all stay over if your moms are okay with that. We can all go to school together in the morning?

JIAN YI: Yes, well if my mom says yes! If Xixi comes I’m there, I need to escape for a while.

Mo Guan Shan: Why are you texting me, I’m right here beside you idiot! I’m not cooking or cleaning up afterwards if I come over you shithead!

HE TIAN: You’re just lying there unable to move. If? Do you not mean when?

Mo Guan Shan: You asshole I might be busy!

HE TIAN: You mean you will be there with groceries? I want beef stew.

JIAN YI: Ooh me too!

Mo Guan Shan: Fuck.

HE TIAN: Just shut up and accept you enjoy our domestic bliss.

Mo Guan Shan: I’m sick of Beef Stew.

HE TIAN: Surprise us then.

JIAN YI: Wow I’ve never seen you compromise before.

HE TIAN: I’m learning.

Mo Guan Shan: Hmm I want pork ribs....

Zhan Xi: Did someone say pork ribs?

JIAN YI: Xixi!

Zhan Xi: Are You honestly expecting our parents to let us come here?

JIAN YI: .................

HE TIAN: Leave it to me. Get your shit together tonight, bring it with you tomorrow.

————————————————————————————————-

On Tuesday morning he woke up, packed his overnight stuff in his bag, showered and pulled on his uniform before sleepily shuffling into the kitchen. His mom was sitting at the table, she had toasted some bread and there was tea poured in his cup.

“Jian Yi I want to talk to you.” She crunched on her toast and patted the seat next to her.

“Mom.” Jian Yi groaned internally what did she want, did she want to lecture him some more? He sat and reached for toast.

“He Tian called me and we had what I can only describe as a frank and honest conversation.” She looked at him.

What the fuck had He Tian said?

“He told me, in confidence with the proviso that it would go no further than me, that he was also gay that he was in a steady loving relationship and had been so for 2 years now.”

Two years?! They had kept that quiet, as far as Jian Yi was concerned they had only started going out a year ago! They had been in a stable relationship for 2 years?? Wow. Jian Yi was so jealous, so much wasted time, he felt so foolish for never confessing to Xixi sooner.

“He Tian explained a lot to me about how his relationship is just as loving and monogamous as straight relationships. He wanted to remind me that you weren’t ‘sleeping around’, that you were still a ‘hopeless virgin’, and respectfully suggested that I should consider how much you love Zhan Xi and not dwell on the more unsavoury reputations of the few. He also wanted to ask my permission for you to stay at his house overnight with Zhan Xi, himself and his boyfriend Mo Guan Shan to eat and do some gaming.” Jian Yi’s mom finally stopped speaking.

He was speechless. He Tian had said some fantastical things to his mom. He didn’t know whether to thank him or punch him (a decision he often contemplated when it came to He Tian) and he was not a hopeless virgin thank you! He had a boyfriend now to help him with that situation.

“Can I go then please? We are just gaming and eating, we are doing homework first of course?” He tried to say anything to further their cause.

“So you want me to give you permission to go.” Jian Yi’s mom was giving him inscrutable look.

She started laughing! She laughed so much she was crying, and then she was off again slapping her thigh she was back snorting with laughter.

“Mom? Mom!!” Eventually Jian Yi got sick of her crazy laughing and left for school.

He met Zhan Zheng Xi outside of school, he was looking mortified.

“Xixi what’s wrong?” Jian Yi had a dreadful premonition.

“It was so embarrassing, my mom....I can’t even....”. Zhan Xi looked traumatised.

“What the fuck happened?” Jian Yi shook him.

“She said He Tian had called her and said all of these things about him and Mo and how she should cut us some slack because you were a “forever virgin” and I was a “hopelessly in love.” Xixi blushed crazily.

“Fucking hell!”

“Then she said that He Tian asked her if I could go and that it was just gaming and food. And she just laughed and laughed. Then she called Mrs Yi and they laughed on the phone about us being “So adorable!”, and “They’re clueless!”, “Hmm that boy was pretty smooth I’ll give him that!”, “Haha I remember saying that to my parents! Hahah you too?”, “I can’t laugh any more my sides hurt!”. 

Zhan Zheng Xi looked shell shocked.

“Well I’m clueless as to if we are going or not.” Jian Yi looked depressed.

Just then He Tian arrived and waltzed up to them like he was the shit and should be worshipped for his mother whispering powers.

“Morning, well?.” Zhan Xi pounced on him knocking him into the grass where the school wall was.

Jian Yi gingerly knelt down and Zhan Xi vied for top position, Zhan Xi won first.

“You fucking shitty bastard!” He grabbed his shirt front and shook him. Jian Yi knocked him off to gain access to him, trying to strangle him.

“I’m not a hopeless virgin! I’m gonna kill you Tian! Zhan Xi you can get his legs and I will get his head and we can carry him to the nearest street light and unman him!” Jian Yi got up and pretended to start dragging He Tian’s struggling body with Zhan Xi’ doing most of the dragging.

“Oi! Wait! Put me down, I will fucking murder you both.” Just then Mo Guan Shan turned up and stood and watched.

“Aren’t you going to rescue me Momo?” He Tian struggled.

Mo just continued to watch and took some pictures. “What are you going to do with him? I bought enough pork ribs for 4, with him out the picture there’s more for us!” He picked up He Tian’s shoulders and joined in dragging He Tian towards the nearest street light.

When they got close Jian Yi and Zhan Xi phones bonged in their pockets. Jian Yi held up his finger got them to halt He Tian’s ball smashing. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he noticed with trepidation that it was from his mother.

MOM: You can go, don’t get so drunk that you can’t go to school tomorrow.

Jian Yi dropped He Tian’s hand and showed Zhan Xi his phone screen.

Zhan Xi dropped the legs and got his own phone out. It was from his mom.

Mother: Oh I haven’t laughed that much in years, wait until I call your father! Be responsible Zhan Xi, don’t drink so much you’re sick, if you miss school tomorrow you’re in trouble.

They both grinned like fools and turned their phone screens to Mo who grinned “See this idiot here is good for something.” He dropped He Tian’s shoulders. They laughed and turned to thank He Tian but he was already getting up and dusting himself off, his face was black and thunderous.

Zhan Xi and a wincing Jian Yi turned and power walked off towards the school gates. 

“Aaahhhh!! It was just a joke, you’re over reacting!”. 

He Tian took off after them, with a laughing Mo bringing up the rear. It was on, a night with friends and Xi all to himself Jian Yi couldn’t wait!


	35. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it to He Tian’s apartment and everyone understands the merit in team work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the feeling He Tian would be one of those people who has no shame when it comes to scratching an itch.
> 
> Poor Momo.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Once school was finished (and they had apologised to He Tian a million times) they all gathered at the school gate for the walk to He Tian’s.

“Xixi! Urgh my brain is broken, I hate Monday’s I have too much maths on a Monday!” Jian Yi put his head dramatically on Xi’s shoulder.

“Hey, I know that was brutal, the work is definitely getting harder and there’s just a fucking ridiculous quantity, next year will be worse.” Zhan Xi gently patted Jian YI’s head.

Zhan Xi’s phone buzzed, he was reluctant to look at it his mother had sent relentless texts today, teasing him. He got it out and he looked at the screen.

“I got the a text from my dad.....” Zhan Xi stopped and showed everyone the screen.

Dad: Wow son thanks for making your mother’s day, I remember when I would stand in from of Grandpa and I would say stuff like “We are going to the library to finish our dissertation, won’t be out too late!” Aww that’s how you ended up coming along!

Zhan Xi grimaced, Jian Yi patted his arm, Mo hide his grin behind a hand and He Tian burst out laughing. Idiot. They started walking again.

“He Tian, Mo why didn’t you tell us you had been going out for two years now?” Jian Yi tried not to sound too hurt that they had kept something from him, but it was their business.

“Blame me.” Mo Guan Shan put up his hand.

“Yes blame him, no stupid there’s nothing to be blamed for.” He Tian put his arm around Mo in what looked like a friendly clasp.

“I hated my feelings for this asshole and wanted nothing to do with them. I never understood why he liked me, I was just confused every time he was nice to me, after he had spent most of his time beating me up and bullying me. I told him to fuck off on numerous occasions when he confessed to me.” Mo talked as they walked.

Jian Yi was amazed, that was probably the most Mo Guan Shan had ever said to him.

“Luckily I’m a relentless bastard.” He Tian squeezed him close briefly.

“Sometimes I don’t feel so lucky. The group of people I was hanging about with were not exactly the most tolerant of people. I never wanted to come out, or tell anyone about this stalker and me. So I didn’t rush to sing it from the roof tops, even to you guys. Don’t take it personally.” Jian Yi shrugged it made sense. 

“Stalker is such a viscous word. Come on we’re nearly there.” As they walked they discussed a plan of action. Shitty homework first. Food second, drinks and then gaming. 

Jian Yi was conscious that his mother had given him a break, she was trusting him to be a grown up and he now felt slightly sick because he didn’t want to let her down. Would it stop him from kissing Zhan Xi at every possible moment that Mo and He Tian’s backs were turned? Nope!

When they reached He Tian’s apartment they all drew lots for maximum use of time. Mo got started preparing the pork ribs, He Tian got a beers out of the fridge and placed one beside Mo. He Tian squeezed his ass while he was there and nearly got stabbed in the process by a large paring knife. He delivered Jian Yi’s and placed Zhan Xixi’s next to his pile of homework. His own beer he sipped as he wandered around.

Zhan Xi was currently naked in He Tian’s shower as he had drawn first lot, Jian Yi was struggling to concentrate because he kept picturing Xi rubbing his soapy cloth everywhere! Concentrate’. Yi was stuck with starting his homework. 

He Tian was in charge of getting the game consoles set up and the guest futons laid out on his spacious floor, next he hassled Mo for a few minutes by not helping with the food. This made Mo Guan Shan very mad.

“Fucking He Tian! Go start your homework with Jian, you’re about as much use as tits on fish!” Mo was red faced while he ranted and He Tian just grinned madly, happy with the carnage he had wrought. Sitting down at the low table with Jian Yi he put his head down and just blazed through his homework like it was nothing. Jian Yi was only three quarters done when Zhan Zheng Xi came out of the bathroom sexy bare feet, loose blue jogging bottoms, a white T-shirt and a black towel around his neck. His new shorter hair suited him, it was nearly dry. Jian Yi gazed at his boyfriend, lost in delicious fantasy in his head.

“Hey idiot finish your homework!” Xixi came and sat across from him and made a start on his own homework. Mo Guan Shan had now finished and had everything cooking in the oven and on the hob. Swigging his beer back, it was his turn to use the bathroom next and he went in and closed the door behind him.

“Finished.” He Tian stacked his homework books together and put them in his bag. Finishing his beer, he got up and smiled at Jian Yi and Zhan Xi.

“Seems a shame not to speed things up by sharing the shower.” He Tian just sauntered off towards the bathroom. Jian Yi blushed and looked at Zhan Xi who had put his head down and started to do his own homework.

Jian Yi heard the click of the door shutting and the lock turned loudly. After a few seconds Mo’s voice could be clearly heard.

“Oi, wait your turn fucking He Tian!”, Jian Yi could hear the low timber of Tian’s voice and then the sharper tone of Mo, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He didn’t know what He Tian had threatened Mo with, but they both remained in the bathroom.

Jian Yi was desperately trying to hear what was going on, what were they up to in there? His neck craned closer to the bathroom in case he could hear anything 

“Oi pervert.” Jian Yi jumped he had forgotten all about Xixi across the little table from him. He had the grace to look guilty and put his head down and finish the last two questions on his quiz.

“Hey!” Jian Yi glanced up, a questioning look on his face. Xixi’s face was red and he realised belatedly that his sock covered foot had crept up Zhan Xi’s thigh and was now (without him noticing) kneading Xi’s cock through his jogging bottoms.

“Umm sorry I just self consciously did it, you’re trying to concentrate.” Jian Yi drew his foot away red faced too and placed his completed homework in his bag.

“Why are you such a pervert? Anything sets you off then I get dragged into it too.” Zhan Xi reached for Yi’s foot and put it back where it was snuggling against Xi’s hard on, them he straightened his own leg and wiggled his bare toes against Jian Yi’s cock.

“Aah careful don’t move too much. You’re just as bad, I saw your face when we listened to them last time, you were fucking turned on.” Jian Yi whispered the last part.

“At least I wasn’t hanging over the door peeking at them fucking!” Xixi whispered back whilst pressed his toes on the head of Yi’s erection. Hmm!

“Aah, hmm, no let me cover my mouth!” 

Jian Yi froze when he heard Mo’s low urgently whispered words. Whatever He Tian was doing to Mo Guan Shan he couldn’t reply, his mouth was clearly occupied with more pleasurable things. Jian Yi wanted to hear what was happening so badly, the curiosity was literally killing him.

Zhan Zheng Xi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s current disregard for their host’s privacy. He was pleased that Jian Yi was feeling better, if he was back to his old voyeur ways. When He Tian had suggested they do this to keep Jian Yi’s mind off of what had happened to him, he jumped at it, he even told their moms about his reasoning, even they agreed Jian Yi would recover quicker if we was surrounded by supportive friends and family. This wasn’t quite what he had in mind.

“Sorry.” Jian Yi looked contrite, he had to stop being such a pervert. “Do you think they’re going to be much longer? I really need to.....um get cleaned up.”

Zhan Xi put his homework away and and sipped his beer. He stretched his foot out under the table again and pressed firmly against Jian Yi’s shaft. 

“Do you need to sort a troublesome thing out?” He grinned when Yi pushed his foot away groaning.

“Aah! Stop it Xixi, they must be finished now right?” Jian Yi jumped when the bathroom door opened and two clean looking boys came out. He Tian was looking smug and Mo’s expression was a mixture of fury and post orgasmic bliss. Jian Yi ran to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Zhan Xi felt keen frustration at the fact that he couldn’t go in there and give Jian Yi a ‘hand’.


	36. Now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a horrible nightmare Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi have to face the past head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late my mum has been sick, no time for writing, finally squeezing some in.
> 
> I am sorry for the angst it just felt right for this chapter.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Xi was having the time of his life. In front of him stood the decimated remains of sezhuan seasoned pork ribs, empty bowls from rice, bag wrappers from spicy seaweed strips, empty plates from dumplings and steamed buns. Mo Guan Shan had gone all out, he was a good cook.

The table was littered with beer bottles and Jian Yi was sitting on the floor between his legs currently getting his ass kicked by He Tian at a fighting game.

“Fuck Jian Yi dont just button mash, try combinations!” Jian Yi was completely ignoring him and poor He Tian’s controllers were taking a pummelling. At one point he put the controller on his knee and battered the fuck out of the buttons. “No! Use the axe, don’t use the sword, don’t just keep running towards him, guard! Aah!” Zhan Xi threw his hands up in disgust.

“You suck Jian Yi! Now their team is in the lead.” Zhan Xi clipped Yi up the side of his head. Sometimes he just forgot about boyfriend mode and morphed back into pissed off best friend mode.

“Sorry Xixi I always get so stressed out playing these games and I just press every button going!” Jian Yi looked over his shoulder at him, he grinned that stunning grin of his and all was forgiven. Zhan Xi cursed silently when he blushed, he was ‘hopelessly in love’ after all.

“Yes another win for team Tian/Shan, shall we call it a night? As much as I would like to continue kicking your asses it’s already half past midnight and we do have school in the morning unfortunately.” He Tian yawned and stretched. 

They had all consumed a few beers, maybe four each. It was plenty to get them a little drunk, but not so much that they would be a trashed, vomiting mess in the morning. How utterly responsible! Jian Yi wished his mom could see how grown up he was being. They tidied up the food and empty bottles, then Zhan Xi and Yi ran for their beds in an attempt not to get stuck with the washing up. He Tian laughed and just said “Dish washer can do them in the morning.” Everyone muttered under their breath and then they all filed in and out of the bathroom to wash up and use the toilet.

He Tian got into bed with a red faced Mo Guan Shan and Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi had two futons on the floor which Jian Yi pushed together. Jian Yi noticed that the other two boys were lying next to each other on the bed, He Tian was on his back, Mo was facing him on his side, his pillow was tucked close to He Tian’s. They were obviously perfectly comfortable with each other.

“Good night Tian and Mo.” Yi got into his futon with a groan, his ribs were sore.

“Good night Jian Yi and Zhan.” Zhan Xi could see in the dark thanks to that bank of windows that dominated He Tian’s apartment, and he could see that the occupants of the bed had closed their eyes.

Zhan Xi reached over for Jian Yi’s pillow and tugged it as close to his as possible. Jian Yi willingly moved over and snuggled up. Their feet tangled and hands found hands in the darkness, clasping together. Zhan Xi pressed a kiss to Yi’s lips, and then again for good luck.

“Xixi good night.” Jian Yi whispered tracing Xi’s rough cheek with his finger before brushing his soft lips with his.

“Nite, I’m here remember if you wake up, I’m just here.” He patted the futon beneath them. Jian Yi knew what Xixi meant and he smiled into the darkness, he closed his eyes and let himself sink into a deep sleep, the warmth from Xixi’s body lulled him.

Jian Yi was having a dream. He was standing naked in a pitch black room, it was so dark like an abyss. His arms were tied outwards with rope. Was Xixi going to do something perverted to him? The usual apprehension/excitement filled him, Xi was unexpectedly kinky as he was finding out. Hands were suddenly on him forcing his legs apart, cruel fingers pulled his hair and another pair pinched his nipples until he screamed out.

“No, fuck no, no, no!” His voice sounded like he was screaming under water, the sound was distorted so low and quiet. Every time he cried out the feeble sounds went nowhere.

Voices laughed at his distress, the sound echoed around the dark room, he couldn’t see their faces. A rough hand yanked his head to the side and bit him hard on his shoulder drawing blood.

“Disgusting gay............filthy whore.........toxic faggot.” Their nasty voices surrounded him, soon punches battered all over his body and then his face until he felt his nose burst and blood poured down his chin. Big hands grabbed his face and his was kissed, a tongue shoved down his throat until he gagged. Coughing when he was finally released, he began shuddering he was terrified, the pain was a throbbing agony.

“We will use his blood as lube, this fag deserves to die, filth.” They all spat on him.

Jian Yi was sobbing now “No, stop it, no, no I said NO!!”

His arms were loosened slightly and he was bent over. Fingers were all over him touching him, yanking on his soft cock until he screamed and screamed, a pair of hands gripped his chin gouging fingers into his jaw to open his mouth and when he felt a cockhead brush his lips he froze.

“Fuck, fuck off, no!” His ass cheeks were prised apart and disgusting spit was gobbed on his hole. No that was his to give to Xi, not taken by force by some viscous asshole! No! His sobs rang out in the room.

“Why me, what did I do wrong, I don’t deserve this. No, no stop it you can’t do this to me, I don’t want this!” Jian Yi screamed when a cock roughly shoved into his ass and the pain was indescribable. “AAAAHHH! NO!” He sobbed and sobbed chanting the same words over and over. The man laughed and withdrew and thrust back in laughing at the blood seeping from where the shaft had ripped him.

“Fucking hell Jian Yi wake up, wake up!” Zhan Zheng Xi’s voice sounded far, far away.

“Xixi!” He screamed his name it sounded lost again. “Xixi I’m sorry, I’m sorry Xixi it’s all my fault! Xi!” He sobbed as the man brutally fucked him.

“Jian Yi for fucks sake please wake up, please wake up!” Xi’s voice sounded closer and when he finally pulled himself out of that pain filled dark room, he woke up to find his shoulders were being gripped by Zhan Xixi who was crying, his friend rarely cried, he lifted a hand and brushed the tears away with his fingers. He threw himself at Xixi and his arms circled his neck in a crushing embrace.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Zhan Xi rested his head on Jian Yi’s shoulder and held his boyfriend’s shuddering body reverently. He was at a loss as to what he could say or do but he held Jian Yi while he wept. Out the corner of his eye he saw that both He Tian and Mo had sat up and were looking like they wanted to get up and help in some way. Zhan Xi held up a hand to halt them and the two boys stayed on the bed sitting up He Tian embraced Mo close to his side obviously having some idea what had made Jian Yi scream like that. They waited until they could help.

“It’s okay I’m here, it’s okay.” Zhan Xi felt foolish but he said it over and over, stroking Jian Yi hair with his big hand.

Finally the death grip around his neck loosened slightly, Jian Yi’s trembling began to subside and Zhan Xi pushed Yi back so he could see his face, it was tear stained, there was snot running from his nose and his lips were trembling. Zhan Xi’s heart clenched at the sight.

“Are you okay? You’re here in He Tian’s room. You’re safe with me, it was just a shitty dream, no one is here but us.” He tucked Yi’s hair behind his ear.

“Fuck.....” Jian Yi’s terrified hands flew to his shoulder, to his un-injured face, he scrubbed the back of his hand over his lips and his hands flew to his ass. 

“You’re okay Yi, you’re not injured, those fuckers are in jail they can’t get you any more, don’t give them the time of day.” Zhan Xi pulled Yi back into his arms and rocked him. He was going to have to do something to exorcise the ghosts in Yi’s head, his body needed to know that those fuckers had no right to Jian Yi’s mind or body anymore, it was his.

“Xixi.” Jian Yi’s forehead dropped onto Zhan Xi’s shoulder. “I was so scared, I called for you, but he fucked me anyway, I called for them to stop. I shouted loud, but no one came.” Yi voice was trembling.

“I know, I know. I’m here now and you’re mine, nobody gets to fuck you but me, are you listening? No one. You belong to me, that’s the deal, we are made for each other and from this point on nobody gets in our way. I love you Jian Yi., I will protect you from the ghosts in your head.” Zhan Xi didn’t care who was listening.

“Xixi.....”. Jian Yi’s lips pressed to his fervently and he returned the kiss with passion. It was a desperate kiss that reaffirmed that Zhan Zheng Xi was here in his arms and he was safe here in his lover’s arms. Their tongues tangled together, and Xi groaned when Jian Yi bit his lip. Out the corner of his eye he spotted He Tian and Mo standing beside the bed a low bedside lamp had been click on, they were both stuffing their uniforms into their bags. He Tian met his eyes and lobbed something onto the futon beside their clenched bodies, he said “You need to do something now.” and then the other two boys left the room carrying their shoes with them.

Okay.


	37. It is time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi uses this opportunity to lay to bed a few evil ghosts haunting his past!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it’s monstrous!
> 
> Enjoy smut, smut trash, so trashy.
> 
> The characters are all Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi let Jian Yi set the pace, stamped down on his own aggressive lust and just went with the flow of Yi’s body language. Jian Yi climbed onto his lap and soon their lips and bodies were glued together, arms clutching and caressing any flesh they encountered, Yi’s hands were under his T-shirt stroking the muscles of his back. Jian Yi had either forgotten that Mo and Tian were there, had seen them leave the apartment or he was so lost to sensation that he was past caring. Xi hoped it was the second one.

Zhan Xi groaned against Yi’s lips when he started grinding his hard on against Xi’s, their hips were undulating, the thin material of their boxers and jogging bottoms were little barrier. When Jian Yi pushed back he nearly groaned but tamped it down, if Yi wanted to stop he was fully prepared to! He groaned in relief when his T-shirt was tugged over his head and Jian Yi kissed his way down the column of his neck, sweet hot kisses which were doing nothing for his erection. Yi nibbled on his collarbone and then licked it to soothe away the sting.

Jian Yi pushed him until his back rested against the futon and his lips were immediately drawn to Xi’s small, brown nipples. Yi kissed them and then his tongue swirled around the nub before he bit it gently.

“Aah, hmm!” Zhan Xi was incoherent for a while when Jian Yi moved from one nipple to the other, feasting until Zhan Xi couldn’t stand it any longer. The whole time Xi made sure to keep his hands non-threatening on Yi’s thighs, he wanted to make sure the message was clear. This early morning his body was Yi’s to do with as he pleased, if Yi wanted him to do something he would, but before that he would wait.

Jian Yi paused briefly to kiss his lips, before he made the return journey back down his torso. Yi licked and bit his abs lovingly, he never stopped his ministrations, and when he tugged Zhan Xi’s boxers and joggers down and off his feet, Xi groaned when his cock bounced and landed on his stomach, the head nestling near his belly button. Jian Yi gazed at his body, his eyes drawn to his hard, glistening cock. Suddenly Yi stood up and stripped off his clothes, leaving himself gloriously bare. His body was a thing of beauty and Zhan Xi couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips, what he wouldn’t give to worship that body, but this wasn’t about his desires.

He made sure Jian Yi could feel his eyes on him though.

“You’re fucking beautiful Yi, I love you.” He nudged the little bottle of lube over, so that Jian Yi could clearly see it and palmed the condom. He watched as Yi’s pupils blew wide and he knelt down onto the futon next to Zhan Xi’s hips to pick up the bottle.

“Jian Yi have you ever played with yourself, before we got together?” He was merely planting the seed, but when Jian Yi blushed and nodded, he said boldly “Would you be able to show me please?” Zhan Xi gathered from their previous times together that Jian Yi had maybe rubbed his own hole before, but had never put his own fingers inside.

Jian Yi’s eye’s sparked with love and lust, he knew that Xi was giving him the chance to get himself ready, he didn’t want to scare him and for that he kissed him gently and whispered “Lie still.” 

“I won’t move a muscle unless you ask me to.” Zhan Xi put his hands at his sides.

Jian Yi swung a leg over Xi’s hips and straddled those muscled thighs. He blushed seven shades of red and poured the lube onto the first three fingers of his right hand. Then he poured some lube onto Zhan Xi’s cock and used his left hand to stroke it all over, rubbing the shaft up and down slowly.

“Hmm, that feels amazing!” Zhan Xi was so engrossed that he almost missed the moment Jian Yi reached around and started to rub his hole. Xi watched as Yi’s mouth dropped open a little, he could tell it was starting to feel good, because Yi’s face grew flush with pleasure. Xi wished he could see his boyfriend’s fingers on his own hole, but he was secretly pleased he couldn’t see, it might have sent him over the edge.

“One finger.” Jian Yi’s voice was a little trepidatious and when he sat up straighter and widened his thighs, Zhan Xi could see his face pinch, had he just pushed the finger inside? Xi wasn’t sure how much finger was being thrust inside, but soon Yi moaned a little, was it starting to feel good? Was he thrusting that finger deeper inside? Ahh not knowing was more of a turn on than if Jian Yi was facing away from him and he was watching in HD that slim finger fuck that pretty, pink asshole! Settle down! 

Yi’s hips were rocking a little, subtlety, was he enjoying the sensation?

Zhan Xi pulled his eyes away from Yi’s face and looked down at his cock instead. It was hard, curving away from his body and it was bouncing ever so slightly with each little rock. Zhan Xi bit his lip, the head was such a pretty dusky colour, what he wouldn’t do to get it in his mouth! No, he must stay still. Jian Yi’s sanity literally hung on this first experience going well, he would not fall on Yi like a slavering dog, he would not force him in any way, he would lie still and let his boyfriend heal by making love with Xi his own way.

“Two fingers.” Jian Yi looked at him suddenly, he was scared, did he want to stop? Zhan just looked at him and tried to pour all the love he felt for this boy before him out through his own gaze. He wanted so badly to tell Jian Yi that he could do it and that it would feel great, but he wanted Yi to do this for himself, to want his own pleasure, so he could stomp on those negative feelings those assholes had given him about sex.

Jian Yi seemed in two minds, then he nodded and seemed to make a decision because his eyes widened and Zhan Xi drew a ragged breath as his imagination filled in the blanks, he had two of those long, sexy fingers going in and out now didn’t he? Fuck, it was so horny watching this unfold right before his eyes.

Xi could see that Yi’s arm was moving strongly now, not so tentative now eh? Once he had become used to the sensation, had he sped up too?

“Hmm!” Jian Yi looked surprised he had let out such a sound. Zhan Xi grinned, proud of him. His gaze was back on that bouncing cock, which was looking deliciously impressive by the minute, were his balls looking more drawn up? He didn’t know if Yi was able to feel his prostate in that position, but if he was brave enough to take Xi inside him, he could rise and lower himself at any angle or speed, he could essentially rub his own prostate with Xi’s cock and make himself come deeply in the future.

“Three fingers.” Jian Yi was panting this time, he winced at the stretch but his arm still continued to move. Zhan Xi watched Yi’s face intently, was he still unsure about being stretched so much since his injury, would he be okay? He worried for a few seconds, then Yi looked....needy, could he come doing that? This was so different to anything they had ever done together.

All this time he hadn’t looked down at his own cock, but a quick glance showed that the dusky head was lying in an embarrassing large pool of precum. Xi flushed and dragged his gaze back to probably the most sexy thing he had ever seen in his life.

Yi’s hips were now thrusting back against his three fingers now, was he feeling good? If his low moans were anything to go by, then Xi would say yes.

“Enough.” Jian Yi suddenly stopped and withdrew his fingers, he shuddered at their removal. He held out his hand for the condom Zhan Xi had in his fist, and when he took it their fingers brushed and Xi moaned at how wet Yi’s fingers were.

Yi ripped open the condom with his teeth, what a fucking sight! He grabbed Xi’s cock and placed the condom onto the head, he nipped the tip and then rolled it down to the base. He took the lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his condom covered cock and when he began slicking up and down Xi nearly came, he had to close his eyes momentarily to regain his composure.

Jian Yi’s gasping breaths made his eyes snap open and when they did he caught sight of Yi’s trembling thighs spreading even wider as he rose up onto his knees, he stood Zhan Xi’s cock up and then he felt Yi’s ass cheeks brush the head of his cock. Then Jian lowered even further and Xi gasped as he felt his cock push between those soft cheeks, he could feel the wetness of the asshole. Yi moaned and rubbed the lubed up head back and forth over that tight pink hole. Would it be soft enough for him to enter?

“Xi I want you to..... I love you, you’re my first and last, always.” He pressed downwards and Zhan Xi shouted out loud as his cock head pressed firmly into Jian Yi’s hot wet hole, it opened reluctantly and Yi stopped with a gasp.

“Slowly, slower, aah you feel so good, so right, love you too Yi!” Zhan Xi groaned loudly, this was happening, they were actually going to be connected in a way they never had before. There was something innately private and personal about it. Zhan Xi prayed for patience, Jian Yi’s ass was pulsing as it adapted to his size.

“Aah shit Xi it stings, it feels so much more overwhelming than my fingers did.” Yi sank down fractionally again.

“Shit it feels so tight, amazing, you’re amazing Jian Yi!!” He was so desperate to touch Yi all over, he wanted to kiss him, grab his hips and shove up into that tight hole, aah! So hard and throbbing he probably had never been so hard and aching than he was right this second. Hold on Xi, hold it together for a bit longer!

“Are you getting bigger?! Aah if I lean forward it feels funny, hmm.” Jian Yi pressed down much further this time and whimpered when he got over half way. He then did something that Zhan Xi was not expecting, he pulled up until his cock popped out and then stood Xi’s up again and then Yi was pressed down on the head again.

“Aah pulling out feels weird! It feels better than thrusting in! Can I do that again? Aaahhh it does feel good! Hmm I like it when the head is here, near here feels really funny aah!” Jian Yi was so distracted with the scientific feelings of being this deep, or pulling out just so and that place when the head pressed here felt amazing! That he had forgot about his boyfriend, lying beneath him.

When Jian Yi looked down he was shocked and aroused by what he saw - Xi’s face was bright red, his mouth was open and loud moans were coming from him, his torso was arched up and his hands were fisted in the sheets hard like he was struggling with the no touching thing. The sight stirred Yi so much, he continued to press down on Xi’s cock until his balls were touching Zhan Xixi’s pubes.

Stuffed, he was stuffed full of Xixi’s cock, full to capacity, he could feel him deep inside like he was thrusting up into his stomach. Reaching down he touched with his fingers where they were joined, Xi was so wide at the base it was stretching him uncomfortably.

“Xixi........”. Zhan Xi eye’s flew open at his name being moaned and his gaze was drawn to where he was currently impaled to the hilt inside Jian Yi.

“Yi....?” Zhan Xi was at his limit, he needed to finish what they’d started.

“Help me please, I need this so much, can we come now?” Jian Yi’s eye’s sparkled with unshed tears.

“It’s okay I’ll help you.” Zhan Xi loosened his death grip on the sheets and grabbed Yi’s hips. He lifted Yi’s ass up and then pulled it down, he started a slow and steady rhythm teaching Yi how to slide up and down on his cock.

“Aaah fuck it’s so invasive and amazing, why didn’t we ever do this before? Hmm six times before school! From this point onwards I want more of this.” Jian Yi started to quicken his rhythm until Xi was moaning loudly again, was he doing it on purpose? Yes! Shit his movements were getting faster and each time Jian Yi’s tight hole squeezed down his shaft, he was left a moaning and trembled mess.

“Do you like it Xi?” Jian Yi’s hips circled, bounced and ground Xi’s cock deep inside him, was he was finally starting to realise who was the boss in this situation?

“It feels amazing Yi, I want to come inside you so badly. Do you want me to help you come?” He should have just left him to explore and discover, but he couldn’t take it any more!

“Here feels so good.....”. Jian Yi moaned loudly, had he finally found his prostate?

Zhan Xi grabbed Yi’s hips held them still and he put his feet flat on the floor and began thrusting upwards, with his feet as leverage, he could finally start fucking Jian Yi properly. Waiting had been torture, he was so swollen and his condom was probably full of precum.

“Aaah Yes! There, there, there, there!” Jian Yi hips were bouncing and his cock was waving about with every hard thrust.

“Yi, hmmm you’re so good, I’m so close.....”. Zhan Xi’s loud moans were ringing around the room. He reached up and caught Yi’s cock and started jacking him off. He wanted them to come together in a big wet mess. His hips slapped upwards and Yi’s bounced downwards and they were seconds away from ecstasy.

Jian Yi took over control of his cock and his hand was a blur, his fingers a tight ring teasing the head. His face was a picture of agonised bliss and his movements became jerky and messy.

“Xixi...........”. Zhan Xi watched as come shot from the tip of Yi’s cock, splashing onto Xi’s stomach and chest. At the exact same moment Yi’s ass contracted and tightened on him as he came and that was it, he was lost to sensation his hips thrusting uncontrollably.

“Aaahhhhh! Fuck Yi hmmm!” He spilled his come fruitlessly into the condom, but he was still coming inside his boyfriend it was heaven and sweet torturous pleasure washed over him.

Jian Yi collapsed on top of him and he kissed Zhan Xi for what felt like the first time in a long time. Their lips moved together languidly, tongues tangling briefly before Jian Yi lifted up on shaky arms.

“Thank you Xixi, you made that into an indescribable experience for me.” Yi smiled widely, his eyes were still soft from his orgasm.

“Umm I just want you to always feel good about yourself and remember that sex is only good for me when I’m with you okay?” Zhan Xi tiredly tucked Jian Yi’s hair behind his ear. 

Jian Yi sighed and snuggled his head against Xi’s shoulder, his eyes drooped and slid shut. He jumped when his hips were gently coaxed up and off of Xixi’s cock and he blushed when Xi pulled the condom off with a grimace, tying it in a knot he threw it on his underwear to dispose of later. Of course Yi had forgotten about the used condom, something to note for future reference. Jian Yi winced when Xi gently slid back inside him, he was sore but deliciously so.

“Oi! Why are you still hard pervert?!” Jian Yi sat up looking amazed.

Zhan Xi blushed and put an arm over his face in embarrassment. “I can’t help it, I finally have you where I want you.” He moved his arm a little and grinned up at Yi’s shocked face. “Deal with it.” Jian Yi’s mouth shaped a perfect O.


	38. At it like bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi is amazed at Zhan Zheng Xi’s bounce back game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trashy filth and I care not a jot!
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Xi grabbed his worn T-shirt and mopped up come which had liberally sprayed all over his chest and abs. He tossed it to one side and put his hands back onto Yi’s thighs and pressed his hips up gently.

Jian Yi sat there on top of his grinning, stupid boyfriend and gaped. Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t want to.........again, did he? By the feel of his rejuvenated cock filling him up he guessed he did. No way! He was sore, his ass was stinging, if Xi moved it would probably be uncomfortable right? Yi moved fractionally, hmm he was sore but not in agony, not bleeding or humiliated. Also they didn’t have any more condoms, He Tian would probably go apeshit if they messed his futon up!

“Xixi.........”. Yi put his hands on top of Xi’s and tried to take in what had just happened,

Zhan Zheng Xi lay looking up at Jian Yi and he hoped with all of his heart that Yi would think of this morning in the future and say with utmost certainty that they made love and it was amazing, shocking, pleasurable and most of all memorable. He looked up at Yi and tried to find the words.

“After sex for the first time, it stays with you. You know? Some people have bad experiences of regret, pain and disappointment. Some will look back on their first time fondly, knowing that they chose wisely and decided to sleep with the person they love. I’m sorry you’re not my first Yi, but in my eyes you were the first person I fell in love with, you’re beyond special to me. I want to remember this as my first time with you, I chose wisely.” Zhan Xi watched as his boyfriend blushed so hard he had to cover his face with both hands and his slender dick perked up again.

“Birds balls Xixi I’ll explode if you say stuff like that!” Yi squeaked in surprise when Zhan Xi carefully rolled him onto his back he pulled out and away from Yi’s warm thighs. He scuttled over to his school bag grabbed another condom and quickly ripped the foil pack off, rolled it down and then grabbed the lube coating his hard on liberally. Zhan Xi crawled on hands and knees over to where Yi lay, moving back up his body he kissed Yi tentatively, sliding his tongue inside to play.

“Jian Yi........”. He waited.

“Xixi.........?” Yi’s cheeks were flushed with arousal and the sight nearly made him lose his shit.

“Can we do it again? I know you’re probably overwhelmed, but I want to be inside you so badly!” This was said desperately 

“Xixi shit just do it! Be very fucking gentle okay?” Yi pulled his head down so their lips could meet. They kissed and kissed until Jian Yi was so turned on he almost forgot about his stinging ass. 

“I don’t think I’m going to last long.” Zhan Xi felt guilty when he tilted Yi’s hips up, spread those cheeks with his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Jian Yi’s opening. He slid firmly back inside with three delicious thrusts.

“Aah!” That hurt, there were little burning places where he was stretched but the pain was teetering on the edge of pleasure.

“Are you okay?” Zhan Xi groaned when heat engulfed his dick and he held still so Yi could adjust. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he stroked Yi’s hair back and tucked it behind his ears. He licked his dry lips, would he ever get used to how beautiful Jian Yi was?

“Go slow, it feels strange, weird it hurts but I don’t want you to stop.” Yi reached up and stroked Xi’s cheek, he brushed his fingers against those firm lips before pressing inside. He groaned when Xi licked his fingers, his tongue lapping the pads before sucking them inside his mouth. Jian Yi felt his cock jerk against his stomach.

Zhan Xixi sat back on his thighs, which were spread widely, and brought Yi’s ass between them, urging Jian Yi to drape his thighs over the top of his. Holding them firmly he withdrew completely and then pressed in until he was only halfway. Then he just gently thrust the tip and half the shaft in and out, he tilted his hips back to increase the angle of his thrusts. 

Jian Yi’s eyes flew open. This position was different, he’d felt this when Xi made him come buckets in the bath, when his curling fingers made him cry with pleasure. When Zhan Xi thrust again he moaned involuntarily, it was like the ridged head of Xixi’s cock was butting against his prostate which instantly made him so aroused, he groaned when Xi kept doing it.

“Hmm I can feel you Jian Yi, Aah don’t tighten on me!” Xi could tell everything was just right, Jian Yi’s eyes were wide and he was moaning, shaking his head and his thighs parted further. He could feel the head of his cock rubbing against the firm nub inside, the more he did it the tighter Yi got until he was desperate to plunge in hard and fuck his brains out. He knew that was a bad idea, so he was going to keep on thrusting just........there.

“Xi!” Jian Yi cried out sharply when his orgasm arrived violently quick. Fuck, his cock was jerking and dripping come onto his abs. He shivered at the intense pleasure, every time Zhan Xi thrust more release beaded.

“You came? Already?” Xi look shocked but his short steady thrusts never stopped.

“Fuck off, I can’t help it, it’s not my fault hmm Aah it’s what you’re doing!” Jian Yi shouted at Xixi, his arms were flung up over his head and it was like he had no control over himself. Groaning he lifted his head and watched as a stream of jizz squeezed out again.

“Yi, you’re......again? hmm you’re so fucking hot and tight it’s too hard to stay so still!” Zhan Xi was moaning loudly his cries rang around the room,

“No keep moving, stay right there, don’t fucking stop!” Jian Yi could feel something building. Selfishly he didn’t care if Xi liked it or not he had to have those thrusts, that cock moving just so! He came again but it was small, he flung his head back when one, two, three thrusts was all it took to unravel him.

“Xixi it’s coming out!” Jian Yi’s ass clenched around him and he felt it spasming. A sizeable puddle of come now rested in Yi’s navel and it dripped more which made him cry incoherently as Yi’s fingernails sank into Xi’s thighs. It was so fucking erotic seeing him fall apart.

“Hmm Xixi you asshole you made me cry again, Aah! Are you going to come?” No sooner were the words out of his mouth then Xi thrust all the way in and it only took five or six big driving, deep fucks and he was shouting out with pleasure.

“Hmmm!” Jian Yi watched as Zhan Xi shivered through an intense orgasm. What a sight his boyfriend made, he was a perverted voyeur watching the glory of his boyfriend’s O face. Hot as fuck.

“Oh god that was....”. Zhan Xi pulled out gently and yanked his condom off, tied it and sent it flying over to join the other used one. He quickly mopped up the mess on Yi’s abs with his dirty T-shirt the he collapsed in an exhausted heap next to Jian Yi and reached for his hand, clasping it tightly.

“Hmm.......” Jian Yi lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Xixi’s hand.

Xi returned the favour returning the kiss on Jian Yi’s hand before letting their joined hands bounce on back onto his stomach. Near his hardening cock.

“Are you fucking kidding me??!!!” Jian Yi sat up gingerly, eyeballing Xi’s stubborn cock which obviously was some sort of mutant.

“I have no control over it! I’m sorry I just keep imagining what we’ve just done and it won’t go down.” He poked his half hard cock with his forefinger.

“My ass is killing, no way can I do it again!” Jian Yi watched as it grew some more.

“You’re watching.” Zhan Xi stretched, his muscles shifting and moving. Jian Yi’s jaw hung open.

“Maybe just a blowjob?” Jian Yi was finding he was weak to his insatiable boyfriend.

——————————————————————————

A blowjob, a wank in the shower, some kissing and heavy petting as they dressed and they eventually made it out of the door on time for school, after cleaning up of course.

Zhan Xi’s phone buzzed as they walked.

HE TIAN: How is Jian Yi?

Zhan Xi: He’s okay, thanks for this morning, we owe you

HE TIAN: Perfect, I love people owing me. I will only ask one question, did you guys tidy up afterwards?

Zhan Xi: ...........

HE TIAN: Oi, did you clean up your bodily fluids?

Zhan Xi: Maybe in places, it was hard to remember where it all flew.

HE TIAN: ............

Zhan Xi: No, seriously I don’t know if what we did helped him, I hope so. I couldn’t bear hearing him in such pain in those nightmares, without trying to help somehow.

HE TIAN: I can still hear him screaming.

Zhan Xi: Sometimes I forget through all this shit, that you were there and witnessed it in the flesh.

HE TIAN: Yes, anyway see you at school.

Zhan Xi: Yeah.

Zhan Xi thought that maybe He Tian needed a bit of counselling himself.


	39. Discussions over Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi and Zhan Xi decide to have a lunch date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> Holidays are coming! Hope Santa is good to all.
> 
> Jian Yi and Zhan Xi fluff, enjoy.
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi was sitting in class checking over his homework for the next lesson. With all of the distractions he had last night whilst he completed the quiz, he wouldn’t be surprised if he had missed a question or had made an epic mistake. After all he had worked under difficulties, Jian Yi’s roaming foot made it hard to concentrate!

Thinking of Jian Yi brought a secret smile to his face, he had to cover his mouth otherwise the whole class would see the telltale curl of his lips, what a disgustingly happy grin! It was so polar opposite of his normal demeanour, so out of character for his face to stretch into an involuntary smile, he was willing himself to stop thinking about this morning and everything that had happened. Every time he did he had to pinch himself, had that actually happened?! It actually bloody happened, he made love to Jian Yi and it wasn’t in his fevered dreams. He was a happy fucking dude right now.

Taking out his phone he messaged Yi.

Zhan Xi: How are you feeling?

JIAN YI: Xixi! It’s bit uncomfortable to be honest.

Zhan Xi: A bit? 

JIAN YI: Of course I’m sore, but there’s something worse

Zhan Xi: Birds balls! What’s wrong? Do you need a doctor? We can go to the hospital after school!

JIAN YI: Erm calm down, no it’s just it feels like you’re still inside me, it’s a weird sensation.

Zhan Xi: I’ve heard that it can be like that if it’s your first time being “invaded”.

JIAN YI: Your ex girlfriends tell you that?

Zhan Xi: .............. what answer can I give that won’t end up pissing you off?

JIAN YI: It’s ancient history, I’m not completely oblivious that you’ve done more “invading” than me

Zhan Xi: Maybe you’re just overly aware of it because I’m huge.

JIAN YI: Yes, your thing was so big it’s left a permanent ghost cock inside of me......

Zhan Xi: I knew it. Want to meet for lunch?

JIAN YI: Don’t I always every day?

Zhan Xi: No meet me at the back of the school gardens.

JIAN YI: Is this a date?

Zhan Xi: It could be.

JIAN YI: Then you can buy lunch, see you later big dick.

Zhan Xi hid his grin behind his hand again, fucking Jian Yi always trying to get the last word in!

———————————————————-

Zhan Zheng Xi was sitting with his back against the school garden wall, waiting nervously for Jian Yi to arrive. He had already run to the cafeteria to buy sandwiches and water and then sprinted back. His nervousness was making him laugh, this was his best friend for fucks sake, they had met for lunch every day (sick days didn’t count) since they were kids, this was completely normal..........but it fucking wasn’t! It was so far removed from normal, because his heart was beating in his throat and he was struggling to hold the sandwich boxes his hands were sweating like crazy. 

When Yi walked around the corner and spotted him sitting there Xi’s smile stretched from ear to ear. Jian Yi blushed! He could see it from here, then Yi’s face split into a matching grin as he walked closer to Zhan Xi.

“Hey.” Jian Yi sat closely to him, their shoulders brushed together and Yi opted to mirror Zhan Xi’s crossed legged pose, their knees nudged intimately.

“Hey” Zhan Xi took a moment to gaze at the glory that was Yi, with his soft blond hair, high cheek bones and that full lower lip. He was desperate to push him down and kiss him until they were both panting.

“Xixi.........”. Jian Yi was caught in that hot gaze and was helpless to look away, Xi’s eyes were full of dark lusty intent, the things those eyes promised made Yi tremble.

“Shit I want to kiss you.” Zhan Xi lifted a hand with trembling fingers and stopped just shy of touching Yi’s lips. Gasping he drew his hand back and thrust a sandwich at his boyfriend instead.

“Erm tuna, just what I wanted.” Jian Yi took the sandwich and flushed wishing with all his might that they were anywhere else but school. 

Zhan Xi threw a bottle of water to Yi and lifted his hand settling for ruffling those soft locks and rubbing Yi’s head for a while.

“You did say once that touching your hair would put me in a good mood, but I am picturing in my mind rubbing something much harder.” Xi ruffled Yi’s hair really hard his grin was wicked.

“Oww! Hey don’t mess up my hair Xixi!” Laughing Jian Yi pushed his hand away and opened his sandwich, taking a bite he turned to find Xi’s eyes watching his mouth and in particularly the way his tongue flicked out to catch crumbs or to lick his lips clean.

“This is torture.” Zhan Xi piled his sandwich and water bottle onto his lap to hide his hard on. The cold water bottle helped a little.

“I feel like I can’t look you in the eye, if I do I just want to stare at you and think about what we did this morning. I still can’t believe you’re mine Xi.” Jian Yi nudged Xi’s shoulder with his.

“Aah! There you go again saying things when you think you’re safe from me! I’m sure you do it on purpose!” Zhan Xi pinched his temples and thought of all the delicious things he would do to Jian Yi when he was back to full fitness physically and mentally.

“Hmm?” Jian Yi looked confused.

“I want to spank you until you squirm and beg for more, I want to tie you to a chair and go down on you until you wail from the need to come then I’m going to jerk you off until you’re so on edge you cry for release and then I leave you there wanting, I want to bend you over and tease your balls and ass with my tongue, I’m going to rim you until you come all over your face and hair! Sorry, did I say that out loud?” Zhan Xi was breathing heavily by the time he had finished his rant.

Jian Yi’s eyes were wide, to think Xixi wanted to do all of those naughty kinky things with him and to be truthful he didn’t care, he wanted to do all of those things and more. The thought of being rimmed until he came on his face sounded intriguing, there was so much to explore with boyfriend’s fantasies. He hoped they could try it all soon.

“Xixi I think I would like it if you kissed every inch of my body, don’t leave a single place un-kissed.” Jian Yi ate another slice of his sandwich and looked at Zhan Xi out the corner of his eye.

Zhan Zheng Xi was instantly brought back to the present real situation and the very real Jian Yi sitting next to him. Yes he wanted to dominate his boyfriend, but he had to remember at the end of the day what they had now was a relationship. Fantasies aside Jian Yi was his partner now, he had to think of his wants and needs as well as his own. If Yi wanted tender he could do that...... for a while. Hmm was there anything sexier than Jian Yi’s crying face? They had years to find out.

“I could kiss every millimetre if you like, yup. Perhaps I should lick you too while I am kissing? Save time.” The two boys were leaning their shoulders against each other as they whispered to each other.

“I would love that, I want to do it to you too.” Jian Yi peeked out the corner of his eye again. It wasn’t that he wanted to take charge or be “top”, he just wanted to lick Xixi all over and make him squirm and come buckets too. That sounded fucking epic.

“All over?” Zhan Xi raised an eyebrow. He’d never considered that his boyfriend would want to do things to his body that had never been done before. Did Jian Yi want to lick EVERYWHERE?!

“Everywhere.” There was a glint in Yi’s eyes.

Fuuuucccckkkk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on holiday in Poland then Xmas so chapters will be late!


	40. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi is 3% evil apparently and Jian Yi may need to learn better boyfriend wrangling skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too busy!! Aaahh!
> 
> Hope everyone has a great Christmas, I am trying to write while I can!
> 
> Characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

On Thursday Jian Yi asked Zhan Zheng Xi out on a date. Knowing both of their schedules for homework and school activities, they decided that they would meet after cram school, they could grab one or two hours of free time, Yi really wanted to go to the new ramen restaurant by the station, apparently the big salted ramen bowls were pretty special.

Zhan Xi and Jian Yi grabbed their stuff and left the cram school, turning left towards the station. Zhan Xi’s brain was oozing out of his ears, why had they agreed to go to such a hard cram school again? Oh yeah because they wanted to do well on the national exam, go to the same university, move in together and have sex morning, noon and night on every available surface. Hmm.

“Xixi? Are you listening to me?” Jian Yi’s annoyed tone reached him through his perverted daydreams.

“Hmm?” Zhan Xi stifled a yawn, he looked at his watch and it was 9.10pm.

“I knew you were tuning me out asshole.” Yi elbowed him hard. “I said shall we get some dumplings to go with our ramen, I’m starving!” Jian Yi rubbed his stomach through his loosened shirt, the tails were out and he could see a mouth watering patch of taunt abs.

“Hmm....” Zhan Xi’s eyes were drawn like a flame. What was he going to do once they’d moved in together? How was he going to get anything done knowing Jian Yi was in the kitchen in nothing but boxers? Wandering around naked as was his want? Showering and waiting for Xi to join him so they could.....ehm. Shit he better stop with that train of thought right now.

“Oi Zhan Zheng Xi! Are you awake, you’re mumbling? Did the teachers break you today? So sad, thought you were a top class honours student?.” Jian Yi smirked at him.

“Shut it, I’m just hungry, so hungry for......”. He trailed off and looked away from the Jian Yi buffet in front of him. Yi had his hair tucked behind his cute ears and his hands were in his trousers pockets he looked like a fucking catwalk model. Zhan Xi always felt a bit second class next to Yi’s beauty.

“Okay, Okay, we’re nearly there, this place is supposed to be great.” Yi arched an eyebrow when Zhan Xixi started staring into space again. What was he thinking about?

Arriving at the shop they quickly nabbed stools at the counter and put in an order for one salted and one miso ramen, a large order of dumplings and some tea. Dumping their bags on the floor, Zhan Xi pulled Yi’s stool close to his when a big group of business men walked in and took over the rest of the seats at the counter. Their stools were touching, thighs bumping into each other, Xi’s shoulder was again snuggled up to his boyfriend’s and when their food arrived they dove into their food, slurping sounds filling the air.

The business men were very loud and Jian Yi and Zhan Xixi could barely talk to each other. Holding up his finger Xi bent down to pick up his school bag, he rummaged around, found a spare note book and a pen. He placed a text book between them and laid the note book on top.

“Here we can use this to talk, pretend we’re studying.” Zhan Xi grinned at Yi and offered him the pen, as if to say “I dare you!”.

Yi wrote first:

Y: THIS ISN’T WHAT I HAD IN MIND FOR A DATE.  
X: I don’t know, I’m enjoying it I’m here with you.  
Y: SMOOTH, I WISH I COULD BE SMOOTH.  
X: No you don’t, I keep telling you just be you, never change.  
Y: THIS IS PRETTY FUN, WRITING HERE WHERE NOONE CAN SEE.  
X: Yes, it’s private as long as those drunk dudes don’t turn around and gawk at it.  
Y: HOW ABOUT THIS FOR ROMANCE......YOU CAN HAVE THE LAST DUMPLING.  
X: Shit I’m touched... I love the way you suck your noodles up and splash soup on your cheek.  
Y: I LOVE THE WAY YOUR NEW HAIR CUT MAKES YOU LOOK EVEN HOTTER.  
X: Even hotter?  
Y: YEAH, YOU’RE PRETTY FUCKING HOT.  
X: Aah you’re making me blush.  
Y: I’VE ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE PERFECT XI.

Xi did blush this time, he was overwhelmed by Jian Yi’s single mindedness when it came to him, Yi had always been watching him and wanting him fruitlessly. He had often felt his friend’s gaze on him over the years, had looked away from those hot glances, he had even tried to get over his obsession with Yi by turning it towards girls who would easily accept his invitations. He wasn’t proud of the decisions he had made and he had needlessly hurt his best friend over and over again. He was far from perfect.

X: I’m not perfect Yi  
Y: .........OKAY YOU’RE 97% PERFECT THEN.  
X: You idiot Jian Yi, 3% bad?? I am waiting to hear why 3%?  
Y: YOU’RE A BIT VIOLENT WHEN YOU ARE PISSED AT ME (1%).  
X: Aaanndd?  
Y: YOU’RE A HUGE PERVERT (1%)  
X: True, and the last one percent?  
Y: I STILL DON’T KNOW IF THIS IS ALL A NOVELTY TO YOU. IT’S SO DIFFERENT FOR ME I WAS BORN LIKE THIS, YOU WERE STRAIGHT AND EVEN WHEN YOU ADAMANTLY TELL ME YOU LOVE ME AND MY DICK, I STILL WORRY IN SOME WEIRD DARK PLACE IN MY MIND THAT SOMEONE BETTER THAN ME WILL COME ALONG AND SNATCH YOU AWAY (1%)  
X: Why do you always say the most amazing things.

Zhan Zheng Xi got up from his stool, grabbed his bag and walked out.

Jian Yi panicked. Zhan Zheng Xi looked....hurt. No! He didn’t mean it like that, what had he written?! Shit he just meant that HE was scared, not that he did not believe Xi was gay! FUCK.


	41. A few home truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi knows he has to say sorry and Zhan Xixi will make Yi see how much he truly cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard to write during the holidays!!
> 
> Anyhoo I managed a sneaky chapter and hoping for another one in quick succession. Enjoy!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi sat frozen for a second, what the fuck just happened? How long had he been dating Zhan Zheng Xi? He had already pissed him off enough for him to just walk out and leave him? Oh great, well done Jian Yi, good job, next time tell him he doesn’t love you just to spice things up even further. What an utter cluster fuck.

Throwing down some money onto the counter to cover the cost of their dinner, Yi grabbed his coat and bag then walked out of the ramen store. When he got to the street he looked both ways, which way had Zhan Xixi gone? It was difficult to see through the crowd, the area near the station was thick with people milling about, enjoying the coolness of the evening after the baking heat of the day. He was starting to panic, where should he start looking? Xi was a creature of habit after all and he always walked home from cram school, the road he normally walked along would be easy to find. Hoping that he was right, Jian Yi started walking as fast as his ribs allowed him to towards the underpass near Xi’s house.

He tried not to dwell on his fuck up and tried to rationalise what he could say in his defence. He muttered to himself as he walked up the road.

“Sorry Xixi I am a complete tool.” That could work.  
“Sometimes the things that come out of my mouth don’t match what my stupid brain says.” Hmm.  
“You know I’m a selfish, thoughtless shit, come on please forgive me Xi.” 

Jian Yi had barely finished murmuring about the last statement for when he finally caught up with his boyfriend, when he heard a voice behind him.

“The last one.”

Jian Yi stopped dead and Xixi ploughed right into his back. He heard a viscous curse behind him and before he knew what was happening Xi was propelling him down a quiet road which lead towards their district. Jian Yi was nervous as they walked together in silence towards Xi’s building, shouldn’t Xixi be railing at him for being an inconsiderate asshole?

He looked over and thought about the lanky frame Xi had at the beginning of high school. He was now stretching and broadening out, those shoulders were to die for and that mouth watering wedged torso lead to a trim waist. Shit Xi was getting hotter by the day, there was no fucking way he was letting his gorgeous boyfriend get away from him. No fucking way! He’d waited too long to mess up now by pushing him away with careless words. Let Zhan Xi fall back into the arms of some airhead girl? No fucking way!!!

“Xixi I’m......”. Jian Yi was cut off when Xi held up a hand to silence him and he kept walking up to the main door and let himself in. Jian Yi followed closely after him, he wasn’t going to leave Zhan Xi to stew overnight on his words, they were having it out now. Jian Yi walked behind his friend to make sure there was no chance of Xixi slamming the door in his face.

When Xi got to his door and opened it, Jian Yi pushed inside too. The place seemed all quiet, no one appeared to be in, score.

“Xi I...”. Zhan Zheng Xi held his hand up again. Jian Yi started to get annoyed, for fuck sake let him at least apologise!

Jian Yi’s mouth dropped open when Zhan Xixi just walked away from him without a glance backwards and headed down the corridor towards the bathroom. Xi opened the door and walked inside, then there was silence. Jian Yi blushed maybe he just really needed the toilet and that’s way he was rushing home and didn’t want to talk, that made sense. He started to whistle nervously when the silence stretched out, but soon curiosity won out and he crept forward.

When he sneaked a look around the bathroom door frame Yi was standing at the toilet having a piss. They had gone together at the toilets a million times before and Jian Yi had ogled Xi’s cock many times with quick sideway glances, but this was infinitely more intimate. Watching how Xi’s shaft hardened a little when he pissed was a little shocking, did he do that? He’d never noticed. This was low even for him, it was something that a couple would share without thought, if they moved in together they would see each other like this all the time. Jian Yi flushed, so embarrassing!!

Xi shook himself then flushed and washed his hands. He stripped off all of his clothes, leaving himself gloriously naked he walked to the shower and switched it on, waiting until it grew warm and steam filled the room. Jian Yi’s mouth was watering, that ass! Sweet heaven, he was drooling at the thought of clutching it, biting the cheeks, squeezing them with his hands and licking that place where the buttock met thigh. He had imagined what it would be like to have Xi at his mercy to lick him from head to toe, he had spent many a sweaty, lust filled night jacking off to fantasies.

When Xi stood under the spray his skin began to glisten with moisture, the hard muscles bunched and shifted when he moved until he was completely wet. Yi winced at how instantly hard he became, but with Zhan Zheng Xi it had always been the same, he had always had that effect on him since he was about 12 or 13. Xi had been the star of his wet dreams for as long as he could remember. When Zhan Xi reached up, slicked his wet hair back from his face Jian Yi nearly fainted at the sight of Xi’s awesome abs, obliques and traps.

Was Xi doing this to torture him? Well it was working!

When Zhan Xi turned around and faced Jian Yi, his eyes were clouded with a mixture of anger and desire, his cock was getting harder and harder and when Xi grasped it, pumping his fist, Jian Yi groaned loudly giving up on trying to hide. Yi jumped when Xi’s low voice rumbled in the stillness.

“I have been jerking off to fantasies of you for years now, when I was balls deep in a girl I would imagine what it would be like to fuck your hole until it squeezed me dry. When I was lying next to your sleeping body I could barely think because my heart would be pounding in my throat as I eased your bottoms down enough so I could see a little of your hair and soft shaft. It was enough I got mine out and all it took was me touching the bare skin of your hip with my cock head and I would come so hard onto your velvet skin it left me ruined. I loved defiling you without you knowing, I would wipe the come off and tug your bottoms up then sleep like the dead because the orgasm would be so draining. At school after standing watching you piss I would often go straight to a stall and pound one out, all because you make me so hard and horny I don’t know what to do half the time.” The entire time Xi spoke his fist stroked his shaft in a slow sensual rhythm.

Jian Yi was speechless, his feet were glued to the spot.

“Do you know how much I want you, or how long I’ve wanted you for? Since we were 13 probably, when we got into the bath together one time I had to get out and leave because I was hard as a rock for the first time and it was all because I fucking wanted you Jian Yi. I already loved you, I have always known how to do that, but I also wished with all of my heart that I could make love to you until you realised I’m equally adapt at ‘want’ as I am at ‘love’.”

Jian Yi watched as his boyfriend’s eyes turn dark. Zhan Zheng Xi really did want him.

“You’re the one Jian Yi, never forget it. I never want to hear you doubting my feelings for you again, got it asshole? Idiot Jian Yi do I need to spell it out any further?”. Now Xi looked angry! It made Yi quiver with need.

“No, no. I get it loud and clear Xixi.” Jian Yi gulped why did this feel so hot, the air felt electric like a light electric shock was zapping him all over his tender skin, across the tips of his swollen nipples android the tip of his dick.

“About fucking time. Now lock the door, take off your clothes and get over here and apologise........with your mouth.” Xi smiled then. It was an evil smile, which nearly sent him running for the hills. Nearly.


	42. First encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Xi always seems like he is the one calling the shots, but Yi will show him different!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut! Trash, lots of trashy smut enjoy, you’re welcome!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi ripped off his clothes and piled them over by Xixi’s so they wouldn’t get wet. Tucking his hair behind his ear, he walked purposely over to his naked lover taking in the sight before him. Was this actually going to happen? They were in Zhan Zheng Xi’s house, locked in his bathroom. Surely his family would be home soon and discover them, and then lectures would ensue!

“But.....Xixi, your family....I want to.......but.......”. Jian Yi stood so close their toes touched.

“Just shut up, don’t worry they’re away at some family wedding and sister is staying over at her friends house tonight.” Zhan Xi’s fingers brushed the skin of Yi’s hip.

“You kept that quiet.” Jian Yi leaned in and licked the moisture from Xi’s left nipple.

“Well someone is still injured and I was trying to restrain myself.” Zhan Xi laughed at the futility of his efforts to keep his hands off his sexy boyfriend. As his other hand came to rest on Yi’s ass squeezing firmly, he laughed again not a chance of him keeping his hands to himself tonight.

Jian Yi blushed and smiled that wide, radiant grin of his and Zhan Xi nearly moaned at his good fortune that this little kitty was all his. 

“Now I think you were about to apologise using this.” Xixi traced his lips with the tip of one finger, his lusty grin was egging him on to get started.

Jian Yi nearly jumped up and down with joy! He had his Xixi here standing still, waiting for his ministrations and he was about fit to burst he was so happy. Fuck, could he do this he had zero experience, but if he kissed everything that would make Zhan Zheng Xi feel good right? 

Bulled by his plan Jian Yi dropped to his knees and then further onto his elbows and kissed the arch of one foot, licking his way to the tops of Xi’s toes. He curled his tongue over them. He had been right all of this time, Zhan Xi’s toes were perfect just like him. Lifting the foot up he cupped it and sucked the toes into his mouth, swiping his tongue all around.

“Fuck that feels weird! Nobody ever....Hmm....shit fuck it tickles but it feels so good!!” At Zhan Xi’s shouted words Yi looked up at his flushed cheeks and the way Xi was writhing and that was it, all he wanted to do was make Zhan Zheng Xi squirm and moan and come all over!

“Xi pass me the wash cloth and the soap......”. When Xi handed them to him Yi quickly lathered the cloth until it was soapy and began rubbing it all over Zhan Xi’s feet, scrubbing the soles and then making his way up the calf of one leg, he rubbed the muscle and kissed where the bubbles washed away, he kissed his way around a hard knee cap, his washed the back of his knee and sunk his teeth into the firm flesh there. When Zhan Xi shouted out “Aah!” it was like a drug! He moved the cloth up further up and washing the well muscled thigh, rubbing all around the front all the way up to his hip, the bringing his cloth around to Xi’s ass cheek and then all the way down the back of the thigh. 

Zhan Xi’s lips were parted, his face flushed and Yi was getting achingly hard just looking at him. They had both been at school all day, then cram school afterwards, they both needed to clean up, so it was his job to scrub every inch of his quivering boyfriend.

Jian Yi knelt between Zhan Xi’s thighs and gently pushed the left thigh out over, then he leaned down and kissed his way from the kneecap licking his way up Xi’s inner thigh, pausing to bite the firm wet flesh there. At one point he sucked the skin into his mouth leaving a red mark on Xi’s lightly tanned skin.

“Hmm Jian Yi I like the way you say sorry.......”. Yi wasn’t sure he liked the sound of Zhan Xi’s smug voice, he sounded like this was all part of his master plan. Well no Xixi this was all of his cunning plan, and Zhan Zheng Xi would be his to tease!

The wash cloth scrubbed every inch of skin, he kissed his way further up so close to Xixi’s cock , but then he changed direction and washed his way over to Xi’s other ass cheek then scrubbed his way down the back of the other thigh. Now his his lips and teeth licked and nipped at the tender flesh of the right inner thigh and the cloth continued scrubbing the right leg until both legs were spotless. He put more soap onto the cloth and sneakily, lightly brushed it between Zhan Xi’s legs where his balls hung, Jian Yi knew Xi’s eyes were closed and his head was tipped back, he couldn’t see what Jian Yi was up to.

“Fuck!” Zhan Xi jumped out of his skin when Yi touched his balls lightly and it made Jian Yi want to grin. What did his boyfriend say to him again? Oh yes “Say sorry with your mouth.” Okay.

Jian Yi worked the soapy cloth onto Xi’s cock and pulled the skin back so he could thoroughly clean every inch of the throbbing shaft in his hands. Xi twitched and groaned and his hips thrust helplessly into his hand. Yi’s fingers brushed the tender skin of Xi’s shaft with his lips and licked his way to the base. His hand finished washing for the moment and his mouth took over for an ‘extra cleaning service’.

“Aah fuck Jian Yi, I can feel your tongue all over, don’t stop!” Zhan Xi gripped Yi’s wet hair and guided the movements of his mouth sliding his cock inside and out of that hot mouth. Then Jian Yi stopped. He grinned secretly to himself at Xixi’s disappointed groan, then he cupped Xi’s balls with the wash cloth scrubbing them in long sudsy pulls.

“What are you, hmm if you’re not careful I’ll come all over you!” Zhan Xi squirmed under his caress. He wanted to see that.......

“Xixi part your legs.” Jian Yi tucked himself further under and between Xi’s legs and took those hanging balls into hand, then he sucked one into his mouth, rolled it around in his mouth hard. In the meantime his hand was cupping and tugging on the other one, his tongue was dancing over the thin skin between each one. He flicked, lapped and sucked Zhan Xi’s balls with his tongue with only one end in mind.

“Aaaah, no Yi I’m coming, I need to, please shit do it more until I.........!” Jian Yi pulled back just in time to receive a load of hot come right on his face. Zhan Xi’s eyes were wide with shock, he was panting hard and his cock with dripping and pulsing. 

“Hmm.” Jian Yi swiped at the come on his cheek and mouth with his finger tips, then he sucked them into his mouth to lick them clean. Turning his head he quickly rinsed the come from his eyes and then got back to the job at hand, scrubbing his boyfriend’s body. Jian Yi drew Xi’s balls back into his mouth suckled gently this time.

“Wait, no I need to get my breath, give me a breather idiot Jian Yi, aah they’re so sensitive, careful!” Zhan Xi was struggling, every time he gently rolled his tongue around those balls, Zhan Xi cried out loudly, it was heady stuff.

“Turn around Xixi I want to wash your back.” Jian Yi tugged him around until Xi was facing the tiled bath. He scrubbed his wash cloth all over the huge broad back before him, over and over again until Zhan Xi was purring with satisfaction again.

“Hmm that feels good, but I think I said that you had to use your mouth....” Zhan Xi looked satisfied after his orgasm, his cheeks were flushed and his face slack with pleasure. 

“You did say that didn’t you?” Jian Yi silently chortled with glee behind Xixi’s back, his shoulder shook, he dropped to his knees again and proceeded to matter or factly scrub Xi’s lower back and ass cheeks with the soapy cloth. Now that he was up close and personal with Xi’s spectacular ass he wanted so much to follow through on his wants and desires. So much so that he decided ‘fuck it!’ In his head.

He leaned in and kissed the centre of Xi’s lower back, his hands caressed the front of those hard thighs, every now and again he would wander and squeeze his lover’s hard dripping cock. He noticed belatedly that Zhan Xi hadn’t lost his erection at all, in fact it was dripping precum in a steady stream. There was no question that Xi was enjoying what he was doing to him.

Trying to contain his glee Jian Yi leaned in to kiss his way to one ass cheek and bit it firmly.

“Oi what do you think you’re doing”. Zhan Xi’s head swung around and their eyes met. Jian Yi’s bright with lust and expectation, Zhan Zheng Xi’s were wide with fear of the unknown.

“It’s okay Xixi, trust me.” Jian Yi felt like he was taking his life into his own hands, he needed Xi to trust that he wouldn’t do anything he was willing to do, this was all so new for them both. Jian Yi gently urged Xi to bend over a little and put his hands on the edge of the bath. Although he complied Xi looked unsure, was he having second thoughts of his request? He gently kissed both cheeks and reassured him.

“It okay it feels good I promise, if not you can kick my ass afterwards okay?” Jian Yi held his breath waiting.

“Oh for fucks sake, you’ll stop if I say no?” Xixi’s nerves were very apparent.

“Immediately................unlike you.” Jian Yi whispered under his breath the last part thinking back to him being in this exact same position in his own bathroom, with a relentless Xi making his come over and over even though he begged him to stop, but Jian Yi didn’t hold grudges of course.

With a big breath out he used the wash cloth mater of factly to wash Xi between his ass cheeks, not touching anything insistently yet, just giving him a through wash, if he swiped the cloth more than he should have then he wasn’t sorry.

“Umm...” Xi’s face was scarlet. “Well that was embarrassing.” Jian Yi rolled his eyes, try having fingers, a tongue, lube, or a dick poking about there, then look at embarrassment!

Rinsing Zhan Xi off he parted those firm muscled cheeks, and got his first view of Xixi completely laid bare. His puckered hole was small and dare he say.... pretty? Not out loud of course, he parted them more and Xi’s potent cock and balls were dangling between his legs, his cock still dripping in a constant stream. Hmm he wanted to lap it up, maybe he would after.

“Zhan Xi is it okay if I kiss you there?” Jian Yi asked his trembling boyfriend, and when a red, terrified, pissed off face turned around and nodded he let out a relieved breath.

Leaning forwards he laved at the tight buttocks, licking where they met Xi thighs before kissing his way back to that tight pretty hole. This was one place on Xixi’s body where nobody else had touched, Yi would be the first to lovingly kiss that place! The thought nearly made him come, he was already so close to coming!

He stuck out his tongue and licked at the perineum swirling his tongue there, Zhan Xi tensed and was deathly still, but he didn’t say stop. Yi continued, he knew that having your asshole licked out felt awesome and he wanted Xi to enjoy it as much as he did. He swirled and licked for a short while before moving his tongue up to that hole and he laved it with a big wide wet tongue.

“Fuck! Fuck, fuck!” Jian Yi did it again, a broad swipe followed by a twirl and a swirl of his tongue around that tight ring.

“Hmm....”. Zhan Xi was for once speechless, he was normally so loud during sex, he moaned loudly and came loudly. Jian Yi always knew when Xi was feeling good. He was so quiet, didn’t he like it? Concerned he stopped and pulled away, he was about to stand up and go around to the front of Xixi when he heard something whispered.

“No, don’t stop Yi, do it more, more please, it feels good, keep going!” Jian Yi grinned madly, he could do that! He glanced between Zhan Xi’s legs and could clearly see is cock was so swollen he was seconds away from blowing his load, his balls were tight and drawn up. Yes! 

Jian Yi knelt to set to his task again, this time he wouldn’t be tentative he was going to make Xixi come like a geyser! He spread those cheeks again and stabbed his tongue at that tight hole, not thrusting inside (although it was tempting!) but he stabbed and jabbed at the twitching muscle, then he licked madly and laved that spasming furled muscle doing it the way Xi had showed him, soon Xi hole was wet with spit, and he was at the stage now where he just widened his tongue and lashed at Xi’s hole relentlessly.

“Fuck, birds balls, no, no, it feels wrong, I want to come, Jian Yi I’m going to fucking fuck you so hard, aaaahhhh! Please there! Oh my.....fuck please lick me there mmmmm!” Zhan Xi couldn’t speak properly, his boyfriend was currently licking the fuck out of his twitching asshole, and he never thought he would say this but it felt fucking amazing, he was helpless keening, shivering and screaming as his orgasm broke free it felt wrong, but all so right, just a strange ecstasy which swept through him, it was too much he wanted it to stop. 

Jian Yi tongued his boyfriend to a triumphant orgasm, he felt between Xixi’s legs and his fingers touched the large pool of come on the tiled floor or the bathroom. He had come! Xixi had come! He had made Xixi come with his mouth on his pretty tight hole. It was too much for Jian Yi a few yanks on his cock and he sent a spurt of come to join Xi’s pool, he shivered as his balls emptied and he moaned out loud against Xi’s hole, burying his face between those cheeks.

“Hey idiot, are you going to move?” Zhan Xi was panting, his face was scarlet with exertion, pleasure and pure embarrassment.

“Sorry.” His words were muffled between those luscious cheeks.

“You’re forgiven, I’m going to fucking spread you open and rim you, then I’m going to fuck your brains out.” Zhan Xi stood up still looking embarrassed, but regaining his usual dour expression.

“Xixi.........did you enjoy it?” Jian Yi looked expectant.

“Umm yes, well yes, you can...we can do that together maybe? But no way are fucking me! Just now, I mean never, maybe in a few years umm months, anyway no way am I doing that okay?” Zhan Xi finished looking flushed.

“Okay Xixi.” Jian Yi tried to keep a straight face but his lips were trembling with the need to laugh his ass off.


	43. When the cat is away the mice will play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to play while Xixi’s family are out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the rush of the holidays are over and I can get back to writing again!
> 
> This turned into another sexy chapter I do apologise (well not really). Comments and kudos are welcome as well as some feedback!
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters 
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi was still battling with a grin when he belatedly realised he was still naked and Zhan Zheng Xi was still very naked, although he had just brought his boyfriend to a very satisfying climax, Xi’s mutant “bounce back in 10seconds” cock began twitching again.

“Umm I thought that you would be satisfied......?” Jian Yi looked on disbelievingly as Xi thicken further.

“Don’t look at it idiot, if you can’t take me getting hard every time I want you you’re going to spend the next 70 years like a beetroot!” Zhan Xi rolled his eyes.

“Xixi.........I want to spend the next 70 years with you too!” Fuck that was embarrassing! Jian Yi blushed and grinned and blushed and grinned.

“Come over here Yi.” Zhan Xi crooked his finger.

Zhan Xi watched as Jian Yi shyly walked over to stand in front of him, he couldn’t meet Xi’s eyes at all, he was such a wonderful contradiction. One minute he had his tongue between Xi’s ass cheeks pleasuring him, confident and brave, then being an idiot when confronted with the evidence of Zhan Zheng Xi’s ‘continued affection’ Yi flushed like a virgin (which was stupid seeing as they had remedied that situation recently). Taking Jian Yi’s hips in his hands Xi pulled him close until their hot flesh touched from chest to knees, Zhan Xi leaned in to kiss Yi and he ended up kissing a palm.

“Umm one minute.” Jian Yi has held up a halting hand then bafflingly moved away from Xi and walked to the sink, keeping his face averted as he washed his hands, scrubbed his face and then reached under the sink for a spare toothbrush he kept here for emergencies. Zhan Xi watched as Yi brushed his teeth thoroughly. Xi rolled his eyes and snorted behind his hand but kept the sound quiet. He didn’t have the heart to tell Jian Yi that he was only going to get all messed up again, but he appreciated the thought.

Jian Yi spun around their eyes met, he could see wicked things in Xixi’s horny gaze.......perhaps he shouldn’t have teased him after all. 

Then they rushed to close the distance, arms clenched tightly around each other, Xi thrust his fingers into Yi’s satin wet locks and hauled him in for a wet, open mouthed kiss, his tongue slid along Yi’s in an erotic caress. Yi gripped Xi’s muscled shoulders, his fingers digging into the flesh and he moaned when Xixi’s teeth nipped his bottom lip firmly until it stung.

Zhan Xi reached behind Yi, fumbled with the lock for what felt like hours, before he got the bathroom door open and they burst out into the hall. Zhan Xi pressed Jian Yi up against the wall their lips still sealed, his hands were drawn to Yi’s chest he squeezed the firm flesh of his pectoral muscles and then he plucked at the small brown nipples twisting them until they grew hard. Yi squirmed in his arms and finally gasped in a breath when Xi moved to kiss his ear.

“Aah Xi not too hard, mmm don’t stop!” Jian Yi groaned at the double onslaught of a warm tongue swirling around the shell of his ear and persistent fingers flicking his hard nipples.

“Are you feeling it down there?” Zhan Xi grinned against Yi’s ear and pressed their hips together harder. Jian Yi in the throes of passion was a thing to behold, his lips were wet from kisses and his long eyelashes fluttered on his pink cheeks. For once that mouth was silenced and he was panting in the most alluring way, like he was being deliciously tortured instead of making out with his best friend of many years. Xi always thought Jian Yi looked beautiful, every day he was amazed at how gorgeous he was, but now he was seeing him in a whole new light and he was fucking loving it.

“Uh mmm.” Jian Yi was incoherent.

Zhan Xi took that moment to lean in and kiss Yi again, his hands bracketed Yi’s head, holding it still so his lips could press and his tongue could plunder. He began walking backwards, pulling at his lover, manoeuvring him further down the corridor until he had Jian Yi’s back pressed against his own bedroom door. Unable to hold on much longer  
he dropped to his knees and grabbed his lover’s cock and swallowing it whole down his throat.

“Fucking, fuck.....mmm Zhan Zheng Xi!!!” Jian Yi’s desperately tried to assimilate what just happened, but his brain had not had time to catch up to his body’s response and before he knew what he was doing his hips shot forward shoving his cock further down Xi’s throat, making Xi throat spasm around the head.

“Sorry, aah don’t suck it like that, Xi I want you, please!” Yi clenched Xi’s head, his fingers stroking the stubbly hair at the back.

Zhan Xi was laughing internally at that “Zhan Zheng Xi!” Jian Yi must be bad to call his full name, especially since they had agreed to be more informal now by using their given name. He worked Yi’s cock sucking the head, licking the precum from the tip and lovingly bobbing his head on the shaft from top to bottom. He knew Yi was close, but he also didn’t want to make him come just yet. He stood and released the hard and leaking cock from his mouth, laughing at the relieved moan from his friend, he rested his forehead against Yi’s.

“Jian Yi I love you, wanna make out and fuck?” Zhan Xi grinned making a point to kiss Jian Yi, thrusting his tongue inside so Yi could share the taste of himself.

“I love you and I need you Xixi, sounds like a plan!” Jian Yi smiled that knee melting smile of his and reached behind for the door to Zhan Xi’s room, he turned the handle and walked backwards until the backs of his knees met the edge of the bed. He lay himself down on the bed like a sacrifice.

“You’re so beautiful you take my breath away......” Xi crawled up the bed, up Jian Yi’s body until he was lying on him. Holding himself on his elbows he leaned down and captured those lush lips again.

“WAIT!” Jian Yi shoved him off, got up out of bed and walked hurriedly back to the bathroom. Zhan Xi lifted his head and cocked his head in disbelief. Jian Yi had locked himself in the bathroom!

“What are you doing?” His question was muffled because he’d buried his face into his pillow and he was grinding the shit out of his sheets.

“Just wait a few minutes please, umm I need to do some stuff before......”. Jian Yi’s voice trailed off tantalisingly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You’re in there washing again? I don’t care about that, you didn’t care the other day when we made love for the first time!” Zhan Xi’s hands clenched in the sheets, begging for calm.

“I’m just trying to be.....hmmm......considerate asshole, I just want it to be...uhum.....”. Jian Yi’s voice sounded weird.

“Shit I can’t cope knowing you’re in there........”. Zhan Xixi moaned into his pillow and bit the cotton to keep from saying more.

“Hmm, don’t get impatient............I’m doing this............aah fuck I won’t be long.” Yi now sounded like he was enjoying the process a bit too much. Xi’s imagination ran away with him, he started picturing Yi’s soapy fingers rimming his ass, thrusting inside, scissoring, preparing himself for Xi. The thought was setting Zhan Xi’s blood on fire.

“You can’t make yourself come okay, I need to watch you come all over your stomach and chest while I’m inside you.” Zhan Xixi sounded pissed but in a “I’m so hard, get your clean ass out here!” way.

Several minutes crawled by (10 minutes..) and eventually a red faced Jian Yi came out of the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom. He crawled back onto Xixi’s bed and lay on his back beside him, he was hard as a rock. His beautiful slim cock was dewy on the very tip, he had been enjoying himself in there!

“Because you deprived me of seeing your fingers in your ass, I want you to lube yourself up again, but this time I want to see everything.” Zhan Xi sat up on his knees and reached into his side drawer for lube and condoms which he handed over to his red faced boyfriend.

“How do I...this way......?” Jian Yi’s eye’s went wide when Zhan Xi knelt between his legs and he showed him how to hook his hands on the backs of his thighs. He then  
urged Yi to pull his thighs close to his chest. This left his straining hard on pointing up to his face, his balls hanging out there for all to see and his twitching hole was displayed for Xi’s obvious viewing pleasure.

“Fuck Jian Yi it’s too much, I just want to pounce on you! I can’t wait until your ribs are healed completely, then I can go back to my original plan of bending you over lots of stuff and banging your brains out.” While he had been talking Xi had been edging closer and closer until he was practically lying face first between those trembling thighs, his tongue poked out to lick Yi’s balls.

“Ummm! Xixi pervert!” Jian Yi groaned as Xi laved at his fuzzy balls.

“I’m the way I was meant to be, hmm I can smell the soap, you’re such a weirdo I love the smell of you. I want to lick this place seeing as you went to SO much trouble to clean it.” Xi’s voice was muffled because he had buried his face between those perfect cheeks, his nose was nudging the twitching hole.

“Ungh!” Jian Yi watched as his boyfriend’s tongue swirled around him, then the pointed tip stabbed and tickled until he was groaning at the sensation, when Xi shoved his tongue all the way in he shouted with pleasure as that clever appendage fucked him and licked him inside, was Xixi going to make him come like this? His cock leaked precum onto his chest Yi dipped his fingers into the pool and offered them to Xi who stopped his ministrations to suck the dampness from Yi’s fingers.

“Hmm so tasty, thank you for wanting to clean yourself, I love your taste and smell regardless, that goes for the rest of your body too.” 

Xi drew away and grabbed the lube, catching Jian Yi’s fingers he squirted a liberal  
amount onto them. With a look that fully expressed his intentions he guided Yi’s fingers to his asshole, then he moved back only fractionally so he could finally watch his boyfriend finger himself. Xi wasn’t sure he would be able to contain himself, he hoped he didn’t come all over the sheets beneath him!

“Do you have to be so close, so embarrassing.......”. Jian Yi’s voice was breathless either from being rimmed or from the fact that he was going to prepare himself this time whilst a delighted Zhan Xi watching everything.

Blushing Jian Yi circled the furled muscle humming at how good it felt, he rubbed with his slick fingers almost forgetting Xi was there. His eyes slid shut at the sensation it felt brilliant, pressing he felt the muscle give way and he pushed his finger inside not surprised when it went into smoothly to mid finger. At first he wasn’t sure he like it when they made love for the first time, but he now knew that if he thrust it in and out and twisted a little it made him feel extremely good. Jian Yi moaned and thrust his lubricated finger further this time until it was all the way in to the knuckle. Somewhere inside was that little knot of muscle which turned him into a crying sobbing mess, but he knew this was all about stretching and getting the inside lubed up so Xi could make love to him.

Jian Yi took the first finger out and then presented two fingers this time, pressing the ring of muscle, playing a little rubbing until his thighs fell wide apart and his happy groans filled the room. Pushing two fingers inside this time stretched him but not uncomfortably, he had already stretched himself quite a lot when he was ‘washing’ his ass. This time he curled his fingers inside and gasped when they brushed his prostate. He started thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring them to stretch the hole wide, then he went back to curling them, wiggling around to see what felt good.

Belatedly he noticed puffs of hot breath on the flesh where his fingers played.

“Xi....?” Yi’s breathless voice filled the room.

“It’s so fucking hot, I could watch this all day....”. Xi’s voice sounded like he was about to come.

Jian Yi took the two fingers out and pushed three inside this time, the stretch pinched his asshole but only in the most pleasant way. His wet fingers swirled and stretched out trying to help Xi so his cock would slide right in. 

“Xi I’m ready it’s too much, I need you inside me please.” Yi took his fingers out and looked at his boyfriend as he rose up between his thighs. Xi’s cock was so swollen, his balls were drawn up and he looked like he was on the ragged edge of coming.

“Now Xi!” Taking matters into his own hands he gripped Xi’s delicious hard on and tugged him to come closer until the dripped head pressed against the soft hole.

“But a condom...........”. Xi caught the condom that his lover threw to him and ripped open the packet with his teeth and then rolled it down over his straining hard on, he quickly lubed up as well.

“Hold still Yi.” Zhan Xi gently lifted his boyfriend’s thighs over his forearms and he pressed his condom covered head against Yi’s hole. He swore when the head pressed forward with ease, Yi covered Xi’s hands with his own and made sure to watch the look on Xi’s face.

“Shit, aaaah it feels so hot inside you Jian Yi, so tight, so good....”. Xi’s hips moved forward and his shaft pressed in relentlessly until he was all the way inside, his thick base stretching him to the maximum. “Are you alright?”

Jian Yi gasped at the fullness deep inside him, he wanted Xi to move, to thrust, he wanted them both to come so badly.

“Xi more.....”. Jian Yi thrust his hips onto Xi’s cock for good measure, Xi was in a trance his lungs felt tight, he was struggling to breath he wanted to fuck now.

“I know, I’m here....hmmm you’re clenching on me, it’s painfully good.” Xi pulled back then and thrust forward, this time he thrust deeper, thrust harder, pounding Yi’s hole until it stayed open when he pulled all the way out.

“Xixi...........”. Jian Yi could see the ecstasy on his boyfriend face as he finally got to plunge his cock in the way he wanted. Jian Yi gasped as that long shaft humped him quickly and then Xi slowed to a mind numbing pull in and out, his swollen cock head brushed against his prostate over and over.

“I need you to come Jian Yi, I won’t come until you do.” Xi’s hands roamed all over him, stroking his shoulders, pinching his swollen nipples and trailing his finger tips down Yi’s abs and playing in the pool of precum there which increased every time his cock pressed up at a certain angle. He butted Jian Yi’s prostate and then he reached for Yi’s cock, pumping it with his fist initially, and then holding his fist still so Jian Yi could thrust his cock into it himself.

“Xixi............!” Jian Yi began pushing his hips into each one of Xi’s hard relentless thrusts. 

Zhan Xi recognised that tone and couldn’t be happier because he had barely managed to hang on for the length of time he did, he was seconds away from coming hard.

“Yi you’re making me come so aaah!” Zhan Xi’s loud groans filled the room as his hips stuttered against Yi’s, his balls emptied and he came with a loud shout of completion. He was so focused on his own release that he had forgot to see if Jian Yi needed help to come, but when he looked down he saw a large spurt of come which stretched up Yi’s abs, chest and chin.

“I was going to ask if it was good, but I can see for myself that you came too. That was magic Jian Yi.” Xi kissed him tiredly.

Jian Yi was gasping and then rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. Had he not noticed Yi coming all over his chest? Then there was a knee trembling aftershock, when Xi’s hips were jerking and thrusting erratically he was pushed over another pleasure wave and he felt his ass clench on Xi, felt he cock spasming madly in a deep intense orgasm. It had left him shell shocked.

“You’re an idiot Zhan Zheng Xi.” Jian Yi kissed him back exhaustion take over him, he felt replete, drained and so so happy.

“What did I do now?” Xi kissed his collar bone.

“Nothing, your head is already too big without me adding to its swollen-ness.” Jian Yi grinned at his lover, they lay there covered in semen, sweat and lubricant. What a sweaty dirty mess they’d made. Zhan Zheng Xi had been right, perhaps next time he wouldn’t clean so thoroughly.


	44. It’s not over until it’s over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things just come back to haunt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> Hope you’re all okay, I’m sick so if it’s a crappy chapter I’m sorry.
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

After they had a lazy shower together, soaping off their sweaty bodies. Jian Yi scrubbed Zhan Xi from head to toe and Zhan Xi loving washed Jian Yi inside and out.

Relaxed they remembered to clean up after themselves in the bathroom, washed the dirty sheets (Jian Yi’s mom would be proud!) and put clean fresh sheets on Xi’s bed before they collapsed in them, replete and exhausted. Zhan Xi flopped onto his back and Jian Yi tucked under his arm and snuggled into his side.

“Xixi...........”. Jian Yi sounded tired,his eyes sliding shut.

“Hmm?” Zhan Xi’s eyelids drooped, his body was blissed out.

“I loved kissing you, you’re surprisingly pretty down there.” Yi voice was drowsy, he was on the cusp of falling into sleep.

“......................”. Zhan Xi raised his fist and bashed Yi on top of his head.

“Owww! Xixi is so violent!” Jian Yi rubbed his head in the dark.

“You always say the most amazing things stupid Jian Yi!” Zhan Xi covered his eyes with his forearm, he was sure his bright red face was visible in space.

“It was pretty and small. It’s mine now, nobody else has seen you there but me.” Jian Yi grinned triumphantly, his voice sounded proud and possessive.

“Just shut up Yi, time to sleep, even idiots need their rest.” Zhan Xi rubbed Yi head where he had bashed him gently. He was pleased it was dark so Yi couldn’t see his gentle grin. His boyfriend never ever did what he thought he’d do, Yi was always a kooky weird shit and he loved that about him.

“Goodnight Xixi.” Jian Yi leaned over and kiss Xi’s lips gently.

“Goodnight Yi.” He sighed, content with Yi’s warm body tucked beside him.

===========================

Jian Yi woke in the middle of the night, sweat was pouring from his skin making the sheets damp and uncomfortable. He sat up and his hand flew to his chest, he felt like he was dying! His heart was racing so fast, it felt like there was a tight leather belt strapped around his chest and it was squeezing the air from his lungs. He couldn’t breath! He couldn’t catch his breath, every time he tried to draw in air he felt the band tighten even more.

“X...”. He couldn’t get Zhan Xi’s name out of his mouth, he was gasping futility. A wave of anxiety and panic washed over him. Yi tried to tap Xi’s shoulder and managed to brush his hand against Xi skin.

“Hmm Yi? Again? I’m pretty tired but maybe if you get on top that would wo........ Jian Yi!” Xi woke up properly when he saw the look of utter terror on Jian Yi’s face. His hands were moving over his chest, and then he grasped his throat, Zhan Xi belatedly notice Yi’s ragged desperate breathing.

He knelt in front of Jian Yi and grabbed his shoulders firmly. Yi’s terrified eyes locked on his and the way they swung about and rolled made Zhan Xi’s brain click into place.

“Jian Yi listen to me.” He talked in a very calm voice, he used his hands to gently bring Yi closer to his body. He knew what to do.

“I......can’t.......breathe......”. Yi gasped out the words barely.

“You need to listen to my voice and look at me okay?” Zhan Xi looked Yi in the eye and was relieved when he finally gazed at Xi.

“......gonna......die......”. Jian Yi clawed at his throat.

“You’re not going to die, and if you listen carefully to me we can get your breathing under control, okay?” Zhan Xi cupped Yi face and stroked his wet cheek where panicked tears streamed.

Jian Yi nodded his head barely.

“Okay what I want you to do is try and slow your breathing down, control it. It’s simple listen, breathe in through your nose for a count of 4, 1.....2.....3.....4”. Zhan Xi counted out the numbers and was relieved when Jian Yi started to draw his breath in like Xi had told him. 

“Great good job, now I want you to hold your breath for 7, 1.....2....3....4....5....6....7.” Jian Yi gripped his hands hard, but Xi watched carefully to make sure he was holding his breath properly.

“Now exhale for a count of 8 in a slow whoosh. 1....2....3....4....5....6....7....8. Good now keep doing that Yi. I’ll do it with you okay?” Xi smiled at Yi giving him some encouragement.

Seconds ticked away and the room was filled with sounds of inhalation, pause and  
whooshing exhalation. Zhan Xi made Yi do them over and over until his face began to relax as air filled his lungs and oxygen flooded his blood stream.

“How are we doing? Is it better?”  
Xi stroked Yi face lovingly.

“Yes......thank you Xixi.” Jian Yi burst into messy, noisy tears, it was like a rush of something was leaving his body via the tears.

Zhan Xi pulled his boyfriend into his arms and held him while he wept. That was a hell of a panic attack, his sister used to have them when she first started middle school. She had been bullied by some older students and at times she refused to go to school and when it got bad she would have these panic attacks. Zhan Xi’s mum had shown him how he could help his sister, he was well versed in bringing someone back from the feelings of anxiety and stress.

Zhan Xi rubbed Yi’s back up and down, up and down, he tried to send calming vibes through his gentle touch. When Yi’s sobs slowed to a sniff he pushed him away and cupped his face in his hands.

“Yi you’re here with me, you can stay here in my arms and be safe with me always. I’ll always be here for you when you need me.” Zhan Xi drew Yi in for a hug.

“How did you know what to do?” Jian Yi had major hero worship shining from his eyes (well even more so that usual!). It was like a cow had been sitting on his chest and his lungs felt like he had ran a marathon.

“My sister used to have similar things happening to her as well, I learned how to help her through them. Most people think they’re having a heart attack, but it’s just your brain fucking with your sensors into thinking you’re under attack and it goes into ‘fight or flight’ mode.” Zhan Xi stroked Yi’s hair and tucked it behind his ear.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Zhan Xi tugged Yi back until they lay down again together.

“No I don’t think so, I just woke up and It felt like something horrible was going to happen, it felt like a ton weight had dropped on me and I couldn’t get it off. That was scary.” Jian Yi’s voice was horse.

“It’s alright Yi, its over now” Xi stroked his hair to comfort him. It seemed like Jian Yi was relaxing back into his arms.

“I’m suddenly tired.” Yi yawned, his body had used so much adrenaline he must be exhausted.

“Sleep, it’s okay.” Xixi kissed his forehead in that loving way of his and Jian closed his eyes and slept.

“Poor Jian Yi”. Zhan Xi lay in the dark, worrying about his beloved friend.


	45. That day a corner was turned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi heals in the strangest way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah this was too emotional! I hope you enjoy it had to get a homage to chapter 223 in there!!
> 
> These characters are old Xian’s.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

In the morning Jian Yi’s eyes eased open and he smiled because Zhan Xi was so close their noses were nearly touching. Yi could see each individual eyelash which lay softly on Xi’s cheeks (he had very long eyelashes) and his lips were parted as he breathed softly in his sleep. Jian Yi was always jealous that Xi could sleep so silently, apparently he snored like a dying seal according to his mom.

When Xi stirred and his eyes opened Jian Yi could immediately see a touch of worry creasing his brow, a hand reached over and gentle fingers cupped his cheek.

“Are you.........” Xixi’s voice was sleep hoarse.

“It’s okay, Xi I’m okay.” Jian Yi looked away and turned over to reach for his phone. “Look it’s late! We need to get up, get to school come on!” Jian Yi sat up with a groan at his various aches and pains, then he got out of bed nervously tucked his messy hair behind his ears, he started charging about trying to get his uniform together.

Xi lay there and watched his boyfriend stomping about, completely naked, his eyes were drawn to Yi’s tasty bits because everything was flopping and slapping about. Zhan Xi probably would not stop looking even if a wooden board was placed in front of his eyes, his hot gaze would melt through.

“What are you doing?? Come on get up lazy Zhan Zheng Xi!” Jian Yi left the room and returned with their uniforms from the bathroom. He sorted out his own uniform and Xi’s into two piles, he grabbed a comb from his bag and yanked it through his sleep tangled locks.

Zhan Xi rolled on his side and rested his head on a bent elbow. He proceeded to just stare at the magnificent view before him. Jian Yi had avoided answering his question about if he was okay, was he not going to acknowledge what was happening to him? Was he just going to plaster on a fake smile and brush him off? He would allow it this once but next time they were having it out.

Sitting up with a groan he stood and stretched, his body was feeling deliciously sated, last night had been amazing they had both made each other come so many times and Xi finally managed to move inside Yi the way he wanted and it had been so fucking hot he couldn’t wait until they could do it again. Although a morning quickly was out of the question the way Jian Yi was pulling his clothes on. Disappointed Xi settled for walking over to his flustered boyfriend, leaning in for a gentle and soft morning kiss.

“Good morning Yi.” Xixi squeezed his hip firmly.

Embarrassed that he hadn’t even said good morning he leaned in too and returned the kiss with a grin.

“Hmm Morning Xixi, now go brush your teeth your breath is smelly.” Yi smacked Zhan Xi’s bare ass and returned to rummaging in his school bag.

“How is your body this morning?” Xi stopped and threw this question over his shoulder.

“Umm my ass is hurting more than last time, my ribs are aching a bit, apart from that I feel fine.” Yi flushed, Xi had to ask that question didn’t he! He was sore enough that he was glad he was still exempt from gym due to his injuries. Not sure how much longer that would last, he would be back to full fitness very soon.

“I’m going to piss, give me my uniform I’ll get changed in the bathroom......with a locked door of course don’t want any perverted deviants watching me.” Xi grinned when Yi went scarlet and sauntered off towards the bathroom, he decided today was going to be a good day. 

=============================

They made it to school just in time for the gates closing and as they went their separate ways, Jian Yi agreed to meet up with Xixi during the lunch break.

After a long and boring morning Jian Yi finally escaped his classroom and rushed towards the cafeteria to buy lunch. On his way down the corridor towards the lunch hall his phone beeped.

Zhan Xi: Shit I forgot that mom didn’t make my lunch for me, grab me something please you choose.

Jian Yi flushed with pleasure, Xixi wanted him to buy his lunch for him and he was leaving the choice up to him? Boyfriend duties!!! He grinned stupidly, he was obviously easily amused if he found such a mundane task pleasurable.

At the queue for food he bumped into Mo Guan Shan and both of them were instantly embarrassed, Jian Yi didn’t know where to look. The last time he’d seen Mo had been when he had been straddling Xixi’s lap kissing him into oblivion in He Tian’s apartment the night he had woken them up with his screams of terror.

Before Jian Yi had a chance to freak out Mo piped up.

“You been roped into buying lunch for Zhan Zheng Xi? Me too, I mean that lazy asshole He Tian just messaged me to say that they’re all meeting Zhan Xi for a ball game and I’ve been stuck with lunch duties. You coming to spectate?” Mo turned away and put his order in at the till.

Jian Yi felt his eyes suddenly well up with tears and after a brief second he hurriedly dashed them away. Mo was sometimes a prickly shit and he never failed to shout or rail at Jian Yi if he was pissed with him, but in the last few seconds he had been treated with more grace and humility from Mo Guan Shan than he’d ever seen from the boy. It floored him that Mo knew just what to say, knew just how to deal with the situation to put him at ease and it moved him to tears.

“Yes, I’m here to buy Xi’s, why don’t we walk to the basket ball court together?”. Jian Yi cleared his throat and put his order in for food. Once they had moved away from the queue, he motioned for them to walk together.

The two boys walked briskly together, silence between them, until they came upon a quieter area and Mo pulled him to a stop.

“You okay man?” Mo didn’t looked worried like Xi had, he merely looked curious.

“Yeah, no, maybe with time.....”. Jian Yi shrugged his shoulders, his a-typical “I’m fine!” smile graced his face.

“You don’t have to be so polite with us, you can be selfish sometimes and say fuck off I am sick of putting on a brave face all the fucking time in front of you.” Mo’s face was inscrutable.

Before Jian Yi could catch them tears spilled over his lids and streaked down his face, a wild sob was torn from him. Mo approached him and he didn’t hug him, he didn’t comfort him with false words to placate him. He just stood there as a barrier from prying eyes whilst Jian Yi momentarily broke apart. His shoulders shook with silent cries, and he covered his face with both hands so it looked like he was maybe laughing from a distance.

A minute or two crept by and whatever had just flooded over him, slowly seemed to wain. Sniffing he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked up to see if anyone had witnessed his breakdown. Everyone just seemed engrossed in their own little lives, too distracted to notice that he was unhappy in any way, shape or form.

“I’m terrified you’re taking me to that gym so someone can rape me. HaHa, its fucking insane, I know you, you were even there you fucking saw me like that, like....”. Jian Yi laughed harshly and raked his fingers through his hair. “It’s nuts.”

Mo just stayed quiet.

“I feel like I’m so done with thinking about what happened, then a simple question can just floor me.” Jian Yi drew in a huge fortifying breath and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I thoughtlessly asked you to follow me to the bball court. I want those evil bastards to rot in hell, having their dicks bitten off by ugly butch drag queen demons, only for them to grow back instantly. Lather, rinse and repeat, for all eternity.” Mo face was deadpan.

“Pffft haha, nice. It’s okay it’s not like I can avoid the whole world saying those things forever, it’s just knocked me sideways...... I don’t know........Thanks Mo for what you did back then and now.” Jian Yi opened his arms to hug Mo.

“Don’t get fucking carried away dick.” Mo stepped back and reluctantly offered him a fist.

Jian Yi grinned and tapped his fist against Mo’s. He was still a prickly bastard after all.

====================

When they reached the basket ball court Mo tugged off his school shirt and ran over to meet He Tian and Zhan Zheng Xi in the current play.

Jian Yi walked over to a bench in the shade and he sat between a basketball and what looked like Zhan Xi’s school bag and he felt for the first time in weeks like he was “empty”, like some of the shit building up inside him was fractionally gone. He smiled.

As the game went on there came a call of “Switch people!”, and Xi, He Tian and Mo came off the court for a break.

He Tian was instantly pounced on by shrieking girls.

“Tian, club activities after school!.”  
“Is He Tian going?!”

“Next time! I have something to do after school.” He Tian grinned that ‘wolf who ate the bunny’ grin, and Jian Yi hid a smile behind his hand when Mo (who had his back to Tian) stiffened up nearly spilling his bottle of water.

“Hey...scoot over so I can sit.” A sweaty Zhan Yi was a thing to behold.

“Leaning back like this is too comfortable, don’t wanna move.” Yi grinned when Zhan Xi looked at him as if to say ‘Move or I’ll spank you.’

“Come, sit on my thigh.” Jian Yi spread his thighs a little wider.

“Is this a joke?” Zhan Xi scratched his head he looked confused, a look Jian Yi wanted to keep seeing on his relentlessly confident boyfriend’s face. Served him right.

“We are already so close...don’t be an outsider.” Jian Yi smiled serenely.

When Zhan Xi backed that ass up and sat on his thigh, Yi’s mind went blank. Uh oh! This kind of situation.....the mood shouldn’t be so quiet! The sounds of everyone’s voices shouting as the game continued in the background, and the longer Zhan Xi sat there his groin riding Yi’s thigh, the redder and sweatier he got.

When He Tian and Mo wandered past, Tian’s arm slung across Mo’s shoulders, Tian ground to a halt and just stared at Jian Yi and Xi’s position like he couldn’t believe their brazenness. It obviously didn’t take him long to recover, because his hand fisted in Mo’s shirt and before Jian Yi realised Tian’s intentions, he yanked Mo over and sat them down on Xixi’s knee.

“Fuck! You nutcase AAAHHH!” Mo’s pissed off voice rang out first.

“Don’t squeeze!!” Zhan Xi’s indignant voice rang out next.

“Immature!! Get Off!” Jian Yi was being crushed under their combined weight.

He Tian’s maniacal grin was apparent on his stupid face.


	46. A different date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi invites Zhan Xi over for dinner and it goes as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Hope you’re all well, apologies for the late chapter major writers block, then I thought I had a chapter in mind but it flew out of my head, but this one stuck in there and made me grin!
> 
> Old Xian owns these characters.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi tried to walk sedately as he approached Jian Yi’s building he had run/walked/sprinted the whole way, he’d even made an effort to look nice putting some product through his hair, spritzing himself with cologne and was wearing his best jeans and a grey T-shirt. Jian Yi had texted him and invited him over. Zhan Zheng Xi knew at Jian Yi’s house they would probably just watch TV or read manwha in Jian Yi’s room, and if Mrs Yi was not there, maybe they could make out but anything further was impossible due to the likelihood of Yi’s mom bursting in, in her usual unpredictable manner.

When he finally reached the building intercom he ran a nervous hand over his hair and pressed the button. Jian Yi’s voice blared through the speaker.

“Xixi! I’m coming!” Jian Yi’s voice sounded loud and excited.

The door buzzed, his heart was pounding nervously as usual whenever they met now it seemed like his heart wanted to leap out of his chest in search of Jian Yi’s, something like that video on You Tube. He wiped sweat from his face, maybe running had been a bad idea after all, he felt all hot under the collar. 

The door opened and a nervous looking Yi appeared, his face was flushed and his hair was a bit messy like he’d been running his hands through it and he was wearing a dirty blue apron over a white vest and black shorts. His feet were bare. Zheng Xi’s eyebrows shot up, he’d never seen Yi in an apron before, as a look it was.......different.

“Xixi come in, come in.” Jian Yi opened the door wide so Xi could get past him. Xi slipped off his shoes and walked into Yi’s spacious living room. He could instantly smell food and his stomach growled.

“Is Mrs Yi home? Are you having dinner, shall I come back later?” Xi was confused Jian Yi had told him 7.30pm right? He whipped his phone out to quickly check his message. Yes, 7.30.

“No, no, well she might come at some point, but it was just us for dinner. I hope you’re hungry!” Jian Yi grinned widely grabbed his hand and ushered him into the kitchen. The counter tops were completely covered with dishes, pans, dirty spoons, plates, dirty bowls, fresh vegetables, decimated ingredients and on the spattered burner a huge pot of boiling water roiled and a smaller pot steamed with what looked like soup.

“Wow you really need to do your dishes, if your mom has been gone for days and you don’t clean up after yourself she’s going to hit you up the side of the head with that big wooden spoon if you leave it like this, what a shitheap.” Zhan Xi whistled at the mess, shaking his head at Jian Yi’s slovenliness.

“No! I mean I did make the mess but it was tonight, I’m cooking us dinner!” Jian Yi put his hands on his hips and his chin rose proudly. Jian Yi was cooking?! Well fucking bird balls there went his digestive system, one order of food poisoning coming up!

“You.....are......cooking?” Zhan Xi looked at his boyfriend, terror apparent in his eyes.

“Oi! Idiot Zhan Zheng Xi I happen to be making your favourite foods tonight, so just sit there and have some faith.” Jian Yi pointed to the table which was set for two people, side dishes were already in the middle of the table, messy julienned cucumber and radishes, a bowl of bean sprouts, pickles and a platter of dumplings. Reluctantly he sat at the table and watched Yi’s long lanky back twist and move as he got two big bowls and ladled the soup into each one. His eyes were drawn where the bow was knotted at his lean hips, hmm. He was distracted when Yi turned around and brought the soup to the table.

Looking down at the meat broth (it’s smelled like mutton) put in front of him, he tentatively sniffed loudly. Jian Yi, who was sitting at the table now (not across from him like normally did but sitting next to him their chairs close) scowled at his obvious reluctance.

“Will you please stop being such a shit, just get your dumplings and taste it!” Jian Yi was giving him the puppy dog eyes and he was helpless against them. Picking up his spoon and chop sticks he grabbed two dumplings and dropped them into his soup, poking them. The dumplings looked fine (they were probably shop bought ones knowing Jian Yi) Xi dipped his spoon in and fished for a dumpling. Taking a deep breath he lifted the spoon to his mouth and prayed he would earn serious boyfriend points for this, he put the spoon in his mouth.

This whole time Jian Yi was frozen his eyes were wide, watching Zhan Xi’s every move.

“Hmm it’s delicious.” Xi’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, it was delicious.

“See you should trust me!” Like he’d been waiting for Zhan Xi to be the first to taste it, he got some dumplings from the platter and dropped them in his own broth, swishing them about before tasting too. “Hmm it is delicious isn’t it! I was hoping it would be, Mo Guan Shan said that if I messed up these simple dishes I was a complete moron.”

“Mo cooked them?” Oh then that made sense, if Mo made them no wonder they were tasty, he began eating with gusto.

“No, Mo told me what to do, he text me recipes and I just followed them. He told me to buy the dumplings because ‘you would probably fuck them up.’ Does nobody trust my culinary skills?” Jian Yi was surprised how well all of his hard work had turned out, the way Xi was shovelling in dumplings and slurping soup, it looked like the first part of dinner was a hit.

“Well historically you have had issues with your cooking, but this is excellent you did well Yi the mutton soup is delicious.” He stopped and leaned over to kiss Yi’s cheek in thanks.

“Hehe umm I’m also making Zhájiàngmiàn, I bought all the stuff and with the aid of Mo’s recipe hopefully it will be edible, I got good fresh wheat noodles.” Jian Yi flushed when Xi kissed his cheek, it was stupid what made him blush these days, they could be doing all kinds of naughty things and he was fine, but a little loving kiss on the cheek and it floored him.

“Wow you’re really going all out, by the way you look sexy in that apron honey bun.” Zhan Xi grinned and grabbed more dumplings for his soup.

“Well got to look good for my darling.” They kept a straight face for about a second then Zhan Xi’s shoulders started to shake and the Jian Yi burst out laughing.

“Darling?” Xi grinned into soup, his face on fire.

“Honey Bun?” Jian Yi covered his furiously red face with both hands, the whole time he sniggered and snorted.

“You seem like a honey bun or me, I like honey and eating honey, so it’s a good nickname for you.” Xi wiggled his eyebrows at Yi.

Jian Yi jumped up to hide his embarrassed (but secretly pleased) face by putting the noodles on to boil for the exact time Mo said in his instructions even setting a timer and was in the process of stirring the minced pork with yellow soybean sauce when Zhan Xi got up and began clearing the soup dishes from the table, bringing them to the already over flowing sink.

Zhan Zheng Xi could no longer resist his boyfriend any more, he walked up behind him and slipped his arms around Yi’s waist pulling his ass back into Xi’s body. He nibbled a little on Yi’s earlobe, his tongue traced the shell of his ear before kissing his way to the slightly sweaty skin of Yi’s shoulder. He was fascinated by the apron, his hands went searching at the sides and found a way under to squeeze a thigh before grabbing a handful of Yi through his shorts.

“Oi I need to concentrate idiot boyfriend!” Jian Yi laughed and wiggled against him, smacking Xi’s arm with a spoon.

“Oww, I was just inspecting the merchandise.” Zhan Xi got the hint and backed off when the timer went off, Yi did have access to knives after all he could be impaled accidentally, but he still hovered either behind him or to the side and watched his normally culinary stunted boyfriend drain noodles and placed some in each bowl, he spoon up some mined pork which was in a dark rich sauce and put it in each bowl.

“More on mine please, you know I like the pork best.” Zhan Xi smiled and accepted his full bowl, he turned and sat down at the table and covered the top of the dish in the chopped vegetables and grinned. It certainly looked like Zhájiàngmiàn! Using his chopsticks he took a deep breath, brought some noodles covered in his favourite sauce to his mouth and when the addictive saltiness of the sauce hit his taste buds his eyes widened.

“Birds balls this is tasty Yi, I’m amazed you actually made something and it’s edible!” Xi tucked into his meal, the sound of his enthusiastic slurping filled the room.

Jian Yi, who had just sat down with his own meal and was in the process of putting his vegetables on, heard his boyfriend’s backhanded complement and kicked him under the table.

“I wish I had over cooked the noodles now, but to do so is sacrilege or put too much yellow bean paste in, but I was warned with threats of violence if I did either of those things by Mo. You should be grateful I can rise above your shitty compliments and be on the moral high ground.” Jian Yi sniffed in a huff and started eating too.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they demolished all of food on the table, their feet tangling together under the table. It was almost domestic. Would it be like this when they lived together during University? Xi hoped so. Jian Yi managed to prise the last portion of Zhájiàngmiàn off Xi and saved it for his mom to have with some soup later on whenever she got in.

Jian Yi leaned back in his seat and rubbed his stuffed stomach, he would text Mo later and tell him of his triumphant cooking skills he had literally been slaving over a hot stove for hours, even Zhan Xi looked very satisfied as he got up and started bringing plates to the sink, Xi filled it up with water and soap with the intention of soaking as much as he could fit in there and leaving them for Jian Yi to wash later.

Just then Mrs Ji walked in took one look at Zhan Zheng Xi, who looked like some butch dish washing angel cruelly chained to the sink, whilst Jian Yi looked like some feudal overlord with a fat belly, ordering his slave to clean his kitchen for him, and she lost her temper.

“Jian Yi! Look at the state of this kitchen, please tell me this is not days of dishes? Disgusting urgh look at the mess! Poor Zhan Xi, don’t wash the dishes, we are sorry you sit down this instant, how you were landed with such a lazy boyfriend I don’t know! Here Jian Yi you do the dishes while I watch, I want to see them all sparkling. Get to it!” Mrs Yi brought Zhan Xi a cup of barley tea over, then went and stood at Jian Yi’s elbow and made sure he washed every single dish, pan and sundries.

The whole time Jian Yi threw filthy looks over his shoulder at Zhan Zheng Xi, who was struggling to keep his shit together, he was about 10 seconds from laughing his ass off, and every time their eyes met Jian Yi looked like thunder and Zhan Xi looked like his lips were trying to quick step from his face. Oh well guess those boyfriend points he earned were lost to him now!


	47. Group Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi is put on the spot in a group chat and he just can’t help but let it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful if you’re triggered by mental health issues, depression and anxiety.
> 
> Dear All,
> 
> This is a long time coming, I hope anyone out there who is currently thinking that they’re alone and have no where to go to, reach out to family or friends, even a stranger, it will be step in the right direction.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi sat at his table on the floor, notebooks, textbooks, paper, sticky notes, small coloured sticky tabs littered his books and notes. Why did they have to lump so much homework on students? Jian Yi sighed tiredly, he had been studying for three hours now, he was ready to stop for evening. Maybe he could game or read some manhua before he crashed out for the night. Putting his pencil down, he gathered all of his shit up and stuffed them in his school bag for tomorrow.

Standing up he stretched all of the kinks out of his back and padded over to the kitchen for a cup of tea. His mother had long since retired to bed, and the house was quiet and dark. Looking at the clock he realised that it was already 11.30pm, fuck when was he supposed to have time to just hang out and have fun, never apparently. Between his cram school and homework from school, his evenings recently had predominantly consisted of him staying up late doing reams and reams of work then falling into bed. Jian Yi hoped with all of his heart that his hard work paid off, that he would be with Zhan Xi at the same University. 

Ji had not accepted, at all, that they may actually get separated. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to cling to Zhan Zheng Xi forever, they would eventually get different jobs and may even be transferred to different parts of the country, or even be moved overseas! Jian Yi shuddered at the thought. Walking back to his room, he lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets up to his shoulders, the lights clicked off then Ji grabbed his phone and left it on the bed near his head (sometimes Xixi messaged him late at night if he was awake and bored.)

His phone had been silent all night so Xi either was working hard like him, he had fallen asleep early and not finished his homework or he was doing something with his family. Was it wrong to miss someone so much that your heart literally hurt? Lately he felt like he was being even more clinging than normally, he was finding it harder and harder to wave Zhan Xi off and go home without him. He felt foolish for lying there and missing someone who he saw everyday. Stupid! Sometimes he just wanted to fall asleep next to Xi’s warm body, lying with their feet touching, his gently breathing....... Was he just monopolising Zhan Xi especially when they had to concentrate on their exams? 

Jian Yi jumped when his phone chimed.

 

Zhan Xixi: Hey I cant sleep, are you awake?

JIAN YI: Xixi!

Zhan Xixi: I thought maybe you were snoozing by now.

JIAN YI: Just finished all my homework, brutal.

Zhan Xixi: Are you tired? I can go

JIAN YI: Nooooo! I’m not tired, I was just thinking about you.

Zhan Xixi: Really?

JIAN YI: Yes.

Zhan Xixi: What thoughts were going through your head Jian Yi?

JIAN YI: I was missing you and I was imagining you lying beside me.

Zhan Xixi: Fuck.

JIAN YI: Listening to your soft breaths next to me is soothing.

Zhan Xixi: You do this on purpose.

JIAN YI: ????

Zhan Xixi: You always say things that either make me want to hug you tight and never let go or push you down and fuck your brains out. 

JIAN YI: So romantic.

Zhan Xixi: Just saying it like it is.

Mo Guan: Umm Zhan Xi you’re chatting in the group chat message.

HE TIAN: Ssssh Mo you should have just kept quiet!

Mo Guan: What were you hoping to read?! I’m sick of my fucking phone chiming with all of this lovey dovey shit.

HE TIAN: You’re no fun Momo.

JIAN YI: Hahha Xixi you must be tired to type in the wrong message, maybe you need glasses!

Zhan Xixi: Shut it idiot Yi, theres nothing wrong with my eyesight.

HE TIAN: You must be distracted to make a mistake, something on your mind?

Zhan Xixi: ..............

Mo Guan: You are such a nosy asshole.

HE TIAN: I’m not nosy, this is simple friendly concern.

Mo Guan: Its terrifying that you’ve used the words ‘friendly’ and ‘concern’ in one sentence. 

JIAN YI: Sorry for keeping you awake with our lovey dovey shit.

Zhan Xixi: I am pretty tired my advanced math is killing me.

HE TIAN: Really? I thought the teacher had gone easy on us. Are you sure you’re not just too busy thinking about Jian Yi that it’s making it difficult to concentrate on your simple maths quiz?

Zhan Xixi: Simple?

JIAN YI: What are you thinking about? Not me I hope I’m fine, I’m great.

Mo Guan: ..............

HE TIAN: ................

Zhan Xixi: ...............

JIAN YI: What? It’s been nearly 7 weeks now, I’ve recovered from all of my injuries, my doctor gave me the all clear with my ribs today!

Mo Guan: ..............

HE TIAN: ................

Zhan Xixi: ...............

JIAN YI: Don’t all leap to congratulate me at once.

Zhan Xixi: Talk to me Jian Yi.

JIAN YI: What do you want me to say.

Zhan Xixi: Anything, anything at all, whatever you want to say, say it.

Mo Guan: Tell him.

JIAN YI: ...............

Zhan Xixi: Tell me what Jian Yi?

JIAN YI: I can’t

Zhan Xixi: You can tell me anything I’m not going anywhere.

JIAN YI: Xixi.....

Mo Guan: You need to get this shit out before you implode.

JIAN YI: Fuck, fuck, fucking stupid........ I’m not fucking okay, I’m not okay, are you happy?

Zhan Xixi: Jian Yi please.

JIAN YI: I can’t go out unless I’m with someone, I get so anxious and stressed the fuck out that sometimes I could just stay inside and never leave. I have nightmares every single night, I can’t sleep, I’m so tired. The only way I can sleep peaceful is in your arms Xixi. I’m scared you’re going to hate me, I’m scared you won’t want me any more, I’m terrified that you’re going to ask for things I can’t think about at the moment. What if you get sick of me if I’m broken, I feel so broken, I just want things to go back to the way they were. I want to just shout sometimes, just fucking scream my lungs out because I’m so fucking mad, I’m so fucking angry and I’m sick of putting on a brave face for everyone, it fucking exhausting.

Zhan Xixi: Jian Yi wait for me.

Mo Guan: Jian Yi?

HE TIAN: Jian Yi?

Mo Guan: I think he’s going to him.

HE TIAN: Yeah.

Mo Guan: You going to take a leaf out of his book?

HE TIAN: What do you mean Mo?

Mo Guan: You never talk about it to me.

HE TIAN: There’s nothing to talk about, it’s Jian Yi we need to think of.

Mo Guan: I’m coming over, stay awake, I want to talk to you.

==================================================

Jian Yi stared down at his phone through eyes blurred with tears, they rolled down his cheeks unchecked and he just cried and cried. How fucking embarrassing losing it like that and where He Tian and Mo Guan Shan could read it. Zhan Xi......what would he do now? Would he be ashamed of him? Would he look at him with pity? All these negative thoughts flooded his head until he felt like there was something sitting on his chest, crushing him with the weight of his burden.

His phone chimed a few times, he didn’t look at the replies in messenger, but when it chimed again 10minutes later he looked at his locked screen and saw a text from Zhan Xi.

Zhan Xixi: Let me in.

Jian Yi’s heart leapt to his throat and for a second he contemplated not answering the door, but his need to see Zhan Xi won out and he stumbled to the door and opened it, his cheeks were still wet from his tears.

“Jian Yi.” Zhan Xi dragged him into his arms and squeezed him so hard his ribs protested.

Jian Yi couldn’t speak he buried his face in the crook of Zhan Xi’s neck and sobbed his heart out.

“Jian Yi.” Xi’s broken voice reached his ears and he realised Xi was silently crying along with him.

Jian Yi’s arms wrapped around his boyfriend and he hung on like his life depended on it. His hands grabbed fist fulls of Xi’s T-shirt, and his tears soaked the fabric through. Zhan Xixi pushed him back and cupped his cheeks.

“Jian Yi I would never run away from this, I would never think any differently about you, you’re mine, you can tell me anything I wont judge you. You’re so strong, how have you gone for weeks feeling like this and you never said a word, shit Jian Yi I’ve failed you as a friend I should have made you talk to me, I should have noticed, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” Zhan Xi cried and wiped the tears from Jian Yi’s face.

“Xi I don’t know what’s going to happen, can you please just stay with me?” Jian Yi knew Xi understood that he meant forever and not the night.

“Always, I love you.” Zhan Xi kissed his lips softly and pulled him into his arms again, hugging him tight like he was trying to heal him through the power of his arms.

“Zhan Xi I........”. He didn’t know what to say, he felt exhausted after his emotional outburst.

“Hmm?” Zhan Xi raised his head from Yi’s shoulder and belatedly noticed Mrs Yi behind them. He indicated with his hands that ‘it’s okay I’ve got him’. She reluctantly nodded her head and went back to her room.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” Jian Yi was embarrassed, he looked at the couch.

“Yeah”. Xi walked them over to the couch and settled down on it, he pulled a cushion onto his lap and urged Jian Yi to lie down, which he did lying his head on Xi’s lap. Zhan Xi stroked that fine, soft blond hair, tucking it behind Yi’s ear.

“Thank you Zhan Zheng Xi for coming here, I really appreciate it.” He reached for Xi’s hand and squeezed it tight.

“I can do this much at least, talk to me Yi, tell me what you’re thinking, tell me about that night.” Zhan Xi felt helpless but he tried to look at his boyfriend with all the love and support he was feeling.

“I felt so alone.........”. When Jian Yi started to talk, Xi listened and listened, he listened to every heart wrenching word, he tried to just shut the fuck up and let Yi talk about that night in detail, more detail than he had heard before, and he was so angry at Yi’s attackers he wanted to bust them out of jail just so he could fucking kill them himself. 

He listened about how alone Yi had felt, he listened to his account of his breakdown at school and how Mo Guan Shan helped Yi so much that day and he had to stomp down the insane urge to be jealous that Mo been there for him. He remembered that day, he had been fucking about playing basket ball while Jian Yi had broken down in front of Mo Guan. He felt like such a fucking useless tool. Jian Yi had shown no signs of the pressure and strain he had been under, he’d hid it so skilfully. When Jian Yi talked about how he had gone to the toilet often at school to cry so no one would notice, he wept.

He would have to be so vigilant and observant now with Jian Yi now, his best friend deserved that from him. As he stroked Yi’s hair and listened to his trembling voice, Xi made a pack with himself to treasure Yi more.


	48. Healing touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi needs his boyfriend more than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Is it okay to love this ship more than Mo and He Tian? I remain faithful!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian 
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

When Jian Yi opened his eyes in the morning he felt like closing them straight away, because he was weirdly exhausted like he had been awake for weeks with no sleep at all. His eyes were raw from crying too much and his throat felt hoarse from talking for hours last night. Turning his head he saw that he was still on Xi’s lap, the cushion long since pushed to the floor.

Zhan Xi was asleep sitting up he looked like he had a broken neck, his head was hanging down to his chest and he was breathing softly. Jian Yi again marvelled at how quiet Xi was when he slept. Yi’s heart clenched with a flood of emotions, Zhan Xi had come to him when he most needed it, he had stayed and listened to him all night, he had stroked his hair until he’d finally fallen into an exhausted slumber. His best friend and boyfriend was truly amazing.

He stirred in Xi’s lap, rolling his head to the left he saw that his mother was sitting in the chair across from him and her face was just clenched with worry. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she got up and came over to him crouching on the floor next to him.

“Yi..........?” His mom reached out and cupped his cheek softly.

“I’m..............going to be okay mom, I just need some time.” Jian Yi’s voice was low as to not wake Zhan Xi up.

“I’m here too Yi, please please talk to me, I am willing to listen to whatever you have to say.” Her voice broke. Jian Yi had a feeling that she had heard everything he’d said to Zhan Xi last night.

“I will mom, I’m not going to hide anymore, I promise.” Yi reached out and clasped her hand.

“It’s a promise.” She nodded and kissed his forehead like she used to when he was little and he had a fever.

“Mom umm school........I can’t.........today looking like this? I feel, I don’t know I’m feeling stretched thin.” His eye’s were badly swollen from crying for so long.

“Okay, but I’m calling your counsellor to make an appointment okay?” Jian Yi nodded and he watched her get up, dust her bare knees off then she went off to make phone calls he guessed to the school and to his counsellor.

Jian Yi settled back onto Xi’s knee and his eyes closed again, it was peaceful here curled on the couch with his head resting on Xixi’s hard strong thigh.

====================================

“Jian Yi...........Yi?” Jian Yi stirred when he heard his mother’s voice.

“Hmm....? Mom?” He blinked his eyes open and sat up. His hair was a complete disaster, he could tell it was sticking up all over.

“I’m going to go shopping and get some things, I will be back later. Are you okay with me leaving, do you want me to stay?” His mom stood with her purse in hand and looked like she was in two minds if she was going to leave him or not.

“It’s okay mom, I’ll be okay.” He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her, a genuine smile, for the first time since his attack he smiled and it felt like it was okay to smile a little.

“Yi.” She came over and hugged him tight, kissed his cheek and then she reluctantly walked away.

Jian Yi turned around and he flushed when he realised that Zhan Xixi was still there sleeping soundly on the couch sitting up, his chin was still on his chest, how long had he been sleeping in that awkward position? Surely he wasn’t comfortable sleeping like that? Jian Yi had an idea.

Walking towards the couch he gently as possible bent down and picked up Xi’s ankles, he groaned as he lifted them up then shuffled sideways, struggling he hauled Xi’s lower body up and onto the couch so he was lying horizontally. Jian Yi didn’t expect Xi’s lower body to be so heavy, he was gasping with the effort it took. There stealthy, he was a genius.

“What are you doing idiot Yi?” Zhan Xixi’s voice was grumpy and tired.

“Sorry, just doing my best to get you comfortable.” Jian Yi’s nose pointed up in the air like he had completed some epic quest. Belatedly he looked over and Xi’s torso was twisted in a different direction to his legs. Hmm. Maybe next time he should straighten the rest of his body.

“Right.” Zhan Xi groaned, stretched and sat forward.

“Morning.” Jian Yi flushed a little embarrassed to face Xi after all the things he said last night.

“Morning”. Zhan Xi smiled at him, he reached out a hand to Jian Yi.

Walking over he took Xi’s hand and sat next to him.

“You look umm different......”. Xi looked him over from head to toe.

“Shit are my eyes really bad? They feel like I’ve rubbed them with sand paper, then stuffed wire wool inside.” Jian Yi grumbled and rubbed his eyes.

“No I meant you look.........different.” Xi reached over to cup Yi’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes for a long time.

“Haha umm wow embarrassing, do I look okay?” Jian Yi blushed red.

“You look, I don’t know, lighter.” Xi kissed him gently, their lips press for a brief toe curling second, then they pulled apart with identical grins.

“I am going to try Xi, to open up more and tell everyone if I’m in trouble, if I need help.” Jian Yi nodded firmly. 

“Good.” Xi groaned and his hands rubbed at the side of his neck, and kneaded his shoulder.

“Are you sore, need me to massage your neck and shoulders?” Jian Yi held his hand out and urged him to sit on the rug between his knees.

“Hmm sounds good.” Zhan Xi groaned when Jian Yi’s hands started kneading the tense muscles on top of his shoulders. Pinching them, he used his thumbs to knead out the knots there.

“Aah!” Jian Yi bit back a laugh at the loud groan he had wrung from Xi. He moved his flattened palms and rubbed them firmly up and down Xi’s neck, repeating the motion over and over.

“Hmm!” Xi loud moan filled the room and Jian Yi started kneading around the shoulder blades and finished with moving his hands all over the neck, shoulders and back muscles.

“You’re so good at this.” Xi’s pleasure filled voice was really starting to get to Yi, Zhan Xi sounded exactly like he did when he was getting close to coming.

“There you go, all done.” Jian Yi reluctantly took his hands away.

“That’s better Yi thank you. I think I stayed in the same position all night.” Zhan Xi rolled his relaxed shoulders and returned to his place next to Jian Yi on the couch.

“Xixi I don’t know what to say, I just want to say.................umm I love you okay you big dork.” Jian Yi rubbed the back of his head and smiled shyly.

“Idiot Yi............”. Zhan Xi was speechless. He pressed his forehead to Yi’s, closing his eyes because he was touched by Jian Yi’s words.

Jian Yi laughed and threw his arms around Zhan Xi, knocking him down onto the floor.

“Oww every time you dick!” Xi was laughing when Jian Yi pushed him down, flattening him with all his weight. Lifting himself up on his elbows, his hair fell forward in a curtain around them and Yi leaned down and kissed Xi’s grinning lips.

“Hmm....”. Their lips met and moved against each other achingly slow. Zhan Xi cupped the back of Yi’s head and pulled him closer, groaning when Yi put his tongue inside to play.

Jian Yi twirled his tongue against Xixi’s then licked and sucked his bottom lip until they were both gasping. The kiss went on and on and Xi put his hands on Yi’s hips, yanking until he mashed their groins together. 

“Hmm no if you do that.........!” Jian Yi moaned against Xi’s wet lips when their hard cocks rubbed against each other through their thin clothing, they rocked and rocked helpless to stop.

“I can’t.....believe we......aaaah!” Zhan Xi groaned loudly his hands bruised Yi’s hips his grip on them was so hard. This was bad, this was very bad, what was it about Jian Yi that had him seconds from spilling in his boxers? Yi always made him go from 0 to orgasm with very little warning in between.

“Xixi.......!” Jian Yi had reached his limit very quickly and he lost all rhythm just shoving his cock against Zhan Xi’s, their faces were so close sweat dripped off Yi’s nose onto Zhan Xi’s cheek and they shared panting breaths between them.

“Fucking........you’re so bad.” Zhan Xi bowed beneath him and just the sight of his euphoric face pushed Yi off the cliff to orgasmic bliss too.

“Hmm.....no, so good!” Jian Yi laughed as he soaked the inside of his boxers, making a glorious mess. He was certain Xi was also in a similar state.

“You’re crazy.” Xi grinned and dragged Yi’s face down for lingering kiss.

“Yes, so you’ve told me. Shit what a mess, we need to shower ASAP, and not together either because my mom is gonna be back soon.” Yi sat up and pulled away the waist band of his joggers with a grimace.

“Look Xixi.” He walked over and showed Xi the mess.

“What in birds balls are you showing me your cum covered cock for?” Xi put his hand over his eyes, he wanted to lick it so badly!

“Come on you can wear my clothes and my boxers......”. Jian Yi’s grin was cheeky.

“Aaahh, hurry before I pounce on you.” They both tore off towards the bedroom.


	49. Quandary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian invited Zhan Zheng Xi over to his apartment for some tea and advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear All,
> 
> Enjoy a bit of He Tian!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

After everything happened with Jian Yi’s heartfelt confessions, they all seemed to get back to some sort of normalcy. Exam time arrived for everybody, Zhan Xi and Jian Yi both scored well in their exams moving them high on the list, but they weren’t top.........that spot had been reserved for He Tian, who was obviously some sort of freakish alien. Mo Guan Shan passed, which he was satisfied with as his mother would probably cuff him around the head if he had failed.

The summer was finally coming to an end. The baking hot, sweat inducing humidity was waining and the endlessly rainy days were mellowing into bearable autumn weather. Zhan Xi was currently on He Tian’s couch in his ridiculously huge apartment. As he looked around he remembered when he first started coming here, when the rooms used to be empty of character and furniture. Now when he looked around he noticed that the room had morphed into somewhere human beings could live, and there were little stamps of Mo Guan Shan around too. A coat hanging up, shoes by the door, a guitar in the corner, the kitchen was looking “used” now and the bed area was set up for two, each bedside table had stuff on them for He Tian And Mo Guan.

“Hey Zhan Xi, penny for your thoughts?” Xi jumped when He Tian’s voice finally got through his musings, and he accepted the bottle of water being waved in front of his face.

“Shit, sorry I was miles away.” Xi accepted it and cracked the bottle open, taking a long swallow.

“...........................”. He Tian drank tea and gazed out of his massive windows at the Beijing skyline.

“............................”. Zhan Xi looked at the view too, as silence stretched out between them. He supposed without their noisy other half’s here, their normally taciturn personalities meant they really had fuck all to talk about.

“As much as I enjoy these long brooding silences, was there a reason why you invited me here with explicit instructions not to invite Yi?” Zhan Xi arched an eyebrow at He Tian. They had come here straight from school, Jian Yi had a counselling session and Mo Guan was having dinner with his mother.

“I know, I know, let me get to it in my own time. I have new manhua for you, I think you will like the ones I’ve got for you, are you still ‘researching’?” He Tian got up and grabbed a pile of books from his bedside table, handing them to him with a grin.

“Yeah I’m still researching.” Zhan Xi took them and stashed them in his school bag. He didn’t mention that he had stopped reading BL for research and now read it because he liked it.

“How is Jian Yi doing?” He Tian sat back down and met his eyes.

“Better I think, he’s talking more, I guess it’s easier to say stuff now.” Zhan Xi’s eye’s were warm, he was being careful these days making sure to listen if Yi needed it.

He Tian nodded his face was contemplative, it was always weird seeing this ‘off’ He Tian in comparison to the usually smiling, over the top He.

They fell into silence again and Zhan Xi left it, He Tian obviously had something on his mind which he couldn’t say to Mo or Jian Yi, what made him the lucky guy to listen who knew?

“Just fucking spit it out He.” Zhan Xi grew impatient.

“Shit you’re such a douche.” As Xi watched He Tian transformed, his face creased with worry and his hands raked through his hair pulling at it.

“Come on.........”. Xi scowled at the boy across from him, seriously what was this all about? He was getting a weird vibe.

“Shit, shit, shit....................I’ve decided I don’t want to stay in my current line of business anymore, I’ve had it with this shit controlling my life. Who’s to say someone won’t get hurt next time just because of this bullshit. Fuck.” He rested his head in his hands.

“So.......are you going to be beaten if you leave?” Zhan Xi knew He Tian was into some shady shit, but He had always acted like he was happy with the way things were.

“Fuck, I don’t know, maybe it will be worth it to get a normal life.” He Tian shrugged he looked lost, Xi had never seen him like this before.

“So what do you want to do?” Xi felt like he was going to be no help at all.

“I’ve decided to apply for a University in Hong Kong.” He Tian looked at him and he could see the determination in his eyes.

“Does Mo know?” Zhan Xi clasped his hands together and pondered over the bombshell He Tian had just dropped.

“No. Shit we’ve talked about what we want to do after school ends, I know he wants to go to a local college here. I put him off by saying I was thinking about going to Beijing University, but I’ve never committed to it.” He Tian flopped back in his chair his head rested against the back and his eyes closed, he looked defeated.

“So what’s the problem? Can Mo not go to Hong Kong with you?” 

“His mother’s health isn’t the greatest and he wants to stay close to her, so he’s there if she needs him.” He Tian’s face finally softened and he smiled. “He’s a fucking good guy under all that latent hostility.” 

“Yeah I know. So you’re fucked.” Zhan Xi shook his head.

“You’re not helping.” He Tian’s voice was loud in the quiet apartment, he looked at Xi with anger in his eyes.

“You have to fucking tell him, it’s not something I can do for you. Trust that you can sort it the fuck out together. I am finding that honesty is the best way to deal with hard shit.” Zhan Xi got his stuff together, and stood up. He walked to where He Tian was sitting looking shattered and he grasped He’s shoulder in solidarity.

“Trust him?” He Tian looked sceptical.

“Trust him. You can think of a solution together, instead of you planning all this behind his back. He’s gonna be pissed.” Xi put his bag over his shoulder and walked over for his shoes. 

He Tian swore as Zhan Xi left him with a lot to contemplate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you’re enjoying this fanfic, I don’t know I kind of feel I could write about these doofus’ forever, but I don’t want to over do it if you all think I’m doing too many chapeters??
> 
> Anyhoo, thank you for reading I’m most grateful xx


	50. Lots of Love Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi has a surprise for Xixi which he will never see coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at chapter fifty! Bloody hell, well I hope it’s to your likely, it’s going to be in two parts it’s too much smut to fit into one.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi walked towards the train station to meet Jian Yi, the evening was pleasant a warm breeze blew his shirt against his skin, the huge crowds were dying down and the air felt less humid. As he approached the station building entrance his phone buzzed in his pocket, fishing it out he saw there was a message from Yi.

JIAN YI: Hey I’m here, next to the news stand by the toilets.

Zhan Xi: I’m nearly there.

JIAN YI: Umm do you have 200 Yuan?

Zhan Xi: WTF?!

JIAN YI: Umm I want to take you somewhere, but I’m 200 Yuan short.

Zhan Xi: You want to take me out on a date with my own money.........okay I’m a progressive guy.

JIAN YI: You’re the best Xixi!

Zhan Xi: Where are we going?

JIAN YI: It’s a surprise......

 

Zhan Xi shook his head at Yi’s antics, he wasn’t bothered about the money he had actually saved up his allowance to pay tonight but looked like Jian Yi planned on paying his way too. But still 200 Yuan was a lot of money, where were they going that they were going to pay out so much?

He saw Jian Yi and his heart immediately lightened, would the sight of him ever cease to amaze him? Probably never, he wasn’t biased but Jian Yi was fucking gorgeous and he had this ability to draw the attention of everybody around him. Even here woman, girls, men and boys spared a heated gaze for Yi. Zhan Xi wasn’t immune either, normally just the sight of Jian Yi was enough to make him rock hard within seconds.

When Jian Yi spotted him he waved madly and jogged over to him in black skin tight jeans and a white sweater. His hair looked freshly washed and was slightly damp still on the ends. His wide smile was ear to ear and his cheeks were flushed, was he embarrassed?

“Xixi! You’re here I missed you.” He fell on Zhan Xi hugging him tightly around the shoulders with his usual exuberance.

“Aah! Why do you always have to cling to me!” Xi cursed when he was knocked off balance and ended up grabbed at Jian Yi’s arms to steady himself.

When Jian Yi looked into his boyfriend’s angry eyes he grinned and enjoyed the way Xi was locked in his arms like some fainting heroine in an old movie. He leaned over him, their lips close.

“Are you okay?” Zhan Xi flushed at the sound of murmuring voices and the click of phones snapping pictures, they had drawn a small crowd of giggling girls.

“Get off me we’re creating a fucking scene. Idiot Yi!” Xi blushed even more and elbowed his way out of Yi’s arms, not before Jian Yi caught the way his boyfriend’s lips were desperately trying not to grin.

“You’re so violent Xixi, but I like that about you.” Yi smiled like he had won some great award.

“Let’s go.” Zhan Xi stomped off and Jian Yi followed behind him covering his smiling mouth behind his hand.

“Go over to the taxi waiting area.” Jian Yi pointed where they had to go and they joined the queue of people waiting for a cab.

“Where are we going?” Xi was finally speaking to him after their moment in the station.

“It’s a secret!” They got Into a taxi and Jian Yi gave the driver a piece of paper, an address? With Yi in the front chatting to the driver, he was left in the back to muse on where they were going. Movies? Dinner? Bowling? Bar? Club? The cab made its way to a district Zhan Xi had never been to or heard of and then they pulled up in front of a building and the sign outside said ‘Lots of Love Hotel’.

Jian Yi got out of the taxi and Zhan Xi, in a daze, followed suit. He was completely astounded. They were going to friggen love hotel?! Really? Like in a manga? Wow he was shaking off the shock and the excitement was starting to take hold.

Yi approached the busy reception in a purple and pink roomed lobby, he held out his hand to Zhan Xi and he briefly had a mental block. Why was Yi holding out his hand again?

“Zhan Xi.......the money?” Jian Yi’s eyebrows rose higher and he gave him a ‘come on!’ look.

Zhan Xi snapped out of his trance and strode over to Yi, he fished out his wallet from his jeans and handed 200 Yuan to Yi.

Jian Yi paid with a black credit card at a automatic system on a computer, and then he strode over with a little bag in hand. Yi indicated with his finger at vending machine. They approached it and it had beers, sparkling pink wine and packs of instant ramen noodles. Jian Yi used Xixi’s money to buy beers and ramen. Zhan Xi grabbed their goodies and followed Yi down a shocking purple and pink corridor.

It seemed to take an eternity of walking and stoping to read door signs, there were some weird signs......Shakespeare Room, Eternity Room, they all sounded tantalising. They eventually reached a room and Jian Yi unlocked the door, Zhan Xi couldn’t see what the room was called but when they went inside the room was very very red, crimson red, a huge round bed with red bedding, the room had touches of black here and there, a black leather sofa, a black jacuzzi!! Fucking hell it was like something out of his wildest fantasies.

When the door closed behind them Jian Yi threw himself back on the bed with a huge sigh of relief.

“Shit that was nerve racking! I thought we would never get in but thankfully I paid by credit card which makes me look older than I am.” Yi lean up on his elbows and stifled a snort of laughter because Zhan Zheng Xi was still standing in the entrance, his arms full of beers, ramen and a little bag which actually contained condoms.

“Umm surprise!” Jian Yi got up and took the stuff from Xixi’s arms and placed them on a table next to the bed.

“Wow.” Zhan Xi was still lost for words, he finally got use of his limbs back and began examining the room, it was so brilliantly over the top.

“Well you always read those BL mangas and they always go to a love hotel if needs must.” Jian Yi stood by the bed nervously, he was flushed again.

“Wow.” Xi walked around the bed, and took in the fact that there were hidden metal loops in four places. Had Jian Yi booked this room knowing about its contents, or was it just a chance thing?

“I listened to some advice a while ago, and I think I might try it.” Blushing 7 shades of red Jian Yi drew his sweater over his head, his taunt chest was bare underneath. This caught Xi’s attention immediately. He slowly undid his belt buckle and pulled the zip down over an erection that stretched the front of his black boxers. With one movement he pulled his jeans and boxers down and kicked them off his feet and over to the side. Then he straightened and stood proudly.

Zhan Xi sucked in a breath as Jian Yi stood there completely naked, his nipples were pretty little brown points, those long legs were beautiful, the shaft of Yi’s cock was swollen and the head was pointing out and up towards his navel. Xi was sure there was drool dripping from his mouth because the sight had him undone. 

“Yi, I cant........even...........speak.”. Zhan Xi quickly strode up to Jian Yi and then they were locked together in a torrid kiss, Xi kissed Yi so deeply, their tongues tangled together his hands fisted in that long beautiful blonde hair. Gasping their lips drew apart and Xi took advantage and kissed his way to Yi’s ear, biting the lobe and licking the whorls until he heard deep groans. His hands moved over Jian Yi’s body possessively, slipping down the sides until he cupped that epic ass in his hands.

“I’m already ready Xixi!” Yi’s desperate voice sounded loud in his ear.

Zhan Xi drew back and arched a questioning eyebrow at his blushing boyfriend. Yi rubbed his hand on the back of his head, he looked adorable when he was flustered like this.

“Um I already......um I did it.......I already.......before I left.” Jian Yi looked away.

“So........”. Zhan Xi was being a dick making Yi spell it out to him.

“I prepared my ass for you dickhead. I already stretched it, what more do you want me to say!” Jian Yi was now examining the ceiling with great interest.

Zhan Xi laughed and relented, he took Yi in his arms again and let his hands wander south to his firm cheeks.

“So if I put my fingers here, I will feel that you are soft and ready?” Zhan Xi’s fingers searched between those cheeks and found Yi’s twitching hole. He rubbed his fingers in the left over slickness from the lube and imagined Jian Yi in his bathroom fingers shining thrusting in and out of his tight pretty hole. The imagery had his blood searing hot, he pressed and pushed with his fingers to ‘test’ Yi’s readiness,

“Hmm it is soft and it wants to suck my fingers in, doesn’t it Yi?” Xi pushed a single finger and moaned when it slide right in to his knuckle. “Fuck it’s so hot, I can’t wait until I’m inside you.” Zhan Xi slid his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the way it made Yi wriggle and squirm in his arms.

“Yi suck me.” Xi’s tone was needy.

Jian Yi had gotten over his embarrassment and quickly got with the program, dropping to his knees at Xi’s feet. He opened the belt buckle and undid the buttons going down the crotch of Xixi’s jeans, they were being stretched to capacity along with Xixi’s boxers which barely contained his aggressively hard cock. He leaned in and licked Xi through his boxers, mouthing the shaft. When he pulled Zhan Xi’s jeans and boxers to his ankles, that meaty hard cock bounced out and it looked good enough to eat.

When he took it in his hand, he licked his lips at the thought of Xixi being inside his mouth when he dipped his head to take the slick head in his mouth, Zhan Xi shouted.

“Stop!” Stop? That wasn’t something his horny hungry boyfriend often uttered.

“Xi?” Jian Yi was frozen in place, shaft in hand, tongue outstretched towards the dusky mushroomed head.

“I want to come on your face!” Xi’s face was flushed and lusty.

“Erm......Okay?” Xixi kicked off his jeans and pulled Yi to his feet. He took him by the hand and brought him to the bed, he pushed Yi back until he lay flat on the red satin sheets. Zhan Xi rummaged in the drawers and brought out four black pieces of rope.

“Jian Yi can I tie you to the bed?”


	51. Lots of Love Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Xi and Jian Yi use their hotel room to the fullest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I think this is now going to be a three parter! I am just perverted trash, trash trash trash!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian p.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi balked at first, the thought of being tied down and restrained had him in a slight panic.  They hadn’t done anything remotely naughty since his attack, Zhan Xixi had kept everything they had done strictly loving and beautiful but straightforward sex, he hadn’t pushed him what so ever and Yi loved him for that.

Jian Yi hadn’t forgotten that Xixi was into BDS&M, and even in the beginning when they had initially started having sex Xi did some amazing things to him that had made him come and come and come.  He might have been wary about Xi’s methods, but everything had felt fucking amazing.  He trusted Xi to make him feel safe, he knew that he would never hurt him.  He knew he had to stop thinking about those hands in that equipment room that drew his arms apart and kept him still whilst an animal defiled him.  He knew that.

“Yi I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring back any bad memories for you.”  Zhan Xi looked concerned, he dropped the black ties to the floor out of sight.

“No!  It’s okay, I just have to stop thinking about it, if you do that maybe I will remember you instead of them.”  Jian Yi remained firmly on the bed, he even stretched his arms and legs out.

“Shit, I love you Jian Yi, you’re the bravest person I know.”  Zhan Xi stood beside the bed and leaned down to kiss his lips lovingly.

“Hmm do it, but not too tight okay, and will you stop if I ask you?”  Xi smiled and kissed his lips again.

“Of course, but I still want to make you desperate for me.”  Zhan Xi got up and grabbed the ties from the floor and quickly without fuss tied each wrist and each ankle to metal rings by the side of the beds.  As he did it, he kept reassuring hands on Yi at all times, stroking his thigh, kneading his shoulder, keeping contact with him until he was finished.  Jian Yi tied up with black ties, lying on a red satin sheet with all that fair skin?  Stunning, he was so hard he felt like he could hammer nails in with his cock.

“Wow I never knew hotels had metal rings on their beds, I’ve never noticed, but then again I never really looked for them!”  Jian Yi’s look was clear of mischief and full of innocence.

Zhan Xi lost it at that, laughing and laughing at his tied up treat.  Still chuckling he climbed onto the bed and straddled Yi’s chest sitting down, which shut him up handily.  His balls rested comfortably on his sternum and his cock was pointing fully in Jian Yi’s face.  The head was millimetres away from those soft lips.

“I want you to do exactly what I tell you to do throughout, but you can yell “halt” if you want at any time, or tap my thigh hard okay?”  Zhan Xi thrust forward and the head brushed Yi’s lips, once, twice, three times, precum was making Yi’s bottom lip shiny.

“Xixi please!  Let me suck it!”  Jian Yi sounded frustrated, excellent.

“You want this? Why should I let you?”  Zhan Xi moved back and Yi lips tried to follow.

“I want to taste it, I want to taste you!”  Yi eyes were glued to the throbbing hard on, when a bead of precum appeared at the tip he moaned.

Zhan Xi palmed his shaft and pumped his hand and down groaning at the feeling of Jian Yi watching every motion, watching the bead of precum increase in size.  When Yi licked his lips again Xi relented a little.

“Hmm kiss the head Yi.”  He shuffled forward and put his cock back into reach of Jian Yi’s mouth.

Jian Yi wiggled under Xixi’s weight he leaned in and kissed the head softly sipping at the tasty liquid there.

“Your mouth......open it wide.”  When Yi obeyed him he leaned forward on his hands and slid in the head.  Jian Yi groaned at the feeling of being unable to move, being unable to do anything other than lie there and suck Xixi’s cock into his mouth. Xi kept moving forward until the head and shaft was as far in as Yi could take.

“Breathe through your nose and I will give you all of this, hmm your mouth feels so good Yi suck me.”  Zhan Xi started thrusting back and forth hitting Yi’s convulsing throat at times, it felt amazing he could feel a wet broad tongue underneath right where the cum was climbing up the shaft.  He picked up the pace, groaning loudly as he fucked Yi’s face relentlessly.  He stopped every now and again to let Jian Yi gasp greedy breaths before plunging back in.

Suddenly he drew back from the heaven of his boyfriend’s mouth and groaned loudly as his cock pulsed and he came in long spurting ropes of hot cum all over Jian Yi’s open mouth, on his tongue and on his cheek and forehead.

“Fuck.........you did good.  I love seeing you covered in my come, I want to paint you from head to toe.”  He noticed belatedly that Jian Yi’s cheeks were flushed and he was gasping.  First he worried, but he was starting to recognise that look from his boyfriend.  Jian Yi was aroused.

“Xixi..............”. Jian Yi was shocked, he was just so fucking turned on watching Zhan Xi pleasure himself, and then for him to come inches from his face!  That was amazing.

Zhan Xi twisted around and he could see that Yi was hard as a rock and his balls were drawn tight up.  He reached down and palmed them tugging until Yi begged for mercy.

“Aaah Xixi!  It’s too much!” Yi was torn between pain and intense pleasure.

“I think maybe you should come on your face too....”.   Xi grinned and got off the bed, he moved to the ankle restraints and loosened them to give Yi some slack.

“Xixi I ache so much.”  Jian Yi felt out of control, he was so close that if Xi breathed on him he was going to explode.

Zhan Xixi got onto the bed and knelt between Yi’s thighs.  In one move he palmed those trembling thighs and pushed up and over until Yi was folded in half, his dick was pointing towards his surprised face.  That soft ready to use ass was now fully on show and Xi licked his lips in anticipation.  Giving Jian Yi no warning he leaned in and poked the furled ring of muscle with the tip, groaning as it gave way and his tongue slid in and was welcomed by tight clenching.

“Aaaahhh no fucking, noooo it’s too much, I need, I need!”  Jian Yi was incoherent, Xi’s tongue was thrusting in and out and licking the inside, then pulling out to lash his hole, then switching back to fucking him.  He helpless to the orgasm which ripped through him with lightened speed.

“Xixi!!  Coming, aah love it!”  Yi’s groan as his balls clenched and his cock spurted and dribbled a load of hot jizz right in his face.  He could see Xixi watching everything as he lapped at his hole.

“Yes, that looks so fucking hot, you’re covered.”  Zhan Xi grinned triumphantly.

“Hmm hah that was epic.”  Jian Yi sighed as Xi licked him one last time, before letting his legs flop to the bed.

Xi got up, got a box of tissues from the bedside table and mopped up their cumulative release from Jian Yi’s euphoric face.

“Are you okay Yi?  Can I continue?”  Zhan Xi tucked Yi’s hair behind his ear.

“Hmm fuck, I love it when you make me come Xixi, please every day I want you every day.”  Jian Yi cracked a eye open and smiled serenely.

 “Well you will just have to wait until we’ve moved in together.  We certainly can’t afford this spectacular love hotel every time we need somewhere soundproof with bondage loops on the bed.”  Zhan Xi sounded truly impressed with this place, Yi was pleased he had thought to book it.  He had used all of his savings for this night!

“Hmm, I’m okay I want you to keep on going.”  Jian Yi flushed and wiggled in his bonds.

“Okay, you asked for it.........”. Zhan Xi walked up and tightened all the black restraints again so Yi was spreadeagled.  He lay down beside his boyfriend and kissed him deeply, thrusting his tongue he could taste them both on Yi’s lips.  He moved down the strong neck, sucking and biting the taunt skin as he went.

“Hah shit that makes me tingle....”. Jian Yi tilted his head back.

Zhan Xi kissed his way to Yi’s chest and bit the nipple firmly enough so the line between pain and pleasure was blurred.  He sucked and kissed the little nub until Yi was shouting and swearing at him.

“Stop!”  Jian Yi was flushed and he was squirming so much his cock bounced in the most enticing way.

“Stop? I don’t think I should, if you wanted me to stop you would have said ‘halt’.......What you gonna come?”  Zhan Xi never stopped licking the nipple.

“No!  Yes.....hah.....no!”  Yi groaned the feeling was intense because Xi was flicking the other nipple too with his finger nail.

“Hmm you need to come huh?”  Xi kept up licking and suddenly he grabbed Yi’s cock in his hand and began a fast hard wank.  He jerked him relentlessly.

“Yes!  Aah yes yes, I need to come, fuck it feels so good!”  Jian Yi was trying to move his hips up into Xi’s fist but it was hard.

“Are you close?  You look like you’re going to blow shall I make you come?”  Zhan Xi’s fist was a blur and his tongue flicked Yi’s nipples relentlessly.

Jian Yi groaned loudly as his release climbed up his shaft and it felt fucking amazing he was coming!

“Poor Jian Yi go on come, go on shoot it all over my hand.”  Xi laughed and suddenly stopped everything and even went as far as taking his hands and lips away.

“You bastard Xixi I’m going to kill you, nooo, I’m so close you fucking dick, don’t stop aaahhh!”  Yi thrust his cock up fruitlessly but the friction was gone.  “Hah!”

Zhan Xi got up and grabbed the lube and some condoms from the little bag, then he slicked his fingers up and climbed on the bed between Yi’s trembling thighs.  He unfastened the ankle restraints and lifted Yi’s thighs on top of his which spread him nice and wide.

“I’m gonna go in pretty quick I hope you’re ready.....”. Zhan Xi pressed his slick fingers between Yi’s ass cheeks and circled his wet hole before pushing two fingers inside firmly.  They went in with a slight bit of resistance, but he was able to get in to his knuckles quickly, Xi moaned at how hot Yi was inside.  He started spreading his fingers and scissoring them to stretch that hot little hole.

“No don’t tease me!  God please move them in and out, I need to fucking come!”  Jian Yi’s raised his head up to watch Zhan Xixi’s fingers inside him, that did not help his aroused state at all.  Xi took his fingers out then pressed three inside, this time he pumped them shallowly and curled them up.

“Aaaaah!  No don’t press there, please, please fuck!  I’m coming!“. Jian Yi could feel Zhan Xixi’s fingers pressing and rubbing his prostate and it was enough to send him leaping towards orgasm.  It’s happening, it’s happening!

Zhan Zheng Xi that heartless fuck pulled his fingers out and Jian Yi howled in disappointment.  No he couldn’t take any more.

Xi was enjoying himself too much, it had been a long time since he’d tormented Yi.  It made him so hard he was scared he might come as soon as he thrust inside.  Taking a condom slowly out of the wrapper, he began rolling it down his cock until it reached the base, he made sure to put long pauses at intervals.  Jian Yi had called him a plethora of swear words by the time he reached for the lube.

“Zhan Zheng Xi, get your fucking cock in me please!!”  Jian Yi wished his hands were free to grab it for himself.  Frustration raced through every inch of him.

“Patience idiot Yi.” When Yi said things like that it did things to him.........

“No, no patience, I need you!” Jian Yi glared at his fucking genius of a boyfriend and prayed with all his might that Xi was going to fuck his brains out. His balls were aching unbearably.

Xi lubed up his dick with maddeningly slow movements, he slicked up every millimetre and by the time he finished Jian Yi thought he might come without being touched at all. Just the sight of Xixi’s muscled chest, his brawny forearm flexing with each stroke of his glistening fingers and when he stopped for a second he could appreciate how swollen and hard Xi looked. Was he close too? Had this effected him more than he let on? Good.

“Your hole is so pink Yi I can’t wait.” Zhan Xixi finally put the head of his cock at his entrance and shoved his way in, pressing relentlessly until he was in to the hilt.

“Fuck! Aah it’s too much, stretching me so wide it feels overwhelming Xixi. Move!” Jian Yi shouted a curse when Xi leaned over him until their faces were close, his torso held away from Yi’s body. Xi lunged his cock, then withdrew, then drove forward harder than he ever had before. Was this proper sex, had his boyfriend been holding back all this time? His frantically beating heart clenched with love for the grumpy shit dominantly looming over him, he loved him so much he feared he would do anything Xi asked him to and more.

Xi was in seventh heaven. Jian Yi’s hole was clenching the base of his cock tightly and when he withdrew that amazing ass sucked him back in, shit he had lost all finesse and was now moaning incredibly loud as his hips slapped against Yi. He leaned down and captured Jian Yi’s lips in a desperate kiss, their gasping breaths were being passed back and forth.

“Aaah!” Jian Yi cried out as he came spurting his release all over his abs, he moaned and shivered as pleasure washed over him.

“No, I want more, more.” Zhan Xi shouted out because he could feel Yi’s ass clenching him as he orgasmed. It was such an addictive feeling making your lover come. He needed Yi to bathe his stomach and chest in more milky release.

Yi clenched his hands into fists when Xi sat back on his thighs, pulled Yi’s thighs back up onto his lap and started thrusting with more deliberate intent. He angled the entry of his cock and fucked him hard, the mushroomed head bashed and butted against his prostate and he inhaled a breath as a sudden and violent sense of arousal took over. He’d already come, he was sated, but here was his body crying out, yearning for more pleasure.

“Xixi.................”. Zhan Xi groaned loudly at that needy familiar tone. His lover needed him to pound him hard. Zhan Xi knew he was five or six thrusts away from complete loss of control.

“Yi come, please come, come now I need to come so fucking bad!” Zhan Xi abused that prostate with the head of his cock. One digging thrust, two sweaty humps, three deep fucks, four hard slapping hips, five desperate shoves..........

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Jian Yi almost screamed when his orgasm smashed through him and he came and came and came all over his abs and torso.

Six had Zhan Zheng Xi balls deep in his orgasming boyfriend when his orgasm came it wrung him dry. He emptied a fuck ton of come into his condom, it felt like he had filled the fucking thing to the brim.

“Hmm hah love you, you were awesome.” Xi groaned contently as aftershocks had him pressing hard into that tight ring of muscle.

“You fucking asshole, you prick, hmmmmm! I love you too.” Jian Yi was going to have phantom cock feeling in his ass for weeks this time.

“Good because I want to try out the jacuzzi next annnnnnndddd would you let me come inside you?” Xi’s face was flushed with desire, it looked like he wanted to utilise their hotel to the fullest!

Fuck!


	52. Lots of Love Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has a love hotel room ever been utilised so fully? Jian Yi and Zhan Xi indulge in their love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three part love hotel smut has finally come to an end.
> 
> I am such a perverted author, but I’m doing it all for you guys!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Xi gently withdrew from Jian Yi, he untied his boyfriend and took his full condom off with a grimace, tying it in a knot he lobbed it over to the small bin which was conveniently placed next to the bed. His body was covered in sweat like he’d been playing basketball for hours, standing up he leaned over and cupped Yi’s face.

“Are you okay?” A worried frown creased his brow.

“Hmm I’m good, very good.” Jian Yi kissed him back lingeringly then sat up and rubbed his wrists expecting them to be bruised but they were fine. His wrists were slightly red in places, but he’d survived, he had got through the sensation of being restrained and he now had a memory to mellow the bad ones.

“Beer and ramen? I’m famished, making you come wears me out......in the best way.” Zhan Xi smiled and Yi gaped because his stoic boyfriend rarely smiled so widely.

“Me too Xixi! I’m starving.” Had Xi just changed the subject? They made Ramen, Zhan Xixi opened some beers while Jian Yi filled the jacuzzi up with hot water. They sat in comfortable silence on the black leather couch as they slurped piping hot noodles and guzzled icy cold beer. Jian Yi thought that beer and noodles had never tasted so good after their heated and prolonged love making. Yi marvelled at how Zhan Xixi had pushed him, but had not done anything which would have freaked him out.

“Umm Xixi why do you wanna come inside me?” Yi looked at Zhan Xi with his usual straightforwardness.

Zhan Xi spit out a mouthful of soup from his ramen, pulling a face he got a napkin and moped up the liquid that splashed on his bare thighs. 

“Fucking hell give me some warning before you drop bombs like that! Shit.” Xi coughed some more.

“Well you’re the one that dropped the bomb on me!” Yi arched his eyebrows then sipped his beer to hide his grin, nothing better than a blushing and flustered Zhan Zheng Xi.

“I just heard that doing it bare feels awesome when you’re in a long term relationship and know you’re both clean.” Zhan Zheng Xi hid his face behind his hand. “I’ve never gone bare with anyone, EVER. There has always been a thin layer of latex between me and my partner.” Xixi looked him and Yi could tell he was telling the truth, he trusted his best friend implicitly.

“Urgh don’t fucking talk to me about being inside girls it makes me so angry! You’ve never EVER?” Yi finished his beer and tossed it into the bin.

“NEVER EVER IDIOT YI!” Xi was shouting it clearly so there was no confusion.

“But won’t come make me have bad guts?” Jian Yi was still very hesitant at the thought, Xi wanted to do this thing which he had saved only for Yi. It made him happy but it also made him apprehensive.

“I’ve read up on this and semen dissolves safely into the body as it’s mainly made up of water. The only thing with not using a rubber is that it’s messy, you can get rid of it afterwards by gouging everything out with fingers so it won’t make a mess or you can just get rid of it by taking a shit.” Here was his boyfriend, the romantic, saying bluntly what would happen. Be still my heart.

“Umm.......okay. I dunno if I’m ready for that yet Xi.” Jian Yi looked nervously at Zhan Xixi, would he be disappointed? Was this a big deal for gay couples? He shivered he just wasn’t ready to do it yet, what the fuck was wrong with him? It wasn’t a big deal, why was he being such a fucking wuss?

“It’s okay Jian Yi I kinda sprung it on you. Don’t worry about it, it’s a bit soon.” Xi kissed his forehead and hugged him closely. “I’m sorry.”

Jian Yi felt like shit, he’d pretty much gone along with everything Xi had asked of him, was this something Xi needed to do to make Yi his?

“I’m sorry Xi, I feel like you’re always dealing with my emotional baggage lately.” They hugged tightly their sweaty skin sticking together.

“Come on let’s get in the jacuzzi and enjoy this amazing room some more. How long do we have it for?” Xixi climbed in boldly, uncaring that his delicious junk was all on show. Yi loved how he could ogle his best friend whenever he wanted to now.

“We have it for another 6.5 hours.” Jian Yi looked at the clock as he climbed in the hot water. Xi fiddled with some controls and the jets started, making the water froth and bubble.

“Uwah! That feels good!!” Yi sank in up to his shoulders across from Xi, his eyes closed as the jets pummelled his sore body. Jian Yi felt shy all of a sudden, he felt self conscious about what they had done and what was to come, Xixi had that look on his face again. That ‘I’m gonna make you come until you see stars!’ look.

“Come here.” Zhan Xi motioned Jian Yi to come and sit between his muscled thighs.

Yi moved so that he nestled in Xixi’s arms, his back rested against that firm chest, his ass settled in Xi’s lap and he was immediately aware of a hard cock sliding against his lower back, and settling between his ass cheeks.

“Yi show me......”. Zhan Xi kissed his shoulder, his teeth nibbling the hard muscle there.

“Hmm show you what?” Jian Yi groaned when Xi’s lips moved on his wet flesh.

“Show me how you make yourself come, show me what feels good so I can learn everything about you.....”. A tongue swept out and licked his way up Yi’s neck.

“Umm now?” God Jian Yi was embarrassed! Could he really do that in front of Zhan Xi?

“Now.” Xi’s chin rested on his shoulder so he could see everything clearly. “Show me.” This was said again with more authority.

Jian Yi lifted his hands out of the water, fuck it was just Zhan Xi and him here, he wanted to see how Xi reacted when he touched himself. He started slow with his right hand bringing it up to touch his ear lobe, tracing the skin behind the ear, it felt good. Next he used his other hand to slide his fingers over the skin of his chest flicking and pinching the nipples until he moaned at the sensation.

He was starting to forget that someone was watching him and just imagined that he was home alone in his bedroom. One of the best things was when he pinched his nipples and stroked his dick at the same time. He moved a hand south, stroking his finger tips over his abs moving over each firm lump.

When his hand moved beneath the water towards his hard on he could feel Xi pressing more firmly against his back as he looked intently at what Yi’s was doing.

“Hmm, hmm!” Jian Yi firmly took his rock hard cock in his hand and the feeling of arousal intensified. He liked it the most when his fist tightly squeezed into a ring and he moved it up and down slowly, he enjoyed teasing his shaft and rimming the head over and over, drawing out his orgasm as long as he could. 

“Aha!” Jian Yi moaned loudly as he slipped his other hand away from his nipples and down to cup his balls, stroking them firmly. As his hand moved faster on the shaft, his finger moved further down and he groaned when the pad of his finger tip stroked and circled his tightly furled hole.

Yi knew if he continued the fast movement of his fist and fingering his asshole he would come all over. Did Xi want him to come?

“Fucking hell, birds balls this is hot, make yourself come Yi, turn around and stand up out of the water so I can see!” Xi urged Jian Yi to stand and groaned when everything became infinitely more visible.

“Oh fuck, I can see how hard you are, you’re dripping precum....”. Xi put his arms on the lip of the jacuzzi to try and stop himself from pouncing on Yi.

“Aah Xixi!” Jian Yi’s right hand was erratically pumping up and down his cock, his other arm reached around and Xi could see two fingers inside that cute pink hole. Long slender fingers plunged in and out, in and out, Yi was incoherent.

“Xixi................”. Yi finger fucked his hole hard, he was going to come, he was coming! He curled his fingers against his prostate, his fist moved jerkily on his bursting cock and he detonated.

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” Jian Yi shouted as he came in a very viable big squirt and his ass clenched his fingers tightly. It was one of the best solo orgasm he had ever had, it was so good a tear worked its way down his cheek as his fist squeezed out the last spasms of fluid.

“Xixi?” Gasping he finally looked over at his best friend, and Xi was watching every single detail.

“That was perfect.” Xi plunged his hand under the water and squeezed his hard dick.

“It was so good, hmm I loved the fact that you watched me Xixi, I think it made me come even harder!” Jian Yi approached Xi and hopped onto his lap he circled his arms around Zhan Xixi’s neck and dove his tongue between those soft lips and plunged his tongue until Xi chased it with his own. Yi kissed Xi deeply, he lapped at his bottom lip and bit it hard.

“Fuck me, I want hard and fast.” Jian Yi moaned against Zhan Xi’s mouth and reached behind to lift something from the shelf. He waggled a condom in front of Xixi’s nose.

“Fuck!.” Xi ripped the packaging off and lifted Yi up so he could roll the condom down his ever willing cock. He was panting by the time Yi settled back onto his lap and when he stood Xi’s shaft up and sat firmly down on the throbbing mushroomed head. Xi shook as Yi pressed all the way down slowly until he bottomed out.

“Xixi! Hard! Fuck me hard, aahh it’s so deep!” Jian Yi’s hips were clasped by desperate hands and Xi’s fingers dug into perfectly hard ass cheeks.

Zhan Xi lifted Yi up and brought him down hard, he could feel Yi’s insides rippling around his hard shaft, the tight ring of muscle squeezed him all the way down. He ground deeply before urging Yi up himself he wanted Yi to fuck himself, he could make them come easily this way.

“No, it’s not enough, it’s not hard enough like you did earlier, it felt like you were desperately pounding me. I need that please!” Needy boyfriend!! Well be careful what you wish for.....

Xi withdrew and turned Yi around, forcing him up against the side of the jacuzzi. He pushed Jian Yi forward and reentered hard in one rough thrust. He then pounded his finicky boyfriend’s ass, pulling out and plunging back until his thick cock root was spreading Yi’s hole uncomfortably.

“Aah! Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Yi obviously approved because he became speechless as Xi’s cock fucked him hard and fast just like he wanted. Xi didn’t know this but he had pushed Yi against a water jet and his cock was being caressed him in a way he’d never felt before. At this rate he wouldn’t need to take his dick in hand to finish, the jets were doing an awesome job for him!

“Hmm aha!! I’m coming.....” Zhan Xixi’s hips moved so hard and fast the air was filled with slapping and sloshing sounds.

“Xixi..................”. Jian Yi pressed back into those stuttering needy thrusts and came hard as huge cock spasmed in his ass and the water jets brought him to a glorious orgasm he spurted hard into the foamy water, his hole was squeezing Xi tight.

“Hmm that’s so fucking good Yi, aha I loved it!” Zhan Xi shivered all over and pressed against Yi and came hotly in his condom.

“I like love hotels!” Jian Yi grinned as they panted and collapsed onto the shelf on the jacuzzi.

“I think I do too if it makes you this horny, we are saving up our allowance straight away to come back. I wonder which room we will be in next time?” Zhan Xixi took him in his arms and closed his eyes blissfully.


	53. Cooling down period?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi needs to make Xixi see that sometimes taking a step back is the best thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these two are late, I had to get Mo and Tian out of my head and into their own story, but it’s okay now they’re on page now so I’ve got room for XiYi again!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, kudos and comments make my day!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Jian Yi ran to the bathroom once the bell for break had been rung and he dashed straight for the stall. Sighing with relief he went about his business and tuned into the conversations his fellow students were having around him.

“My mom wants we to go home early to spend time with her.”

“You’re such a mamas boy.”

“Today I need to go to tea with my mom, she’s bringing me to meet her new boyfriend, Urgh.”

“My mom is asking me to help her clean, I don’t mind she does lots for me.”

Great, everyone else sounded like son of the year here and he hadn’t seen his for days this week! He hadn’t been avoiding her per say, but he had been maybe spending too much time with Zhan Zheng Xi. Maybe. They had been wallowing in each other lately, sex, sex, sex, sex...... Pretty much if there was a spare room, or a moment of privacy they were all over each other. Yi could also maybe confess to his ass being a little sore today. Since he had been given the all clear with all of his injuries Zhan Xi had not held back in his rigorous thrusting or using his fingers at all. Not that he was complaining, wow everything Zhan Xi did to him was heaven, he had really learned a lot over the last few weeks and showed off his new skills often making him come and come and come. Fucking amazing!

Jian Yi thought some more and decided to text his mom and ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner or a movie. Perhaps a break from Xi’s hornyiness was just the ticket.

JIAN YI: Hey mom, are you free tonight?

Mom: Yes, why?

JIAN YI: Would you like to go to the movies with me tonight?

Mom: Yes, yes! I would like that son.

JIAN YI: Good, see you at home?

Mom: Yes. How you’ve grown my son.

JIAN YI: Mom are you crying?

Mom: No, yes, maybe a little.

JIAN YI: You’re so weird mom. See you later.

Jian Yi shut off his mobile and he felt like he had just taken a very grown up step in his young adult life!

==================================

“Hmm.......uumh.....Xi.....mmm.” Zhan Xi and Yi were currently inside their favourite bathroom stall kissing languidly, their tongues tangled together and Xi’s hands were all over him. Somehow in the space of two minutes Xixi put his hand down the back of Jian Yi’s school trousers and boxers, his fingers were slowly edging towards his hole. Their hips were humping and thrusting against each other already. How did they get so hot under the collar so quickly? Jian Yi had been prepared to meet with Xi at lunchtime to tell him he had plans with his mom tonight, but when Xi saw him he immediately grabbed Yi’s hand and dragged him here to drown in pleasure.

“Xi.......umm.........mmmmm!” Jian Yi groaned when insistent fingers began circling his hole. 

“I want you Yi.” Zhan Xixi kissed his way down his neck, teeth nibbled and nipped at the skin there.

“Aah....Xixi.....my.......hah.” Yi heard the sound of a bottle lid being flicked up, wet sounds, then Xi’s fingers returned more insistently this time between his cheeks. Slick finger tips pushed against the tight ring, rubbing in slow maddening circles.

What was he suppose to say again?

Xi quickly unfastened their trousers and boxers, letting them fall to their ankles so very hard cocks could rub against each other. Jian Yi was so desperate to come!

Zhan Xi pushed his fingers inside and scissored them and stretched them apart, he started to move two fingers with ease, gliding them in and out. His lips returned to Yi’s and their kiss became desperate. He wanted to make Yi come so hard it shot onto the bathroom wall. He reached between them with his other hand and caught both shafts squeezing them firmly.

“Aaah Xixi!...............”. Jian Yi’s ass was being fucked by the thick slick fingers of one hand and his dick and Xi’s were caught in the other hand, being jerked hard and fast. So much pleasure! Yi thought he would die.

“Come on, just let go, I’m here with you, I want to come all over your cock!” Xi’s moans were growing in crescendo.

“Yes, Yes, aaaaahh!” Jian Yi felt as though the pleasure from the insistent fingers in his ass made him exploded into an orgasm which rocketed through from back to front and his balls drew tightly up. Both boys came loudly he could feel them soaking each other in hot jizz. Jian Yi’s hard on kicked and bucked happily against Xi’s and he moaned at the double pleasure.

“Fuck, that was exactly what I needed, I needed you Yi.” Xi kissed him softly and groaned when Jian Yi rubbed happily against his still sensitive member.

“It feels indescribable Xixi to come from the ass and the dick at the same time. Won’t you try it? Let me do it once, you never know you might enjoy it!” Jian Yi visibly winced when Xi pulled his fingers out gently.

“Er umm, I don’t know whether I could.........” Xi started cleaning his hand with toilet paper, then he wiped them both clean, it was only when he looked up he noticed Jian Yi’s wince. “Yi?”

“I think we need to take a break Xi......”. Jian Yi tugged up his boxers.

“What?!” Zhan Xi suddenly had a look of utter terror on his face.

“It’s just I don’t think I can take it any more.....”. Yi reached for his trousers and pulled them up, fastening them quickly, they had to get back for PE.

“Why?” No! What was going on?

“It’s only for a while until I can get used to it again.” Jian Yi looked up to find that Zhan Xi looked emotional, was that the right word? He normally was so dead pan or pissed off, but he looked almost like he was close to.......sadness?

“But we’ve only just figured it all out.” Zhan Xi grasped his shoulders to hold him still.

“I know, that’s the problem, you’re too good! You are so good Xi you make me see stars, you make me want you all of the time...”. Jian Yi tried not to get too horny again otherwise they’d end up stripped naked and fucking again. His poor ass couldn’t take any more!

“Er so what is the problem?” Zhan Xi’s brain normally so quick and nimble, felt like he was crawling through molasses trying to keep up with Yi’s conversation.

“My ass is too sore!” Jian Yi looked at Xi like he was crazy, what was difficult to understand?

“Your ass.......?” Zhan Xi moved his arms up and scrubbed his hands over his face in relief.

“MY. ASS. IS. SORE!” Jian Yi was getting annoyed now, was Xixi teasing him?

“You little......”. Xi grabbed Yi around the throat and shook him. “I’m gonna fucking murder you!”

“Ack! Xixi...Ack!” What was his problem!

“Shit.....I thought you were breaking up with me idiot fucking Jian Yi!” Zhan Xi stopped throttling him and grabbed him into his arms and held him close.

“No, why did you think that?” Jian Yi patted Xi on the back and marvelled how Xi came to that conclusion.

“I don’t know, maybe you were a trifle ambiguous you fuck.” Zhan X was slightly shaken. That had scared him.

“Silly Xixi.” Jian Yi pushed back and looked down, Xi was still naked from the waist down.

“No, you are the silly mother fucker who nearly gave me a heart attack.” Xi belatedly noticed his pants were still down and he pulled them up. Grumpy Xi was back, Yi missed emotional Xi.

“I was just asking for a break from all things anal, just for a week or 10 days, I need time to heal up.” Jian Yi opened the door and walked over to the wash hand basin to clean up.

“Then why the fuck didn’t you just say that instead of dragging me on an emotional rollercoaster?” Zhan Xixi came out too and washed his hands too, his were dirtier.

“Huh?” Jian Yi looked clueless. 

“Never mind, so you just want to stop being entered because it’s hurting you. I suppose we have been going hot and heavy for a week or so now.” Zhan Xi was relieved that it was something small and not a bloody break up. “It’s okay there are still plenty of ways to make you squirm with my tongue, fingers, cock, ropes, I’ve been thinking about buying a soft whip maybe! The choices are unlimited really.”

Jian Yi groaned at the look on Xi’s face, instead of cooling things down it looked like he was merely challenging him to make Yi come in different ways instead! Aaah!


	54. We are moving towards a switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi and Zhan Xi are concerned about their friends, and it makes them think of their own relationship and how they need to adapt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to some YiXi! I’ve missed you so much! Although now the two stories I’m writing will be intertwining, so please read both! Thank you.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

After their discussions about have a cooling down period or a cooling ass period as Jian Yi liked to call it, Yi and Xi continued as normal, they glowed with so much love it was hard to keep it in at school. When they walked together they stood shoulder to shoulder and Zhan Xixi’s normally dour face was now calm and smiling. The girls in their year had even commented on how handsome he looked when he smiled, and it made Jian Yi so jealous he wanted to drag Zhan Xi away and say ‘this is mine!’.

Their happiness was shrouded with a pinch of worry, He Tian and Mo Guan Shan appeared to be going through a rocky patch. Mo didn’t know what was going on and Tian was being close mouthed. Jian Yi was worried for them, they were his friends and the thought of them breaking up made him anxious. They had been together for three whole years, Jian Yi would never tell them, but secretly he admired them and looked up to them for having such a strong and solid relationship.

That afternoon they were walking towards their sports lesson when two girls walked by chatting, Jian Yi caught what they saying and it shocked him.

“He Tian was in an accident! My sister works as a nurse at the emergency desk, I was visiting her and I saw He Tian come in with a man and he looked awful, he got rushed off into the hospital for treatment. His face was covered in blood.”

“No way! Is his face okay? Poor He Tian, I hope his face and body are unmarked!”

Jian Yi turned to Zhan Xi and they both looked at each other

Upon hearing that He Tian had been injured in an accident, Jian Yi and Zhan Xi had gone straight away to visit He Tian’s apartment, beers and meat dumplings in hand. When they arrived Mo was alone and they could tell from his behaviour that he was very pissed off with He Tian. Jian Yi felt like shit, he tried to help by thinking of reasons why He Tian wouldn’t or couldn’t talk to Mo, but they were interrupted when a very drunk He Tian staggered in.

Jian Yi took one look at Mo’s face, dragged Xixi to his feet and got out of there as quickly as possible. Yi didn’t think Guan Shan would appreciate them being present whilst he tore Tian a new one.

As they walked home Jian Yi stressed.

“But what happens if they break up?” Yi frowned as they walk towards Jian Yi’s house.

“They won’t break up.” Zhan Xixi sounded calm and unconcerned.

“But what if they do?” Jian Yi pulled Xi to a stop and kept his hands on Xi’s forearms.

“It will all work out in the end, don’t stress about things which you can’t change.” Zhan Xi lifted his hand and cupped Yi’s cheek, holding it in his warm palm, he looked straight at Jian Yi and Yi could feel his conviction.

“Xixi......”. Jian Yi leaned his cheek into that caress and it made it all okay for a while.

“He Tian has just got a lot to think about, all we can do is help them when they need us.” Zhan Xi stroked Jian Yi’s cheek for a few seconds and then he pulled his hand away, remembering belatedly that they were still standing on a public street.

“I want us to be.....forever.” Jian Yi blurted out this sentence and it made him so red he thought his face would be visible from space.

“I want us to grow old together.” Zhan Xi smiled and pulled him along again, the nights were growing colder and they only had light autumn coats on, it would be nice to get warm.

They walked briskly towards Yi’s house, when they got to the door, Jian Yi unlocked it and they went inside, taking their shoes off at the entrance.

“Want some tea?” Jian Yi wanders off towards the kitchen.

“Yes, can we drink it in the bedroom?” Zhan Xixi made sure that the question was loaded with enticement.

“Xixi, you look like the like a wolf who has a rabbit in his sights.” Jian Yi grinned at him as he came out of the kitchen carrying the tea, he took the lead and walked to his room, a drooling wolf trotting at his heels.

“Well you do look fucking tasty...”. Zhan Xi hurried behind Jian Yi and when they walked through the bedroom door, Xi closed it firmly and then leaned back.

“Maybe I should lean back on this door so I can stop your mom from coming in?” Zhan Xixi’s look was saying ‘come and play with me’. Jian Yi walked towards Xi and kept going until their toes touched, noses bumped and their lips were so close they were almost touching. Jian Yi leaned fully into his boyfriend’s chest and then they kissed so softly, gently a mere suggestion of lips coming together.

“Want me to play with you Xixi?” Yi nibbled Xi’s bottom lip, his hands rested low on Xi’s hips, and then moved round to cup that firm muscled ass through his black jeans, pulling their hips together until all their naughty places squashed against each other.

“What do you mean Yi............?” Zhan Xi tilted his head back when Jian Yi nibbled his way along his jaw and licked the tendon down his strong neck.

“I mean can I play you Xixi?” Jian Yi’s fingers came up and began unbuttoning Zhan Xi’s dark blue shirt, pulling open one button after the other slowly, until a tantalising wedge of naked chest was uncovered. Leaning down he stuck out his tongue and licked a hot trail from one pectoral muscle to the other, hunting out a small brown nipple flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

“I thought I was the wolf............”. Xi gasped when Jian Yi bit his nipple firmly, he laved at it and soothed the sting afterwards.

“You are, it’s just sometimes wolves forget that rabbits have a higher sex drive and want they really want to do is bang the wolf’s brains out all night long.”

“Jian Yi?” Zhan Xixi was distracted when Yi’s hand moved down his abs to his belt buckle and tugged it open, slowly pulling the zip on Xi’s jeans downwards. His hand dove inside.

“Hmm so hard, you’re always so hard for me Xi, you make me feel so humble because I always know you want me this much.” Jian Yi tugged the band of Zhan Xi’s boxers down and watched as Xixi’s cock sprung out into his waiting hand. Jian Yi gripped it, enjoying the way it pulsed and grew bigger.

“Aah, Yi what did.....hmmm.” Zhan Xi was incoherent when Yi began caressing his length, Jian Yi rested his head on Xi’s shoulder so they could both look down and watch Yi’s hand working that hard length up and down, from top to bottom. The pace quickened which had him instantly on the edge of explosion.

“It’s so fucking hot in my hand, how does it feel Xixi?” Jian Yi breathed the words against his ear and he thought that perhaps he had taught his boyfriend too well.

“It’s good, it’s so good. I feel like I’m gonna come.” Xi was gearing up for an orgasm, his balls were drawing up, he could feel the skin getting tighter.

Jian Yi stopped suddenly and began tugging Xixi’s clothes off, yanking the shirt down his arms, pushing the jeans and boxers down to his ankles and off into a heap on the floor. Yi spun Xixi around and urged him to put his hands on the door, Zhan Xi legs were already parted and Jian Yi dropped to his knees quickly grabbing the thick dick which dangled down so potently. What a sight! 

Xi was taken by surprise and groaned when Yi started to pulling on it deliciously, then he started jerking him off in a fast tempo.

“Jian Yi! I’m gonna fucking, aaahhh I’m gonna come if you do that, nuuhh shit, fuck, hmmm!” Zhan Xixi quivered, swore and dropped his head to the door for support as an orgasm bigger than he’d ever had before began to build and build. 

When a clever tongue swirled around his hole, he knew why his balls felt too tight and his ass was twitching the overwhelming feeling of pleasure washed over him. It felt so amazing his back arched in shock. His cock and his ass were in ecstasy when it was licked lovingly faster and faster, he felt like he was going to faint. He didn’t know how to feel, his body was enjoying his too much! Suddenly it happened.

“Yi, Yi I’m coming, I’m fucking coming.....Aaahhh!!”. Xixi inhaled sharply when come rocketed up his shaft, then lightening quick it spurted hotly from the tip and he cried out coming all over Jian Yi’s bedroom door in a big gush.

Panting, he cursed his legs were shaking, again he felt that clever tongue slowly lick at his spasming hole, and it made him twitch coming more until it dribbled out of head in a long silky string.

“Hmm.” The tongue kept up it broad licks. “Can you do it again Xixi?” Jian Yi’s lips kissed his way to where the ass cheek met his muscled thigh, before returning to Zhan Xixi’s wet pulsing ass.

Zhan Xi didn’t have the energy to speak, so he merely nodded hiding his scarlet face in his forearms.


	55. Panic Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhan Zheng Xi panics with varying degrees of success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still love this ship, even though Mo and Tian are more popular atm, I’m still loyal to these two dorks!
> 
> I love kudos and comments they make my day.
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch

Zhan Zheng Xi was in a panic, what the hell was he thinking of! Why had he just nodded?! He had just nodded when Jian Yi asked him if he wanted to have his ass played with some more? He must be fucking crazy. Xi couldn’t get away from the fact that he HAD just come hard whilst Yi worked his cock and lick his ass, there was no denying it, but every time he nodded his head, he felt like he was taking a step towards something he wasn’t yet ready for. 

Zhan Xi looked down Yi’s come covered bedroom door, taking in the fact that he was naked, his ass was bare to his best friend and before he knew what he was doing words burst out of his mouth.

“Wait! Stop, stop Yi stop!” Xi waited for his best friend and lover to speak.

“What’s wrong Xixi? Hmm that was so fucking hot my new favourite thing is to feel you clenching against my tongue” Jian Yi’s voice was muffled between his ass cheeks.

“Can I talk to you?” Zhan Xi abruptly turned around and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of a kneeling Yi.

“Umm okay, what’s wrong Xixi? Wasn’t I doing it properly? I mean you would know you’re so good at it now.” Jian Yi jabbered on like Zhan Xi wasn’t having an existential crisis right in front of him.

“No, it was......I’m just freaking out.” Zhan Xi sighed and looked down at his clenched hands, which were in his naked lap. Was he really going to have a quite serious discussion with his boyfriend completely naked? Xi shrugged internally, they would never do things by halves.

“About what........?” Jian Yi grew focused, he stopped thinking about Xixi’s O face and sat until he was also cross legged so he could concentrate on his boyfriend’s Oh No face.

“I don’t know sometimes I get swept up in the heat of the moment, but when things start to get hot and heavy, I think logically about the fact that you have got your tongue on my ass and it freaks me out.” Zhan Xi looked up to test the waters........Jian Yi’s face looked a bit freaked out himself.

“Right.” Yi was trying to compute the fact that his boyfriend had merely been swept up in the moment and not really wanting Yi to touched him like he had longed to.

“I don’t think my head is in the right place yet.....”. Zhan Xi reached out a hand and cursed when Yi didn’t take it.

“What so you don’t want to be my boyfriend any more?” Jian Yi knew it, he knew Zhan Xixi would eventually realise that gay sex was too weird for him!

“No! It’s not that!” Zhan Xi put his hands on Yi’s shoulders and shook him. “It’s just I feel like you’re going to ask for.....more.”

“I was going to ask for more, isn’t that what you do in a relationship Zhan Zheng Xi?” Jian Yi couldn’t believe he’d fucked up so bad that Xixi didn’t want Yi touching him anymore. He thought they were slowly moving towards being able to explore each other’s bodies fully, shit what had gone wrong?

“Realistically Yi what do you want to do to me?” Xi was certain he knew the answer but asked anyway.

“I’m am still technically a virgin Xixi, of course I’m going to want to lose my virginity with the person I love beyond measure.” Jian Yi blushed when he said it finally out in the open.

Zhan Xi sat for a minute and he was dumbstruck.

“Xi I’ve waited all these years for you, I would never want to put myself inside anybody else but you.” When Jian Yi finished speaking he realised that he was close to tears.

“Shit Yi, I’m.......”. Zhan Xi was speechless, he had been sitting here worrying about the fact that his boyfriend was trying to move things along too quickly and he now knew why Jian Yi was desperate to be as close to him as he possibly could.

“Zhan Zheng Xi I would never push you to go further than you want to!” Jian Yi rose up on his knees and hugged Xi tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I know, I know.....”. Zhan Xi hugged Yi back hard, shit shit shit shit, he’d never thought of it that way........

“I feel like shit for making you come earlier.” Jian Yi pulled back and brushed at his tears, and pulled their heads together until their foreheads met. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to....you shouldn’t have to apologise Yi, you’re right of course I had forgotten that you are a still a virgin. I understand where you’re coming from now and I can’t say that it still doesn’t freak me out that my best friend wants to fuck me, up the ass.” Xixi shook his head.

“But I won’t do a thing Xixi, so don’t think about it. No more stressing about things anymore, can we please go back to way we were?” Jian Yi kissed him softly as if to make him feel better.

“For the moment.......but can we come back to this when I’m ready? I promise, you will lose your virginity with me. I want to have all of your firsts, idiot Jian Yi.” Xixi kissed Jian Yi back, their lips pressed together, tongues teasingly each other until they were clenched together from head to knee.

“Are you gonna pull some macho shit now.....maybe push me to the floor and fuck my brains out, because I made you come buckets with my tongue on your ass?” Jian Yi pulled back and grinned at Xixi with enough challenge in his eyes to set any red blooded boy off.

Zhan Xi burst out laughing and pounced on Jian Yi pushing him to his back, pinning him down with his body. His eyes widened suddenly, did that mean....

“Is cooling ass down period finished?” Xi had been so focused on avoiding his deflowering that he’d forgotten about their self imposed abstinence.

“Yes, how quick can you... ummf!” Jian Yi found himself being yanked up to his feet and spun around before being pressed into door. Yi felt Xi’s come from earlier squish all over his left thigh. Nice.

“Ssh how about we be quiet so we can hear if your mom comes home....”. Xi crowded in behind him and started pressing rough, open mouthed kisses on Jian Yi’s shoulders, biting here and there. Then he licked his way up Yi’s neck and put his lips very close to the flushed ear there.

“Hmm I can’t wait to get inside you, I’ve missed being squeezed tight by you, maybe I’ll squeeze you just as tightly when you thrust inside me for the first time......”. Zhan Xi might be a tiny bit cruel.

Yi shuddered as if he was imagining it and sure enough when Zhan Xi reach around to take Yi’s cock in his hand, he was rock hard smearing precum on the door. Zhan Xi remembered when he lost his virginity and it felt amazing at that exact moment you penetrate your partner, because your imagination will never be as good as the real thing.

Looking around he finally spotted his jeans on the floor and bent down to get the lube and condoms from his pockets. Slipping on a condom efficiently, he slicked up his fingers and pressed them between Yi’s cheeks, searching out that ‘fresh’ hole he circled it again and again.

When Jian Yi started wiggling his hips Xi knew he was ready and grinned evilly. Pushing two fingers inside, pumping them shallowly he grinned when Yi’s voice started to immediately complain.

“Aah! Warn me before......Oi! just because I’ve healed up......aah......doesn’t mean.......hmm just thrust in......mmmm shit mmm more Xixi.” Jian Yi was groaning quietly initially in protest because damn those fingers were a burning stretch, and then as Xixi’s fingers began moving smoothly in and out, his protests became pleading in their nature.

“I’m coming in.” Zhan Xi whispered and kept one ear listening carefully in case Jian Yi’s mom came home, but the apartment was still blissfully quiet.

His gripped Yi’s shoulders and he thrust and rubbed his hard shaft between those gorgeous ass cheeks, the head bounced on Yi’s low back.

“Stop teasing me you dick.” Jian Yi whispered, agonising he pressed closer to the door and put his forehead on the cool wood.

“You’re so impatient idiot Yi, I’m savouring....”. He gripped the shaft and teased Yi’s hole, poking it with his cock head in the lube smeared there.

“You! I’m gonna........aaahhhh!” Jian Yi hissed in a breath when Xi shoved the head in until it popped through the tight ring.

“I’ve missed this Yi, being inside you is heaven.” Zhan Xi groaned when he slowly pushed forward incrementally. Enjoying every twitch and groan as he sat himself inside his love, he pressed in to the hilt.

“Hmm......” Yi sighed if felt so natural, like Xi was supposed to be there deep inside him. A part of him, a huge throbbing part of him.

“Need to move now Yi.” Xi pulled out almost all the way, then pressed back in with the slightest bit of resistance.

“Do it....”. Jian Yi moaned into his forearm, what was Xi doing to him? Each relentless pull and push was measured and set his nerves tingling.

Then Xixi’s hands were back on his shoulders, with little warning Zhan Xi pressed Yi forcefully into the door and took great pleasure in pounding Yi’s tight hole hard and fast.

“Aaah noooo, don’t!” Yi’s protests fell on deaf ears, as Zhan Xixi tilted his hips and kept up his pounding. Sometimes his thrusts were jarringly fast, then he would swap to slow, digging thrusts. Both methods made Jian Yi wail as each time the pace altered, Xixi rubbed against something delicious which hiked up his pleasure to searing levels.

“Aah there, there, there!!” Yi shamelessly stood still and got fucked until he was incoherent on the swords edge towards an enormous orgasm. Maybe because they’d waited, it felt extra amazing today??

“I’m coming, fuck hmmm! I’m fucking coming!” Xixi’s hips stuttered without rhythm as he came in a hot spurts inside his rubber.

“Xixi...................”. Jian Yi felt himself go at those hoarse words, it was exactly what he needed to come was Xixi’s desperate words and the jerking thrusts which bashed and battered his prostate to shit!

“Aaaaah fuuuckk umm!” Yi shuddered splashing his come all over the door right where Zhan Xi had deposited his earlier.

“Shit, perhaps we should abstain more often, that felt fucking amazing Jian Yi.” Xixi was stuck sweatily to his back and he tipped Yi’s head so he could kiss those dusky pink lips tiredly.

“Yeah......we will see how long we last.” Jian Yi laughed and shivered when Xi pulled out. “Where are you going?”

“Wash cloth, the door is pretty gross.” Zhan Xi opened the door, peaked round and then tore off to the bathroom. He returned a short while later minus a used condom and carrying a damp was cloth. “You can wash it.”

“No you wash it!” Jian Yi shook his head.

“No you wash it, it’s your come.” Xixi looked pissed off and thrust the damp cloth at Yi.

“It’s your come too! Fuck it! Rock, paper, scissors?” The boys took five rounds to see who had the pleasure of scrubbing up their come. Jian Xi lost of course.


	56. Concern for friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi is worried about He Tian and Mo Guan Shan. After an uneventful train journey, he decides to invite them over for movies at the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jian Yi is a worry mamma sheep!
> 
> These characters belong to Old Xian.
> 
> Later 
> 
> Ladyoftheloch 
> 
> X

Jian Yi was standing waiting for Xi to appear at the North Entrance so they could get the train to school, both of them were feeling a bit lazy this morning. For two days now he had messaged Mo Guan Shan and He Tian, but he had received little to no contact back. He was starting to get worried about them. Were they okay? He hoped they worked out their problems, because he felt so guilty for being so fucking happy. They had to get through whatever was troubling them, Jian Yi pretty much held them up on a pedestal for an ideal-Ish gay couple. Should he invite them over for some gaming or a movie again?

As for Jian Yi? He wondered if hearts were floating above his head, because he probably couldn’t get any happier than he was at this very moment. Xi and Jian Yi sitting in a tree k i s s i n g.....and a bunch of other x rated stuff that made Jian Yi grin like a pervert. Hmm he now had access to all the parts of Xixi he never dreamed he would ever get to stroke, lick and suck......

Jian Yi put his hands on his cheeks to hide the red flush there, laughing out loud at his thoughts. Waaa! So embarrassing he felt like that’s all that occupied his brain these days, he needed to focus, especially with their second year coming to an end soon, and they would be starting their all important third year. 

“You sound happy.” A man standing next to him spoke with a low voice.

“Haha do I?” Jian Yi’s laugh was tinged with embarrassment, he hadn’t meant to be loud, his flush grew redder.

“It’s good to be happy.” The man spoke again, Yi noticed that he was older with grey flecked in his black hair.

“Hmm.” Yi nodded and took his phone out to check if Xixi had text him while he’d been distracted. Nothing.

“Are you happy?” The man turned slightly towards him, he had a very expensive looking suit on, like he was on his way to some important corporate meeting.

“Umm I suppose I am.” Jian Yi answered politely, what a strange conversation.

“Yi! I’m late.” Xixi ran up to him and he looked like he had run the whole way.

“Xixi, if you run too much you wont be able to do the 1000m run today during PE.” Yi took out a towel and passed to Zhan Xi who took it and dabbed at the sweat on his face.

Jian Yi noticed that the man was still standing there and he was watching the interaction between them with curiosity. He nodded to the man and tugged Xi away so they could go down to the train track together. Jian Yi had the oddest sensation, that he didn’t want to share Xi this morning, especially with some nosy stranger.

“I forgot that was today.” Xi looped the towel around his neck.

“I hate running! Seriously. When they handed out the running gene, I was short changed. I hate you, you always make running look easy.” Yi pouted a little.

“Don’t pout.” Xixi pinched his lips shut with his fingertips.

“Wwhhym”. Jian Yi spoke through his pinched lips.

“Because, you look too sexy when you pout, I hate it when you do it, everybody stares at you.” Zhan Xixi got a dark look on his face like he was imagining all sorts of dirty things. Yi was sure it featured him being tied up in some way.

“Xixi.....” Today was not a good day to tease him, his mind was already overly perverted today.

“Don’t say it like that.......”. They were interrupted when the train arrived and everyone was squashed on.

When the doors closed and everyone groaned as the crowd was pressed together, Jian Yi and Zhan Xi found themselves herded towards the train door. Yi’s back pressed against the door and when he looked up, Xixi was staring at him. They were so similar in height that their whole bodies, from head to toe, were pressed together in the crush.

Zhan Zheng Xi’s face transformed, his gaze grew heated and a grin tugged at his lips. 

Jian Yi cocked his head, his heart rate picked up of course being so close to his boyfriend. Did Xi just rub his lower half a bit over Yi’s? Jian Yi mouthed “What are you doing?” 

Zhan Xixi shrugged and continued to stare at him. Those intense eyes locked onto his and he felt his cheeks flushing, he looked away eventually because he was getting so hot under the collar. When a hand moved around and gripped his ass cheek in one hand, Jian Yi jumped and his eyes flew back to Xixi.

“Oi!” Yi mouthed the word.

“What?” Xi had look of pure ‘who meee?’ innocence on his face, Jian Yi wanted to burst out laughing.

His eyes widen when the other hand cupped the other ass cheek and both hands squeezed firmly, Xi pulled their hips closer together. There was literally nothing he could do because he couldn’t shout, couldn’t reciprocate, couldn’t show any signs that he was getting aroused, other than his flame red cheeks.

Zhan Xi fractionally, incrementally, ever so gently began undulating against his boyfriend until Yi held his hips with a firm grasp. The movements were so slow and insignificant, that anyone looking on would think it was merely the motion of the train. Xi laughed when Jian Yi scowled at him, what? Was he telling him off? They were just casually standing together, albeit closer than some on the train.

Jian Yi’s body felt so confused and desperate! The friction was not sufficient to make him come, but it was enough to make his heart beat fast and his cock to swell in his school trousers. Their stop was a few minutes away, what was Zhan Xixi hoping to do within the time they had? There was no way they could come. Jian Yi had never felt so frustrated in his life, well actually he had..............

Jian Yi narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

Zhan Xi smiled serenely. Did he mention he loved seeing that look of utter frustration on Yi’s face? It was almost orgasmic how much he loved it. If he went through his life without ever seeing that look again, it would be a sad day indeed.

“You asshole.” Jian Yi mouthed the words with relish and moaned when the announcement came for their school stop. The doors opened and a sea of bodies poured out.

“Xixi you dick! Now I have to walk with a hard on! Thank you.” Jian Yi quietly moaned and grumbled the whole way from the train doors to the exit.

“It got me in the mood to run the 1000 metres though! I feel invincible now I’ve seen Jian Yi’s ‘almost O face’”. Zhan Xi laughed at his boyfriend’s pissed off expression.

“I hope you trip and fall over your huge ego.” Yi hobbled on ahead of him for a few metres then he stopped.

“Yi....?” Zhan Xi caught up with him and peeked round to see if he could see the expression on his lover’s face.

“Have you heard from He Tian or Mo Guan Shan?” Jian Yi looked concerned.

“No, not for a few days, you still worried about them?” Zhan Xixi put his arm around Yi.

“The last text I had from He Tian he said ‘At Mo’s, still healing up.’ That has been it.” They walked in silence for a short distance then Jian Yi stopped again and turned to Xi.

“Can I invite them over to my house, for movies or whatever? They might come. I don’t know what I can do to help them, but I am sure we can ask them at the time.” Jian Yi dug out his phone and sent a message to the group text they kept going.

JIAN YI: Hey come over to my apartment for movies on Saturday night.

When Jian Yi pressed send he didn’t expect to get a reply. After about ten seconds his phone chimed.

HE TIAN: We will be there.

Mo Guan: ...................

HE TIAN: We will be there.

Mo Guan: What that dick said.

Jian Yi sighed with relief that they had both replied.

“Are you happy?” Zhan Xi nudged Yi forwards towards school.

“Yes! Every time I have texted the group chat they haven’t replied. I’ve heard from them separately. I thought that maybe they had split up. I’m relieved that they didn’t.” Jian Yi smiled that gorgeous toe curling smile of his and Zhan Xi reached up and ruffled his soft hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re back to be as obsessed with each as they were before.”


	57. Just an author’s note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this to say I will be coming back to this story soon!

I’m working hard on my TianShan side to this story, then I want to amalgamate the two parts and move to a third part which will include all the major characters. I just wanted to say I haven’t forgotten these two!

See you soon!

Later

Ladyoftheloch   
Xx


End file.
